Lilac
by heavensfairy
Summary: Hugo Weasley, the only son of two of the wizarding worlds greatest hero's and Cassiopeia Malfoy, only daughter of one of the oldest aristocratic pure-blooded families. Both different, yet their fates intertwine due to a simple colour. *Next Generation*
1. Chapter One

**Summary: Hugo Weasley, only son of two of the wizarding world's greatest heroes and Cassiopeia Malfoy, only daughter to one of the oldest aristocratic pure-blooded families in Britain. Both different and on opposite ends of the metaphoric spectrum and yet their fates intertwine due to a simple colour.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Harry Potter, it belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. All I own is the plot, OC's and the title (which is probably the best part of the fic)**

 **Pairing(s): HW X OC**

* * *

It was that time of year once more, the mad rush to make sure that one had all their school books, new sets of quills which always seemed to go missing and of course the new robes which Hugo always seemed to be outgrowing. However seeming as it was his seventh and evidently his last year at Hogwarts this would be the last time he would be purchasing such supplies for himself. This was why Hugo was currently making his way through the now busy _Diagon Alley_ with the company of his cousin Lily.

However due to it being only two weeks until school was to once again start the area was flooded with young fresh faced, soon to be first years scouring the shops along with their parents for the coming year's supplies. He remembered when he was once in their position, as he trailed through the shopping district after his parents and older sister, the latter having graduated from Hogwarts two years prior.

Now the rush for school replied just seemed more like the much hated chore as he trailed through the shopping district with his equally bored cousin.

"I don't suppose that we're almost done, Hugh-Man?" Lily asked with as they excited _Quality Quidditch Supplies._ Hugo gave a half shrug before applying the appropriate shrinking charm to his new keeper gloves and then placing them into the pockets of his muggle jeans.

"Just a stop to Flourish and Blotts…"Hugo said whilst blissfully ignoring the way his cousin glared daggers into the back of his skull.

"Come on, Hugh-Man…I thought we just went there?" Lily asked with an irate tone before folding her arms over her chest with an added pout.

Hugo shrugged once more, he found that the best way to deal with his cousin was to in fact feign ignorance to any of her moods. After all he didn't have the heart or the urge to lose his head so he kept the fact quiet that the pair had in fact visited Obscurus Books, rather than Flourish and Blotts.

It was as his cousin Albus always said 'if you don't add fuel to the fire, it will just die out'

With his lack of answer Lily merely blew her fiery red bangs out of her eyes with a huff before abruptly heading in the direction of their next stop.

With the amount of people in the shopping district, actually getting to the north side of Diagon Alley where Flourish and Blotts was located took a lot longer than anticipated and Hugo was glad that Lily's earlier mood seemed to have been forgotten.

A loud shriek residing from the opposite side of the store alerted the pair of teenagers to a poor third year student who had fallen victim to the rather vicious _Monstrous Book of Monsters._ The poor boy was trying in vain to removing the snapping book from his face, while a woman who Hugo assumed to be his mother attempted prying the book away by its cover.

Hugo watched in a mixture of shock and surprise, he was somewhat confused as to why none of the bystanders had yet suggested _stroking_ the books spine - though he doubted that anyone would want to get close to such a book.

"Now _that_ is the best thing that's happened all day" Lily commented, a copy of _Advanced Potion Theory IV_ open in her hands and a smile stretched across her lips. It were times like these where Hugo was seriously terrified of his cousin.

Hugo chose to busy himself with purchasing the rest of the books on his list. Rather than taking the minimum of four NEWT subjects during his sixth year, Hugo chose to take five, this meant that during his seventh year he would have an extra workload than the rest of his classmates.

Though he loved taking the combination of Defence against the Dark Arts (or DADA as it was more commonly known amongst the students), Charms, Ancient Runes and Potions. Though he sometimes Hugo felt as if he'd let himself into the seven levels of hell. Of course his parents had been more than supportive with his decision – it was only two years prior that his older sister Rose had decided to take six NEWT subjects!

Placing the copies of _The Advanced Book of Spells_ and Ancient Runes for Mummies into his cauldron Hugo caught sight of the most beautiful woman he had seen. Her long silvery blonde hair was tied into a high ponytail, the tresses falling down to the small of her back. The lilac robes she wore fitted her slender curves nicely as well as allowing Hugo a slight glance of the porcelain skin of her legs.

Hugo noticed how even with her slightly above average height, the blonde was still having slight trouble reaching the stack of books placed on the highest shelf just out of her reach. Though before she could reach into her pocket of her robes and retrieve her wand, Hugo was instantly by her side and the copy of the book she had been attempting to reach held in his outstretched hands.

It took the woman a split second to register the book in his hands, and instantly the smile stretched across her pink lips quickly had Hugo frozen in his place.

"Oh Merlin, thank you!" She exclaimed before eagerly taking the book from his awaiting hands. "I honestly would have just dealt with a summoning charm…" She started, though Hugo was entranced by the way her steel grey orbs seemed to light up and how her smile caused his thoughts to become all jumbled.

He didn't even notice that due to his apparent lapse he was actually staring!

"Um…are you alright?" She asked, her head was slightly cocked to the side in curiosity and a brow was raised in confusion.

Hugo quickly spluttered as if gasping for air and though he was certain he was making a spectacle of himself in front of this beautiful women she was actually laughing.

"Um fine…I mean I'm fine" He quickly answered, though he momentarily scolded himself for sounding so ridiculous. It wasn't that he didn't know how to talk to women, he had dated a grand total of two girls in the past and though both Anna Boot and Josie Macmillan refused to outright acknowledge his presence he liked to think that he had a mediocre set of skills when talking to the opposite sex. However with this women he found that even his basic skills needed brushing up upon.

Before he could make any further plans to cast a disillusionment charm Hugo quickly shook his head which once again had the woman in front of him staring at him in confusion.

"Hugo" He said, his hand outstretched as if for her to take.

The woman raised a pale brow before wrapping her slender fingers around his own hand and gently shaking.

"Cassiopeia…" She answered, her lips once more stretched into a smile.

"Now that's a mouthful" He muttered, though once he saw the surprised look on Cassiopeia's face he suddenly realised that he had said it out loud.

His own embarrassment was short lived, though he was sure that he was currently an unflattering red colour to match his hair his eyes widened at the smile quickly replacing Cassiopeia's initial shock.

"Not the first thing people usually say but you hardly strike me as the 'usual' type" She commented with a slight shake of her head.

Though Hugo was slightly unsure whether to take the statement as compliment or not he was glad that she didn't seem to take his earlier statement to offense.

"Is the usual type…good?" He asked hesitantly.

"Of course not!" Cassiopeia stated as if he had asked her an impossible question "Usual is awfully boring, don't you think?" She asked with a slight grin.

Hugo nodded in agreement his thought drifting to his cousin Lily, she was hardly what a person would describe as usual due to her slightly whacky theories of conspiracy and strange interests yet Hugo thought that if she wasn't the way she was then his life would have been awfully boring.

"Guess I'll take it as a compliment" Hugo stated as he started heading to the cash desk to pay with Cassiopeia falling into step beside him.

He took another glance at her appearance, she didn't appear to be any older than he was which meant that she was between the ages of sixteen to eighteen however Hugo had never before seen her and judging by the book she had attempted to get she was still a student.

"So, you're studying Care of Magical Creatures?" He asked whilst gesturing to the book currently held in her arms.

She glanced down to the book before turning back to him with a nod "Uh huh, I'm taking it for NEWT level and honestly it's fascinating" She stated with childlike awe.

"Oh so you're a sixth year?" He asked with interest.

She giggled lightly before shaking her head a 'no' "So we're playing 'twenty questions'?" She asked with a smile.

"Oh sorry I didn't…" Hugo stuttered suddenly feeling embarrassed for asking so many questions.

Her eyes quickly widened before she shook her head "Oh Merlin, I was having a go at humour- honestly I'm terrible at this sort of thing since I'm about as funny as a flobberworm" She admitted with weak laughter.

Hugo snorted before shaking his head with disbelief "I know some pretty funny flobberworms" He teased.

"Okay now you're being mean" She deadpanned though Hugo noted the slight quirk of her lips. She walked up to the till point and handed quickly paid for her items, and Hugo was left marvelling at her slender form once more.

He couldn't actually believe that he, Hugo Weasley was actually talking to a girl! He wasn't as confident as his cousins, James and Fred for while they attended Hogwarts Hugo remembered how they often had trouble keeping the girls away from them. Even Albus, the slightly quieter of his cousins had his own fair share of the ladies, and though his cousin often preferred the longer relationships to James' frequent one night stands he still managed to easily charm the female population of the school.

Then there was Louis, his part veela cousin who practically had the girls eating out of the palm of his hands. His cousin possessed a natural allure and finesse which the girls fawned over and Hugo remembered on his cousin's graduation, many of the girls actually shed tears.

Once Hugo had purchased his rather large stack of books, he turned to find that Cassiopeia was already heading out of Flourish and Blotts. He quickly walked after and headed out back onto the shopping district.

He quickly caught up to her, lightly tapping her on the shoulder and thus causing her to jump in surprise. She swiftly turned to face him, her hand on her heart and her lips lightly parted.

"Merlin, Hugo…I was that close" She parted her forefinger and thumb slightly "From punching you in the face!"

"Sorry…I" He started however from the grin slowly forming her quickly realised that she was joking.

"I'm sorry. This has been the most fun I've had in ages" She stated with a grin "though I' dreading starting a new school so I'll take this last bit of happiness.

"New school?" Hugo asked with interest.

She nodded before hooking her bangs behind her ear "Oh I'm transferring schools for my last year"

"It wouldn't be Hogwarts?" Hugo asked with slight hope, though he doubted that the universe would grant him such a wish, after all things had been going a little too good for him now.

"Yes that's it!" She exclaimed and Hugo could have thanked his lucky stars there and then for granting him such luck. "I'm guessing that you go there too?" She asked with interest.

"Um yeah…I go there" He said with a voice that feigned coolness. He even through in a hair flip for good measure- though he instantly regretted it due to the attack of hair in his eyes.

"That's great, at least know I'll know more than one person" She said with relief, though Hugo suddenly felt himself stiffen with jealousy.

"You already know people?" Hugo asked quietly. After all she was gorgeous so it was likely that even not going to his school some other guy was bound to know her.

She didn't seem to register his distraught and happily nodded with a wide smile.

"Yes my brother, he goes there so I suppose you'll know him" She stated absently.

 _Brother…_ Hugo thought with relief _At least I can stop cursing the universe_ he added with a slight smile.

"Oh brother, what did you say his name was?" He asked quickly, though before Cassiopeia could answer a tall, muscular blonde dressed in an expensive slim fitted tailored suit appeared by placing his hand almost possessively on Cassiopeia's shoulder and had begun sneering down at him.

Hugo quickly registered the sneering man as Altair Malfoy, a right it in his own year who seemed to think he was above everybody else. Though everyone knew that Altair was a metamorphmagus he still kept his hair to that pretentious shade of Malfoy blonde and it was rare to see him sport him with any other colour. Whenever Hugo thought of metamorhpmgi, he thought of his cousin Victoire's husband, Teddy. An easy going man with the tendency to trip over his own two feet and who'd often sported every single unnatural hair colour under the sun and a man who loved to entertain his children with his array of animal features.

Even though Altair's older brother Scorpius and Hugo's older sister Rose had been close friends, the younger of the Malfoy's still went out of his way to make Hugo's life a misery. He was constantly flanked by a band of his house's quidditch team and even if anyone looked at him the wrong way he used it as an excuse to hex them.

"What are you doing talking to Weasley?" Altair hissed whilst not taking any interest in Hugo.

Cassiopeia scoffed before brushing Altair's hand away from her shoulder "His name's Hugo and he was nice enough to accompany me in the book shop, which what you should've been doing" She snapped with a frown.

Hugo frowned, the way the two blondes were talking to each other he could have sworn that they had somehow already been acquainted. However as Hugo took a closer look at their features; their similar silvery blonde hair, sharp grey eyes and angular features he realised that they looked way too similar…

As if reading into Hugo's own thought process Altair draped an arm over Cassiopeia's shoulders and pulled her flush against his own form despite her obvious protests.

"Oh so I'm guessing that you've acquainted yourself with my baby sister, Cassiopeia _Malfoy_ " He stated, his emphasis on the last name making Hugo cringe slightly.

Cassiopeia shoved her brother's arm away from her before glancing between the two men in front of her in shock and confusion.

"I thought the two of you would have been friends?!" She said with disbelief.

Altair snorted whilst Hugo frowned "Friends, with _Weasley?"_ The blonde spat before releasing an icy laugh "Now that's Scorpius' job" He added with distaste. Cassiopeia shook her head before turning to face Hugo with an expression guilt.

"Hugo I'm so sorry about Altair-" Cassiopeia started, though Hugo's cold laughter quickly stopped her apology.

"So the two of you had this little scheme cooked up?" He asked with boiling anger which only continued to rise at the sight of Altair's growing smirk of satisfaction. Though he wasn't exactly the type to initiate arguments in the middle of busy walkways, his current state of mind wasn't willing to think rationally. Therefore Hugo ignored the strange looks of disgust and confusion from the passersby.

"What- no. Hugo We've only just met!" Cassiopeia protested "I generally enjoyed talking with you" She added sadly.

"Save it" He sneered at the blonde, though he ignored the stabbing feeling in his chest at how she instantly deflated and her features had contorted to a scowl identical to her brother's and her silvery blonde locks slowly darkened to a midnight black shade.

"Fine, if you're too stubborn to see that I genuinely enjoyed talking to you then I'll just take my _scheming_ elsewhere" She hissed with a tone that chilled Hugo down to his spine. Before Hugo could even think of apologising Cassiopeia had swiftly turned and was storming through the shopping district with her brother trailing behind her.

"So who's the blonde?" Lily asked as she suddenly appeared beside him. Hugo started blankly at the place Cassiopeia had been and sighed.

"No one"

 **XOXO**

"Why'd you have to be so bloody annoying?-" Cass screeched as both herself and her brother arrived back at their home- Malfoy Manor. At the loudness of her voice the portraits of her Great Grandparents Abraxus and Rochelle Malfoy quickly covered their ears.

Altair shrugged before carelessly using a levitating charm to hang his cloak up on the nearest cloak stand.

"That's a loaded question" He quipped before sauntering towards the manor's main living room "Mother, you home?" He loudly called out.

"You're infuriating!" She exclaimed, the manor's front doors slamming shut due to her outburst.

Cassiopeia loudly exhaled, honestly the first genuine friend she'd made since coming back home and Altair had to _ruin_ it. During her time at Beauxbatons the way to stay 'relevant' was to befriend the right people and of course the children of many equally rich and influential pure blooded families attempted to befriend her.

At first like any teenager, Cassiopeia reveled in the attention, after all she had attended enough of her mothers social gatherings to recognize how important she was. And then there was this boy- Hugo who didn't want to befriend her on the basis of her social status, but actually wanted to know her. However to her surprise once he learnt her last name he didn't attempt to sweeten her up, no...he shunned her. It was then that Cassiopeia started to wonder if being a Malfoy was as great as her family made it out to be.

"Don't scream darling, or you'll end up with a voice like your Aunt Pansy" Her mother Astoria called out from in the living room.

Cassiopeia huffed before walking into the large darkly decorated room, like the rest of the manor it was decorated with to showcase the family's wealth and status in high society. Of course once she entered her prat of a brother was sitting next to their mother on one of the living rooms black stretched couches with his legs lazily propped over the arm rest.

Whilst her mother was busy reading the latest issue of the Prophet, Altair was peering over her shoulder in an attempt to read too.

"Cassiopeia why were you screaming like a banshee?" Astoria asked with her gaze never leaving the paper.

"Mother it was _him_!" She whined whilst pointing accusingly at her brother who only feigned innocence.

Astoria sighed before placing her paper down, though she loved all her children deeply she had to admit that the twins were much harder to manage than Scorpius was. Whereas Scorpius calm and often drifted in his bubble, the twins were rumbustious and always argued. Her husband had assured her that the disputes would stop once they aged, they only grew worse. However once they made the mutual decision to send Cassiopeia to Beauxbatons rather than to Hogwarts with her brothers, Astoria had hoped that the time apart would have made the twins appreciate each other more. Merlin was she wrong.

Spending the term apart seemed the twins to argue even more once they were reunited for the holidays and it had a poor Astoria counting down the days until the term started once again. However this year her husband had wanted their daughter to graduate closer to home and Astoria had been praying to all the deities that the Hogwarts professor's would be able to handle the two of them.

It was then that she heard the tell all 'CRACK' signifying her husband's arrival home that Astoria quickly rose from her seat and practically ran to the living room's door to great him.

"Thank Merlin you're home" Astoria gasped before pressing a chaste kiss against her surprised husband's lips.

Draco spared a glance to the bickering twins standing a few feet away from him, currently Cassiopeia had Altair in a head lock and despite the situation Draco found himself smirking at the scene.

"Draco!" Astoria scolded and thus causing his smirk to quickly disappear "This isn't a joke"

Draco sighed before pinching the bridge of his nose, he honestly hated when the twins fought and he often found himself wishing that they were more like their older brother Scorpius – now he was easy to deal with and was now off starting a family of his own.

"Of course not, though I'd have to admit that her headlock had gotten a lot better" He quipped with a slight quirk of his lips. Cassiopeia still had her brother and a headlock, however with his stronger build he was able to grab her by the waist and toss her to the stretched couch.

"Draco…" Astoria hissed in warning "Do something or I'll show you just how our daughter's fighting skills improved" She added with a sinister tone which promised the suffering which was to come.

Draco didn't need to be asked twice and he certainly didn't want to suffer under his wife's wrath so with a quick freezing charm both his children were frozen in place and rendered immobile. Draco then administered a levitating charm and placed the twins on opposite ends of the sofa and with a sticking charm managed to keep them in place.

Though both children struggled in vain to free themselves Draco put on his best scowl in order to scold them once more.

"Well?" He asked. He already knew who the initiator of the arguments were, it was always Altair. Ever since birth Altair had riled up his sister, at first it was crying loudly to wake her up, which evolved into taking her toys (despite having the exact same models) and now full on fights for the smallest things.

"He started it, he was being rude!-" Cassiopeia exclaimed whilst pointing at her brother.

"What do you expect, you were talking to Weasley" Altair snapped which quickly caught Draco's attention. Though his oldest son was on speaking terms with one of the many leaves of the Weasley tree, his youngest son seemed to share his distaste.

"Weasley?" Draco asked, his gaze now focused on his daughter.

She shrugged innocently under his gaze before gently curling a strand of silvery blonde hair around her finger.

"Daddy, he was just telling me about school…" She stated before turning to her brother "Because Altair left me all alone and I got lost...I could have died" She added sweetly, her steel grey eye wide with innocence.

"You left her alone in Diagon Alley?" Draco hissed.

Altair gulped slightly "This isn't about me, dad," He pointed at his sister who was still sitting sweetly despite still being stuck to the couch. "She was getting chummy with Weasley"

Draco sighed before shaking his head, he honestly didn't have the energy to deal with this and it seemed that his wife had given up before it had even begun.

"You," He pointed to his son "Don't leave your sister on her own" He stated and then he turned to his daughter who was now gently quivering her bottom lip whilst slowly widening her eyes and administering his one weakness. The puppy-dog eyes. Though he didn't want to admit it, Draco had a bit of a soft spot for his only daughter, though she was able to irritate him on end, her wide silver eyes were always able to soften him. His wife had warned him that she would soon have him wrapped around her tiny fingers and if Draco were honest his daughter had him hook line and sinker the moment he had first laid eyes on her

"Just stay away from Weasley" He said before quickly walking out of the living room in search of something strong to drink. Astoria sighed in disbelief for once again her husband had delivered a weak attempt to discipline the twins, and she too walked to find something to drink – preferable stronger than firewhiskey.

Once the door slammed signifying that both their parents had left them alone, the twins were plunged into silence.

"Cassie…?" Altair loudly whispered.

"We're not in a classroom Tai" Cassiopeia hissed, though Altair was grinning at the use of the nickname that only his twin used – it meant that she wasn't _entirely_ mad at him.

"You know that we're still stuck to the couch…and I don't think that either of us have our wands" He stated.

Cassiopeia blinked, then she blinked again…

"Shit…"

 **A/N TIME:**

 **OMG the first re-written chapter is up –woohoo!**

 **Those who missed my last A/N this is a rewrite of a story which was currently in progress. I didn't like how it was progressing nor my OC.**

 **However I've changed elements and to those who may have liked the original, I'm sorry for the rewrite but its just something which I had to do.**

 **Anyway enough of that, and onto a poor Hugo who thought the worst of poor Cassiopeia. And then there's Father! Draco trying (and failing) on disciplining the twins much to Astoria's amusement.**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter where Hugo runs into Cassiopeia once more, Hugo experiences fear and Lily begins meddling.**

 **This is heavensfairy signing off**


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its universe, it belongs to Rowling-Sensei. I'm just borrowing and playing with it. The only thing I do own are any OC'S.**

* * *

Chapter Two:

With less than a week left of the summer holidays, the impending seventh year loomed over Hugo like a dark storm cloud. However in order to take his mind from the impending year of hard work Hugo's older cousins had taken him out to a pub to celebrate.

"Come on, Hugo!" His cousin James drawled with a slight drunken slur. His dark red hair was stuck up in odd angles and his circular rimmed glasses askew.

Hugo grinned shyly before lifting the pint of firewhiskey to his lips. Instantly the smell hit his nostrils and almost caused him to gag, however with his cousins loudly cheering him on he couldn't exactly just back out.

"Down it, Hugh-man!" Lily practically screamed from her place standing on a bar stool. Though she wobbled slightly and instantly her brother Albus had his hands around her waist to steady her.

Hugo shook his head before quickly swallowing the contents of his goblet and instantly was thrust into a coughing fit.

Though he was sure that his older cousins shouldn't be encouraging him to get drunk, he couldn't wipe the smile from his face at the sight of all of them in their happy states. His usually reserved sister Rose was happily singing (albeit out of tune) along with their cousin Lucy, the latter's magenta rimmed glasses hanging halfway down her nose and both with their arms wrapped around one another.

On the other side of the table Fred and James were chanting loudly to encourage Albus to down an entire pint of Russian firewhiskey, the three cheering like maniacs once he'd finished.

And on the other side of the pub completely Louis was talking to two rather pretty women at once, the both of them hanging from his every word.

"So…" Lily drawled as she took a seat next to Hugo. "Last week I saw you with...a girl"

Hugo spluttered slightly before turning back to his cousin, a grin was plastered across her face and she was dangling her now empty glass mug around her index finger.

"So who was she?" She asked bluntly whilst blissfully ignoring Hugo's unease.

There was no use trying to lie to Lily, for either the girl was probably a secret skilled legilimens.

"Just a girl I met in the bookstore," Hugo said before running a hand through his slightly sweaty bangs. "But she wasn't who I thought she was" He added, his thoughts drifting back to the way both Cassiopeia and her brother sneered at him. "Besides I ruined it"

Lily hummed quietly before gently patting his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Hugh-man" She cooed with a smile. "I'm sure that you didn't fuck up entirely...not even you could do that" She added absently.

Of course he could trust Lily to be honest.

He sighed before lifting his empty goblet - he needed something strong to lift his spirits.

He stood, ignoring his cousins protests and headed towards the bar, though with it being a Friday night the pub was packed full with wizards and witches hoping to forget about the hard week they'd suffered whilst at work.

He'd barely managed to get served due to the large crowd gathered around the bar, though once he managed to take his drink from the barmaid who twirled her hair too much he was making his way back to his table.

It was then that Hugo found himself once again pushing through the large mass of people whilst trying to prevent the contents of his glass mug from spilling. Though it was then there was a loud series of shouts coming from a group of rather rowdy older wizards.

Hugo barely managed to dodge the group before they could barge into him however in the process a figure dressed entirely in purple robes came barreling into him and thus forcing him to spill the contents of his drink over both himself and the figure.

"Can't you watch where you're going?-" He asked though as he raised his head his eyes widened at the pair of steel grey eyes staring right back at him and it seemed that he had just covered her in firewhiskey.

 **XOXO**

The loud shouts echoing around them was distracting Cassiopeia from her book, though the blonde knew that trying to read in a crowded pub wasn't exactly the best thing to do but to be honest she just wanted to get out of the darkness of the manor.

This was the prequel to a series of muggle books known as ' _The Lord of The Rings'_ which Cassiopeia had read the previous summer. Though the theme was a lot lighter in ' _The Hobbit_ ', Cassiopeia found it inspiring how the titular character, Bilbo, left the only life he knew to find adventure, even though such a thing was shunned by his kind.

Though Cassiopeia knew she wasn't a hobbit by any means, she admired Bilbo's sense of bravery to delve into a world unknown in order to find something more from his life. However Cassiopeia doubted that she would ever be allowed to venture off with strangers to battle trolls and dragons - since it was only a story after all and anyways she didn't have either a wise wizard with a pipe or a band of dwarves.

Besides out of her siblings her father was always the most protective of her despite her own capabilities. So at this moment she was currently out with one of her childhood friends and self proclaimed bodyguard, Aimeè Goyle. The latter scowled at any wizard who even looked their way which meant that whenever Cassiopeia was to go out her father was more likely to allow her of Aimeè were with her.

"Cassiopeia, you dragged me out here. The least you could do is talk to me" The brunette stated bluntly before taking a rather large gulp of her firewhiskey.

Cassiopeia sighed before placing her copy of ' _The Hobbit_ ' down closed on the table in front of her - guess she'll just have to wait to find out how Bilbo fared in the battle of the five armies.

"So Aimeè, what did you want to talk about?" Cassiopeia asked with curiosity.

Aimeè scoffed before rolling her eyes.

"Don't use that tone on me," The brunette stated with narrowed eyes "You wouldn't want to lose another _friend_ "

Cassiopeia sighed, though she had a rather large amount of people of whom she was on good terms with back at Beauxbatons, she could count the amount of friends she had on one hand. It was always everyone wanted something from her; the contact of that new designer, an invite to the elite pure-blood gatherings or just an in into the higher society altogether. All in all she was just a means to an ends.

People like Aimeè, (whose family had been friends with her own for generations) were just friends due to the fact that they belonged to a similar social standing.

Though the Goyle's were slightly lower in the aristocracy chain, they were still wealthy enough to be considered as part of the higher 'inner circle' which was where every pure-blooded family wanted to be yet most couldn't exactly afford. Though as Cassiopeia's father had said on many occasions once you got to the top the only way left was to fall back down.

"And I so enjoy your company" Cassiopeia deadpanned before taking a sip of her butterbeer. She wasn't as heavy a drinker as Aimeè was and besides she was what most people would call a 'lightweight' when it came to alcohol consumption.

"You should, I'm bloody amazing" Aimeè stated before loudly slamming her bottle against the table, though this earned her a few looks from a group of wizards at the table next to them however Aimeè didn't seem to take any notice.

Cassiopeia snorted at her friend's confidence, though she appeared stoic and often menacing to those that didn't know her Aimeè Goyle was actually interesting to be around.

"You're about as amazing as a jarvey" Cassiopeia quipped, for like a jarvey her friend had a rather foul mouth.

"Please," Aimeè drawled with a slight drunken slur before taking a large gulp from her bottle "Once we start in September you're going to be _begging_ for my attention"

"You're attention!?" Cassiopeia gasped with a very unladylike snort "Why in Merlin's name would I do that?"

Aimeè shrugged before glancing around the pub "Well there's people...people like us" She stated whilst gesturing between herself and Cassiopeia.

"And then people like... like _them_ " She said with obvious distaste. As if on cue a large group of a mixture of wizards and witches around their age and all with red hair shouting and jeering without a care in the world.

Thought the bunch were rowdier than most they seemed to be having a genuine good time. They were all obviously drunk if their loud shouts were anything to go by and Cassiopeia assumed that the landlady would come by to escort the rowdy bunch home. She wondered what her father would think if she was to ever get into that sort of state - of course he'd be furious.

Due to their families current reputation amongst aristocratic society, having her behaving like that would create a scandal and definitely be the main gossip of every social event. And of course the regular wizards and witches would love to read about the mess the purebloods were making of their lives, for it seemed that the children of aristocratic society made the best of the gossip pages of the _Prophet_ and _Witch Weekly_.

Cassiopeia sighed before lifting her glass mug to her lips, however to her surprise and disappointment it was empty and judging by the way Aimee was glancing longing into her own bottle she was out too.

"How about I get us some drinks?" Cassiopeia asked as she stood up.

Aimeè nodded though judging by the dazed look in her dark brown eyes she was already drunk and Cassiopeia mused that perhaps a goblet of water was the best option for her friend.

Smoothing out the wrinkles of her already pristine robes Cassiopeia headed through the crowd. Due to her slightly below average height for a woman, seeing over the tall masses was a rather difficult challenge.

She half contemplated morphing her legs to giver her an extra bit of height , however she didn't want to attract any more attention to herself. Being a young woman in a pub on a friday night meant that she was being hit on by a number of men - some very much older than she was.

She barely had enough time to deliver a scowl to a tall blonde who had the nerve to check out her cleavage in the least discreet way possible.

Cassiopeia wished that her morphing abilities came with the option to turn herself invisible for she hated the looks she was getting from some of these men, you'd have thought that she was a juicy piece of meat and not a living human being.

Though through the large crowds were a large group of wizards a little older than her playing some sort of odd drinking game involving cards. Though Cassiopeia tried her best to walk around them, the group were taking up most of the space and as one of them jerked their hand back in celebration they accidentally knocked their arms into the blonde and thus sent her barreling forward into an unsuspecting figure.

Luckily for her, the figure broke her fall - however unluckily for her they spilt whatever drink they had been holding down the entire front of her dress and she could already feel the sticky liquid dribbling down her cleavage and sticking her clothing to her skin.

Cassiopeia was left frozen in place, the liquid was sticky and already her dress was practically soaked and making the long journey back through the crowds and to her wand to administer an assortment of cleaning and drying charms was going to be a long one.

"Can't you watch where you're going?-" The figure asked though as Cassiopeia slowly lifted her head she was met with the familiar face from Flourish and Blotts complete with flaming red hair and bright sky blue eyes.

Though Cassiopeia had intended to stay angry at Hugo for his accusations back in Diagon Alley, the adorable looking red hue his skin was currently sporting was making her mood falter and instead she decided to take pity on the redhead.

After all her father told her to 'stay away from Weasley' but not specifically Hugo - besides, he interested her with his strange quirks.

"Honestly the fault was mine," She stated before gently wiping at the liquid on her chest "There's no need for an apology"

Though to her surprise Hugo had fished out a rather oddly coloured handkerchief decorated with with a rainbow of stripes and held it out for her to take.

"Here..for the uh...you know" He quickly muttered his face now a bright red and to Cassiopeia's surprise his eyes darting everywhere but at her chest.

She took the oddly coloured handkerchief with an appreciative smile and begun using it to wipe away at the large puddles forming on her chest. Once she was done she offered it back to Hugo however the redhead shook his head with a small smile.

"Keep it, you'll need it more than I do" He stated before stuffing his hands into his pockets.

She smiled back at him as she gently folded the now damp and oddly smelling handkerchief. Since the dressmaker didn't include any pockets in her dress she was left with holding the striped handkerchief in her hand.

"Well thank you for that, Hugo it's not everyday a man gifts me with a handkerchief" She said with a grin.

"Or drenches you in firewhiskey" Hugo added with with a lopsided grin.

She giggled, the sound odd coming from her lips "Perhaps we can start over?" She suggested before holding out her hand.

Hugo quickly nodded before clumsily grasping her hand in his own and shaking.

"Hugo Weasley"

"Cassiopeia Malfoy, and the pleasure is yours"

* * *

 **A/N TIME:**

 **Whoop Whoop! Second chapter is out and made them make up.**

 **I didn't want to draw it out with the whole 'stay enemies forever thing' and I wanted Hugo to realise how he had jumped conclusions sooner rather than later.**

 **Besides I wanted them to be on speaking terms once the two of them started school.**

 **Anyway stay tuned for the next chapter where school starts once more and drama ensues on the Hogwarts express.**

 **Special mentions to JesseBellSilver, hockeyrockgeek and katashrophe3 for following and/or favoriting this fic for it really makes my day ^_^**

 **Don't forget to review!**

 **Heavensfairy signing off.**


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or it's universe. I'm just borrowing it from Rowling-Sensei and playing with it. The only thing I do own are any OC'S.**

 **Pairing(s): Hugo Weasley × OC**

* * *

Chapter Three:

Platform 9 ¾ was full of students and parents alike; parents sobbing as they bid goodbye to their children, whilst the children attempted to get a glance at the scarlet Hogwarts express.

There was one family in particular filled with a mixture of wizards and witches with dark and all shades of red hair. Their rambunctious nature's easily attracted the attentions of those around them, though as the Potter-Weasley clan were more than used to the stares and the whispers they just brushed them off.

However Hugo's cousin, Lily wasn't as easy going as the rest of the family and when anyone stared for too long at her father she would either glare or pull an ugly face which instantly sent the onlookers looking guiltily in the opposite direction.

"Lily stop scowling, people are staring" His Aunt Ginny scolded, though Hugo noted the small smile of appreciation on his Uncle Harry's face.

"Bloody gits always stare…" She muttered darkly before narrowing her eyes at a group of younger children currently staring at the family.

If there was one other person who disliked people staring as much as Lily, it was Hugo's owl Selene. The golden-brown long eared owl, Selene was hooting loudly at anyone and everyone who passed or dared to get too close. The bird was very territorial, and it seemed that she viewed her owner and his entire family as her own property.

His cousin Fred had poked one if his fingers through the bars which only caused Selene to Hoot madly.

"What a pretty bird…" He cooed with amusement, though the owl started flapping her wing in process. If there was one thing anyone should know about Selene it was to never call her a 'pretty bird', Hugo learned first-hand that his owl was rather vain and preferred to be referred to as 'majestic' or 'beautiful' but never a 'pretty bird' for it seemed that Selene didn't want to given pet names which were usually associated with lesser birds.

Hugo snorted before Selene released a loud shriek and darted her beak forward in an attempt to bite at Fred's wiggling fingers.

"I guess you don't like that…" He muttered.

"Selene doesn't like being called a 'pretty bird'" Hugo stated and as if to confirm his statement Selene hooted in agreement.

"Why?" Fred asked in confusion whilst absently rubbing at his fingers, he was glad to still have them intact after all he always received compliments for them.

"Because," Rose started "The name 'pretty bird' is commonly used for parrots and Selene isn't a parrot" She explained and is if to agree Selene hooted in agreement.

Hugo smiled at his sister, it was rather strange to have her here on the platform yet not boarding the train with him and judging the way Albus and James had surrounded Lily it seemed that they too were hit with the same feeling.

"You better do us proud, Lil's or don't bother coming back home" James teased before ruffling his younger sister's hair despite her protests.

"James…" Albus warned "Just try not to get into too much trouble, okay Lils" He added before embracing his sister in a hug.

His own parents had already started on the 'work hard' lectures though it seemed that emotions were running high if his mother's tear stained face was anything to go by.

"We know that you'll do us proud, Hugo" His mother cooed before embracing him a tight hug.

"Make sure to study hard" Rose added before hugging him herself.

"But not too much since you'll have cup to worry about" His dad added with laugh, though that only earned himself a disappointed 'Ronald!' from his wife.

Hugo smiled before hugging his dad, he was going to miss those quidditch games in the garden and the late night secret beers.

"See you at Christmas, dad"

His dad nodded before patting him on the shoulder and a small smile on his face.

"See you at Christmas mate"

Hugo nodded with a smile though as he turned with his trunk and owl held tightly in his arms, though in the process, he caught sight of a head full of silvery blonde hair with steel grey eyes staring right back at him.

 **XOXO**

Halfway across the platform were the Malfoy's, a family belonging to high aristocratic society. It was clear to those, both magical and non-magical, that this family were of high importance. Their robes were pristine and they carried themselves in a way which boasted their regal nature.

The youngest of the Malfoy's, Cassiopeia shifted slightly under the gaze of the many wizards and witches who walked past and though she tried to ignore the obvious whispers it was clear that the culprits weren't trying to be discreet in the first place.

"They don't say anything to our faces, but like the cowards they are, they'll happily stab us while our backs are turned…" Altair drawled with a hiss. Never before had Cassiopeia seen her brother look so angry, his lips were peeled back into a feral snarl and he had even morphed his eyes to a pure midnight black.

Cassiopeia sighed, before gently squeezing her brother's arm and instantly his expression softened. Even though the pair fought like cat and dog, neither of them liked to see the other angry or upset.

"Don't give them the satisfaction, Tai" She whispered.

Altair nodded before draping an arm over her shoulder's "Thanks, Cassie. Always know the right thing to say"

Cassiopeia smirked to herself "It's because I'm magic" She stated which caused her brother to chortle in response.

Though there were a few students back at Beauxbatons who knew of her family's allegiance during the times of the wizarding war, it wasn't to the extent of how it was in Britain. Though her parents had always told her and her brother's to ignore the stares and whispers in order not to 'sink to their level'

Though her family's circle of friends were small a few of her father's old school friends had met up at the platform along with their own children. Along with her parents were the Goyles, Her Aunt Pansy and her husband Thomas Praus (a french aristocrat) and her Uncle Blaise and Aunt Daphne. Though only Aimee was in the same year as herself and her brother, her cousins; Ash and Ember as well as the other children were all in their fifth year.

"It's like there's more and more of _them_ every year" Her Aunt Pansy, neither by marriage or blood to Cassiopeia's happiness, hissed with distaste. Her Aunt Pansy's children; Violet and Daisy, both grimaced at their mother's mood and it was then that Cassiopeia felt sorry for the younger girls – though they were lucky enough to take after their father.

Her Aunts shrill voice and ever changing mood swings had always scared her as a child. However luckily for her, Scorpius had always been her favourite due to his likeness to their father. Her Aunt Pansy had always stated that Cassiopeia and Altair looked too much like their mother.

"Well with the growth of our community, it's bound to be due to the appearance of more muggle-born's" Her Uncle Blaise added from his space beside his wife.

Though her uncle's statement had instantly caused her to splutter like a fish out of water. Her father barely spared his old high school friend and turned to face the twins.

"Altair look after your sister" Draco said. He didn't want anything bad to happen to his little girl, though judging by the grimace on her face she'd seemingly read his thoughts.

"I'm not a little girl anymore Daddy. I can look after myself" She protested with a slight pout.

"That's what worries me…"He said softly, though to his surprise rather than grimacing, his daughter embraced him in hug.

"Don't worry, Draco" Astoria cooed from her space beside Altair "The twins will be back before you know it and you'll just be begging for them to leave"

"So this is where the truth comes out" Altair scoffed.

"Next time she'll be telling us that we're adopted" Cassiopeia added with a grin.

Astoria smiled before wrapping her arms around the twins, though she joked about loving the peace and quiet of the manor, she knew that once they too left to start their own lives she would miss them terribly just as she did with Scorpius.

"Oh I love it when the two of you get along" She cooed from her space between the twins. She was sure that she was suffocating them and if she held on any longer they would surely miss the train!

"That isn't going to work, Mother" Scorpius commented with a grin.

"Is she trying to hug us so we don't go to school?" Cassiopeia quipped before quickly pulling away from her mother. Astoria had tried the same technique back on her first day at Beuxbaton's and her mother had almost succeeded, though her father had to physically pry her mother's fingers away from her.

"And look after her for merlin's sake" Scorpius commented before patting Altair on the back. Cassiopeia shook her head with disbelief, not only did she have an over protective father but a brother too.

Altair grinned before draping his arm over Cassiopeia's shoulders, though Cassiopeia frowned with annoyance - she was perfectly capable of looking after herself.

"Why does everyone say that?"

 **XOXO**

It didn't take long for Hugo to find the rest of his friends, Lily had run of somewhere but Hug mused she would find her way back to their compartment sooner or later. Stumbling through the aisle way with his large trunk held under one arm was his own best friend and roommate, Frankie Longbottom along with the Scamander twins.

"Been looking for you lot everywhere," He said with his usual grin. Frankie had always been smiling and it was hard to see the lanky man down.

"Well not everywhere, just the train" Lysander mused.

Frankie shrugged before shoving his trunk into their usual compartment with a thud.

"Yeah but we didn't find Lily" He added with a frown.

It was then that a group of men dressed entirely expensive tailored suits walked - well more like barged passed Hugo and his friends. The added force caused Frankie to lose his grip on his trunk and it dropped to the floor with a thud and its contents spilling out onto the aisle way.

This caused the group of men, led by Altair Malfoy to snigger amongst themselves whilst the small clusters of girls walking by only shook their heads as they attempted to stifle their own laughter.

"Haven't you heard of locking charms, Longbottom?" Altair asked with a smirk.

Frankie shrugged before quickly shoving his books and clothes back into his trunk.

"Never was any good at charms" Frankie quipped with his usual grin which caused the group of men to frown in response for obviously they didn't take into account of their latest victim's calm nature.

"It would help if people didn't barge into him" Hugo added with a sneer directed at Altair, the latter merely smirking in response.

"I almost didn't see you there, _Weasley_ " Altair spat though before he could administer the usual string of insults one of Altair's friends a tall, muscular brunette who Hugo had seen on the Slytherin team stepped forward and took his usual space by the Malfoy's side.

If Hugo thought Altair Malfoy was a git then this man was way worse than that. Alexander Rehn was equally as snobbish and arrogant - if not more than the blonde was. To make matter's worse Alexander's family happened to belong to one of the most elite pure blooded families in Denmark and he seemed to take almost every opportunity to remind people of the fact.

"Now Altair we should play nice with the commoners, after all they are people too" Alexander stated with a grin. Hugo snorted, Rehn was just as snobbish as Altair was – possibly even more.

Altair smiled smugly at his friend before turning back to Hugo "Hmm, you're right. It's just the matter of reminding them just who they are" He added with a sneer before swiftly turning away from Hugo and his friends as if they were no more than dirt on the bottom of his shoe.

 **XOXO**

Only mere minutes after her father had insisted for Altair to stick by her, her brother had run off to go and join his friends and left Cassiopeia alone. She sighed with annoyance as a group of younger students ran past chasing after a brightly coloured never-ending bouncing balls whilst shrieking like maniacs. All she wanted to do was read in silence, however it seemed the only person keen enough to give her that was Aimee Goyle.

The latter had her head stuck in the latest copy of _Witch Weekly_ , it was mostly all gossip anyway though there were the odd times where Cassiopeia found herself glued to its pages.

"Still reading that bloody book I see"

Cassiopeia nodded, though her gaze was locked onto the last couple of pages of _The Hobbit_ , it had taken a rather dramatic turn.

"Of course, though I'll finish it soon so you'll be free to borrow it" Cassiopeia said with a smile.

Aimee snorted before turning back to her magazine "Ooh I can't wait"

Cassiopeia sighed before placing her book down, she'd seen the lady with the trolley filled with all sorts of confections roll past earlier however she wasn't feeling hungry at the time. Though that had clearly changed once she saw the pile of sweets and pasties sat next to Aimee - though judging by the way Aimee was glaring at her the brunette was less than likely to share.

"Well I'm going to find the trolley" Cassiopeia announced, though all she got from Aimee was a grunt of acknowledgement.

It was rather nice to walk through an aisle way since the only way for Cassiopeia to get to school was via a tedious process of taking a portkey to France and then boarding a carriage from the station to Beauxbatons. Cassiopeia would always get portkey sick from the journeys so once she found out she was transferring for her last year she was more than happy to oblige.

It was then that she heard the squeak of the wheels signifying the trolleys arrival and almost instantly a small hoard of students had begun the poor woman running the stand with demands for sweets.

Cassiopeia frowned in disapproval, honestly couldn't they just form an orderly line and save the trouble.

With an air of authority the blonde walked over to the crowd and gently tapped one of the students on the shoulder.

"I don't suppose that it would be too much trouble to continue in an orderly manner?"

The few students who'd heard her quickly froze, all were young and impressionable so being 'told off' by an older individual had scared them. Instantly the crowd had disappeared and in its place a line taking up most of the compartment.

"Now isn't this much better" Cassiopeia mused absently which earned herself a nod of agreement from the woman with the trolley.

Once the line had diminished and Cassiopeia had satisfied herself with purchasing handful of chocolate frogs and ice mice, she began heading back to her compartment.

However a slender woman with fiery red hair which hung in delicate waves was eyeing her with an expression of interest. The red head was dressed in rather ordinary muggle clothing; a fitted shirt with faded blue jeans and battered sneakers which looked as if they were ready to start talking. Though despite her appearance the redhead held an air of importance and possessed a simple yet evident 'don't fuck with me' vibe.

"Not many people can do that"

Cassiopeia raised a brow at the strange woman, yet at the same time she found herself intrigued for not many people approached her in such a way.

"It just takes practice and besides their behaviour was an inconvenience"

The woman hummed in agreement though Cassiopeia noticed how she was still watching her, though now with narrowed hazel eyes.

"Aren't you a bit old for a first year?" She asked with curiosity before taking a step forward as if to get a closer look.

"Yes but I'm not a first year" Cassiopeia quipped before flipping her silvery blonde hair over her shoulder, an action which the strange woman watched.

"I'm a seventh year"

"So you're the new girl" The woman said quietly.

Cassiopeia grimaced, already before she'd even got to school and people were already talking about her.

"News travels fast.." She quipped.

"It's a small train"

Cassiopeia smirked before offering her hand to the red head. She stared at it hesitantly before grasping her hand.

"Cassiopeia, and the pleasure is yours" She stated with a smirk.

The redhead smirked in amusement.

"You have the word 'pee' in your name" She mused as she gently shook Cassiopeia's hand.

Cassiopeia froze; she blinked, then she blinked again before slowly nodding.

"Yes. I have the word 'pee' in my name. Funny how I never noticed it before"

The redhead seemed pleased if the smile stretched across her lips was anything to go by.

"Well I'm Lily and the pleasure is yours too"

Cassiopeia smiled.

"Of course"

* * *

 **A/N TIME:**

 **Whoop third chapter!**

 **So Lily and Cassiopeia have met and they seem to be getting along nicely.**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter where Hugo experiences jealousy, Cassiopeia hangs with Altair's friends and the sorting begins!**

 **Any guesses on Cassiopeia's Hogwarts house?**

 **Big shout out to AMBERJANUS for following and cookies for those who have stuck with this fic, yay!**

 **Don't forget to review!**

 **Heavensfairy signing off**


	4. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its universe. I'm just borrowing it from Rowling-Sensei and playing with it.**

 **Pairing(s): Hugo Weasley × OC**

* * *

Chapter Four:

Once the train rolled into Hogsmeade the students were quick to set off to their required routes; the first years being directed by Hagrid towards the boats whilst those second year and up quickly headed towards the horseless drawn carriages.

Hugo, along with his friends were some of the last to step off the train, for the excitement of heading to school had long since worn off and had turned into more of a routine than an adventure.

"That felt like the longest journey ever" Frankie proclaimed as he stretched out his sore joints.

The brunette had his long arms stretched above his head and Hugo visibly grimaced once he heard a rather odd 'click'.

The twins, who'd been walking beside Frankie both stared at the lanky man with identical curious expressions.

"It was the same as any other journey" Lysander commented absently.

"But rather the mind playing tricks since you no longer enjoy the journey" Lorcan added with a shrug.

Frankie shrugged before turning to face Hugo, the latter giving his own half shrug in response.

It was then that Frankie nudged Hugo on the arm causing the red head to turn to where his friend was pointing to.

"Whoa mate, check out the blonde with your cousin, does she have legs or what?" Frankie exclaimed before releasing a low whistle of approval.

Hugo's eyes widened at the sight of the woman in question; her long porcelain legs seemed to go on forever and were framed by her school robes which swayed gently with each step.

However once Hugo's gaze lingered onto her sharp grey eyes, he instantly realised who he had just been ogling and his face quickly reddened in embarrassment causing him to quickly turn away to prevent making a fool of himself.

It was then that Lily walked over to the group with Cassiopeia by her side, the latter being watched curiously by the Scamander twins as if she was some type of rare specimen.

"Hey were you guys waiting?" Lily asked with a grin.

"Would it be bad to say that we weren't?" Frankie teased, though Lily quickly responded by swatting him playfully on the arm.

Hugo smiled smugly at the pair, they had been dancing around each other since third year and to be honest if Hugo were to approve of any man for his unruly cousin it would be Frankie. The boy's calm nature contrasted with Lily's explosive fire and if there was anyone able to put up with her ever changing mood swings it was Frankie.

"They seem like a nice couple" A melodic voice commented from beside him. Hugo quickly turned to find Cassiopeia standing only mere inches away from him with a fond smile on her face.

"Umm well technically they're not a couple" Hugo said with a grin. Cassiopeia gasped before dramatically placing the back of her palm against her chest.

"Then what is this world coming to?" She loudly proclaimed which caused Hugo to splutter with laughter.

He turned to her with disbelief written across his features - how could this woman be related to someone as irritating as Altair. There was one Malfoy who he wanted to physically punch in the face and another who he just wanted to hug.

"What are you two finding so funny?" Lily asked with a scowl. Hugo shrugged in response though he noted the mischievous smirk currently on Cassiopeia's face.

"Just you two's relationship" She quipped whilst flippantly gesturing between Lily and Frankie and causing the latter to blush a rather bright shade of red.

"What...no- ack!" Lily spluttered before throwing her hands up into the air in exasperation.

The twins watched her outburst with mild fascination while Frankie only continued to redden in embarrassment.

"I think you broke her" Hugo commented with a lopsided grin which had Cassiopeia smiling.

"Well that wasn't my intention," She said with a slight frown, her eyes following his cousin as she continued to pace around whilst muttering incoherent sentences.

"Though it is rather amusing" She added with a grin.

Hugo smiled softly at her though it was then that the moment was ruined by a loud shout of:

"Cassiopeia!"

Said blonde groaned before turning to face the band of pristinely dressed men, the latter scowling down at Hugo and his friends with obvious distaste. While the lone tall brunette of the group barged passed the men with ease in order to be seen, her strength alone enough to knock over the men who were barely any taller than she was.

Cassiopeia turned to face the brunette with a scowl, their difference in size was almost comical though unlike Aimeè, Cassiopeia had an air of authority around her making her seem much taller than she was.

"You're idiot brother has found us a carriage, we're all heading over now" Aimee stated, though she paid little attention to Hugo and his friends or simply she didn't notice them. Hugo assumed that it was the latter.

"Then I suppose I should get going"

Cassiopeia frowned before turning to face Hugo apologetically.

"Sorry but my idiot brother is calling me" She said with a sigh and with that she turned to walk beside Aimeè.

Hugo and his own group headed towards their own carriage and as he proceeded to step inside, he managed to spare a glance over at the carriage just behind theirs, with Cassiopeia smiling back at him.

 **XOXO**

Cassiopeia frowned in annoyance as she was sandwiched between two of her brother's friends, the large group of men shoving each other like over grown children rather than acting like the members of high society that they were.

To make matters worse Altair was paying as little attention to her as possible and was more interested in loudly chatting with his friends. At that moment Cassiopeia cursed herself for not protesting further to stay with Hugo, at least then she would've been around normal people.

She barely spared Hugo a glance before Aimeè's loud voice quickly distracted her. The tall brunette was currently batting her clenched fists over the heads of one of Altair's friends, though the poor and was trying in vain to defend himself.

"Tone it down, Aimeè, I'm starting to get a headache" Altair moaned before heading towards the carriage.

Aimeè snorted before shaking her head in disbelief.

"Stupid git. Next time you even think of looking at my arse I'll wear your testicles as earrings!" She hissed.

Cassiopeia shook her head with disbelief before heading towards the cluster men dotted around one of the last few carriages. Though what amazed the blonde was the fact that the reigns attached to the carriage were floating in mid-air.

Cassiopeia frowned with confusion; either the carriages pulled themselves under some sort of charm or they were being pulled by a something which she couldn't see.

Since the blonde had decided to take her study of care of magical creatures further she knew that the carriages were in fact being pulled by thestrals. However due to her never experiencing the death of someone first-hand the beasts were just as invisible to her as the wind.

"Aimeè you didn't mention the thestrals" Cassiopeia stated with awe.

The tall brunette merely scowled in confusion and then stared at Cassiopeia blankly.

"What are you on about?" She asked though she quickly shook her head before barging passed on of the taller men in order to get onto the carriage first, the latter proclaiming that it was 'ladies first'

Cassiopeia sighed before she too headed towards the carriage, though at the same time two of Altair's friends had started a shoving match, one of them barging into Cassiopeia and sending her hurtling forward.

Expecting to face plant the ground the blonde was rather surprised to find herself in the arms of a tall yet muscular brunet wearing a cocky smile. She instantly recognised him as one of Altair's closest friends having seen him a number of times at the manor during Easter and summer breaks.

"Alexander," She gasped still very aware of his arms wrapped around her waist.

Though Alexander Rehn was a friend of her brothers, Cassiopeia had always thought him attractive though it seemed that he only viewed her as his best friends' kid sister and as a result Cassiopeia's affections had faded.

However whereas Cassipeia's affections for Alexander had faded only to an appreciation of his appearance, it seemed that Alexander's had morphed from dismissive to something more. His eyes widened at the sight of her, for gone was the cute little round faced girl he'd once known, only to be replaced with a very attractive young woman.

"Cassiopeia," He drawled before abruptly taking his hand. Cassiopeia gasped softly as he pulled her hand to his lips to press a gentle kiss against it, his grip was gentle and though Cassiopeia was used to such a greeting due to the number of social gatherings she'd been to she still couldn't help but feel a little flushed.

"I almost didn't recognise you"

Cassiopeia smiled before gently prying her hand away from his grip.

"Perhaps it's the uniform" She suggested though to her surprise Alexander simply shook his head with a slight smile.

"You've simply grown more beautiful" He stated before holding his arm out for her to take like the gentleman he was.

Cassiopeia smiled up at him, allowing Alexander to escort her into the carriage. Perhaps transferring schools wasn't going to be as tedious as she thought.

 **XOXO**

After six years of having to endure the sorting ceremony from the side lines Hugo was saddened to come to the realisation that this was going to be his last. Currently stood at the front of the great hall was Professor Longbottom, holding the parchment which housed the names of the entire first year.

They had only just gotten to a student named Cannata, Federica, who'd just been sorted into Ravenclaw and Hugo had already lost a total of five galleons to Frankie and eight knuts to Lily.

The game had started some time in their third year, of course it had first been initiated by Hugo's older cousins James and Fred and the rules revolved and quickly betting on which house the next student called upon would be placed in. All in all the game allowed the ceremony to pass a lot quicker as well as for a few bits of extra gold to be earned.

However this year the ceremony proved to be the most interesting since not only was there going to be a transfer student but bets were being placed among the Gryfindor's concerning whether or not she was going to be decked in green and silver.

"Hold up Frankie," Lily hissed in a hushed whisper "I spoke to her and she seems cunning. Therefore she's a slytherin"

Frankie shook his head in response "There's bound to be one in every family who breaks the trend. Take Augusta for example she's in Hufflepuff" he stated whilst gesturing to the table where the Hufflepuffs and his twin sister Augusta were currently sat.

Hugo shook his head with disbelief before turning back to the sorting, to everyone's surprise a sandy haired girl named Petra Fraiser had burst into tears upon being separated from her identical twin- the latter being placed into Slytherin whilst she was put into Hufflepuff.

Next to him a few of Hugo's female housemates 'awwed' with sympathy, it was always a bit awkward when the first years cried.

"Poor thing. It's always hard for twins, right Frankie?" Niamh Finnegan-Thomas, a rather small woman with light brown skin and hair in dark unruly curls which reminded him of his sister.

Frankie nodded in agreement, the Gryffindor had been separated from his own twin sister during the sorting ceremony and due to the fact that the Gryffindor's had hardly any of their shared classes with the Hufflepuffs he hardly ever got to see her.

The names only seemed to roll on after that; though Hugo had managed to win himself eight knuts after successfully guessing that a Lin Xiao would be placed in Gryffindor and an Ayumi Yagami placed in Hufflepuff, that the first years had all been sorted.

The elder students had started to murmur in confusion for headmistress Mcgonagall had yet to enforce the years welcome back speech and initiate the beginning of the well anticipated feast.

Hugo sat in moderate silence though his gaze roamed for any sign of Cassiopeia - the last to be sorted since she technically wasn't a first year.

"They're sorting the new girl right?" Lily whispered and then as if on cue, Professor Longbottom called out the last name: Malfoy, Cassiopeia.

The blonde walked through the great hall's aisle way with a presence which demanded everyone to look at her and Hugo was surprised that the woman seemed unfazed by the multiple pairs of eyes now turned to face her.

"Any bets?" Lily asked with a hushed whisper, though her voice was only a mere echo to Hugo as he was transfixed on Cassiopeia as she took her seat on the stool.

 **XOXO**

An old hat wasn't at all what Cassiopeia had anticipated, though as she slowly ascended to the front of the hall that became the least of her worries. Apparently each house possessed its own specific traits and qualities of value and after endless hours of badgering her brothers and scoring through the pages of _'Hogwarts: A History_ ' Cassiopeia had started to develop a rough idea of where she wanted to be placed.

Of course she was aware of the whispers as she walked passed the students and the occasional stare, though Cassiopeia was used to this and instead held her head high and kept her gaze locked on the hat ahead of her.

She gave the tall professor a nod of recognition before taking her seat on the stool and instantly the hat was placed on her head. Though to her own surprise Cassiopeia suddenly felt her thoughts invaded and not even the slightest bit of her occumencly training seem to work on blocking out the intruder.

' _Another Malfoy, though different from the rest of your kin'_ the raspy voice she recognised belonged to the hat drawled.

Cassiopeia had to stop herself from jumping in shock - no one spoke of this being part of the ceremony and she felt rather unprepared.

' _Well Thank you'_ Cassiopeia quickly answered once she regained her composure.

' _Rather intelligent- oh and ambitious too'_ The hat added with interest _'Hmm. Interesting you don't want to be placed with your brother?'_ The hat asked with surprise. It had seen all the fun times the twins had had together and it was common for twins to beg to be placed together for the fear of being pulled apart.

' _Of course everyone has some sort of ambition to do well'_ Cassiopeia stated bluntly _'And as for my brother, I love him to bits it's merely a matter of what I value. We aren't the same despite what people may think'_

The hat hummed in thought, it seemed this girl was adamant of where she wanted to be placed. ' _You remind me of someone from years ago'_ The hat said fondly _'so I'll put you in her house'_

Cassiopeia sat in silence the only sounds she registered was the hats loud raspy voice declaring:

"RAVENCLAW" which caused the hall to erupt in a round of applause.

 **XOXO**

The end of the feast came all too soon and though Hug probably ate the most out of everyone on his table his stomach still growled like the angry beast it was. Though he contemplated a secret midnight stroll down the kitchens once he got back to his room his thoughts quickly centred on Cassiopeia as she along with her new housemates started to head out and towards their respective common room.

"I can't believe that I lost ten galleons on her- I was so sure that she'd be a Slytherin" Lily said with a pout.

During Cassiopeia's sorting his cousin had made a bet with Frankie however to her surprise she had lost.

"That's just the way it is, Lils" Frankie declared with a grin.

Hugo smiled at the two before glancing back towards Cassiopeia, only to his surprise Alexander Rehn was walking beside her and the two appeared to be very close. Well Rehn was good friends with Alexander so maybe the two were dating...Hugo quickly shook his head. That just couldn't be possible, after all Cassiopeia never mentioned being romantically involved with anyone.

Even though Hugo tried to convince himself that it was none of his business who Cassiopeia was seeing he still couldn't help that feeling of dread and jealousy bubble up inside him.

"Figures those two would be close…" Niamh commented as she walked passed Hugo. Hugo turned to the dark skinned girl with a frown, though she was a bit of a gossip most of the information she had was in fact truthful - well for the most part.

"What do you mean?" Hugo asked with interest.

Niamh shrugged slightly "Well they're both pure bloods for one and both filthy rich" She stated, though her emphasis made Hugo cringe slightly. His family were well off but compared to the Malfoy's they were merely commoner's.

"So to speak they're probably courting already" Niamh added.

"Says who?" Lily asked quickly jumping into the conversation with interest.

Niamh rolled her eyes before pulling out a rolled up copy of _'Witch Weekly'_ a magazine notorious for gossip among the wizarding community of Britain and the rest of Europe.

"Page seventy four states that the Rehn's have broken off their contract with the Ayales- an aristocratic family from Spain" Niamh stated with excitement.

Both Hugo and Lily shrugged with indifference whilst Frankie stared blankly at the dark skinned girl, neither of them followed the general gossip revolving around aristocratic society. They were the equivalent to the reality celebrities of the wizarding world- everyone wanted to know who was engaged to who, which family had become bankrupt and which heir had been initiating secret affairs.

"Which means he's single and probably looking for a new fiance" Niamh stated with a slight 'duh' tone.

Hugo paled slightly he didn't need to be a genius to read between the lines, most traditional pure blooded families initiated agreements to ensure that their children were wed once they finished school and given how close the Malfoy's were to the Rehn's he wouldn't be surprised if they had done the same.

"Oh..." Hugo said sadly, unaware of the look of curiosity and sympathy from his cousin.

He glanced back over to where Cassiopeia was stood with Rehn, unable to chase away that pit in his stomach.

* * *

 **A/N TIME :**

 **WHOOP another chapter is done. Yay! Back at Uni which means that one I'm swamped with work and two updates will be a little slower. Since I'm studying a scripwriting course it does get a little weird since I accidently write fanfiction type things in my scripts. Oops!**

 **First things first a big shout out to** **42779love** **for joining the following and favourite train!**

 **Secondly AMBERJANUS: I have intended for both Scorpius and Rose to be in the story, but since they've both graduated they won't appear until later chapters when Hugo and the others break up for the holidays.**

 **I've kind of imagined the current wizarding society to mirror our current muggle one. Since we're so social media dominated, everyone focusing on the Kardashian's/Jenner's I wanted to try and mirror that with the pure bloods. So 'Witch Weekly' is now the gossip type column and of course there'll be more of that in later chapters.**

 **LILAC TRIVIA:**

 **When coming up with names for the Malfoy twins they were originally Aquila and Phoenix. However upon realising that Altair was the brightest star of the Aquila constellation, that became Altair's name mainly because of its meaning as to 'soar' and because of Assassins Creed II.**

 **Hugo and Alexander are actually based from two Disney characters. I'm not saying who as it might ruin plot.**

 **Lily is based on my sister. The two will get on really well.**

 **Three pairs of twins were mentioned in this chapter; the Malfoys, the Fraiser's and the Longbottom's.**

 **Yes, Seamus and Dean have an adopted child together. Yes, I ship them so hard**

 **Stay tuned for next chapter where lessons start, arguments ensue (again) and Cassiopeia explores.**

 **Don't forget to review!**

 **Heavensfairy signing off.**


	5. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its universe. I'm just borrowing it from Rowling-Sensei and playing with it. The only thing I do own are any OC'S.**

 **Pairing(s): Hugo Weasley × OC, Lily. L. Potter × OC**

* * *

Chapter Five:

It seemed that their potions class had gotten even smaller after the previous year. Hugo took a quick glance around only to find that only eighteen students were dotted around the classroom. He was one of two Gryffindor students who actually continued with the subject, though the majority was mostly Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuffs.

Though the only Slytherin's in this particular class were Alexander Rehn and Aimee Goyle. Alexander sat next to Cassiopeia to Hugo's distaste and Aimee sat next to a quiet Ravenclaw.

Hugo was currently sat at the furthest corner of the darkened classroom next to his latest potions partner Niamh, though his housemate was great at the theory behind the subject itself he skillset lacked when it came to the practical.

There were several incidents where Hugo would end up with burnt skin or that their cauldron would explode, since it seemed that when it came to Niamh, that the girl had an underlying case of pyromania.

This particular lesson revolved around making mental potions and thus they were supposed to be focused on their own cauldrons. Though Hugo couldn't help but his allow his gaze to wander over towards Cassiopeia, the blonde beauty sitting at the station only in front of him.

Niamh's words from the previous night repeated in his head, he knew that if Cassiopeia was betrothed to Alexander it meant that she was off limits and Hugo was a reasonable enough man to know what you just don't ogle someone else's girl. Yet he couldn't tear his gaze away.

She was focused on neatly slicing her alihotsy leaves, her silvery blonde hair which was now tied up in a messy pony tail had a few loose strands which fell to frame her face. It seemed that she was in a trance, for beside her Alexander Rehn attempted to get her attention only for Cassiopeia to continue working as if nothing else mattered.

There was just something about her which Hugo found so enchanting - yes she was beautiful, anyone could see that. But she was also intelligent, witty and just great to be around. From the moment he saw her Hugo had been entranced by her, she had this strange hold over him which he found himself unwilling to escape from.

Hugo sighed, for if he was to ever get over Cassiopeia and her sharp steel grey eyes and beautiful smile he was to cut her out of his life completely. Yet that was easier said than done since her own station was placed directly in front of his own.

It was then that Hugo made the mistake of glancing up from his fatiguing potion, and it was then that he locked eyes with Cassiopeia and it was then that she smiled, instantly causing Hugo to inhale sharply. Though this caused Hugo to inhale the fumes from his fatiguing potion, he didn't care in the slightest.

It was then that Hugo realised that he was doomed.

 **XOXO**

Cassiopeia hated not knowing things. It was like she was left vulnerable to the mercy of some unforeseeable force and Cassiopeia hated feeling vulnerable. So it was at this moment in time that she felt especially vulnerable, for the hallways were deserted due to it being lesson time and as a result, the blonde had found herself completely lost.

She had read somewhere in _Hogwarts: A History_ that the staircases moved, however she wasn't aware of how often and as a result the blonde had found herself outside a blank portrait rather than in her Ancient Runes class.

She gave a small huff before proceeding to head back the way she came when she heard the shout of her name. She turned round in mild confusion only for it to quickly fade once she saw a familiar redhead standing in front of the blank portrait - only now it was inhabited by a fat lady.

"Hugo...what are you…?" She trailed off quickly realising that they were indeed stood in front of Gryffindor's common room and judging by the sudden appearance- or reappearance of the portraits habitant then that was the entrance.

"I should be asking you the same thing" He answered with his usual lopsided grin. Cassiopeia blushed slightly, she didn't want to admit that she'd gotten lost - it was embarrassing!

"I didn't know how often the staircases moved...and I may have lost my way" She revealed quietly.

She watched quietly as Hugo turned to the slightly worn watch on his wrist with a frown on his face.

"Whatever class you had now is almost over"

Cassiopeia frowned with annoyance, she'd just begun her final year and already she was missing classes. What if she missed something vital?

"I had charms and after that I've got a free period" She said with a sigh.

"How about we go to the library?" Hugo suggested "I have a free period too" He added with what Cassiopeia thought was a hopeful smile. She blushed slightly, though had to mentally curse herself for acting so foolishly around a guy, she was usually so calm and collected around other men yet it seemed that Hugo's lopsided grins and odd mannerisms had her blushing like… well a schoolgirl.

"That would be lovely" She said with a grin and allowed Hugo to lead the way. After all she didn't want to get lost again.

 **XOXO**

Cuttings Cassiopeia out of his life wasn't going particularly well. For one he was sat within arm's reach of her, her scent - vanilla, with a hint of maple syrup and new books, a scent which he associated with her wafted around him and threatened to drive him crazy.

There were multiple times where her fine silvery blonde hair would fall in front of her face as she studied and each time Hugo resisted the urge to run his fingers through it, to confirm if it was as soft as if looked.

"This is the rune for locking, right?" Her melodic voice asked.

Hugo quickly shook himself away from his thoughts and turned to face her only to find her curiously watching him.

"Sorry?"

She shook her head before pushing her parchment towards him, her finger pointing to an unfamiliar rune shaped like a candlestick. He wasn't particularly familiar with runes, though through his sister and Uncle Bill he had a fair enough understanding of them to know the basics.

"No it's the rune for protection, they look pretty similar" He answered which caused her to frown slightly.

"They do, don't they?" She stated with a fond smile before quickly turning back to her parchment and scribbling away.

Since it was still lesson time for the younger students, the library was empty seldom the side and they were tucked away in one if the secluded parts if the library, allowing them to not be disturbed.

Well even if she was off limits it didn't stop him from talking to her. Though Hugo grimaced at the thought of both Alexander and Altair coming after him due to his unlikely friendship with Cassiopeia.

He was unaware that he had been immersed in his own thoughts for so long until he felt a gentle tap on his upper arm and he turned to find Cassiopeia staring at him with her sharp grey eyes intently.

"Hugo, you okay…?" She asked slowly.

Hugo quickly nodded before placing his hand on the desk, though in his haste he placed his fingers into his ink pot. He released a sound of frustration whilst rubbing at his face only for Cassiopeia to giggle slightly.

"You have um...you have ink on your face" the blonde stated between giggles.

He frowned before attempting to get rid of the ink smudge by rubbing at his face, only he used his already ink stained fingers which only seemed to make it worse.

Cassiopeia watched with a slight smile on her face before reaching into the pocket of her robes for her wand. With a quick water charm, Hugo suddenly felt a splash of water against his face and causing him to splutter.

Once he caught his breath Hugo wiped away at the water droplets which fell down his face. A few strands of his hair were stuck to his face and a few droplets had run down neck giving him a bit of a chill.

"Sorry, probably was a bit much" Cassiopeia frowned before quickly sending a drying spell his way which instantly swamped Hugo with a wave of heat.

Hugo smiled - this woman was truly brilliant. Yet there was still one thing bothering him.

"Cassiopeia…?"

She turned to him making a sound of recognition that she had heard him, her brows slightly raised and sharp steel grey eyes watching him intently.

"What's going on...between you and Alexander?" He asked slowly.

Cassiopeia stiffened slightly with a frown across her face.

"There's nothing going on" She said with a grimace.

Hugo released a sigh of relief before running his hands through his messy bangs. He couldn't believe his luck for it seemed that the universe was once again on his side.

"Oh...I heard that the two of you were going to get married or something-"

"Wait- what?" Cassiopeia asked with curiosity though Hugo noted her narrowed eyes and slightly dangerous tone and it didn't take a genius to realise that she was pissed.

Hugo quickly spluttered - he wasn't aware that he had said the wrong thing and from his past experiences with pissed off women it was best to just let them vent rather than try to speak and possibly make things worse.

"Just where did you hear that Hugo?" She asked with a hiss, her hair turning to the dark shade of midnight black and steel grey eyes narrowing to snake like slits.

Though from his shock Hugo just stared back in silence, his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water.

"Probably some ponce gossip magazine-" Cassiopeia quipped before quickly standing and leaving Hugo gaping in a mixture of shock and embarrassment. What he thought was just a harmless question had actually turned into a touchy subject and he instantly regretted ever allowing the words to leave his mouth.

She was packing her things up hastily, using a vast amount of non-verbal summoning and levitating charms to allow her books to float into her school bag and if the situation wasn't how it was Hugo would have gasped in awe at such a use of magic.

"Just so you know it's all idle gossip and I thought...I thought you were better than that" She added quietly and to Hugo's surprise the midnight black hue of her hair slowly shifted, only to be replaced with a dull brown. The colour the only thing betraying her emotions.

Hugo quickly stood - he didn't mean to upset her with his assumptions.

"Cassiopeia…" He called out, though she merely kept walking in an attempt to avoid disappointment and of course him.

 **XOXO**

Cassiopeia walked through the hallways with frustration, students glanced at her with confusion but she ignored them. She ignored everyone.

The Ravenclaw contemplated going back up to her common room or even her own dorm room, but she knew that once she arrived her roommates would instantly want to know what was wrong and right now she didn't want anyone in her business.

So instead Cassiopeia headed towards a more secluded area of the school only to find that the floor around the girls' bathroom was completely flooded and proceeded to soak her shoes and socks.

Curious, the blonde headed towards the bathroom.

She'd had enough of idle gossip over the years to know that it was mostly spinning words and hurtful rumours created under the false pretence of entertainment. Though Cassiopeia wasn't annoyed at the gossip - she'd put up with it the moment she became old enough to understand what it was. But what annoyed her - what hurt her was that someone she considered a friend believed such things.

She glanced down at the latest copy of _Witch Weekly_ , she knew she shouldn't be reading such rubbish but she was curious and it was her free period after all and when she'd asked Aimee to borrow her copy the brunette just stared down at her with a curious expression before unceremoniously throwing the rolled up magazine at her face.

So rather than hang around other people she managed to somehow find herself in a secluded girl's bathroom.

 _A new match?_

 _Written by_ _Rita Skeeter_

 _Though it was confirmed a year prior by various sources that the heir to the Rehn estate was to be engaged to the heiress of the Ayales fortune who happen to be an aristocratic family from Spain._

 _However it recently came alight that such an agreement was broken between their respective families and thus once again placing the young heir, Alexander as the most sort after eligible bachelor._

 _Though it was only natural that the pure blooded princess herself – Cassiopeia Malfoy would swoop in to declare the young heir for herself. Though one has to wonder just why has the young heiress been single for so long? Perhaps her families past of remaining in the shadows paints her as an unsuitable candidate for marriage? Or maybe she was waiting for the right moment to snatch Rehn up for herself?_

 _Does this mark the beginning of a new arrangement between the Rehn's and the Malfoy's? -_

Cassiopeia frowned before quickly reducing the magazine to nothing more than a scrunched up ball. In her frustration she tossed the scrunched up ball towards the bathrooms couldn't believe the rubbish that, that Rita Skeeter had written and of course she had had to mention her families 'dark past' in order to sell a story.

She suddenly heard a high pitched squeal, its intensity causing her to jump slightly before turning back towards the person who could scream so loud. Only to her surprise it wasn't a person - but a ghost.

The scrunched magazine which had landed just behind the ghost while the bespectacled girl was swooping circles through the air whilst howling like a banshee.

"What are you doing here?" the girl asked, her eyes were narrowed to slits and her face was inches away from Cassiopeia's own.

Cassiopeia raised a brow at the strange girl. It just seemed that the list of things she wasn't aware of in the school were just piling up.

Cassiopeia took a step back away from the ghost girl, her hair was tied into tight looking pigtails on either side of her head and her colourless eyes were framed by circular rimmed glasses which only seemed to make her eyes bigger than they were. Yet what piqued Cassiopeia's interest was the fact that the girl wore a similar school uniform to her own indicating that she either passed wearing it, or passed in the school.

The fact that the girl was currently in the bathroom confirmed just why it was empty.

"I assume that this is your domain?" Cassiopeia asked with curiosity.

The ghost glided backwards with confusion before wrinkling her nose in an unattractive manner. Cassiopeia raised a brow, never before had someone given her such a look of distaste- well not her face and she was more used to giving such a look to other people.

"So you didn't come to mock me?"

"And why would I do that?" Cassiopeia asked with disbelief, though to her surprise the ghost girl scowled in response.

"Because I'm moping, moaning Myrtle" the Ravenclaw girl cried out with such distaste that had Cassiopeia feeling a sympathy for the girl - despite the fact she wasn't living.

Cassiopeia hummed in thought, there was just no helping a girl with a name like Myrtle.

"So that's your name then, Myrtle?"

Myrtle grimaced slightly though she continued to watch Cassiopeia with confusion as if she just couldn't understand her.

"It's a family name. But I guess that someone as pretty as you has an even prettier name" Myrtle said with distaste.

Cassiopeia smiled slightly for it want every day she was complimented on by someone not entirely alive. And too be honest she never thought her name to be particularly pretty - it had the word 'pee' in it after all.

"Cassiopeia" She answered which caused Myrtle's scowl to thicken.

"Hmm. And you probably have all the boys after you- not like me" Myrtle said pitifully.

Cassiopeia snorted "Stupid boys aren't everything. They're more trouble than they're worth" She said with slight bitterness.

It seemed that the majority of her problems had been caused by men- the world assuming that she was engaged to one, her brother meddling with her choice of friends and of course one friend who listened to rumours rather than asking her outright for the truth.

The ghost girl wrinkled her nose, her gaze calculating as if contemplating Cassiopeia's own words in her mind.

"Maybe you're right... For a pretty girl" She stated before frowning with distaste. Though Cassiopeia was flattered by the ghost's statement she did feel as if the compliment was somehow back handed.

Though before she could comment or even thank the bespectacled girl she'd retreated back into her own stall with a loud cry and thus reduced the bathroom to an even more flooded state than it already was.

* * *

 **A/N TIME:**

 **Whoop another chapter done meaning that I've once again been procrastinating from completing my work.**

 **Poor Hugo once again making the same mistakes and poor Cassiopeia not giving him the opportunity to explain.**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter where Hugo and Cassiopeia take a very awkward DADA lesson, Cassiopeia joins a club and Hugo becomes the talk of the school.**

 **Don't forget to review!**

 **Heavensfairy signing off.**


	6. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or it's universe. I'm just borrowing it from Rowling-Sensei and playing with it. The only thing I do own are any OC'S.**

 **Pairing ( s ) : Hugo Weasley × OC, Lily. L. Potter × OC**

* * *

 **Chapter Six :**

Defence against the dark arts was slowly becoming one of Cassiopeia's favourite classes. After the revelation that Rita Skeeter was publishing scandalous stories about her the blonde had taken to exerting her rage out on everything and anything. Due to her obvious impending anger, her housemates had steered clear away from her and dispersed amongst themselves or in the crowd of the other house students.

The class's professor, a tall willowy looking man who Cassiopeia would have never pegged to have taught a subject like DADA named Professor Macmillan had instructed the students out of their seats and had transformed the classroom into a sort of battle arena.

Though Cassiopeia had won a fair few duelling championships during her time at Beauxbatons, she had yet to measure the skills of her new peers at Hogwarts.

Among her new classmates were her brother Altair, Alexander and the rest of their fellow Slytherin's; Mathew Nott and Aimeè Goyle.

Though Altair had finally chosen to pay the 'protective' older brother role, she found herself slightly annoyed that he would glare and threaten any man that even looked at her.

"Looks as if this will be another easy duel" Altair drawled with his hands clasped behind his head in arrogant display.

Like herself Altair was also a junior duelling champion for three consecutive years as well as the adults champion in over three different countries. Though he liked to boast about his abilities Cassiopeia had to admit that he was rather good.

"You think Macmillan will give us house points if we win?" Mathew asked hopefully. Out of Altair's friends, he was easily the smallest, his skinny frame allowed him to stand out from Altair's and Alexander's more muscular builds and p Mathew even stood a couple of inches shorter than Aimeè.

Altair scoffed before condescendingly patting his shorter friend on the shoulder.

"Not 'if' - when. Our house has three of the best duellists there is"

Matthew frowned before muttering whilst counting on his skinny pale fingers.

"You, Alexander and me?" He asked hopefully.

Aimeè merely rolled her eyes whilst Alexander tried to stifle his own laughter at such an absurd proclamation.

"No you dolt" Altair scowled "Me, Alexander and my sister"

Cassiopeia almost felt sorry for the Matthew as he sported a disappointed sigh, though she mused that perhaps the meekly boy should stop hero worshipping her prat of a brother and perhaps find himself his own friends.

It was then that Professor Macmillan had encouraged the class to form a circle in the middle of the room and instantly the more rowdy students - mostly Gryffindor's were the first in line with Cassiopeia's own housemates not far behind.

From her current position with her brother and his friends the blind found it rather difficult to even see a thing. Turning to her companions she noted how they had little trouble, Altair was a good few inches taller than she was and even Matthew had a height advantage in the crowd.

"You want to move closer?" Cassiopeia asked Aimeè.

The tall brunette merely scowled in response before turning her head back to where the teacher was stood.

"Well fine then" Cassiopeia quipped before flipping her silvery blonde hair behind her and shoving her way through the crowd and towards the front. Though she trodden on a fair amount of feet and caused a few of her peers to topple over she ignored them in favour of the better view closer to the front as Professor Macmillan continued the introductory speech.

"...we'll be practicing more non-verbal spells this term, particularly the shield charm and disarming charm as they'll be on your end of terms exams," Professor Macmillan continued.

While the class listened intently the professor, Cassiopeia noted how the class's Hufflepuff population (mostly females) gazed in awe at their head of house. With the few lessons the blonde had with the Hufflepuffs, she'd learned that the majority of them had developed an attraction to their head of house and DADA professor despite him being a married man and the father of two students.

Cassiopeia could understand where their own attraction could have come from - after all Professor Macmillan was rather good looking in an older man sort of way.

His shoulder length blond hair was tied neatly into a short ponytail at the nape of his neck and his perfectly chiselled jaw was peppered with the right amount of stubble to give him a slightly rugged edge. Along with his slim fitting robes and charming smile he was the professor all the girls crushed on.

Though Cassiopeia couldn't help but feel that he was just too perfect - in a Hufflepuff sort of way. However before she could list the many ways in which her teacher want her type the sound of someone muttering quickly brought her back to reality.

"I'm not particularly good at defensive spells…" A tall girl with honey blonde hair muttered to herself. Cassiopeia turned to face the woman next to her, she was dressed in the full school attire; robes, marble grey jumper and a bright gold prefect badge pinned proudly to her robes signifying she was the Hufflepuff prefect.

Though the tall blonde was about the same size as her own friend, Aimee Goyle, she lacked the sheer intimidating presence the Slytherin proudly possessed and as the students chattered loudly around her she would stand slightly in the back with worried brows.

"I'm sure that you'll do fine" Cassiopeia stated, though to her surprise the tall blonde jumped almost a foot in the air as if she expected no one to actually notice her - let alone answer her.

"Oh...umm thank you" The tall blonde stuttered before nervously twiddling with the bouncy curls of her honey blonde hair. Her entire appearance screamed 'sweetness' from her honey coloured locks, to her bright baby blue eyes and array of brightly coloured badges showcasing the clubs she belonged to pinned proudly to her robes.

Cassiopeia gave a small nod of recognition before turning her attention back to the front of the classroom. Though from her peripheral vision she was aware of the blonde fidgeting slightly beside her.

Slightly annoyed with the constant fidgeting, Cassiopeia turned to the blonde with a raised brow, an expression her own mother had sported on numerous occasions.

"Is something wrong, miss..?" Cassiopeia asked and almost instantly the blonde quickly slammed her hands against her side like a child caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

"Oh um no" The blonde quickly answered before guiltily turning away whilst Cassiopeia hummed slightly. With the Hufflepuff now once again silent, Cassiopeia turned her attention back to Professor Macmillan. Though it was a few moments before the blonde spoke again.

"You're the new girl aren't you?"

Cassiopeia turned back to the blonde, with an emotionless expression, though it seemed that the other girl interpreted it for a scowl and made a small 'squeak' before she started gently nibbling on her lower lip.

Cassiopeia sighed before decided to cut the poor girl some slack. Though she was very aware of her slightly intimidating nature she knew how important first impressions were and to be honest she thought it would be nice to have a companion in this new school.

"Cassiopeia" She stated before holding out her hand though to her amusement the Hufflepuff stared blankly as if unsure of what to do - maybe shaking hands wasn't common anymore?

As if she was knocked out of a trance the Hufflepuff quickly grasped Cassiopeia's hand before giving it a rather nervous shake.

"Augusta" She added with a shy smile and her bright blue eyes looking everywhere but at Cassiopeia.

"Family name?" Cassiopeia asked with a knowing smirk.

"Yeah. My great grandmother" Augusta answered with a slight smile. Cassiopeia nodded though she assumed that her new acquaintance was very much aware that she had an old woman's name.

"It could be worse, you could be called Egbert" Cassiopeia quipped.

Augusta released a small giggle before nodding, it was a rather cute sound which had a few of the heads turning to the source with lovesick expressions.

"That is a horrible name, isn't it?" Augusta pointed out with a smile, and it seemed that her nerves had disappeared.

It was then that their professor had finished his introductory speech and had begun pairing up the students.

"Try and go with someone not of your house" He announced before moving out of the circle he'd created.

Cassiopeia sighed before glancing around the room, her peers had already started scattering around in search of the duelling partner and halfway across the room she noticed Hugo happily conversing with a pretty Ravenclaw girl and her roommate, Zara Hussain.

Pushing her annoying feelings of jealousy aside, Cassiopeia turned to face Augusta, the only other person in the room who had yet to be partnered.

"Fancy a duel?"

 **XOXO**

Hugo related a loud groan before pulling himself up from the floor, his shield charm had been a little too strong and as a result sent both himself and poor Zara Hussain flying off in opposite directions.

Though he was lucky enough to have his fall cushioned by Colleen Creevey, Zara had fallen into the pile of desks which had been piled up at the edge of the classroom.

It was then that a dozen pairs of eyes all turned to face Hugo at once and the classroom was plunged into a silence.

"Holy Merlin, you killed Zara!" Anna Boot, a pretty girl with tanned skin and dark brown hair shrieked. Though she was one of the brightest women on their year Hugo noted how Anna was always one for theatrics and that was one of the reasons why the short lived relationship Hugo had with her remained just that.

It seemed that Professor Macmillan was aware of this too and though Hugo didn't miss the way that he had rolled his eyes he'd still made his way over to where Zara's now motionless body lay.

"Don't worry, mate" Frankie stated with his usual grin "You haven't killed anyone yet"

Hugo shook his head with disbelief though he couldn't help but watch anxiously as Professor Macmillan silently cast a levitation charm to lift Zara's body from the ground.

"She's just out cold" He stated mostly for Hugo's benefit before turning to the rest of the class.

"Carry on practicing - and try not to make your shield charms too strong" He added before walking out of the room with a levitating Zara behind him.

Almost instantly his cousin Lily had a wide and mischievous grin plastered across her face whilst she twirled her wand between her fingers.

"Wait Lily-" Frankie shouted before a loud thud resounded throughout the classroom and Frankie was flat on his back, with his blue eyes darting madly around the classroom.

"Looks like you're out of a partner" Lily stated in a singsong voice. She'd been partnered up with Frank and almost instantly had the taller boy flat on his back from a quick full body bind.

Hugo spared a glance towards his friend, Frankie's eyes wide and almost begging to be released from his predicament.

"And so have you" Hugo commented which only caused Lily's grin to widen.

"Don't worry, I'll release him" Lily said in a singsong voice before flicking her wand and almost instantly Frankie darted upright and quickly stood.

"Merlin, Lily. I thought you were going to leave me there" Frankie proclaimed with a wide grin before stretching out his sore limbs.

"I was tempted" She quipped with a smile which caused Frankie to drape his arm over her shoulders.

Hugo rolled his eyes before walking away from the two who were destined to be a couple. The rest of the class were still involved in their duels.

There was a loud scream and everyone turned to see Augusta Longbottom being propelled backwards by a thick stream of water. Her robes and hair were stuck to her skin and a few of the male population of the class even had the nerve to cheer.

Instantly Frankie's jovial grin faded to a scowl with Lily pulling him backwards to prevent him from dismembering any of their peers and get himself into a fight. While Hugo instantly walked over to see if the Hufflepuff girl was alright.

He offered the girl a hand which she eagerly took before using her free hand to brush away her soaking wet bangs which were now stuck to her forehead.

"Thankyou" She whispered before shakily standing. Hugo quickly flicked his wand to cast the drying spell Cassiopeia had used on him a week prior and instantly Augusta was reduced back to her normal state with a grateful smile.

"Augusta, I'm sorry about that. I miscalculated" A melodic voice drawled and Hugo quickly turned to face Cassiopeia.

However as he turned, she too did and thus caused the two to lock eyes with one another. Though Hugo was very aware that he was now staring at the slender blonde, he also didn't want to look away for it seemed that everything centred on her. He wasn't even aware of the whispering classmates, or Augusta nervously shifting beside him – why was Augusta nervous?

However before he could ask the Hufflepuff what she was so nervous about Altair Malfoy along with his Slytherin friends flanking his side like bodyguards instantly surrounded him and effectively blocked Cassiopeia from view.

It was then that the students stopped with their respective duels and turned round to watch the impending fight which had been brewing since their first year. Everyone was very aware that Hugo and Altair never had gotten on, however they all knew that it was only a matter of time before they actually fought and it seemed that Cassiopeia was the catalyst to such a reaction.

Hugo stood his ground in front of the Slytherins, he was surrounded by three of them as they all stood scowling down at him as if he were a mere insect.

"Looks like you're outnumbered, Weasley" Altair spat as he gestured to his companions. Behind him Cassiopeia attempted to tug at his arms to try and get him to back down, however her brother only ignored her as he took another step closer to Hugo.

"No he isn't" Lily stated and Hugo turned to see her along with Frankie and Augusta all stood behind him in a fighting stance. Hugo smiled, he knew that he could always count on his friends to have his back, even Augusta who usually shied away from confrontations of all kinds was stood confidently.

However Altair merely scoffed before drawing his own wand and instantly Hugo and his friends shifted into fighting stance.

"Cute" He drawled before twirling his wand between his fingers in an arrogant display. "But this is between Weasley and I" He added before taking a step forward, only to have his sister attempt to pull him backwards.

"Altair please, this has gone too far!" Cassiopeia exclaimed. However Altair scoffed before pushing his sister away from him and into the arms of Alexander Rehn.

"Just stay out of this Cassie" He snapped before turning his attention back to Hugo.

Hugo gripped his wand tighter in his hands before preparing to take up his fighting stance, a circle of students around them had already starting cheering; the Gryffindor's on one side and the Slytherins on the other.

Lily glanced around worriedly, though she believed in standing up for what was right and not backing down from a fight she never did trust Altair Malfoy. Unlike his bother Scorpius he was slightly more sadistic and unhinged and Lily knew for certain that though he was an amazing duellist he still used underhand tactics and rule bending in order to win. So she feared that the two of them fighting would only lead to trouble.

"He's not worth it, Hugo" Lily stated, however her cousin ignored her for he was set on fighting his long-time rival.

Even Frankie no longer had his usual jovial grin plastered across his face and stood behind Hugo with a worried expression along with his sister Augusta.

"Hugo, Cassiopeia's right. This has gone a bit too far" Augusta chirped shyly.

"Which is why I'm ending it" Hugo stated before walking further into the middle of the circle despite his friends protests.

The both of them now stood with their wands drawn and Hugo managed to spare a glance around the circle where his friends were stood. However his gaze drifted to Cassiopeia and how she glanced back at him with her steel grey eyes wide in a pleading expression. Hugo sighed before turning his back on her, though he didn't want to see her distressed he just needed to wipe that smirk of Altair's face. After all he had put up with it for too long especially due to Cassiopeia's sake.

"Just so you know, Weasley after this I don't want you anywhere near my sister" Altair hissed with darkened eyes.

Hugo scoffed, Altair was a protective older brother but it didn't help that he despised Hugo and his very existence. If Altair didn't think he was good enough to be around Cassiopeia then he'd just have to fight for her.

There was barely a second to act when both men turned and each fired their first spells to start the duel.

 **XOXO**

Hugo barely managed to dodge a blasting curse he was sure would have taken off his arm, instead the brunt of the spell was taken by a pile of desk chairs which were reduced to splinters of wood whilst the Ravenclaw students attempting to get some peace quickly scattered to avoid getting hit from future fly away charms.

Though the duel had gone on for longer than Hugo had anticipated, he hoped that it would end soon for he was getting tired.

He was also a lot worse for the wear than his opponent, Altair; the latter only sported singed robes whilst Hugo had a busted lip, bleeding temple and a nasty gash from a slicing curse on his ribs.

Though Altair was much faster and lighter his feet, he lacked the magic power Hugo possessed. Hugo's shield charms were stronger and his blasting hex's bigger however if he couldn't match Altair's speed it would all be for nothing apart from a trip to the hospital wing.

"Just give up, Weasley" Altair spat before firing another slicing curse. Hugo barely managed to dodge it and it managed to scrape his temple and send a trickle of sticky red blood running into his right eye and obscuring his vision.

"Not until I end this" Hugo responded as he cast a quick disarming charm however Altair was quicker and cast a shield charm which sent Hugo's spell bouncing harmlessly off it.

It was then that a large gust of wind propelled Hugo backwards and into the pile of stacked tables that he dropped his wand and left him defenceless. He let out a groan before attempting to stand only to find searing pain greeting his entire body. Though some of the class's Slytherin population were quick to laugh at his misfortune the others stared back with pity for no one deserved to be humiliated.

If there was one thing about Altair it was that he liked to see people suffer, he liked to punish and humiliate them in any way possible in order to break their pride and spirt. Though if Hugo knew one thing it was that he wasn't going to be broken by Altair- not when he was so close.

He frantically searched for his wand only to find it just out of his arms reach - however Altair was closing in.

Hugo glanced up to see Altair standing a few mere feet away from him with his wand drawn. The blond liked having all eyes on him, he liked having an audience.

"You know this was too easy" Altair drawled as he raised his wand.

Hugo merely scowled- the wand was just in his fingers now…

" _ **Sectumsempra**_ "

Hugo quickly cast a shield charm, stronger than the on he'd used against Zara Hussain and it sent Altair's spell rebounding back towards him. However it narrowly missed Altair and was sent barrelling behind him, instantly causing the worse sound to reach Hugo's ears. Cassiopeia's scream.

The students gasped in shock as the blonde fell to the ground in a heap of her own blood from the after effects of the dark spell. Her legs twitched as being pulled by a puppeteer before her eyes rolled into the back of her skull.

Instantly Altair was at his sister's side, cradling her limp form in his arms a she continued to bleed out onto the floor and over his own school robes.

Hugo ignored his own pain to go over to Cassiopeia, his hands hovered numbly over her wounds only to be slapped away by a feral looking Altair snarling back at him.

"Don't you fucking touch her, Weasley" He spate before quickly standing. The students parted like the red sea as Altair raced out of the classroom, all of them staring at Hugo with shock.

Hugo ignored the looks he received from the students as they hovered around him, he ignored Professor Macmillan as he raced back into the classroom with Augusta in tow demanding to know what just happened. He only stared blankly at the pool of blood still on the floor, Cassiopeia's blood and he knew that it was on his hands.

* * *

 **A/N TIME:**

 **Ack! I lost the original draft of this chapter which meant that I had to rewrite it so that was fun.**

 **Anyway I did a Sectumsempra which I do not regret (maybe a tiny bit) but I needed a reason for Altair and Hugo to get common ground and them fighting leading to Cassiopeia getting injured was the best idea I had.**

 **I introduced new characters; Anna Boot (one of Hugo's exes mentioned in the first chapter) Zara Hussain (The poor girl) Colleen Creevey (The human cushion) Matthew Nott (The worshiper) and Augusta Longbottom (The sweetie). I kind of envisioned Augusta to look like Honey Lemon from Big Hero Six- the whole 'tall yet cute' thing whereas Aimee is 'tall yet terrifying' like Ymir from SnK. which means that Cassiopeia is Christa?!**

 **Thanks to** **FanofalmostEVERYTHING ****and** **C.B. Weasley** **for joining the following train which brings this fiction up to a nice round eleven followers and six faves.**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter where Cassiopeia wakes up, Hugo has a run in with Altair and Lily suspects.**

 **Don't forget to review!**

 **Heavenfairy signing off.**


	7. Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its universe. I'm just borrowing it from Rowling-Sensei and playing with it. The only thing I do own are any OC'S.**

 **Pairing(s): Hugo Weasley × OC, Lily. L. Potter × OC**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven:**

It seemed that when it came to Cassiopeia, Hugo only continued to turn things lopsided - however this happened to be the worst. Not only had she been sent to the hospital wing after having lost a rather large amount of blood but it had been days since she had been administered and the blonde had yet to wake up.

Though news was that she was not in a state to be visited, Hugo was still anxious to know whether or not she was truly fine and he often found his thoughts drifting towards her during his lessons.

The news of the duel between himself and Altair had been the talk of the school. The Ravenclaw's remained loyal to their injured housemate, despite her only being a student for less than a month the rest of the seventh years were quick to scowl at both Hugo and Altair as they passed in the hallways.

Whilst the Slytherins stuck to Altair whilst glaring down at Hugo with every given opportunity which only seemed to worsen Hugo's guilt.

However the Gryffindor's remained loyal to Hugo and though the redhead felt as if he didn't deserve their sympathy they openly gave it to him. His friends jumped to his defence before the Slytherins could retort to violence and even the younger year groups offered their condolences.

It seemed that Hugo had unintentionally started an inter house war with only the Hufflepuffs remaining on the side-lines, though Hugo was certain that their house too was divided.

Due to the intensity of the duel, neither Hugo nor Altair got off lightly and both were subject to a months' worth of detentions as well as letters home to their parents. Though his mother had sent a howler scolding him for duelling in the first place, his father seemed a little pleased that he stood his ground.

It was during breakfast that Hugo sat, attempting to make himself smaller and unnoticeable as he slouched over his plate however it seemed that the Slytherins at the furthest end of the room were still glaring daggers at the back of his skull as if they were hoping for it to explode on sight.

"They should probably stop staring" Niamh muttered with a glare as a group of Slytherin's passed by their houses table. Along with the rest of her housemates, the dark skinned Gryffindor was loyal to her own and though she didn't know all the details of the duel she was certain that Altair was entirely to blame however Hugo was to chivalrous to see that.

In his current state he wasn't even hungry enough to deal with his breakfast. He'd just been stabbing at his scrambled eggs until they resembled mush and allowed his toast to soak up his baked beans.

Though his housemates could tell he was in a bad mood they knew from experience that it was better to leave him be.

"Hey she'll be fine. I'm sure of it" Lily stated with a small smile. She'd always been able to read him after all the two had been raised as practically siblings and out of all his cousins he was closest with Lily.

He gave her a small smile before shoving his plate away.

"Why do you care?" He asked slowly. Lily wasn't exactly close with Cassiopeia, the two of them had only spoken on a couple of occasions so Hugo was somewhat suspicious as to why she was concerned for the girl's well-being.

"Because she means something to you" She smiled which caused Hugo to redden slightly. He had known that his cousin was perceptive but for her to have already figured out his attraction for Cassiopeia was somewhat surprising.

Though no one else seemed to have heard Lily's revelation Hugo still remained red as he attempted to eat his breakfast, all the while Lily watched him intently.

"Go to her" Lily whispered before swatting him playfully on the arm.

Hugo smiled before standing, there was no point wallowing in his guilt and he was going to see Cassiopeia.

 **XOXO**

Hugo had never liked hospitals, they always had this strange smell you couldn't wash from your clothes, a smell that lingered for days. He remembered when he was nine years old and his father had been admitted to St Mungo's for injuries involving a complicated curse.

The hospital smell had lingered for days and once the family had arrived home it had always reminded Hugo of how beaten and small his father looked lying on that cot.

It was the same smell that lingered in the hospital wing, the smell that brought back those memories of his father lying battered and bruised. Only this time it was Cassiopeia.

She looked so fragile and her skin pale against the pale blue sheets of the hospital wing. There were dark rings under her eyes and her breaths ragged as she slept, even her usually sleek silvery blonde hair had now morphed to a greyish hue.

"Don't hover, Mr Weasley you're distracting the other patients" Madame Pomfrey scolded as she quickly scurried down the corridors holding armfuls of oddly vials in her arms.

Hugo muttered his apologies before walking over to Cassiopeia's bedside. Was it okay for him to be here? Did he have a right to be near her after what he'd done?

He shifted awkwardly in his space before deciding to leave. After all he didn't think it fair for him to be the first person Cassiopeia saw once she woke up, especially with her brother worried about her.

He started to turn to leave before heard a slight shift in Cassiopeia's breathing followed by a slight groan. Hugo turned just in time to see Cassiopeia staring at him with a slightly glazed look in her eyes and a wide smile.

"Hello handsome…" She drawled in a groggy state and her voice thick from not being used for so long.

Hugo chuckled slightly at the goofy grin plastered across her face and turning to the bedside table he noticed the cocktail of pain relieving and blood replenishing potions most likely the cause of her drug induced state.

Though Hugo still felt himself redden at the wide grin Cassiopeia was giving him, she seemed way too happy to see him and for some reason Hugo felt rather nervous at the way her steel grey eyes watched her intently.

"You gonna sit down?" The blonde asked before patting the vacant seat next to her with the excitement of a child at Christmas.

Hugo glanced around, the only other students in the hospital wing were asleep which practically left them alone. He sighed before sitting on the edge of the cot, though to his surprise Cassiopeia tugged at his arm to pull him closer.

He was aware of her shuffling around next to him in an attempt to get comfortable and he felt heat rush to his face once more as she placed her head on his shoulder with a content sigh. Though Hugo tried to convince himself that it was just the effects of the pain relieving potions making her act so forward he couldn't shake the feeling of just how right it felt with her so close next to him.

He sighed before relaxing on the hospital cot; Cassiopeia couldn't have been in her right mind, after all he'd unintentionally hurt her sand he assumed that she'd not want be near him. Pinching the bridge of his nose Hugo turned to face the woman next to him, only to be met with her wide grey eyes watching his every movement as if ingraining it to her memory.

"Do you remember what happened?" He asked slowly.

Cassiopeia pouted slightly, an expression Hugo thought to be rather adorable before staring out into the empty space with her eyes glazed over. There was a short silence before she turned back to face him, her top teeth gently digging into the plump flesh of her bottom lip as she slowly nodded.

"There was...There was blood and you…" She muttered before turning to glance up at him with confused wide eyes. Hugo could practically see the gears in her head turning as she attempted to piece together the previous events with difficulty.

He turned away guiltily, though he was aware of Cassiopeia watching him with a confused expression as he wrestled with his guilt.

"Yeah...me…" He sighed before running a hand through his hair with frustration. Cassiopeia shook her head before slowly taking the hand he had buried in his hair. Her skin was soft against his calloused fingers and her slender fingers wrapped around his own in a gentle grip.

With him focused on their interwoven fingers she smiled back up at him and locked his gaze with her own.

"It wasn't your fault. It was an accident" She said those words with such intensity that he found himself believing her. He knew that he should turn away from her sharp steel grey eyes, however he couldn't find himself able to turn away.

His gaze flickered down from her eyes to her small button nose and then to her soft pink lips. He wondered what they would've felt like though before he could allow his thoughts to wonder anymore he turned away from Cassiopeia with reddened cheeks.

He shouldn't think such thoughts like kissing her when she was all laid up and though he scolded himself he still couldn't chase such thoughts away from his mind.

It was then that her soft melodic voice brought him back to reality, his name dancing from her tongue like a whisper.

"Hugo…"

He made the mistake of turning back to her eyes and he suddenly felt himself leaning in...Closer until they were only inches apart...

"Oh-"

The voice certainly didn't come from him or Cassiopeia, however. Hugo quickly jumped away from Cassiopeia, placing his hands back into his lap as if to prevent them from seeking hers.

He turned to find the curtains which separated Cassiopeia's hospital bed from the other patients' drawn back and a slightly reddened Augusta standing in front of them looking very unsure of what she had just witnessed.

The tall blonde woman was shifting awkwardly from foot to foot before quickly placing a box of chocolates on the bedside table. Her gaze averted to the ground as if trying to avoid looking at either of them.

"I didn't think you'd- I'm sorry I'm interrupting" Augusta stuttered as she quickly backed out of the room.

"You won't say anything?" Hugo called out to the blonde, after all he didn't want another reason for Altair to want to start a duel with him and he mused that attempting to kiss the Slytherin's sister was a pretty good reason.

Augusta glanced between the two sitting on the hospital bed with worry, though whatever they did wasn't her business she mused that for Hugo to become romantically involved with Cassiopeia would result in more harm than good. She didn't know Hugo well enough to decipher just how strong his feelings were for the Ravenclaw girl, however she'd seen Hugo even get into a fight just to have the right to talk to her so maybe he was serious about her.

However that wasn't what worried her, Cassiopeia was Altair's twin after all, and though the slender blonde had been nice to Augusta on their first encounter, she'd always remembered her twin to be rather smarmy and manipulative.

What if Cassiopeia was just trying to use Hugo?

Augusta couldn't- no she wouldn't allow it. As one of her brother's best friends, Hugo was practically a brother to her and so she felt rather protective. But she would allow Hugo to pursue the Ravenclaw; however Augusta was certain that she'd have to keep an eye out – just to make sure that Cassiopeia wasn't up to anything….

"Anything about what?" Augusta asked with a slight smile. Hufflepuff's were very good at finding things but one thing Augusta was equally good at was keeping secrets. She gave the pair a slight nod before backing out of the room.

Hugo smiled once she left before turning to face Cassiopeia, only to his surprise she had slumped over and had fallen asleep and was snoring lightly.

He smiled fondly down at her before smoothing her bangs away from her forehead. He allowed his fingers to graze lightly over the smooth skin of her cheek as his smile widened.

"She looks so peaceful" A familiar voice drawled.

Hugo turned to see Altair Malfoy, he didn't have his usual pristine appearance; his silvery blond hair was no longer in its usual ponytail and hung loose around his shoulders. His shirt untucked and his skin as pale as Cassiopeia's.

A part of Hugo was satisfied that Altair was hurting as much he was, that he had the same guilt and yet part of Hugo felt sympathy for him. He had unintentionally almost caused his own sister to lose her life, her blood pooling on the floor as he held her and that was enough to shock any brother.

Yet one thing plagued on Hugo's mind, just how Altair came to learn such a spell. It was dark that was for certain, for it wasn't covered in any of their classes.

"What was that spell you used?" Hugo asked with curiosity.

Altair stiffened before walking over to Cassiopeia's other side. He sighed before running his fingers through her hair fondly, his protective nature for his sister clear.

"It's forbidden and dangerous" Altair muttered. He ran a hand through his hair before turning to face Hugo.

"My father mentioned it once or twice. But I never….I-"

Hugo nodded in understanding, he didn't have any doubts that the dark spell that hit Cassiopeia was meant for him. Like any sibling- like any twin, Altair would never forgive himself for letting his sister come to harm and though a part of Hugo was satisfied that the Slytherin was feeling such remorse he knew that Cassiopeia wouldn't have wanted her brother beating himself up.

"She likes you for some strange reason" Altair stated dryly. His features were contorted into scowl as if he was registering the words spoken in his head and trying to calculate. Altair would never understand; though the Slytherin had his accomplices he never truly had a friend, the only people he had come to trust fully being his parents, his brother Scorpius and his twin. However seeing her so closely with another person- another guy was confusing for him. Wasn't he enough for Cassiopeia?

Hugo's lips quirked slightly, he knew that Altair would never understand just why Cassiopeia wanted to be his friend and he was certain that if the Slytherin knew of his feelings towards her, the next time he'd cast a dark spell it wouldn't miss its target.

Though Altair was protective of his sister when it came to her being around men it seemed to Hugo that the Slytherin also had a problem with him.

Either it was his family name, his status as a Gryffindor but for some reason Altair despised him and the very idea of him being near Cassiopeia.

Though before Hugo could contemplate his own thoughts any further, he glanced up to find Altair staring down almost in confusion at his sister's sleeping form.

It was as if the blond were unsure of what to do with himself.

Assuming that he needed time alone to think, Hugo turned to leave once more only to hear the call of his name from an unfamiliar source.

"Weasley..."

He turned to see Altair shifting awkwardly and was instantly reminded of what Augusta dis when she was nervous.

"Weasley...I-"

The soft groan resounding from Cassiopeia alerted both men that she was waking up once more. Altair jumped slightly before turning to his sister's side and Hugo watched the scene silently.

If Altair Malfoy cared for anyone then it was Cassiopeia.

He sighed before turning and walking away, he didn't want to interrupt the private moment between two siblings but he was glad that Cassiopeia was alright.

 **XOXO**

Cassiopeia frowned at the bright light she was welcomed with. She attempted to burrow deeper underneath the sheets inky to find that one of her hands was being held in a vice like grip.

With all the strength she could muster she started shuffling around in an attempt to sit up, however to her surprise she instantly had a pair of hands pressed gently against her lower back and we're helping her get upright.

Once her blurry vision faded she glanced up to find her brother looking down at her with an expression of worry. She would have gasped at his appearance if she hadn't seen the lost look in his eyes - he looked a mess.

She sighed sadly before placing a hand against his pale cheek the skin was cold against her palm and Cassiopiea was instantly reminded of the look she'd seen too many times on her Grandfather Lucius.

Her brother closed his eyes before placing his own hand over her own and Cassiopeia almost felt her heart break at his defeated expression.

"Tai…" She whispered as Altair gently removed her hand away.

"Cassie…" He whispered, his hands now grasping her own as if they were his lifeline. "I'm…"

He didn't get to finish as to her worry her brother had broken down in tears. Her eyes glazed over she placed a hand on Altair's sobbing form and begun rubbing soothing circles in his back.

"Tai its okay- I'm okay" She cooed as she continued rubbing circles onto Altair's sobbing form.

There had only been three times where'd she seen Altair truly break down. The first was when they were eight and their Grandmother admitted to St Mungo's for dragon pox, the next was when they were eleven and were going to be departed for the first time due to different schools and third was now.

She hated seeing Altair upset and she would do anything to get her arrogant prat of a brother back.

Though Altair's sobs had now faded, her brother still remained with his head placed in her lap. She smiled softly before running a hand through his now tangled silvery blonde hair which looked as if it hadn't been combed for days.

"Tai..." She said with all the softness she could muster. He didn't respond and remained motionless in her lap. She sighed softly before placing her hands on his shoulders, he stiffened slightly and yet made no effort to look up at her.

"Tai look at me"

There was a moment of silence before Altair glanced up at his sister, his eyes were slightly reddened from crying and the bags underneath his eyes more prominent.

"Tai, look what you've done to yourself" She cooed before embracing him.

He stiffened whilst shaking his head.

"What I've done to you…" He muttered only to be silenced by Cassiopeia.

"You shouldn't have used that spell, Tai" She said softly, though her brother nodded with sadness like a guilty child.

"You could've hurt Hugo"

Her brother scowled slightly - well it seemed that part hadn't changed.

"But I hurt you instead" He stated.

She nodded slightly, it seemed that talking softly to her brother wasn't going to get him out of any funk he was in so it seemed that she'd have to be stern.

"You did" She stated calmly "But it was also an accident, something which you can't change"

He was silent and Cassiopeia worried that she'd truly upset him however after a moment he nodded slowly before glancing back up to meet her eyes.

"Altair...I forgive you"

It was then that he wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug and gently pressed a kiss to her cheek. She smiled at the gesture before returning the hug, there was no way that she was going to stay angry at her brother – disappointed yes but not angry for in his own way Altair thought that he was protecting her. He'd always been protective of her when they were children, and it seemed that her time in France hadn't changed that.

There was a short moment as the pair remained wrapped in each other's presence before Altair pulled away from her with a slight sniffle. Cassiopeia gave him another soft smile before wiping away at the tears that had fallen – it didn't matter what happened between them; they would always look out for one another.

"Thank you Cassiopeia...I know I don't deserve this-"

Cassiopeia shook her head with disbelief before placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't be an idiot. We're twins and we're better together" She said with a grin.

Altair scoffed before shaking his head though Cassiopeia noted the small quirk of his lips.

"That's so cliché"

She smiled just glad that her brother was back.

"It is isn't it" She added which caused Altair to nod in agreement.

Though it was then that Cassiopeia punched her brother in the arm, the 'thud' along with Altair's yelp echoing throughout the hospital wing and causing the other patients to turn to the twins in confusion.

Altair scowled at his sister before rubbing at the sore spot in his arm. Though he was sure that he deserved it, Cassiopeia surely did have a good arm from the years of sibling fighting.

"Merlin, Cassie…" He scowled as he continued to rub at the spot he was certain was going to bruise.

Cassiopeia shrugged innocently before giving her brother a smile.

"That was for starting a duel with my friend- you could've gotten hurt!" She scolded.

Though to her confusion Altair only smiled softly - just what was he playing at?

"You really like him, don't you?" He asked slowly.

Cassiopeia frowned, what kind of stupid question was that?

"Of course I do. Hugo's my friend" She responded with a slight 'duh' tone.

Altair shook his head once more with a knowing smirk whilst Cassiopeia only stared at him with confusion. It were times like these that Altair couldn't believe that how dense his sister was despite her intelligence.

Altair knew one thing, it was that he didn't have to worry about his sister running off with a Weasley anytime soon.

* * *

 **A/N TIME:**

 **So Cassiopeia has woken up and it looked as if Altair has seen the fault in his actions.**

 **As he's so close with Cassiopeia he finds it difficult to see her attentions divided which was a factor as to why he didn't like Hugo so close to her.**

 **Oooh and the almost kiss that Augusta just walked in on! It seems that two women close to Hugo know of his attraction to Cassiopeia; though whereas Lily is glad for her cousin, Augusta is suspicious of Cassiopeia's intentions.**

 **It was as I was writing this chapter that I found myself liking Altair more and more. I didn't want him to seem like a cartoon villain and besides he isn't the main bad guy of this story *Wink Wink***

 **C.B Weasley: I read over it and saw the mistake: / and Hugo feels guilty mostly because it was his shield charm that caused the sectusempra to rebound onto Cassiopeia.**

 **JeanAndBillius: All the angst and drama; it helps the world go round *not really***

 **LookMeInTheEye: Originality is what I aim for. Mostly because there weren't many next generation fictions featuring Hugo Weasley with an OC and I thought: 'hey let's make the OC Draco's daughter and throw in an extra son for more conflict' and that's where Lilac was born.**

 **In my opinion Hugo Weasley just needs more love and Altair well he just needs to stop being so arrogant.**

 **TRIVIA:**

 **When deciding names I tried to stick to the whole 'big predator animal thing' JK had going on with Draco (scary dragon name) and Scorpius (scary scorpion name) with Altair (Scary Eagle name) and something the opposite for Cassiopeia to highlight their differences despite being twins.**

 **However Cassiopeia stands out with her more 'pretty' name similar to her mother (Astoria).**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter where Hugo helps Cassiopeia leave the hospital wing, Cassiopeia feels interrogated by a certain Hufflepuff and the house war dies down.**


	8. Chapter Eight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or it's universe. I'm just borrowing it from Rowling-Sensei and playing with it. The only thing I do own are any OC'S.**

 **Pairing(s): Hugo Weasley × OC, Lily. L. Potter.**

* * *

 **Chapter Eight:**

It had been over two weeks since Cassiopeia had been admitted into the hospital wing. Though Madame Pomfrey had informed her that her wounds had healed but her body was still rejecting the blood replenishing potions, which left her staying in the hospital wing longer than she needed.

The blonde sighed with annoyance at being confined to one space. It reminded her of her holidays spent back at the manor, though she often had her brother's to keep her company there were just some outings which she wasn't allowed to go and thus Cassiopeia was left having etiquette and debutant lessons with her mother.

It was then that the curtains separating her from the rest of the patients were drawn back to reveal Zara Hussain stood holding a stack of books in her arms. Cassiopeia noted the edge of the white bandage which was hidden by her Ravenclaw blue hijab.

Out of her roommates Zara had been the only one to visit her frequently with stacks of books as well as notes from the lessons she'd missed out on. The others had appeared out of formality, though Cassiopeia wasn't naïve – she knew they weren't friends.

Though at first Cassiopeia had found herself envious of her roommate due to her close relationship with Hugo, however it became obvious to Cassiopeia that her jealousy had been misplaced. After all, her mother had always been one to say that jealousy was an ugly trait.

Zara smiled before placing the stack of books on Cassiopeia's bedside table along with the stack already present.

"So I've bought some more books for you, Cassie" She chirped with a smile.

Cassiopeia hummed in understanding and though she liked to think that she and Zara were on good terms she didn't think it good enough for the other Ravenclaw to begin referring to her by her nickname. Nicknames were personal and she didn't think that they were at that stage yet.

Cassiopeia knew that she could probably count the amount of real friends she had on her hand and it confused her on end as to why someone who knew of her family's history still wanted to get close to her. Though she sighed it would be nice to have a few more friends however the blonde rather liked the solitude she had with her books.

"This one's about a vampire- I think you'll like it" Zara added with a grin while holding up the book with a pale looking being about to bite the flesh of a woman.

Cassiopeia frowned with disinterest - she never really was a fan of supernatural romance; the girls back at Beauxbatons had been a little obsessed and Cassiopeia had yet to jump on the hype of BDSM relationships.

Zara seemed to notice her reluctance and brought out another book, this one had a dark cover and Cassiopeia instantly recognised the author's name from one of her favourite books.

Zara noticed the recognition flash across Cassiopeia's face and she smiled. Though she had to admit that her roommate mate was often stoic and expressionless at times, after getting to know her Zara round out that Cassiopeia was actually an alright person.

"I knew you'd like that one" Zara stated with a grin as she watched Cassiopeia eye the book with what could only be described as happiness.

"It's yours. I've read it enough times"

Cassiopeia smiled slightly before taking the book from the dark haired woman; the words ' _Silmarillion_ ' printed in gold. After finishing both _The Hobbit_ and _Lord of The Rings_ , Cassiopeia had been looking for the next book to appease her hunger for the escapades of middle earth's inhabitants.

This copy was slightly dog eared, the front cover worn with wrinkles and the pages bent to signify the amount of times it had been read.

Though Cassiopeia wasn't usually one for second hand objects; her parents had always bought each of her and her siblings their own toys. Never did they have to share items as this caused arguments that her parents tried desperately to avoid.

However having something from someone else was like that person giving a piece of them; it was like they were letting you into their innermost selves.

And for that, Cassiopeia was grateful.

"Thank You Zara...This...is lovely" She said with sincerity. She'd never been given a gift from someone else before and it felt rather nice.

Any person that gave Cassiopeia a book she loved was a good friend in her mind and instantly Cassiopeia forgot about ten nagging voice telling her that she was forgetting something very important concerning a certain redhead.

 **XOXO**

Hugo arrived at the hospital wing just in time to see Cassiopeia combing out the mess which was now her hair. Silently watching and half contemplating whether or not to leave, the events of last week's visit continued to plague his mind like a scene from a muggle movie.

He couldn't believe that he almost kissed her in such a state - she was in the hospital wing, injured and on medication and Hugo suddenly felt sick for taking advantage of her. He silently takes Augusta for walking in when she did otherwise he knew that he probably would have done something that he'd have come to regret.

His sole intention was to apologise to Cassiopeia for the last weeks almost kiss and maybe she would be willing enough to allow them to become friends once more.

It was when he started pacing that he heard a familiar melodic voice call out his name and Hugo turned to see Cassiopeia watching him intently whilst combing out the tangles of her silvery blonde locks like the muggle depiction of a mermaid.

"Are you just going to stand there, or have you come for a visit?" She asked with a raised brow.

Hugo chuckled slightly before moving to sit beside her on the hospital cot, it dipped a fraction with his added weight; the bed not being used to carrying more than one person at a time however the pair ignored the beds groan of discomfort.

"That doesn't sound too good" Hugo muttered with a grimace, he didn't want to be responsible for damaging school property however a part of him wandered just how long these beds had survived.

Though if he were to receive a letter home about him breaking the hospital bed along with a female student Hugo hated to think of the talking to his parents would give him.

"If we get in trouble we can always escape for Ireland. They can't catch us there" Cassiopeia suggested with a mischievous wiggle of her brows.

Hugo laughed at the thought, him and Cassiopeia running from the likes of school authorities like a pair of criminals.

"We'll be like Bonnie and Clyde" Hugo stated with a slight chuckle though judging by the look of pure confusion of Cassiopeia's face she had no idea who the infamous due was due to them only being relevant among muggles.

He could almost see the gears turning in her head as her features had contorted to furrowed brows and the slight pout of her lips as she tried to decipher the origin of Hugo's reference.

"Muggle thing?" She asked with a shrug.

Hugo nodded "Muggle thing"

She made a slight humming noise before flipping her silvery blonde hair over her shoulder, though the slight pout caught his attention.

"So does that make us this...Bonnie and Clyde?" She asked with curiosity.

Hugo reddened slightly, he had yet to tell her that Bonnie and Clyde were effectively lovers as well as murderous criminals and the thought of himself and Cassiopeia being remotely like the infamous duo was enough to get him flustered.

"Well actually-" He started

"Almost sounds romantic" Cassiopeia quipped as she started brushing through her silvery blonde locks once more.

Hugo allowed his gaze to wander towards her and before he knew it he'd knew it, he'd gently pried her fingers away from around the hairbrush; enticing a confused expression from her.

"Hugo..?" She asked slowly as she turned to face him.

"Let me" Hugo whispered before running the brush through her long locks. They were smooth against his skin and the colour seemed to glow in the light.

Cassiopeia gave a content hum before relaxing against him, her head leaning against his shoulder as he continued brushing her hair.

Hugo often remembered as a child his father running his hands through his mother's bushy dark brown hair and he always wondered of the appeal. Now running his fingers through Cassiopeia's silk like hair he'd started to know why. It was both addictive and therapeutic and if Cassiopeia's moans were anything to go by she was having the same experience.

He turned down to face her, her eyes were half lidded and I'd it wasn't for the occasional hum he would have thought she was asleep.

"How'd you get so good at this?" Cassiopeia asked with curiosity.

Hugo gave a small chuckle for of he was honest it would be pegged down to the endless hours of practice with his sister and their cousins playing hairdressers. Being the youngest cousin meant that he wasn't always allowed to play quidditch the boys for being too little or allowed to play with the girls for being a boy.

"I have an older sister and a lot of female cousins" He stated whilst continuing brushing out her hair. The tangles were out and he gave a satisfied sigh before he started separating the hair into sections in preparation for a braid.

She gave a nod of understanding before allowing a small smile.

"Well its being put to good use" She added with a grin.

Hugo smiled with appreciation, he needed to take a mental note to thank his sister and his cousins for the endless hours of hair braiding and styling; though he hated it at the time he was now grateful.

Cassiopeia gave a wide grin once he'd finished the long braid, it reached down to the small of her back and Hugo had used the hair tie wrapped around Cassiopeia's wrist to secure it. He watched as her slender fingers ghosted over his handiwork before giving it an experimental poke and willing her silvery blonde hair to shift to a soft lilac hue.

Being a Gryffindor, Hugo had always thought that his houses shade of deep red was his favourite colour; however glancing at the soft hue of Cassiopeia's hair he'd instantly found a new one.

He'd always thought her stunning from the very first moment he'd laid eyes on her in flourish and Blotts that warm summers day. Though seeing her now with a smile plastered across her face and the evening glow of the sun giving her an ethereal glow he knew that she was something else.

"Is everything alright?" She asked with a slight frown before quickly placing her hands against her face in a mixture of shock and confusion.

"Is there something on my face?"

Being quickly brought back to his senses by the sound of her voice Hugo shook his head. He didn't want her to know that he was staring and it would have been rather embarrassing if he were caught ogling her - though he had gotten away with it so far.

"No. It's perfect" He answered with a softness that had Cassiopeia smiling back shyly.

Hugo reddened at the sight before shifting somewhat awkwardly, all she had to do was smile and it had him like a pile of goo. It was probably bad that this woman had such an effect on him and yet Hugo found that he didn't want it to stop; that he always wanted to be near her to see her smile.

The pair walked in a comfortable silence out the hospital wing and through the school. Given that it was still lesson time for the rest of the students the hallways were relatively empty save for the sixth and seventh years dotted around.

Though a few of the students still held their grudge towards him they quickly turned away once they realised who it was walking beside him in close proximity.

"What...what do you remember from last week?" He asked slowly.

Cassiopeia shrugged slightly before turning to face him, though loud shouts coming from behind them caused them to jump apart. Hugo turned to see his team mates all decked out in their quidditch gear along with the team's captain, Mia Wood.

Hugo frowned in confusion, he didn't think that he had practice today but knowing Mia she always wanted to be prepared for the first match.

Mia Wood was a no nonsense sort of woman, she knew that that the Gryffindor's were in need of a much needed training session before the first match. The previous year the cup had just gone out of their reach and to the Slytherin team and the year before that it had gone to Hufflepuff.

Not wanting to lose again, Mia needed all her team members at top condition and she didn't have the time and not wandering around having secret love affairs.

With her best keeper now preoccupied with the blonde- or now lilac haired beauty he'd been missing his practices and Mia was not impressed. She barely spared the beautiful Ravenclaw a glance before turning to face Hugo.

"Practice in ten" She stated before swiftly turning away with her team behind her. The Gryffindor's loud shouts echoed through the hallways as they left.

Hugo grimaced slightly he knew he'd been missing practice lately with detentions and visiting Cassiopeia; he could tell that Mia wasn't impressed.

"I don't think she likes me very much" Cassiopeia frowned.

Hugo chuckled slightly at her before shaking his head.

"She's just like that with most people" He countered with a smile.

 **XOXO**

It felt alien to Cassiopeia to sport any other colour than silvery blonde, but with her hair now a soft lilac hue she felt almost as if she were a whole different person. Though Hugo had stated he liked her hair this colour she still felt self-conscious as to what others would think.

With all the lessons she'd missed Cassiopeia was currently sat reading through all the work she'd had to catch up on. Hugo had left her about an hour ago for Quidditch practice which left Cassiopeia alone in the library for some study time.

It was when Cassiopeia had opened her Ancient Runes textbook when she felt herself no longer alone. Glancing to her left she spotted the familiar Hufflepuff blonde, Augusta stood with her own books in her arms.

"You busy?" Augusta asked with curiosity.

Cassiopeia frowned before gesturing to the pile of books surrounding her. She was rather hoping to get into some light reading.

"Just doing some-"

"Good" Augusta declared before slamming Cassiopeia's textbook shut with a thud.

The Hufflepuff made herself comfortable as she sat herself down opposite Cassiopeia with determination. She had yet to talk to the Ravenclaw about her possible relationship with Hugo and Augusta wanted to know everything.

Cassiopeia meanwhile was watching the woman opposite her with curiosity, at first she had merely seen her as the lanky nervous Hufflepuff but now the woman opposite her seemed... strange.

The women had bonded over their equally unique names however it seemed that wasn't the only similarities that brought them together. Though they both had twin brothers, Cassiopeia was certain they had very different upbringings.

"So you're friends with Hugo?" Augusta asked with curiosity. She knew that Cassiopeia was pretty, practically the entire student body - both male and female were stared at her whenever she passed through hallways. The woman had a presence that just demanded people to look at her and that was dangerous.

It was like Cassiopeia had them under some sort of love potion and Augusta wanted to know her agenda.

Cassiopeia quirked a brow - so that's what this was about. Did Augusta like Hugo? And why did that bother her?

Cassiopeia quickly chased those thoughts away before feigning an expression of innocence.

"Well we're acquainted" She answered before flipping her hair over her shoulder, Augusta watching the movement with curiosity.

"The colour suits you" The Hufflepuff stated "Why'd you change it?"

Augusta knew that she should probably give Cassiopeia a chance to explain herself, however she needed to know just what game the Ravenclaw was playing.

Cassiopeia shrugged before turning back to face Augusta. She wasn't aware that she was playing twenty questions with the Hufflepuff.

"Was looking for a bit more colour" She stated with a shrug.

Augusta hummed quietly before nodding.

"You'll need it. For your pale complexion" Augusta added, a grin forming on her face when she spotted the initial shock which faded to mild amusement on the Ravenclaw girl's face. Well it seemed that she could take a joke.

Cassiopeia chuckled slightly, after all backhanded compliments were her forte.

"You're a good duelling partner, perhaps we should duel again?" She suggested.

Augusta shook her head with disbelief, she didn't appreciate people lying to spare her feelings - she preferred the honest truth.

"Believe me I'm terrible at duelling" Augusta said, she wasn't the best when it came to hand eye coordination.

Cassiopeia smiled slightly, if this Hufflepuff was looking to study her she would happily play along.

* * *

 **A/N TIME :**

 **WHOOP another chapter done and my 4000 word essay isn't complete.**

 **I'm sorry that this chapter is late, it's just that I was ill and then it was my birthday while I was in and out of hospital so yay.**

 **JeanAndBillius: I'm so glad you enjoy this, it makes me happy.**

 **C.B. Weasley: I'm glad you like the twins' relationship, they're like the maximoff twins of the wizarding world expect both alive. Yep looking at you Joss Whedon you know what you did!**

 **Funny story when I arrived back to my flat I was given books as birthday presents, so I was literally Cassiopeia and I just had to put it into the chapter since you know personal experience and all.**

 **So I found the free time to look for face claims, yay.**

 **I like writing little nosey Augusta Longbottom being all nosey and protective and Zara Hussain being all nice giving a book. Anyone who gives books to another person is a good person in my understanding.**

 **Don't forget to review!**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter where Cassiopeia takes a visit to the Quidditch pitch, Hugo makes an unlikely ally and Cassiopeia discovers that time is running out.**

 **Heavensfairy signing off**


	9. Chapter Nine

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its universe, I'm simply playing with and borrowing it from Rowling-Sensei. The only thing I do own are any OC's.**

 **Pairing(s): HW x OC**

* * *

Chapter nine:

The last of the September sun had gone signalling the arrival of the falling October leaves. Most of the students had taken to capture the last of the sun before the autumn breeze set in by clustering in groups around the lake. However with the first of the inter house quidditch matches due to start the house teams had set out for practice.

And with practice came spectators.

Cassiopeia gave a loud sigh as she slammed her charms text book shut, with the whispered chattering on how cute Tom Smith's arse was, it was hard for her to get some studying in; though she was aware that studying at the bleachers wasn't the best decision.

Currently the Ravenclaw team were practicing and of course being avid supporters of their team, Cassiopeia along with her roommates had congregated to the bleachers to watch. After all the blonde thought that it would be a good idea to socially interact with people who weren't confined to the pages of her books.

However Cassiopeia had blissfully forgotten that she found it rather difficult to tolerate people in general – it was why she had little friends in the first place.

"How's charms going for you?" Zara Hussain asked with a slight smile. Today the olive skinned beauty sported a peach hijab to match with her painted nails. Cassiopeia noted whenever her housemate was out of lessons she sorted brightly coloured hijabs Coordinated with the rest of her outfit.

Cassiopeia shrugged, though she excelled in all her subjects she always managed to get extra studying in to ensure she retained her knowledge.

"Rather well, though I'm not looking forward to the mock exams" Cassiopeia added with a grimace. They were coming up rather quickly and with it now October she had less than two months study time.

She glanced up to see the last of the Ravenclaw team swooping down to the ground, it seemed that the team captain; Thomas Collins had declared practice over and the players heading inside. She wasn't too fussed about them playing anyway, they were supposed to be playing Gryffindor for their first match and Cassiopeia had heard that the best matches were always Gryffindor v Slytherin and Ravenclaw V Hufflepuff. Apparently her house were notorious for rough housing the poor badgers. Though Cassiopeia would've loved to see the look on her new acquaintance, Augusta's face when the Ravenclaw's thrashed the Hufflepuff's once more.

"Looks like practice is over, ladies" Colleen Creevey said sadly. The sandy haired woman quickly stood and instantly the girls who flanked her sides stood beside her. Both Anna Boot and Martina Hughes were Cassiopeia's roommates, though they tended to gossip a little too much for Cassiopeia's own taste.

Glancing back down to the pitch Cassiopeia noticed that the Gryffindor team were starting their own practice lead by their captain, Mia, the latter barking loud orders at the group of males now mounting their brooms. She found a smile crossing her lips once she noticed the familiar redhead joking around with his team mates and a blush formed across her cheeks once his eyes locked with hers.

She momentarily scolded herself for acting like such a school girl, she was a grown woman not a silly teenager in a romance novel!

Blissfully unaware of her internal scolding session the other girls had proceeded to gather their own things and leave, the rival team interested them quite little and the girls wanted to head to the library to study.

"Oh it's just them, we should probably go" Anna Boot stated with a grimace directed down to the scarlet clad team.

The other girls quickly nodded before piling away though Cassiopeia stayed put, she'd yet to see Hugo play and she was rather curious.

"You coming, Cassie?" Zara asked with her usual bright smile.

Cassiopeia frowned before shaking her head slightly.

"I'm going to stay here for a bit" She admitted with a slight smile. Zara nodded before following the rest of the Ravenclaw's, their murmured chattering disappearing with them through the bleachers.

Now alone Cassiopeia allowed her gaze to wander down to the players, more so one particular redhead. Currently Hugo was practicing saving goals as the team's chasers attempted to get the quaffel past him and into the hoops. Cassiopeia found herself rather intrigued by the way Hugo moved around on his broom. She didn't think it were possible for someone rather stocky like he was to move so fast and she was impressed.

He navigated a broom like it was child's play and Cassiopeia had only ever watched two people who she considered to be good flyers and they were both her brothers. A part of her always envied her brothers for being able to play the sport, since as a debutant, Cassiopeia was expected to learn about proper things. She remembered one Christmas when she and Altair were nine, he'd got his first real broom whilst Cassiopeia had received a rather expensive looking China doll. She remembered how instantly Altair, Scorpius and her brother all mounted their own brooms and proceeded to swoop around in the manor's gardens, all the while with a young Cassiopeia watching from inside with her new doll. She'd never before been jealous of her brothers, they'd always gotten the same toys, well that was up until her parents decided she needed to learn how to become a proper lady.

Practice carried on for another quarter of an hour and as the Gryffindor's started heading back inside Cassiopeia noticed how Hugo lagged behind gliding around the posts with relative ease with the wind biting around him.

He looked so free, almost as if he had no cares or worries in the world and Cassiopeia wondered how that felt.

Hugo had yet to notice her presence for he was too preoccupied with gliding through the air however it was when he started heading back towards the ground that he spotted the familiar woman and Cassiopeia instantly found herself blushing at his goofy grin.

Cassiopeia had to admit that Hugo did look rather good in his scarlet quidditch robes, they complemented his stocky frame rather nicely. She could practically see the material clinging to his muscular arms, the material rippling _deliciously_ with every movement and the blonde found herself having to quickly avert her gaze or risk her thoughts running away from her.

Still on his broom, he swooped over to the bleachers in a smooth motion, Cassiopeia drawn to his movements as he swiftly dismounted his broom and plopped himself down next to her with a goofy grin.

A small smile had formed on her face as she willed her hair to change to the lilac shade she now preferred and she had to wrap her scarf tighter around her to protect her sensitive skin from the biting wind.

"You're pretty good" She stated calmly though it caused the Gryffindor to blush a rather cute shade of red which rivalled his hair and had her internally gushing at just how adorable he was.

He awkwardly placed an arm behind his neck before averting his gaze away from her causing Cassiopeia to giggle slightly - he was just too adorable!

"Well um thanks, hopefully we can win this year" He added

Cassiopeia frowned slightly, back in France the quidditch games weren't as anticipated and she was certain that the team members didn't practice as much as they did at Hogwarts.

"I would cheer for you but you're playing against my own house" She said with a grin.

Hugo chuckled slightly.

"Pity you're cheering for the losing team then" He laughed which caused Cassiopeia to swat him on the arm playfully.

"Oh so it's like that then?" Cassiopeia quipped before flipping her now lilac hair over her shoulder and standing. Though all the while Hugo had a goofy smile plastered across his face.

"I'm going to be cheering for the winning side" She stated.

Hugo chuckled before folding his arms over his chest and Cassiopeia couldn't help but let another giggle escape her.

"So it's like that then?" He asked with a grin.

She nodded though it seemed that Hugo didn't look at all impressed and instead Cassiopeia found herself giggling once more.

"Yes. You might as well give up now to save yourselves the shame-" She added, though before she knew it Hugo had grabbed her round the waist igniting a loud squeal from her as he started to spin them both around.

"Hugo- someone will see!" She squealed through her loud squeals of laughter.

Hugo continued to spin them both around, her own laughter sounding alien to her ears, her heart was beating so fast she feared it were to fall out of her chest and her face ached from smiling so much. It surprised her to no end to think that one person could have such an effect on her, sure her brothers had always been there to make her smile growing up, but they never caused her heart to beat faster or for her to get all flustered - just what was this feeling?

Before she could comprehend it any further, she felt a sudden jolt as Hugo lost his balance and thus sent the both of them plummeting to the floor beneath the bleachers seats. At the last moment Hugo managed to shift them so he took the brunt of the fall and it effectively left Cassiopeia straddling his chest and left poor Hugo a very deep shade of red.

Embarrassed with their current position Hugo shuffled slightly upright, the movement causing Cassiopeia to slide from his torso and onto his lap with a small yelp. Before she could fall backwards any further Hugo had his hands around her slender waist however this only seemed to surprise them both; Cassiopeia stiffening before staring into Hugo's sapphire blue eyes with a mischievous grin.

"Most guys romance me first before they get me to their lap" Cassiopeia stated with a grin, she moved from Hugo's lap to allow him to stand and offered the redhead a hand up. She'd be lying if she said that the Gryffindor didn't intrigue her in some way, he had strange mannerisms like how he got all nervous, he carried oddly coloured handkerchiefs in his pocket and he smiled in such a goofy way.

She knew that if she'd have been back in France she wouldn't have even looked twice at a guy like him and would have went after someone more like Alexander. Hugo was the opposite of what she'd expect and yet he was better – he was kind, funny and Merlin was he awkward! And yet he had a strong effect on Cassiopeia which confused her and if there was one thing Cassiopeia hated it was being confused.

She allowed her train of thought to diminish as she fell into step beside Hugo, the pair were rather comfortable around each other and Cassiopeia found it odd how she willingly sought his company.

"Guess I got a little carried away" Hugo muttered sheepishly.

Cassiopeia offered him a smile before shaking her head slightly – why did she find him so damn adorable!

"No harm done, besides I'm a big strong girl" She added and as if to illustrate her point Cassiopeia even flexed her non-existent muscles hidden beneath her winter coat.

Hugo chuckled at the action before nodding in agreement though before he could answer the shout of someone calling out her name caused both teenagers to turn in confusion. It definitely wasn't her brother's voice and Cassiopeia frowned once she noticed Alexander Rehn making his way towards them.

Cassiopeia still wasn't too sure about him, though he was her brother's best and most trusted friend, he still did nothing to even prevent the fight which resulted in her being admitted to the hospital wing.

And of course Cassiopeia didn't like how most of the wizarding world assumed that the two were going to marry someday - there was no way she was going to let that happen!

"I've been looking for you everywhere, Cassiopeia" Alexander stated, though Cassiopeia noted how he took no notice of Hugo it were as if he was ignoring his existence entirely and she didn't like that.

Cassiopeia frowned at the Slytherin before folding her arms over her chest "Just what did you want to talk about?" She asked with curiosity - she wasn't exactly in the mood to be civil with him.

Alexander stiffened slightly at her tone though he dismissed it away as simple womanly hormones.

"You're brothers looking for you, I simply came to pass on the message" He scoffed before abruptly turning away.

Cassiopeia frowned before turning to Hugo with a sad smile.

"Looks as if the fun's over, see you later handsome" She said with a grin before she too walked away.

 **XOXO**

Hugo sighed before reaching for his discarded broom, after spending time with Cassiopeia he was all set to head back to the common room and catch up on his studies.

He smiled at the thought of her, she was something else entirely and from the first moment he saw her he was intrigued by her. She was had a wicked sense of humour, was intelligent and to top it all off, beautiful.

Hugo headed down from the bleachers, his broom hanging loosely over his shoulder with every step. He was halfway across the quidditch pitch when he spotted the familiar sight of emerald green robes but what confused him was that Altair Malfoy was among them and not with his sister.

The blond Slytherin proudly swaggered through the team with confidence before moving so he was stood in front of them.

"Where's Alexander. That lazy gits missing practice!" He exclaimed.

The Slytherins shrugged in confusion before they took sight of the lone Gryffindor standing a couple of feet away from them and they all turned to stare at him with distaste. Though the whole 'hating Hugo Weasley' thing had faded with the Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuff's it seemed that the Slytherin's were clinging to any excuse they could to voice their obvious dislike of the Gryffindor.

"Why aren't you with Cassiopeia?" Hugo asked with curiosity.

Altair scoffed before gesturing to his team, the Slytherins chuckled slightly in response.

"Because I'm practicing" He stated with a slight 'duh' tone.

Hugo frowned in confusion, after all Alexander had stated that Altair was looking for Cassiopeia yet he wasn't here with the other Slytherin team members - just what was Alexander playing at?

"But Alexander said you were looking for her" Hugo commented.

Altair quirked a brow before pinching the bridge of his nose, he turned to the Slytherins behind him.

"Just fly about for a while" He ordered and without further hesitance the Slytherins had mounted their brooms and were up in the air.

Altair exhaled loudly before running a hand through his short silvery blonde hair. He turned to Hugo with what he could only describe as regret - What was going on between Alexander and Cassiopeia?

Altair sighed, he knew his sister well enough to know that she held some sort of attraction towards Hugo - but that didn't mean he had to like it. He also knew that if he were to stand in her way then she'd never forgive him and as much as he disliked Hugo he loved his sister more.

However this time it wasn't him getting between the two but rather Alexander and though he liked the idea of Hugo being as far away from his sister as possible he knew that once Cassiopeia made her mind up she just wasn't easily swayed.

"Weasley just...just stay away from Cassiopeia"

Hugo frowned, so they were back to this? Back to Altair warning him away from Cassiopeia, just when was the Slytherin going to understand that he wasn't a bad guy and give him a chance.

"There's no chance now Weasley- not with Alexander involved" Altair stated dryly.

Hugo frowned slightly before his eyes quickly widened - Altair knew about his feelings for Cassiopeia and he _wasn't_ going to hex him into a coma? Just what was going on?

"What's Alexander hot to do with this?" He asked with a slight frown.

Altair scoffed before folding his arms over his chest. He'd thought the Weasley was supposedly intelligent and yet he couldn't even put two and two together.

"Just about everything" He said with a sneer.

Hugo frowned once more in confusion though to his surprise Altair just exhaled loudly in frustration before walking away.

"Forget it...last time I try and help you" He muttered before quickly mounting his broom and following his teammates up in the air.

Hugo was left staring at the Slytherin with confusion - just what was Altair trying to help him with?

 **XOXO**

Cassiopeia made it very clear that she didn't want to be in close proximity with Alexander any longer than needed, any time the Slytherin attempted to make small talk she would answer in simply one worded sentences before plunging them both back into a long awkward silence.

There were many things that she'd rather be doing, even that four thousand word potions essay seemed more flattering at the moment. Alexander was currently leading her to the deserted corner of the school by the greenhouses, just why would her brother come here? Altair hated plants, gardening and anything to do with it so the fact that he would even consider coming near a greenhouse confused her.

They had come to a stop just inside the greenhouse and to Cassiopeia's confusion her brother was nowhere in sight. Just what was going on?

"Just where are we meeting my brother?" She asked with curiosity.

Alexander stiffened slightly though retained his calm and some that business like appearance.

"He isn't coming, nor was he looking for you" He stated calmly.

Cassiopeia scowled in anger, just what business did he gave being her here and lying to her too?

"I don't care what it is that's so important but I'm leaving" She proclaimed as she shoved past him in an attempt to leave however at the last moment Alexander had grasped her wrist and pulled her back towards him.

Clearly not impressed with the gesture, Cassiopeia raised her free hand and…

SMACK!

Alexander had a rather nasty bright red handprint across his cheek though his calm demeanour still remained as if the slap didn't even affect him.

"How dare you handle a lady in such a way?!" Cassiopeia scolded, she was clearly not impressed with having her wrist grabbed as if Alexander had a right to and she was not having it.

"I should go to my brother for this-" She added, ignoring Alexander amused expression. He was staring at her with a confusing expression with his hand pressed up against the place she'd slapped him.

She opened her mouth to give him another scolding and maybe another slap for good measure when Alexander spoke the words which had Cassiopeia very confused indeed:

"Go on a date with me"

Cassiopeia froze; she blinked...then she blinked again and then she thought, hell why not and blinked some more.

She let out a small gasp as Alexander took hold of her hands. She hardly even knew the Slytherin apart from encounters during summers at the manor and the general chit chat at school. The only thing they had in common were that they were both children of aristocrats and that was hardly a conversation starter.

She stared dumbly at the man in front of her, unsure if what to say- though one date wouldn't have hurt it would be mean to lead him on when she had no further desire to pursue any sort of relationship with him.

She was almost eighteen after all and there would be little time before her parents would start bombarding her with possible suitors. Cassiopeia was certain that her parents intended for her to get married once she graduated, seeming as it was normal for girls like her to marry young; it was like her mother always said 'no one keeps their good looks forever'

Alexander was waiting for an answer, and Cassiopeia he was a man not many women would say no to and seeming as he was a family friend they would approve.

But this wasn't what Cassiopeia wanted.

With all the speed she could muster she yanked her hands away from Alexander's grip and ran.

* * *

 **A/N TIME:**

 **WHOOP another chapter is done!**

 **So did anyone expect Alexander to ask Cassiopeia out because I didn't until I thought 'why not?'**

 **Altair was trying to spare Hugo's feelings but hey he just gave up because he's Altair!**

 **Thank you for morgana12 and ET11 for following and/or favouriting this fic you have joined the train and will never get off again muhahahaha.**

 **Morgana12: I'm glad you like this and lookie I updated!**

 **C.B Weasley: I still haven't gotten over Pietro, and I'm glad you liked the chapter**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter where Cassiopeia avoids a certain Slytherin, Altair is amused Hugo confused.**

 **Don't forget to review!**

 **Heavensfairy signing off x**


	10. Chapter Ten

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its universe. I'm just borrowing it from Rowling-Sensei and playing with it. The only thing I do own are any OC'S.**

 **Warning: This is the official tenth chapter so expect some weird sh*t. YOU WERE WARNED**

 **Pairing ( s ) : Hugo Weasley × OC, Lily. L. Potter**

* * *

 **Chapter Ten:**

Hugo frowned in confusion as he walked passed the school kitchens spotting Cassiopeia walking with a half crouch with her back against the wall. If Hugo knee better - which he did, he would have assumed that she was hiding from someone.

A chuckle escaped him as he spotted the blonde quickly hide behind the suits of armour with a squeal as Alexander Rehn walked passed. The Slytherin barely paid him no mind before he glanced around as if searching for someone before continuing back the way he came.

Hugo quirked a brow before walking over towards the suit of armour which Cassiopeia was currently using as her hiding spot. He smirked once he spotted the blonde crouched down with her knees pressed against her chest so she resembled a small curled up ball of a witch.

Seemingly not having noticed his presence, Hugo used a finger to tap her on the knee instantly causing the blonde to jerk in surprise, her hair quickly shifting to a dark brown and stuck up on ends like a cats would when they felt threatened.

"You know that the coast's clear?" Hugo teased, his amusement clear with the smirk plastered across his lips.

Cassiopeia gave a small pout before she willed her hair to change back to its usual silvery blonde locks before standing. She glanced round the corner where Alexander had just turned before breathing a sigh of relief.

"Well thank Merlin I wasn't sure I was ever going to shake him"

Hugo snorted in response before walking out from behind the suit of armour, it was rather cramped and he didn't fancy enclosed spaced longer than needed.

"Just why we're you hiding from Alexander?" He asked with curiosity.

Cassiopeia frowned whilst smoothing down her already pristine hair.

"I wasn't hiding, I was avoiding him" She corrected with a slight duh tone as she began smoothing her hair down absently.

Hugo chuckled slightly before shaking his head.

"They're the same thing" He added with a grin.

Cassiopeia blushed slightly in response before quickly averting her gaze.

"Well it was either that or try a different approach in turning him down" She stated absently.

Hugo's grin quickly disappeared - so Alexander asked Cassiopeia out on a date. A part of him scolded himself for not making his own move sooner, and he knew that Cassiopeia couldn't avoid Alexander forever. What if he managed to convince her to accept, then Hugo would have lost any chances with Cassiopeia forever.

"He asked you out on... a date?" Hugo asked slowly, his voice sounding squeaky and pathetic to his own ears.

Cassiopeia nodded before flipping her silvery blonde hair behind her, the blonde blissfully unaware of Hugo's current disappointment.

"He's still waiting for an answer. Apparently Alexander Rehn isn't someone who you just say no to" She said with a slight frown.

Hugo couldn't help but feel somewhat saddened - it seemed that Cassiopeia was willing to give Alexander a chance. Though he thought it selfish to stand in another man's way, he couldn't stand the thought of Cassiopeia with anyone else but him.

He just needed to make sure that Cassiopeia and Alexander weren't in close proximity of each other or even in the same place for too long.

He just needed a place where Alexander, a pure blooded wizard with a wand the size of Denmark up his arse would never go….

"I think I have an idea" Hugo stated before offering his hand out to Cassiopeia.

The blonde stared at it in hesitation almost as if trying to figure out just what Hugo was up to.

"Do you trust me?" Hugo asked as he took a step towards her.

Cassiopeia still apparel hesitant, yet she allowed her steel grey eyes to meet Hugo's own sapphire blue orbs and nodded though albeit slowly and placed her own slender hand in his.

Hugo flashed her a lopsided grin before leading Cassiopeia towards the castle's main entrance and down to the village of Hogsmeade.

 **XOXO**

Hugo had always loves his Uncle George's joke shop, so when his fun loving uncle announced that he was opening up a branch in Hogsmeade - only minutes away from his school he along with the rest of his cousins were thrilled. Though his uncle was still the head of the franchise, his son Fred along with Hugo's elder cousins James and Louis helped run the Hogsmeade branch with Albus and Rose helping with the accounts.

The joke shop was a popular spot with the third years and of course the girls loved to get a peek at his cousin Louis, who still managed to retain popularity with them despite graduating a year prior.

Hugo knew that someone as 'proper' as Alexander would never even think of setting foot into a joke shop so it why he had currently taken Cassiopeia there, the both of them glancing around the vast amount of produce with awe.

With the first of the Hogsmeade visits not being until the following week, the shop was relatively empty save for the elder sixth and seventh years who were free to visit the village as they pleased - long as they abided to the curfews set in place.

Cassiopeia was currently watching as a bouncing ball started changing different colours in front of her with each bounce whilst emitting screams of pain. It was a rather odd little thing yet it seemed to amuse the blonde.

Hugo noted that the oddly screaming ball would've been something that Lily would've enjoyed and made a mental note to purchase it for her next birthday.

The blonde quickly caught the ball in her hands and thus silenced its impending cry of pain before placing it back on the shelf. Though it was only a toy Hugo himself wondered if it really could register pain.

Cassiopeia poked gently at the ball, causing the odd thing to let out a yelp at her touch.

"What an odd little invention" She muttered in awe before deciding to leave the bouncing ball at peace – after all its screams were rather distracting.

Hugo chuckled before noticing the appearance of his cousins. Both James and Fred had their usual grins plastered across their face as they happily conversed with the customers around the shop - the two fun loving pranksters always sporting jovial expressions. Only to Hugo's confusion both men had pairs of very real looking cat ears atop of their heads.

The group of students currently surrounding them were gushing over the new appendages with awe and whereas Fred's were russet coloured to match his hair, James' were a chestnut brown to match his.

He instantly walked over with Cassiopeia at his arm, the blonde eying his cousins with curiosity.

"Fred, James!" Hugo called out with a grin.

Both men instantly turned at the mention of their names, and identical grins were plastered across their faces at the sight of their youngest cousin. However the grins quickly faded to expressions of curiosity at the sight of a girl? Never before had Hugo ever introduced them to any of his female friends so they were instantly intrigued.

"Hugo" Fred called out the same time James loudly declared "Hugh-man" the nickname only he and the rest of their cousins used for him.

The made their way over to Hugo and Cassiopeia, both Fred and James loudly clapping their younger cousin on the back before allowing their curiosity to take over.

"Who's this lovely lady?" James asked with a grin as he gently took Cassiopeia's hands into his own and brought them to his lips.

Hugo rolled his eyes at the display though he was expecting it from James who was notorious for being just as - if not more flirtatious than Louis was.

"Cassiopeia Malfoy" She answered with a charming smile which would have anyone hooked.

Though at the mention of her last name Hugo's cousins turned to each other with expressions of curiosity.

"As in Scorpius?" Fred asked, remembering his cousin Albus' friend from school.

Cassiopeia nodded "He's my brother"

Being the gentlemen that they were both men instantly greeted Cassiopeia, showering the women with compliments and any products they could thrust into her arms. Hugo smiled at the grin on the blonde face before suddenly finding himself next to Fred, the older man with a grin on his face as they watched James covering with Cassiopeia.

"So what pray tell has you with the littlest Malfoy, hmm?" Fred asked with curiosity. Hugo was his baby cousin after all and Fred took it as his unofficial, self-proclaimed and unpaid job to know exactly just what went on his youngest cousin's life.

Hugo blushed slightly, he wasn't with Cassiopeia per say, he was just with her.

"We're just friends" He justified though once the words left his lips he regretted staying them - he certainly didn't want to be 'just friends'

Fred hummed in thought before clapping Hugo on the back, the action causing him to jerk forward slightly.

"Good luck with that one then" Free declared before walking off to re-join James beside Cassiopeia.

"Wherever have you been hiding this one, Hugo?" James asked with grin. His strange looking cat ears were wiggling atop his head and Hugo oddly found himself drawn to them.

"Why do you have cat ears?" Cassiopeia asked with curiosity.

James turned the Fred, both men giving an identical shrug before draping their arms over each of her shoulders and effectively sandwiching her between them.

"The question is, Miss Cassiopeia why don't you have cat ears" James countered which instantly left Cassiopeia speechless.

She opened her mouth to speak and instantly Fred took this as opportunity to throw a fluorescent orange coloured sweet into her opened mouth. The blonde swallowed before coughing and spluttering in surprise before turning to glare at his cousin.

As Hugo started to chuckle at Cassiopeia's confused and angered state, James took this opportunity to stuff the same orange sweet into Hugo's mouth.

"Just what did you just give me?" She hissed though the answer quickly came as a pair of fluffy white cat ears sprouted from the top of her head.

Hugo quickly placed his hands atop his own head and was surprised when two furred nubs had started to form and continued to grow to a pointed shape. He turned to the glass cabinet beside him and gave an experimental poke to the auburn cat ears now atop his head.

To his surprise the ears twitched slightly with his touch and Hugo found himself somewhat fascinated by them. Though they appeared alien to him it was strange how they were no part of him and looked very real.

Cassiopeia seemed less than thrilled with her new ears, the blonde hair her hands pressed atop her head with a frown as if trying to pull them off.

"How long do they last for?"

Fred shrugged before scratching one of his own ears, they twitched slightly in place for a second before rendering motionless once more.

"They only last for a couple of hours but they tend to vary from time to time"

Cassiopeia nodded but as she removed her hands from her head her ears had dropped flat against her in short she looked adorable.

"My morphing isn't working" She declared with worry "What's in this?"

"You know the usual top secret ingredients- we can't just share them you know" James stated matter of factly.

Cassiopeia pouted, her ears flat against her head and her tail now stiff with defeat. Hugo sighed before draping an arm over her shoulders causing her to turn to him with a sad smile.

"Don't worry Cass, you look fine" He said softly.

Cassiopeia smiled, her white ears instantly perking up right and her tail swinging back and forth.

"You think so?" She asked with curiosity.

He nodded, his hands moving to cup her chin and force her to look up at him.

"I know so" He stated his hands moving to run gently through her silvery blonde hair.

Cassiopeia blushed slightly at the action though the sound of someone clearing their throat caused them to abruptly break apart guiltily.

Hugo turned to see his cousins staring back at him with identical knowing grins plastered across their faces. He shook his head with disbelief before turning whilst ushering Cassiopeia out of the shop.

 **XOXO**

Cassiopeia gave another small huff as she examined her own reflection in her compact mirror. With her morphing abilities now suppressed it meant that she just couldn't will the cat ears and tail away.

Though she had to admit that the ears were somewhat cute but her bloody tail seemed to have a mind of its own and would insistently flick from side to side whacking anyone unfortunate enough to get too close.

They'd only just made it back at the school building and already the new appendages had attracted a bit of attention from the other students. Though Cassiopeia was used to people staring at her from the distance she wasn't used to them attempting to touch her ears and it didn't help that they were rather sensitive too.

Which was why the pair had decided to take up refuge in the library- that and the fact that Cassiopeia wanted to go somewhere she was certain Alexander wouldn't willingly go. If she knew one thing about the Slytherin it was that she was certain that he'd never willingly picked up a book in his life.

Glancing over towards her companion a smile formed when she noticed his own auburn coloured ears twitching slightly and as if sensing her gaze upon him, he turned to face her with his usual lopsided grin.

"You okay, Cass?"

She stiffened slightly at the use of the nickname. Usually friends would shorten her name only to 'Cassie' and even then that was only reserved for close friends and family. But it seemed that Cassiopeia rather liked this new nickname - or at least when it came from Hugo.

She dumbly nodded before following after Hugo towards the potions books. However with Cassiopeia not noticing his tail dragging against the floor she stepped on it which instantly caused the redhead to hiss in pain before falling to the ground.

"Oh merlin, Hugo I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed before quickly kneeling down by his side.

Hugo had his tail placed in his hands and his features had contorted to furrowed brows and lips curled into a slight grin despite his obvious pain.

"No harm done" He answered though this only caused Cassiopeia to frown slightly.

She sighed before shifting so that she was now sitting on the library floor.

"I'm sorry, Hugo. Is it that bad?" She asked softly, suddenly feeling very guilty for causing Hugo to be in such pain.

From his position on the ground Hugo still had his tail held in his hands, though he gave a slight shrug.

"Like getting your tail stamped on by a pretty girl?" He offered with a grin.

Cassiopeia blushed slightly at the comment before quickly averting her gaze. Of course guys had been nice to her before but never had their comments affected her like they were now.

"You're such a tease, Weasley" She quipped whilst absently rubbing at his ears though to both their surprise this caused a deep rumbling sound to resound from Hugo's chest.

"Hugo did you just...purr?" Cassiopeia asked with disbelief.

Hugo quickly reddened before shaking his head.

"No"

Cassiopeia giggled - he was just adorable.

"Oh really?" She asked before placing her fingers on his ears once more and stroking at the soft fur and once again causing Hugo to indeed purr deeply.

Hugo quickly covered his mouth in shock as if he couldn't believe the sound had come from him. Whilst Cassiopeia, enjoying Hugo's current predicament allowed another giggle to escape her, her own tail flicking back and forth with mirth.

"That was definitely a purr" She said with a grin before attempting to stroke his ears once more. However Hugo anticipated the action and quickly had Cassiopeia's wrist in a gentle grip.

He pulled her gently towards him and though his grip on her wasn't strong enough to hurt her in any way she still made no attempt to move. She was left speechless at the way his bright blue eyes followed her every movement and she herself was left staring intently back at him wondering what move he was going to make.

Instead his thumb ran gentle circles on the inside of her wrist, his touch almost burning against the sensitive skin and sending a shudder down Cassiopeia's spine.

His free hand - the one not grasping her own, was stroking gently at the ears atop her head and Cassiopeia suddenly felt heat rush through her as an unfamiliar purring sound left her lips.

The blonde blushed at this in embarrassment though Hugo only seemed to grin at her predicament before gently releasing her, his eyes regarding her with a curious expression.

"You know you're adorable when you purr" He whispered with a slight teasing tone.

She felt heat rush to her cheeks at the softness his voice, his warmth breath tickling her already sensitive ears. She couldn't understand how Hugo- her supposed friend had her melting in such a way and being the curious person she was, Cassiopeia wanted to find out why.

With curiosity the blonde sat upon her knees examining the man in front of her, he quirked a brow at the sudden movement yet made no move to shift his position.

Cassiopeia wanted- no needed to know if this friendship wasn't as simple as she thought it was. At first she had just ushered her feelings as a result of never being so close with someone, never having a real friend who wasn't just using her to be able to name drop.

Yet not with any other of her friends did she find herself acting like a giddy teenage school girl.

Her mind was made up and with quick movement Cassiopeia had placed her hands on either side of Hugo's face. His features had contorted to a curious frown, with Cassiopeia allowing herself to ingrain each of his facial features into her brain.

She allowed her gaze to linger over his expressive blue eyes, every freckle dusted over the bridge of his nose and then to the slight curve of his lips. Before either of them could question her actions she'd brought his lips to her own.

Never before had she enjoyed kissing someone so much so, and though it was clumsy and Hugo's lips chapped against her own she found herself somewhat savouring his unique taste and moving her own lips against his.

It was as the pair broke apart, Cassiopeia giggling slightly at Hugo's dazed expression.

"Whoa...that was um…something" He muttered as he stared back at Cassiopeia with a goofy grin.

Cassiopeia blushed slightly before quickly averting her eyes. At first she'd kissed him to determine whether or not she merely thought of Hugo as just a friend now it was confirmed that she thought of him as something more she was unsure of how to act.

Before she could comprehend it any further she heard the disappointed cry of:

"Oh merlin!"

The familiar voice instantly causing Cassiopeia to jump in shock at the sight of her brother Altair looking very pale indeed as if what he just witnessed made him want to be sick to his stomach.

Both Cassiopeia and Hugo quickly stood, the blonde quickly running towards her brother to keep him away from Hugo and prevent another fight from breaking out.

"Altair!" She exclaimed with her hands pressed against his chest in an attempt to get him away from Hugo, however with her brother's size and strength he was easily able to push her behind him.

"Cassie…" Altair drawled in warning. He had instantly seen red at the sight of his sister with Hugo and though he'd promised Cassiopeia that he wouldn't interfere with her own life, he couldn't help but feel somewhat angered at the sight.

Cassiopeia was his sister- his twin and the two had always been close. Though it seemed that since she had joined the school all her time was being spent with Hugo and Altair felt as if he was losing her.

"Altair this was all me, leave Hugo out of this" Cassiopeia pleaded. She couldn't bare for the two people she cared about to fight once again.

"Please Tai…" She whispered softly, using the nickname only she had used since they were children.

The blond sighed before running a hand through his hair with frustration. Cassiopeia just had this effect on him and though he initially wanted to punch Hugo in the face and a few curses for good measure he didn't want to upset his sister any further.

The image of her bleeding out on the ground was still fresh in his mind and he didn't want to hurt his sister again, not when he was meant to be protecting her.

"Cassie we'll talk about this later" Altair scowled before turning to Hugo with a frown.

"I better not catch you to doing that-"

"What kissing?" Cassiopeia quipped innocently, a smile forming on her lips despite the situation at Altair's grimace.

Her brother didn't seem to amused and quickly shook his head with a frown, the blond desperate to get the image of his sister kissing anyone out of his head.

"Yes that- don't do it again in front of me!" He exclaimed before abruptly turning his attention to the pointed ears atop his sister's head. He hadn't noticed those before and glancing over towards Hugo, Altair noted how the Gryffindor sported a pair of very feline looking ears atop his head.

The Slytherin frowned in confusion, wondering if he missed out on some sort of odd cat convention by opting out of visiting Hogsmeade.

"Why do you have...cat ears?" He asked with confusion, he gave one of his sister's ears an experimental poke before she abruptly slapped his hands away with a scowl.

"Oi, you can't just touch other people's ears. It's rude" She scolded before quickly remembering that she had done the same thing to Hugo- hypocritical or what?

Altair frowned in confusion before letting his arms fall by his side in defeat, he had no idea what was going on with everyone today. First his best friend was running around like a mad man, then his sister and her whatever the sister stealing Gryffindor was to her both joined some absurd cat club and then he had just walked in on his sister and the sister stealing Gryffindor bloody kissing in a public place!

"You know what, I don't even care" He stated before abruptly turning away whilst muttering about 'annoying sister's and irritating Weasley's'

Cassiopeia released a sigh of relief, though she had prevented a possible fight there was still the issue of what to do about Hugo. It was clear that her feelings for him went beyond friendship but what if he didn't feel the same?

"Hugo I'm sorry" She said with sincerity.

To her surprise the redhead sported a look of confusion before placing his hands to cup her chin.

"There's nothing to be sorry for" He told her.

She shook her head with disbelief, how could he still be so nice to her after what she'd done?

"But I kissed you...and now...now my brother hates you-" She said with worry.

Hugo shook his head with a slight chuckle, the woman in front of him worried way too much and with a grin he gently moved his hand to rest against her cheek.

"Your brother already hated me" He stated which caused her to scoff "Besides I'm a big strong guy and can take care of myself"

Cassiopeia smiled up at him before pressing her cheek further into his hold, though she was still worried about what her brother, what everyone was going to do or say Hugo was able to easily cast her worries away with a simple goofy grin and gentle words.

"And as for the kiss I rather enjoyed it" Hugo stated and thus causing her to blush.

He chuckled at her current state before running a hand through her silvery blonde hair with a fond smile and all too slowly he leaned in to press a soft kiss against her lips.

* * *

 **A/N TIME:**

 **WHOOP tenth chapter is done!**

 **And the power of adorable cat ears just proves that anything is possible when you look like a neko.**

 **First up thanks to** **charlottedean98** **for joining the follow and favourite train. Yay!**

 **And a massive thankyou to all who have stuck with Lilac this far.**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter where Hugo and Cassiopeia decide to take things slow, Cassiopeia has a talk with her brother and things get awkward for everyone's new favourite couple.**

 **Don't forget to review!**

 **Heavensfairy signing off x**


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its universe. I'm just borrowing it from Rowling-Sensei and playing with it. The only thing I do own are any OC'S and of course plot.**

 **Pairing (s): Hugo Weasley x OC, Lily L. Potter x OC**

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven:**

Charms was beginning to become Hugo's favourite subject, as Professor Flitwick stood in front lecturing the class on today's subject; complicated memory charms. Hugo was currently sitting next to his best friend and charms partner, Frankie, though Cassiopeia was sitting just behind him. With them sitting so close together the pair had decided to take every opportunity they could to pass each other notes without gaining detection from their peers.

It was when Hugo started avidly scribbling down notes on his parchment that he felt something tap him on the back, shifting in his seat slightly he turned to face Cassiopeia. The blonde wore a mask of an impassive expression however Hugo noted how her expressive steel grey eyes were alight with excitement.

"Can I borrow some ink?" She asked with a slight grin. To anyone else the statement was a flippant question, however Hugo instantly saw through the façade.

He nodded before reaching for his own inkpot to pass back to the blonde, the situation seeming rather normal to anyone not looking for anything unusual. However rather than taking the inkpot Cassiopeia placed a folded up piece of parchment into his hands whilst offering him a smile.

"Never mind, I have my own" She said with a smile.

Upon taking the parchment Hugo opened it up to reveal the words; _talk later?_ Written in Cassiopeia's neat scrawl.

Hugo frowned in confusion though still nodded back at the blonde; just what did she want to talk about? Hundreds of millions of thoughts were running through his mind. Maybe Cassiopeia wanted to forget that the kiss even happened and decided she wanted to remain friends?

Getting to know Cassiopeia was what he wanted and though he never expected the kiss to happen a part of him feared that Cassiopeia was just going to usher it away as an accident- a mistake and that she felt nothing.

It was as he was having his internal monologue that Frankie nudged Hugo on the arm, effectively catching Hugo's attention and getting him out of his funk.

"You alright mate?' Frankie asked with curiosity.

Hugo gave his friend a slight smile before nodding his head, though it seemed that his best friend wasn't convinced the brunette eyeing Hugo with an expression of curiosity.

The two had been friends since childhood due to the fact that their parents knew each other from school and Frankie liked to think that he knew his friend like a brother.

If Hugo was going through something, he wanted to be there to help - however it seemed that his friend wasn't too keen on sharing which left Frankie in the dark.

"You don't seem like it" Frankie teased though to his confusion his friend didn't even quirk his usual lopsided grin.

Hugo sighed before running a hand through his hair.

"Just some… girl stuff" Hugo muttered careful not to get caught talking by their professor.

Frankie nodded in understanding, girl stuff could mean virtually anything he was somewhat glad to be included - even if he wasn't getting the whole story.

Frankie glanced behind, his gaze lingered on Cassiopeia momentarily. He'd seen Hugo glance over at the Ravenclaw table during meal times when he thought no one was looking, so perhaps she was the girl giving his friend grief. She was attractive, though in a perfect sort of way- the kind of girl a guy would lust over from a distance yet not pursue.

Frankie dismissed this idea, he mused that not even Hugo would go after a beautiful woman who had a very nasty piece of work of a brother, so that meant she was ruled out.

Turning his focus a couple of rows back Frankie caught sight of Lily, the beautiful redhead had been one of his closest friends for years however it was recently that Frankie's feelings for her went a lot further than just friendship.

His face reddened when her warm brown eyes met his and a small smile graced her lips. Embarrassed at being caught, Frankie quickly averted his gaze and thus turned it towards Anna Boot, a pretty girl with tanned skin and dark hair who also happened to be Hugo's ex-girlfriend.

The Gryffindor frowned in confusion, he along with the rest of their year group knew that Hugo and Anna's relationship didn't end well and if he was going after an old flame then Frankie knew that it just wasn't going to end well for either of them.

"Well if it helps, just try and stay away from girls that will just cause you trouble" Frankie offered.

Hugo sighed, his thoughts lingering back to Cassiopeia, the blonde who just seemed to be causing so much turmoil lately.

 **XOXO**

Once the charms class had ended the students piled out of the classroom in order to hastily head to their respective classes and free periods. Hugo however lingered behind as he waited for Cassiopeia, the blonde always being the last to leave any of her classes due to always wanting to ask the professors questions.

He found that he liked that about her, the blonde was always eager to learn and hated not being in the know. Though she was as intelligent as any Ravenclaw Hugo noted that she also as cunning as a Slytherin.

She walked out with a smile, her large black tote bag weighing her shoulder.

"I suppose you want to know what this talk is about." She asked somewhat nervously.

Hugo nodded before stuffing his hands into her trouser pockets, he didn't want to admit it but part of him was glad that Cassiopeia was just as nervous as he was.

She nodded silently before walking ahead leaving Hugo with little choice but to fall into step beside her.

"Should we go to the lake?" Hugo suggested. Though it was rather cold out it meant that the usually popular area was going to be empty.

The blonde silently nodded and allowed Hugo to lead them down towards the lakefront, the pair walking in comfortable silence.

"Why the lake?" Cassiopeia asked with curiosity.

"Not so crowded and we can talk in private" He stated which caused the blonde to nod in understanding.

She smiled before the cold gust of wind blew past them, causing Hugo to grimace slightly at the cold and Cassiopeia to tug her cloak tighter around her slender frame.

"Guess you're not just a pretty face" Cassiopeia quipped coyly, a grin stretched across her lips at her own statement.

He chuckled, glad that their kiss the previous evening hadn't ruined the dynamic between them though if Hugo wasn't mistaken then Cassiopeia was flirting with him.

"Men aren't pretty" Hugo stated with a pout.

Cassiopeia frowned slightly as if in thought before another grin formed across her lips.

"Fine you're beautiful" She teased as she took a seat at the lakes pier.

Hugo frowned slightly before gently poking Cassiopeia in the ribs, the blonde squealed slightly as she quickly raised her hands in surrender. Her laughter was melodic to his ears, the sound making Hugo somewhat hesitant to stop tickling her.

From his onslaught the blonde had fallen over onto her back, with Hugo mercilessly tickling her ribs.

"Okay I'm sorry...Hugo- fine you're handsome manly man!" She squealed whilst her arms flailed out in all directions in an attempt to escape his attack.

Hugo decided to pity her and ceased his attack, with Cassiopeia panting on the ground her cheeks pink with laughter as she tried to regain her breath. She turned to him with a pout causing Hugo to shrug innocently.

When her pout didn't disappear he draped an arm over her shoulders to pull her close though it seemed she wasn't happy and settled with burying her face into his chest.

"How are we doing this?" Cassiopeia muttered, her voice slightly muffled from where her head was placed against his chest.

"Well I just put my arms around you-" Hugo commented which caused Cassiopeia to giggle slightly.

"No I mean _us_ " She pointed out with a slight giggle.

Hugo stiffened slightly, he didn't know how to act now. He knew that he liked Cassiopeia, he likes her a lot - though part of him was convinced that she liked him too, the other small voice of doubt was convinced otherwise.

There was no telling whether she was willing to give this thing a shot - Hugo wasn't a skilled legilimens. But if he was sure about one thing it was that he didn't want to take things too fast, which would just make more of a chance of things derailing.

"We take this...This thing slow" Hugo suggested.

Cassiopeia nodded slowly, raising her head from Hugo's chest so that she could look up at him.

"We should keep this between us...at least until we're certain that it's going to be long term" Cassiopeia added. Hugo smiled at this, he knew that Cassiopeia was organised, he'd seen the way she meticulously set up her desk for each of her lessons. But it seems that she was a planner too.

"I can go with that, but Altair- he already knows. What if he tells someone?" Hugo asked fearing that their plans would fall apart before even beginning.

"I'll talk to him" Cassiopeia stated though as far as he trusted her it did nothing to ease his concerns. What if Altair got angry and decided to tell his parents about Hugo's relationship with Cassiopeia, Hugo certainly didn't want a pair of angry Malfoy's on his case and didn't want to face the wrath of his mother for having a secret relationship.

As if sensing his worries, Cassiopeia leaned up to press a kiss against Hugo's cheek before gently nuzzling his cheek affectionately. Hugo relaxed at the content before pulling Cassiopeia closer to him, content to have the blonde beside him.

"Don't worry, Hugo" She cooed softly "I'm willing to give this a shot but I'm going to need you to trust me"

Hugo glanced down into her eyes, though Cassiopeia had the silver tongue of any Slytherin, Hugo had learned that the most expressive part of her was her eyes. She was always watching others around her intently, content with observing from a safe distance and searching those steel grey orbs he found no sign of doubt and was instantly assured.

He was going to trust Cassiopeia on this, even though part of him screamed to call the whole thing off due to the list of impending consequences if things went sour, the bigger more Gryffindor part of him convinced him to take the chance and trust the blonde in front of him.

He nodded and instantly a smile made its way across Cassiopeia's face and Hugo was certain that he made the right decision.

He smiled when Cassiopeia snuggled against his side, glad that he'd chosen a desolate spot where the pair were able to sit close to each other without the fear of getting caught.

"I just can't believe we're doing this" Cassiopeia muttered softly.

Hugo hummed in agreement before allowing his free hand to tangle itself in Cassiopeia's hair.

"It's surreal" He added wistfully.

Cassiopeia shifted in his arms, tilting her face so it was angled just right and bringing her lips inches away from his own.

"The good kind?" She asked slowly.

Hugo nodded before gently cupping her chin, Cassiopeia gasped softly at the touch and yet made no effort to move away.

"The best" He whispered before bringing Cassiopeia lips to his own in a sweet kiss where nothing else mattered but the feel of her lips against his own.

 **XOXO**

Cassiopeia had never smiled so much in her life and her stomach swirled with excitement knowing that Hugo happened to be the sole cause of her bright mood.

Never before had she been in a relationship that didn't feel robotic or forced and though she and Hugo had decided to keep it a secret from their friends and family, she still felt rather excited.

Heading towards the alchemy classrooms she waited around for Altair to come out once the class was over. If she managed to catch her brother then he'd have no other choice but to talk to her. After Altair had walked in on her kiss with Hugo she'd noted how her brother seemed distant and less willing to talk to her. Though they were both taught in the art of both occlumency and legilimency, Cassiopeia was against entering someone else's mind without consent.

The door suddenly swung open revealing the hoard of students all too keen to escape while Cassiopeia allowed her gaze to linger towards her brother. He was flanked by two of his fellow Slytherin's; Matthew Nott and Aimeè Goyle. Whilst Matthew was talking animatedly, both Altair and Aimeè appeared rather distant.

It was then that Altair noticed her, Cassiopeia giving her brother a shy smile to which he only returned a slight quirk of the lips.

"I'll meet you guys back in the common room" Altair told his friends.

Aimeè nodded without further questioning however Matthew glanced at the blond with confusion. Though he was always chastised for being rather slow or dim by his peers; the Slytherin was rather perceptive. Though one didn't need to be a genius to know that something was going on with Altair and his sister, Matthew happened to be the first to notice that his friend was actively avoiding his twin.

"You're not coming?" He asked.

Altair scoffed before condescendingly patting his shorter friend on the back.

"I'll catch you guys later" Altair drawled and before Matthew could question him any further he was being dragged off by Aimeè.

Now alone with her brother, Cassiopeia felt somewhat awkward. The pair hadn't really spoken since the previous night and Altair had been flat out avoiding her during their shares Ancient Runes class so practically stalking him outside of his classroom was the only way Cassiopeia could get him to talk.

Though it seemed that Altair felt just as awkward as she did. One of his hands were stuffed into his trouser pocket whilst the other ran lazily through his hair as he awkwardly paced in front of her.

"So..um...nice weather we're having" He offered lamely.

Cassiopeia frowned before folding her arms over her chest.

"You know fully well that, that wasn't what I came here for" She said with slight annoyance.

Altair grimaced slightly "Hmm...the Weasley" Altair spat with distaste.

Cassiopeia frowned before quickly punching him on the arm, effectively causing her brother to yelp before running at the sore spot.

"Oi- that was a bit much" Altair scowled.

Cassiopeia gave a huff before flipping her silvery blonde hair behind her.

"He has a name and I'd like if you used it" She stated calmly.

Altair scoffed at the statement though it instantly caused his sister to glare at him. Not wanting to incur Cassiopeia's wrath, the Slytherin quickly raised up his hands in surrender.

"Alright fine. Your little boyfriend has a name" He stated with a grimace.

Cassiopeia nodded with a smile before patting her brother on the shoulder, given that he was at least a good few inches taller than she was, she had to stand on her tiptoes to reach him.

"Now that wasn't hard was it?" She teased though her brother didn't seem too happy about it.

"You stalk me after class for this- merlin knows just how bloody insane you are" Altair drawled with disbelief though Cassiopeia noted the small smirk plastered across his lips.

"It's not stalking if it's family" Cassiopeia quipped before flipping her silvery blonde hair behind her.

Altair scoffed before flicking his sister on the forehead, the action enticing a scowl from the Ravenclaw.

"You need to stop with this crazy talk. Perhaps Weas- Hugo is rubbing off on you" Altair muttered with disbelief.

"Says you, you're the craziest person I know" Cassiopeia frowned.

Altair quirked a brow before ruffling his sister's hair. He knew that she hated anyone touching her hair as it happened to be one of the things that his sister spent rather a lot of time on. But what he didn't know was that Cassiopeia was content to have only one person play with her hair and he also happened to be the same person that the Slytherin despised.

"Yet I'm not the one dating a Weasley" Altair drawled with his hands clasped behind his head in an arrogant display.

Cassiopeia frowned before quickly placing her hands over Altair's mouth. Confused with the action the Slytherin stared down at his sister with a quirked brow never seeing her in such a nervous state.

Once she was certain that no one was around to hear her brothers statement, Cassiopeia slowly released him from the hold; all the while Altair watching her with an amused expression.

"I see, you're keeping your little boyfriend a secret…" Altair drawled with disbelief.

Cassiopeia nodded "And we'd like to keep it that way" She said with a sigh before running a hand through her hair. Altair watched the action with mild curiosity - Cassiopeia never willingly messed up her own hair unless she was frustrated or nervous which meant that the situation was bothering her quite a bit.

He didn't like seeing his sister in a distressed state so with a sigh he placed a hand on her shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze to catch her attention.

"Don't worry, Cassie I won't say anything"

Cassiopeia smiled before quickly wrapping her arms around her twin.

"Thank you Tai, you don't know how much this means to me"

Altair smiled before hugging his sister back. He was determined to do right by his sister and if that meant keeping her relationship a secret then he guessed then that was what he was going to do. Though a part of him was rather curious to know how she was going to tell their father, and if Altair was certain about one thing it was that he wasn't looking forward to crossing that bridge.

* * *

 **A/N TIME:**

 **So I handed in my 4000 word essay which meant that this chapter was put out later than I expected however now that's over and I handed in my script I thought that I'd hurry up with finishing this chapter to celebrate!**

 **First up thankyou to** **devinwylie** **for following this fic, you are now aboard the Lilac train!**

 **TRIVIA: Though my main inspiration for the Malfoy twins were the Maximoff's featured in** _ **'Age of Ultron'**_ **a secondary influence happened to be the Vocaloid pair known as the Kagimine's (Rin and Len) and how close they are to one another. (But no shipping of course, this isn't Game of Thrones!)**

 **JeanAndBillius:** **Yeah, Altair isn't all bad. He's just a bit over protective but the way he deals with things makes him a right butthole.**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter where our new favourite couple (yes Hugo and Cassiopeia) carry on their quest to take their relationship slow and yet remain a secret; however things aren't so simple when you have perceptive and meddling friends.**

 **Don't forget to review!**

 **Heavensfairy signing off x**


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its universe. I'm just borrowing it from Rowling-Sensei and playing with it. The only thing I do own are any OC'S.**

 **Pairing(s) : Hugo Weasley × OC, Lily. L. Potter × OC**

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve:**

Hugo had never been one to break the rules- well not intentionally anyway. His cousins, more so James and Fred had always been the risk takers. Even Lily had her own moments of jumping into the fray for a bit of excitement.

So when Hugo was walking about the castle grounds in order to meet with Cassiopeia in secret was when he felt truly alive. Never before had he ventured out alone without one of his elder cousins dragging him out on some sort of wacky adventure which would undeniably result in trouble.

His mother had always joked that his cousins thrived off trouble and it wasn't until he had gotten a bit older that he truly understood the statement only to agree with it himself.

Narrowly avoiding a group of first years racing through the corridors, Hugo quickly turned the corner somewhat hoping that he wasn't to run into anyone.

Upon turning the corner he came face to face with Cassiopeia, he came face to face with a tall brunette and judging by her robes she was a Ravenclaw. Though the girl appeared no older than he was, Hugo couldn't place just where he'd seen her.

Judging by the way her grey eyes had softened at his arrival, he assumed that she was happy to see him or had at least been waiting for him.

He glanced around wondering if in fact he was seeing things, and the brunette was waiting for someone else rather than him but to his confusion they were rather alone in the now deserted corridor.

The Gryffindor prepared to leave, he wasn't exactly enjoying how the brunette was watching him with such an intense gaze and besides he was going to be late to meet Cassiopeia at this rate!

"Well…it was…um- nice meeting you." Hugo stuttered awkwardly. The girl was still staring at him with apparent amusement before flipping her dark chocolate hair over her shoulder an action which seemed all too familiar.

He quirked a brow in confusion, his curiosity of this new girl beckoning him to stay rather than to leave, though the small much more practical part of his brain yelled and hollered for him to turn around and march straight towards his girlfriend.

Though it was then that the brunette took his inner turmoil as an opportunity to clear the space between them with an almost predatory expression etched across his face.

With a speed Hugo didn't even know that he mustered, he'd laced his hands up in a surrender to prevent things from going any further than they should.

"Whoa!" He exclaimed before quickly taking a step back. The brunette frowned before raising a brow in a very Malfoy-ish manor and it was then that realisation suddenly slapped Hugo in the face like a wet fish.

"Cassiopeia…?" He asked slowly.

It was then that she released the melodic laughter which Hugo knew all too well and simultaneously the chocolate brown locks slowly faded from auburn…to sandy blonde and finally to the silvery blonde hue he was very familiar with.

Apparently his girlfriend found his current state amusing, the little minx had her arm clutched around her middle as she was attacked by a sudden giggle fit.

Hugo shook his head with disbelief, it turns out that James was right when he said that the beautiful ones were always the craziest.

"Look, you can't just do that to people" Hugo snapped his hand running through his hair in frustration.

The blonde wiped a stray tear from the corner of her eye before gaining her composure which only caused Hugo to sigh with annoyance- at least someone was finding the situation amusing.

"I can if they're my boyfriend" She stated with a slight 'duh' tone.

Hugo stared in shock, his mouth slightly agape as he stared back at the blonde in front of him- just what did he get himself into with Cassiopeia Malfoy?

"You know that wasn't funny- I actually...you made me think you were someone else!" Hugo snapped with annoyance.

Cassiopeia seemed all too amused at his current state, the blonde gave a small pout before moving to ruffle Hugo's hair however due to the height difference she was forced to stand on her tiptoes in order to reach him.

"Sorry Hugo, I just thought instead of us sneaking about like escaped convicts I could alter my appearance a little" She stated with a grin.

Hugo pouted, the Gryffindor still not happy with his girlfriend. He often forgot about her morphing abilities due to her using them so little around him. Though he didn't want to admit that her plan was brilliant, the small and definitely more intelligent part of him was screaming at him to do just that. Instead he allowed his pout to deepen which only caused his girlfriend's grin to widen with amusement.

"Well you could have told me first" He pouted.

She released another of her melodic giggles before peppering his jaw with kisses and though he tried his best to resist, to keep up his annoyed front his girlfriend's soft lips against his skin was enough to turn his mood around.

Though he knew that blonde definitely wasn't playing fair, he was content with letting her carry on with her ministrations- after all she was very talented.

"Come on Huey, you have to admit it's a good plan?" She asked with a smile. Hugo was silent, the Gryffindor content with the open mouthed kisses Cassiopeia continued to place over his neck and towards his jaw.

Releasing his groan of approval to her ministrations he wrapped his arms around the small of her back to pull her in close and smiled when he was rewarded with a soft kiss to his lips.

He was very aware of the triumphant smile Cassiopeia sported and instantly she willed her hair to shift to the previous dark chocolate hue.

Hugo gave the locks an experimental poke before gently tangling his fingers in the silky strands. He'd always enjoyed how soft and fine Cassiopeia's hair was and it seemed no matter what colour she'd changed it too it would always retain its silky texture.

"Guess I'm just going to get used to this" He stated before pressing his lips to hers in a soft kiss. Hugo loved the taste which was entirely Cassiopeia; sweet like maple syrup yet with a slight hint of spice which had him craving for more.

As if silently answering his own thoughts, Cassiopeia slowly opened up her mouth for him in a somewhat shy gesture and not needing further encouragement Hugo allowed his tongue to glide against her own.

He was instantly hit with an enhanced taste. Though the kiss was somewhat clumsy Hugo was quickly able to match Cassiopeia's own movements instantly allowing the two to find their own rhythm.

The need for air became too great and regretfully Hugo pulled away from Cassiopeia, allowing his forehead to rest against her own.

Cassiopeia released a breathy chuckle before leaning back against the wall behind her. Never before had she been kissed like that and she found herself rather enjoying it.

Releasing a shy chuckle she rested her hands against Hugo's chest.

"I think...I think I should be brunette more often.."

Hugo chuckled in response before pressing a kiss against her forehead.

Though he was somewhat surprised at her brunette appearance but he'd now come accustomed to it.

"I'm starting to get used to it" Hugo commented, his hands were still tangled in her hair and despite the motion Cassiopeia made no effort to move. He liked how the blonde- now brunette was only compliant to have him touch her hair in such away. It ignited a possessive streak inside him, one he thought that he'd never have.

"Hugo you're ruining my hair" Cassiopeia pouted before swatting his hands away.

Hugo gave a chuckle before reaching out to pay her hair back into place, all the while Cassiopeia scowling up at him.

"It looks fine, beautiful even" Hugo commented with a lopsided grin.

"Fine?" Cassiopeia asked with disbelief "You should see me in the morning, my hair sticks up in all directions like a dandelion" She added with a grimace.

Hugo laughed at the statement, though his thoughts quickly drifted to seeing Cassiopeia. The blonde getting up wearing nothing but his quidditch robes and her silvery blonde hair stuck up in all directions.

"It doesn't sound bad…" He whispered before bringing his lips to the spot just below her ear. Though the pair had only be officially- though albeit secretly dating for a little over a week, it had given Hugo plenty of time to explore the sensitive spots his girlfriend currently possessed.

She released a small squeal of protest before pushing at his chest, though Hugo ignored her as he continued to tease the sensitive spot. Since they were alone he was able to show his affections towards his girlfriend openly and after first few days of meeting in secret he was rather glad with the shift in plans.

"Holy Merlin!"

Cassiopeia frowned up at him, the voice didn't come from him, or her for that matter and glancing past his girlfriend he spotted the last person he'd wanted to see.

Instantly Hugo pulled away from Cassiopeia, the now brunette's features displaying an expression of shock as she glanced between himself and his intruding cousin.

Lily however, glanced between Hugo and his new...friend with an expression of curiosity. Well a mixture of shock and curiosity. Judging by the tell all deep blue tie she was a Ravenclaw, though from her appearance Lily just couldn't tell who she was- a sixth year perhaps?

"My baby cousin snogging in the hallways, just what is this world coming to?" Lily asked dramatically.

Hugo shrugged whilst Cassiopeia only gaped at the Gryffindor in confusion.

"Lily- you're being embarrassing" Hugo stated with a grimace.

Lily gasped before placing the back of her palm against her chest, the display only causing Hugo to groan with annoyance.

"Embarrassing- _moi?_ "

"Yes you- who else is here, Lil's?" Hugo asked before shaking his head with disbelief.

Lily shrugged before gesturing to the brunette Hugo was currently trying to shield from view. Though he didn't doubt Cassiopeia's morphing abilities he was somewhat nervous when it came to Lily for his cousin was known for noticing everything.

"You're a sixth year?" Lily asked, directing her focus towards Cassiopeia who was currently half hidden behind him.

Cassiopeia nodded before stepping out from behind her hiding spot. She worried her lip before shifting awkwardly from foot to foot- something Cassiopeia definitely didn't do but apparently her new persona did

"Yes," She said with sincerity before taking a nervous gulp. Hugo raised a brow with appreciation, Cassiopeia was truly a good actress.

"But please you can't tell...or I'll be the gossip of the school" She added with a sniffle which was of course the icing on the cake of her performance. Hugo made a mental note to recommend her to the Performing Arts club, they were always looking for new members since they weren't as popular as the Christian Club which of course supplied wine.

Shaking his head to rid himself of wandering thoughts, Hugo glanced up to see Lily's retreating form. Apparently his girlfriend's performance was enough to avert his cousins suspicions, though Hugo knew that his cousin hated being the last to know anything which was why Lily was famous for getting into everyone's and anyone's business.

It was why his cousin was the editor of the school paper and of course an aspiring reporter who Hugo was certain would give the famous (or infamous) Rita Skeeter a run for her money.

"Remember Hugo, contraception charms!" Lily exclaimed as she turned to walk away. Hugo sighed, knowing this was typical Lily- always one to make an entrance...and an exit.

 **XOXO**

It would have looked absolutely normal to anyone when Cassiopeia slid into her usual seat during Ancient Runes class yet no one noticed the way the blonde slipped her hand against Hugo's understand the desk they shared.

Her boyfriend turned an adorable shade of red before giving her a shy smile, she knew that she shouldn't be teasing him in public but she just couldn't help it.

As Professor Babbling prattled on with a subject Cassiopeia already knew in great detail- protection Runes- she allowed her gaze to wander towards her boyfriend. The Gryffindor's brows were slightly furrowed in concentration as he continued to scrawl down his own notes and the blonde took it as opportunity to admire him.

As if he could feel her gaze upon him, Hugo turned to face him with a lopsided grin.

"You know it's rude to stare?" He asked in a low whisper.

Cassiopeia smiled before raising a brow.

"Well yes, my boyfriend happens to be in this class- I'll let you know when you spot him" She quipped with a grin.

Her boyfriend shook his head with disbelief, though Cassiopeia noted how he sported his usual lopsided grin.

"He must be an amazing bloke to land a beautiful girl like you" He stated whilst entwining their fingers underneath their desk.

Cassiopeia blushed at the comment, not being used to being talked to in such a way caused Hugo's comments to plunge her into a flustered state.

"You're such a bloody cheese ball" Cassiopeia muttered as she tried to avert her gaze to anywhere but at Hugo less he saw her current state.

Her efforts were in vain as Hugo managed to catch a glimpse of the pink tinge to her cheeks. He smiled before purposely dropping his quill between them, but it was as he bent back up to retrieve it his lips brushed momentarily against Cassiopeia's ear and the action caused her blush to deepen.

"Only for you" He whispered, his warm breath tickling her sensitive skin and sending a shudder down her spine.

With them sitting at the back of the classroom, their little exchange went unnoticed by most of the class- except for one particular redhead.

Sitting next to her close friend and ancient Runes partner, Augusta, Lily was happily scrawling away to keep in time to the professor's lecture. Which was of course easier said than done since as brilliant as Professor Babbling was, she tended to go off on a tangent whenever something interesting came to her.

Which was why even attempting to keep up with her was like trying to domesticate a Doxy – both tasks could still be done however with extreme difficulty.

Both girls were sat towards the back of the classroom which meant that they were plunged right in the 'make out zone'

Of course the singletons of her class avoided such a horrendous place like the plague, since who would want someone else's relationship constantly thrown in their face like a bludger?

However seeing as both Lily and Augusta had been late to the initial first class of the year they were now stuck in such a spot until they graduated- perfect!

It was as Lily heard the sound of a giggle from the darkened make out zone that she decided to investigate. Usually she wasn't one to let such things bother her; but if Lily was one thing it was definitely curious.

Turning towards the source of the sound her brows shot up to her hairline I'm shock once she noticed that it was her cousin Hugo with a blonde Lily recognised to be no other than Cassiopeia Malfoy.

Her eyes narrowed in shock and confusion at the sight of the pair so close together. Okay, so Lily knew that Hugo had some sort of feelings towards the Ravenclaw but judging by the brunette he'd been snogging earlier she assumed that he no longer felt anything for Cassiopeia.

Lily didn't want to admit that she was glad Hugo no longer held romantic feelings towards the blonde, after all she was surrounded by trouble with a capital 'T'.

There was of course the fact that she had a crazy twin brother and also the fact that her father outwardly despised their family.

Though Lily couldn't help but wonder, if Hugo actually was seeing two girls at once?

Perhaps he was trying to keep his options open?

She quickly ushered such thoughts away assuming she was just jumping to conclusions. Perhaps the two were just really close friends but judging by the way Cassiopeia was looking up at Hugo Lily thought otherwise.

If Hugo was seeing two women at the same time she swore on Merlin's name that she'd put a stop to it.

* * *

 **A/N TIME:**

 **So sorry about the late update, assignments had been swarming me like the plague and I've had next to no time for creative writing.**

 **First things first; now that Lily thinks that Hugo is seeing two girls at the same time she's going to do all in her power to break them apart. Talk about jumping to conclusions!**

 **And of course a massive thankyou to Laboulett for both following and favouriting Lilac, which now brings us up to 18 follows and nine favourites, yay!**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter where Lily puts her plan into action, Hugo is faced with the Malfoy heir and Cassiopeia is reminded of her role as an heiress.**

 **Don't forget to review or Altair will be coming for you!**

 **This is Heavensfairy signing off**


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Unlucky Special

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its universe. I'm just borrowing it from Rowling-Sensei and playing with it. The only thing I do own are any OC'S.**

 **Pairing (s): Hugo Weasley × OC**

 **WARNING *Read in a Geordie accent, like the announcer on Big Brother*: This chapter contains major usage of side characters; if you hate side characters or simply hate this story look away. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen:**

It was days like these that Zara hated being a prefect. She'd been assigned to patrol with fellow prefect Augusta after her own partner, Anna Boot, claimed to have a scheduled choir practice which she couldn't miss.

Not wanting to start an argument, Zara happily accepted. After all extra-curricular activities were always looked at by employers and Zara didn't want to be the rotten apple who denied a fellow housemate a chance in the working world.

Rather so she didn't dislike the Hufflepuff, she was easy to talk to and had a bubbly personality. The only thing was that once she started to speak it all just came up like a kind of word vomit.

"What about Satan's Sirens?" Augusta suggested "Mum had them down at the leaky once and punters really liked 'em…" She paused, momentarily ending her ramble and granting Zara those sacred seconds of quiet. However as quickly as the silence came it was once again gone as the Hufflepuff had opened her mouth once more "Though saying that most of the people there were deaf"

Zara had always felt like she stood out at the school like a sore thumb; her parents had offered to send her to a fully Islamic wizarding school back in their home country of Afghanistan, however an eleven year old Zara had wanted to stay with the new friends she'd made.

Though the majority of the students were understanding of her faith, she couldn't help but feel that the more traditional students were wary of her. A few of the muggleborns were aware of the bad press many members of her religion had received and already facing such prejudice back home it had started to spread to school.

She tried to ignore the comments as being called 'the girl in the scarf' or the strange looks as she would part away from the larger groups to pray.

Not many people understood nor did they try to understand. It was why she felt as if she had common ground with her roommate Cassiopeia. Though the blonde was talked about for an entirely different reason the two did know what it was like to be the subject of ignorant and hurtful comments.

It was also why Zara often stuck to her housemates like glue, though by doing this she cut herself off from the nicer peers. People like Augusta.

"So..um.. the Sirens-" Zara stated flippantly.

"Satan's Sirens" Augusta corrected with a smile.

"Same thing" Zara laughed which caused the blonde to give her an exaggerated expression of mock hurt.

They began to once again fall into step and it was that the pair bumped into the journalist clubs editor, Lily Potter. Though Zara never spoke to the redhead other than their shared arithmancy class, they both possessed similar drive and the stubborn streak of a mule.

Though the girls didn't have much in common they were still civil with one another. But what the editor of the magazine was doing here Zara didn't know; was she planning on unveiling the failure?

"You've seen Cassiopeia?" the redhead asked bluntly.

Zara frowned, so it seemed that Lily wasn't here to ruin her potential plans but to stalk her roommate/potential friend. That seemed normal.

The Ravenclaw frowned slightly, though she considered the blonde as her friend she tended to keep herself to herself. She hung around the back of classrooms, her translucent skin and pale blonde hair giving her the appearance of a ghost and like an ethereal being she glided through the halls with such grace that one couldn't help but look at her.

"Not since class," Zara admitted with furrowed brows. Like usual the blonde was last to leave and as usual she stalked off alone.

Zara watched with curiosity as Lily huffed. She wasn't aware that the two girls were close and from the limited time she spent with Cassiopeia she knew that she wasn't exactly close with anyone.

"What about my cousin?" the redhead asked hopefully.

Zara quirked a brow, now this was getting interesting. Lily was looking for both Cassiopeia and her cousin; just what was going on?

Though Zara was one to prefer to stay out of drama- particularly Potter drama it seemed that when the overly curious Lily was concerned that it just wasn't possible.

"Saw him after charms," Augusta stated thoughtfully "Think he was heading out- maybe to Hogsmeade. But I'm not too sure"

Lily nodded in understanding before releasing a loud and very drawn out exhale.

"That's good enough for me" She declared, though to Zara's confusion the redhead remained where she stood as if waiting for something.

Somewhat awkward with being the subject of Lily's explosive like emerald green eyes she shifted slightly before loudly clearing her throat.

"Is there...is there something else?" Zara asked slowly.

Lily grinned before turning to Augusta was stood beside Zara. It was almost as if the blonde and the redhead were having an internal conversation for at the same time they both sported identical grins.

"Yo, Gusty fancy a trip to Hogsmeade?"

The honey blonde eagerly nodded with a grin which displayed all her pearly white teeth. The smile made her look almost childlike and with a slight skip walked over to join Lily's side.

"You coming Zara?" Lily asked, though with the way her explosive eyes were staring right at her, it was impossible to say no.

Taking Zara's silence as confirmation, Lily released a sound reminiscent of a squeal before looping her arms through both Zara's and Augusta's and thus leaving a very confused Zara Hussain wondering just what she'd let herself in for.

 **XOXO**

The chilly October air was beginning to worsen, though with the warmth Hugo was giving out Cassiopeia was more than happy to remain tucked against his side. His arm was draped around her waist in a protective manner and with her once again sporting her brunette appearance the two of remained rather undetected by their peers.

She released a hum of content before placing her head against his shoulder which only caused Hugo to chuckle with amusement.

"You're pretty much like a cat aren't you?" He asked with a lopsided grin.

Cassiopeia gave a half shrug before snuggling further against him and let her eyes close.

"You're warm…" She muttered which caused her boyfriend to laugh, a deep chuckle which sent vibrations through his chest and had Cassiopeia herself smiling.

"You know there's heating charms for that" Hugo commented with a smirk.

Cassiopeia scoffed before lifting her head from his chest to quirk a brow at her boyfriend.

"Of course I knew that. Just who do you think I am?" She asked with a grin.

He smirked at her though stayed silent and it was then that Cassiopeia spotted them, the last people she thought she'd ever run into whilst with Hugo.

Happily conversing with one another she spotted her mother Astoria, the brunette who inspired Cassiopeia's current appearance was dressed in pristine emerald green robes which billowed slightly around her with every step she took.

When she was younger Cassiopeia was convinced that her mother was a princess. She was always able to make herself bigger than she was, she held her head high and was the kindest woman she knew.

Beside her mother was her eldest brother Scorpius, though he was never one to conform to the tailored suits Altair always sported he always dressed well. However today it seemed he was wearing what appeared to be muggle clothing. Holding tightly onto her brother's arm was his fiancé, the beautiful Katiana Makaroff- or as Altair liked to call her 'The Russian Goddess'

Though she appeared so be as innocent as any angel, she was renowned for her many victories as an established duellist.

Panicking, Cassiopeia turned to face Hugo before pulling her boyfriend behind the alley which made the back of the Hogshead.

Somewhat surprised with her behaviour, Hugo raised a brow though with such speed Cassiopeia had clasped her hands over his mouth to silence him.

"Um Cass-phee?" He asked his voice muffled.

She quickly silenced him before glancing back to spot her mother, brother and soon-to-be sister in law animatedly talking about something or the other as they passed.

Once she certain that they were out of earshot she removed her hands only to turn to her boyfriend who was scowling down at her with confusion.

He ran a hand through his hair, something Cassiopeia knew he did when he was confused or frustrated.

"That...that was your mum" He stated with shock.

Cassiopeia nodded silently, her lip dragging between her teeth as she glanced back the way she came as if expecting one of them to come back at any moment.

"Merlin, Cass. They could...They could have seen us" He added with a grimace.

She released a loud sigh, suddenly berating herself for missing such a factor when planning this outing.

"I know. I'm sorry, it's my fault I should've planned better".

Hugo sighed softly before wrapping his arms around her.

"Don't be a dolt," Hugo said before bopping her on the nose. Cassiopeia frowned before her features quickly contorted to a scowl.

Seeing her expression Hugo gave an innocent shrug follows by the lopsided grin which always caused her to melt.

"You may be a bloody good witch yet you still can't tell the future" He stated before pressing his lips to her for head.

Cassiopeia groaned. She didn't exactly want to be reminded at what she was bad at.

 **XOXO**

Alexander sighed for the umpteenth time as the tailor placed her measuring tape around his thigh. It was ironic how he had a woman so close between his legs and yet he wasn't enjoying the moment- besides his mother was stood only mere metres away from him which meant that all he could do was appreciate the view down the tailor's shirt.

The inside of 'Yates boutique' had always been part of his nightmares as a child. The endless hours of having to sit still as he was attacked by tape measure and stabbed by sewing pins. Of course with his mother being known as somewhat as a fashion guru among their inner circle meant that Frieda Rehn wanted her family to look acceptable.

Getting his own fitting was the sole reason why his mother came into the shop in the first place. Though she was the owner of the company, the vast amount she earned meant that she could afford to pay others to manage to stores for her.

There were two back in Denmark (their home country), one in Diagon Alley and of course a final branch in Hogsmeade. All the branches the same theme of being decked with pristine white drapes giving the appearance of the afterlife and of course many mirrors.

Mrs Rehn was stood admiring the large vanity stood behind her, she was all angles; thin and pointed almost as fragile as the glass in the vanity itself.

"Remember, Alexander" His mother cooed before turning back to the large vanity stood behind her. "You don't even have to like the Malfoy girl- just tolerate her" She added as she continued to fluff her sleek blonde hair. Unlike Cassiopeia's it was the colour of the sun on a bright day due to an intense number of hair colouring potions and though she denied such treatment the vast amount of empty vials taken out by their house elves spoke otherwise.

Admiring her own reflection she totally missed her son's expression of pure confusion.

"For the rest of my life?" He asked with disbelief, he was eighteen years old and already his parents were trying to marry him off. He was never one for marriage, the idea of being tied down to one woman- especially one who had no interest in him.

His mother scoffed before raising a brow and instantly alerting Alexander that she wasn't impressed.

"You don't even _need_ to see her" She added and instantly reminded Alexander of how his parents practically led separate lives. It wasn't exactly the life he'd sought after but he'd often imagined himself marrying a hot blonde witch who was amazing in bed.

He knew that all he had to do was to treat his wife well, he didn't even need to love her since love...it just wasn't essential nor was it practical.

Perhaps once upon a time when he had been a young boy he'd have wanted something more than an awkward friendship with his best friends sister, however it seemed that she was no longer interested. Though he'd never understand why- he was Alexander Rehn and she was Cassiopeia Malfoy, it was insane for them not to be together!

Though Cassiopeia was something lovely to look at she was smart- perhaps a little too smart for Alexander's liking.

He remembered during potion class where Cassiopeia had scolded him for chopping the Alihotsy leaves rather than slicing them. Though Alexander thought both actions to be the same, it didn't help that the blonde was proved right. There were sore losers and then sore winners.

Distracting him from his thoughts, his mother's regal like voice rippled through the air as she continued to admire her own appearance.

"The only thing you'll need to do is make sure she sires you an heir" She stated before flipping her sun coloured locks over her shoulder. "Let's see how those thin hips last for" she added with a sneer.

Alexander didn't want to point out to his mother that the Malfoy twins were metamorphmagi meaning that they could change their appearances at will, since he didn't want to face another of his mother's rants.

"How am I intended to ask her to marry me mother?" Alexander asked, he remembered that even asking her out on a date had resulted in the blonde avoiding him like the plague- Merlin knows what she was to do with the news of a marriage proposal.

"Don't worry that's all been taken care of- all you need to do is give her this"

Mrs Rehn handed her son an intricate beaded bracelet, at a first glance the beads appeared to be made out of ice for they were cold against the skin of Alexander's palm and glistened in the bright lighting of the boutique.

Glancing closer at the bracelet Alexander realised that it was made out of ice, the only thing preventing it from deteriorating completely was a series of runes etched into the side.

Alexander glanced from the bracelet before turning back to his mother. A smirk had stretched its way across Mrs Rehn's thin lips and Alexander feared that if she were to smile any more that her face was to completely shatter and split in two. Judging by the smug expression she'd been the one to pick out the item.

"She accepted?" He asked in disbelief. How exactly did his mother act out this plan? He knew that his mother never took no for an answer so perhaps she used her methods of persuasion in a proposal.

As if sensing her son's train of thought, Mrs Rehn only gave a cat-like grin which even sent the poor tailor with shivers down her spine.

"Her father has"

 **XOXO**

Scorpius Malfoy loved his mother it would be a crime if he didn't however it seemed that ever since he'd announced his engagement to his girlfriend, Katiana, she'd taken her mothering instincts to the mass. At this moment Astoria had dragged Katina to a shoe store and of course being the woman she was, his soon-to-be wife just couldn't say no to shoes.

With the women gone Scorpius was allowed some time to breathe, he hadn't been in Hogsmeade for a while and he thought perhaps it would be good idea to visit the town's branch of _Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes_ and perhaps give his younger siblings a heart attack once they returned back to the manor. He'd finally be able to get their own back on the two, for it seemed that when they weren't arguing that they made a pretty evil team.

Speaking of siblings Scorpius dreaded having the back at his parents. Though he'd moved out a year after his own graduation he saw more of the twins than he did at home. They always made it a mission to barge into his home uninvited, announced and more than once unwanted.

Perhaps he should have told them he was going to be in Hogsmeade and maybe they could have spent some time together- yet again Scorpius thought against it since he knew what Altair and Cassiopeia were like together. It was like placing to cats in a bag only to then set it on fire.

And of course when they did decide that they wanted to get along they were putting their evil little minds together to try their absolute best to cock block him with his own fiancé!

There were numerous times when the twins had 'accidently' walked in in him and Katiana during their alone time. So having them back at school meant that the two were able to have some peace and quiet- well not all quiet.

It was when Scorpius had walked out of the Hogshead in a bid to find out where his mother and girlfriend had gotten to that he spotted something most peculiar.

He'd seen multiple photos of his parents during their school years; his father sporting his own silvery blonde locks and his mother, round faced and decked with hair the colour of chocolate.

So to see a woman no older than eighteen walking around looking identical to the photograph he'd see of his mother at the same age was a little confusing.

Scorpius had to resist the urge to call out and question this woman. After all she could have easily been mistaken for Astoria Malfoy, though upon further scrutiny Scorpius noted how her eyes weren't his mother's golden-brown but an eerie sharp silver he'd seen only among his own family.

The way the brunette moved so regally reminded him of his mother, though her poise, the high cheekbones and the intensity of her stare it all just screamed Cassiopeia.

Taking a step back behind a nearby building, Scorpius watched silently as a tall redhead he'd known only from a couple of meetings as Rose Weasley's younger brother Hugo.

Instantly Scorpius' curiously switched to confusion as the brunette embraced the redhead as if they were...a _couple_.

It looks as if he'd missed out on a few things during his wedding planning.

He'd didn't know what possessed him to do it but he somehow found his feet moving at his own accord and he'd cleared the space between himself and the couple, until he was standing right behind Hugo.

It was almost instantly that the brunette noticed him, her eyes widened with shock before the expression quickly shifted so her brow was quirked in an almost challenging manor.

Metamorphmagus or not, Scorpius knew his siblings very well and judging by the way the brunette was glaring at him his suspicions were correct.

"Hello brother" Cassiopeia said icily and allowing her hair to shift back to the silvery blonde she usually sported.

"Wait- Scorpius?" Hugo asked with a mixture of surprise and shock as he turned around to face the Malfoy heir.

Scorpius gave a mock bow before turning his attention onto his sister. The blondes glaring at each other like a pair of wolves about to square off and it was clear that Hugo felt very uncomfortable for standing in on this family fued.

"Looks as if the cats out of the bag" Scorpius announced with a shrug before lazily folding his arms over his chest.

Cassiopeia repeated the action, something she'd always done to annoy him when they were still children.

"When did this," He gestured between his sister and the offending sister stealer, who blinked back almost guiltily. "When did it start?"

Cassiopeia stared back with a pointed glare which had Scorpius somewhat surprised. She clearly was adamant to give him little information as possible on her secret affairs and that had the blond even more curious; just how serious was this?

"Not long-" She stated.

"Not long?" Scorpius commented with a quirked brow. He turned his attention to Hugo, the redhead stiffened slightly at being the subject of his gaze before awkwardly turning his own gaze away.

"Didn't think that redheads where you're type" Cassiopeia quipped coyly, her expression matching his own perfectly. The statement caused Hugo to splutter, not exactly thrilled at being used in such a way however Scorpius remained indifferent, after all he'd missed his sister's blunt whit.

"Didn't think that they were yours either" He retorted.

Cassiopeia gave a shrug before sparing Hugo a glance. As if silently assessing him with her own gaze she finally gave a nod of appreciation- something Scorpius definitely didn't need to see!

"I can make an exception" She said with a grin which had the redhead blushing and Scorpius shaking his head with disbelief.

"You're bloody insane you know" Scorpius commented with a smirk "Just imagine what Father will say"

At the mention of the head of the Malfoy family Hugo's skin paled even more.

"You're going to tell him?" Hugo asked with curiosity.

"No- he isn't" Cassiopeia hissed, her hostile tone having Scorpius quickly raise his hands in a surrender.

"And I'm not…" He stated which only had his sister narrow her eyes with suspicion.

"But…?" Cassiopeia cooed with a slight frown.

"But you have to tell him yourself- it's the right thing to do" He stated with a smile.

Cassiopeia hummed in thought before flipping her silvery blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Fine. But if it ruins Christmas I'm blaming you"

 **XOXO**

Altair ran a hand through his hair in frustration at the thought of having to become a messenger boy. He wasn't an owl and here he was having to deliver the oh-so-wonderful news to his sister (who already had a boyfriend) that she was now engaged to his best friend.

Of course his father had thought him the man for the job since he was the closest to his sister both figuratively speaking and literally.

He didn't even want to think if her reaction and just how was he planning on telling her?

'Hey Cassiopeia, you remember Alexander. Yeah you're engaged- surprise!'

He grimaced at the thought of the amounts of verbal abuse he was likely to get and hoped that if the Weasley boy was with her he'd be able to calm her.

It was as he was immersed in his thoughts that he bumped straight into a smaller figure and sending them both staggering backwards.

With reflexive instinct, he reached out to help the person, his hands grasping their arms before they could fall to the ground.

He was prepared to just walk off and find his sister when a soft voice rippled through the cold air and instantly grabbed his attention.

"Oh thanks"

He turned with curiosity, his gaze lingered on the dark brown eyes of a woman he'd only knew as his sister's housemate; Zara Hussain.

The olive skinned woman gently pried his hands away from her own arms before taking a step back. She definitely was something to look at; tall shapely figure and eyes so dark he was glad to be able to drown in their depths.

Her cheeks were stained a slight red colour as she quickly turned away and Altair was quick to realise that he'd been staring.

"Was nothing" He stated before cool placing his hands into the pocket of his coat.

The girl nodded in understanding before a loud shout of "ZARA" quickly caught both their attention.

"Sounds like a banshee" He stated which caused the girl to giggle slightly.

"No. Just Lily Potter" She corrected.

"Aren't they the same thing?" He asked with curiosity.

She shrugged as if contemplating the statement before giving a smile.

"That's debatable"

The shouts grew louder and not wanting to face the owner of the voice he gave Zara a nod; the olive skinned girl giving him a smile which had his insides doing strange things.

He ushered such thoughts away after all he had matters to attend to.

 **XOXO**

Cassiopeia frowned in confusion once she caught sight of her twin. He had a hand running through his hair with what could only be described as nervousness and to make her even more curious he smiling- even at Hugo.

Now Cassiopeia loved her brothers very much, she would easily do anything for them even when they were being absolute prats. She knew them like the back of her hand and even without utilising her legilimency skills she was still able to read them like any book.

However at this point it was almost impossible to tell what Altair was thinking. His movements were jittery- very unlike him and for some reason he was refusing to look either herself or Hugo in the eye.

"Scorpius- you're here. Why?" He asked slowly.

"Wedding planning" He stated with a grimace.

"Spit it out" Cassiopeia frowned before quickly folding her arms over her chest.

Altair scoffed before gesturing to Hugo. Cassiopeia frowned at the gesture, though since the redhead was more than used to Altair's dislike for him he simply remained indifferent.

"No offense Weasley but it's a family matter" He stated with a grimace.

"Don't talk to him like that-"

"Well he isn't exactly a Malfoy, Cassie" Scorpius commented with a shrug directed towards the redhead. He knew that his brother was a bit of a prat towards Hugo, he had to admit that perhaps it wasn't best to have someone who wasn't a family member listen in on family matters.

"Standing right here" Hugo commented with a lopsided grin.

"Obviously not- you can tell by his appearance you butt-head" Cassiopeia snapped back.

Scorpius scoffed before lifting a brow at her.

"Butt head- that's the best you had?" He asked with disbelief.

"I can't think of insults on the spot!" She exclaimed before quickly averting her gaze.

"I thought that's what Malfoy's were good at?" Hugo asked with amusement.

Scorpius checked with laughter whilst both Cassiopeia and Altair glared at the redhead with identical deadpanned expressions.

"I like this one" Scorpius commented with a smirk before clapping Hugo on the arm.

The redhead smiled in response, glad to have the approval of at least one member of his girlfriend's family. Though once he noticed her less than amused expression he quickly cleared his throat.

"Now I'm actually glad you're marrying Alexander" Altair drawled with his hands clasped behind his head.

"You- What!"

Instantly three pairs of eyes turned to him in shock quickly alerting the blond of his own mistake.

He quickly paled at the sight of his sister's glare; her eyes and hair had darkened to a midnight black hue and the snarl which appeared on her lips was reminiscent of a feral creature. He instantly turned to his older brother for help, though the blond seemed equally shocked and wouldn't be any help anytime soon.

Suddenly fearing for his life Altair took a step back, his hands held up in a surrender as he took a step back.

"Well you see Cassie it seems that you and Alexander are now engaged" Altair stated dryly.

Cassiopeia frowned before swatting his arm and enlightening a yelp from her twin. She ignored the frown he sent her only to direct her own glare at him. She couldn't believe what she'd just heard- marry Alexander! He was a prat, more so than her twin and the idea of spending the rest of her life with him was horrifying.

"Why?" She asked with a hiss, the sound exaggerated now that her eyes resembled the slit orbs of a snake.

"Cass…" Hugo warned before lightly placing a hand on her shoulder. She instantly calmed, and relaxed in his hold. Why did this to happen now? Why did everything have to get ruined?

She knew that at some point that her parents would push for her to marry the sons of one of her friends, but Cassiopeia had honestly thought she'd have more time or at least until after she graduated.

She held onto Hugo tightly as if afraid that someone was going to tear them apart; she didn't care that she was latching onto him tightly, she just wanted to bury himself into his chest and hide. Though Cassiopeia knew more than anyone that those who hid were always sought out.

It was then that Altair almost felt sorry for the pair. Though he had disliked the very idea of their relationship in the beginning it didn't mean that he wanted his sister to suffer because of it.

Anyway he knew that if it were to end on bad terms he was most likely to take the brunt of his sister's anger and he didn't want that.

He turned to his older brother who seemed somewhat awkward around the couple and it felt as if they were intruding on a private moment.

"Altair, remember that thing…" Scorpius announced with a shrug.

Altair quirked a brow in confusion which caused Scorpius to gesture towards the couple and instantly Altair understood.

"Oh- that thing"

He nodded back at his sister, the blonde giving him an appreciative smile before turning back to her boyfriend AKA the sister stealer.

Altair managed to spare a glance back at the pair, somewhat curious as to what they would discuss though he feared he already knew the outcome.

* * *

 **A/N TIME:**

 **Whoop another chapter done meaning that I've officially finished my first year of university!**

 **Haven't got my grades back but the handing in of the assignments meant that I was away from Fanfiction for a while...gomen!**

 **Anyway since it's the thirteenth and I'm superstitious this was the unlucky special meaning I wanted to delve into the mind of some of the side characters.**

 **Hoped you liked them and whose POV was your favourite?**

 **Massive thanks to** **jampotter** **and** **Hairball32** **for following this fic it really warms my heart and an even bigger thankyou to those who've stuck with Lilac this far.**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter where we Cassiopeia comes to a decision, gifts are given and Altair feels awkward.**

 **Don't forget to review!**

 **Heavensfairy signing off.**


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its universe, I'm simply borrowing it from Rowling-Sensei and playing with it. The only thing I do own are any OC's.**

 **Pairing: Hugo Weasley x OC**

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen:**

Hugo sighed as Cassiopeia snuggled closer towards him, he knew that that were supposed to talk about...well things. Though the more rational part of him was thinking to let Cassiopeia go to her new finance like she was supposed to, but the more selfish part of him just wanted to lock her away and keep her for himself.

But he knew that it wasn't the right thing to do. She was someone else's now.

"Cass…?"

She lifted her head from his chest to face him. He didn't need to be a legilimens to know that she was nervous. Her appearance was enough of a hint of that, her sleek silvery blonde locks had quickly changed to a very curly bubble-gum pink, the colour creeping up as if a child had suddenly decided on splashing a bucket of paint onto a plain canvas.

Hugo poked at one of the curled locks experimentally, admiring the way they bounced with the contact and how they were reminiscent of his favourite sugary treat- candyfloss.

The now pinkette shuffled awkwardly before placing her gaze to her clasped hands. He knew that she was avoiding bringing up the situation.

She was avoiding eye contact with him and twiddling her thumbs, something which was very unlike her. He could almost see the gears turning in her mind, as she so desperately tried to think of a plan.

"If my parents find out that I'm not single, maybe...maybe I won't have to marry Alexander" Cassiopeia suggested.

The idea did appeal to him; he'd get to stay with Cassiopeia and also the issue with telling people would be resolved.

However the fact of the matter was, just who would approve of such a relationship? The fact that it was secret in the first place was solely because of this.

He sat silently, pondering his thoughts.

Alexander would be able to provide Cassiopeia with the lavish life of which she was used to, take her places she'd never been and give her world.

Just what would he be able to give her?

He didn't have half the things Alexander's family had or even her own family, the Malfoy's. Though his family had respectable careers, they'd never have the wealth of the two of the richest aristocratic families and without that he'd never be able to give her the life she was used to.

Why would Cassiopeia want him when Alexander was much better?

Hugo was starting to think that the surprise engagement was a blessing in disguise.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted once he felt a slight buzzing in his mind. At first it felt like it an unfamiliar presence until it faded to a quiet hum he knew all too well.

He turned to face Cassiopeia, who only smiled back at him shyly due to being caught in the act.

"You were quiet- it got me...concerned"

He nodded in understanding, though he didn't exactly like the idea of Cassiopeia poking about his mind, for it meant that she'd be able to see his thoughts...thoughts he was certain that she wouldn't agree with.

She was stubborn that way, determined to get anyone to see things her way. It was just like back in the hospital wing where she was able to sway his thoughts and get rid of his guilt.

Though it wasn't going to work this time, for Hugo had already made his mind up.

"You're not getting rid of me- we came this far and I...I don't want it to end" She admitted quietly.

Hugo ran a hand through his hair in frustration. He could see Cassiopeia watching him intently, waiting for his response and just hoping that it would be the one she wanted.

"Me neither, Cass-" He answered before she shook her head and slammed her fists against his chest.

Though she wasn't exactly strong nor did she possess much physical strength, the action did little but knock the wind out of him. His eyes widened at the sight of Cassiopeia; her eyes glistened with unshed tears and the curly bubble-gum pink locks quickly shimmered to a deep blue.

"Then why were you thinking such things?" She asked with a mixture of anger and confusion. "You- you think you're not good enough, that you can't give me the world-"

"Cass, please-" He pleaded, though she shook her head and instantly silenced him.

"No- you- you silly, silly man…" She muttered before standing.

He turned to face her, watching sadly as her deep blue locks slowly shifted back to the usual silvery blonde hue and she started to walk away.

He stood up, prepared to stop her- to call her back and tell her that he'd made a mistake that they could work something out and just hide...though he stayed still and watched and solemnly as Cassiopeia turned to face him with a sad smile.

She cleared the space between them before reaching into the pocket of her winter cloak and he watched the action with mild curiosity.

"I never did want to world, Hugo," She whispered before placing a neatly folded object in his hands.

He barely spared it a glance before turning back to Cassiopeia, she was watching him with her sharp steel grey eyes...waiting. "I...I just wanted to be part of yours" she stated and with that she turned away and didn't look back.

Hugo wanted to chase after her, he really did though the rational part of his brain had won and he remained rooted to the spot. The only thing he did was glance to the object Cassiopeia had placed into his hands moment earlier, his eyes narrowed in confusion before a fond smile crossed his lips it was the oddly striped handkerchief he'd given to her back in the pub over summer.

He turned back to her retreating form, he'd already made up his mind and he was going to stick with it. With a sigh he stuffed the handkerchief into his pocket and walked into the opposite direction.

 **XOXO**

They avoided each other like the plague, though that was easier said than done. Out of all the classes she'd taken, four of them were with Hugo. Whilst they were dating both Cassiopeia and Hugo went out of their way to ensure that they were sat together, though now things had ended the seating arrangement only proved to make things awkward.

It had now marked a week since things had ended and at least with the upcoming Quidditch match, Cassiopeia was seeing less of Hugo outside of class.

They were sat in DADA class, Cassiopeia sat next to her new partner Alexander and Hugo sat somewhere near the back next to Zara.

It was hard to glare at someone when they were sat behind you, however Cassiopeia settled on inwardly cursing the pair of them.

Hugo for leaving and Zara…for making him happy.

Cassiopeia sighed, she didn't want to be petty. After all she'd been one to accept Alexander's courting gift and here she was parading it around on her wrist for all to see.

Though Cassiopeia didn't want to look, she turned only to retrieve her fallen quill and managed a glance at the pair. They seemed to be getting on like a house on fire- too close for Cassiopeia's liking and with a scoff the blonde turned back to her own work.

It was hard to concentrate with Alexander staring at her, perhaps he wasn't aware that doing such a thing was rude?

"It suits you, you know" He said in a hushed whisper.

Cassiopeia glanced up to meet his gaze, he smiled at her before gesturing to the ice blue bracelet currently encasing her slim wrist.

The bracelet was cold against her skin and though beautiful, Cassiopeia found herself admiring the runes disallowing the material from deteriorating rather than the bracelet herself.

Alexander had given it to her a couple of days ago and it signified to everyone else at school that they were now courting and she no longer available.

It was then that the lesson finally came to end, the students filing out of the classroom as quickly as possible in order to head over to their next lesson.

Every time she looked at it her thoughts lingered back Hugo and what could have been. Maybe after Christmas they would have still been together...then after...After graduation who knows. But it wasn't going to happen now.

She was engaged to Alexander Rehn.

This wasn't how things were meant to be!

With a smile she pushed those thoughts away, for the students started to pile out signalling the lessons end.

Cassiopeia was preparing to linger around the classroom in order to speak to Professor Macmillan about the upcoming mock exams. However it seemed that Alexander had other plans, for he draped his arm over her shoulders in an obvious display of affection before ushering her out of the classroom.

She blushed as their classmates walked passed, obviously gossiping amongst themselves at the obvious display of affection. It seemed that they were the new 'it' couple of the school and did everyone know it.

"I was going to talk to the professor" Cassiopeia told him with a raised brow.

He continued to steer her away from the crowds and suddenly Cassiopeia felt like a poor doe getting separated from the herd by a wolf. She shuddered at the thought, though it went unnoticed by Alexander who only proceeded to lead her to a much more secluded area.

"Catch him later" Alexander stated dismissively as he continued to lead the pair of them through the hallways.

Cassiopeia was used to being the centre of attention, however that never meant that she liked it nor that she wanted to intentionally become anyone's sole focus.

However with Alexander parading her around like the newest broom having a bit of quiet to herself just wasn't going to happen.

She was jerked from her thoughts when she realised just where they were. This was the schools fabled make out zone.

The large tapestries decorating the walls allowed the perfect cover for students to get 'busy' behind. During her first few weeks, Cassiopeia had been unfortunate enough to discover such a place completely on accident.

She knew instantly why Alexander had brought her here and yet she couldn't find herself able to go along with such an idea.

"Your hair…its pink"

Cassiopeia stiffened before pulling at one of her locks, it seemed that due to her nervousness her hair had taken on its bubble-gum pink hue.

She watched with curiosity as Alexander took hold of some of the strands before tucking it behind her ear.

This was it. This was the moment.

He left his hand idle on the side of her head before gently moving it so that it cupped her cheek.

It happed in slow motion- not the kind which had women swooning. The kind which was awkward and jarring.

She knew that she should have moved, pushed him away even but a part of her brain rationalised that they were going to spend the rest of their lives together so perhaps she should get this kiss over with.

Alexander had cleared the space between them until he'd claimed her lips. His movements weren't slow and unsure as Hugo had been. No. He made his presence known.

Hugo…

She willed her mind to stop thinking of Hugo. He wasn't here, he wasn't kissing her- Alexander was and Hugo would never kiss her again.

 **XOXO**

Hugo had never regretted a decision more than letting Cassiopeia go. Both his head and heart screamed to punch Alexander in the face for parading Cassiopeia around like a prize. She was more than that.

Instead his body remained on auto pilot as he walked passed the couple, his fingers clasped tightly onto the handkerchief he'd carried with him from the day he'd lost her.

"You know, if you keep staring like that his head will probably explode," Zara commented with a smirk.

He'd forgotten that she was even there, she was like a stealth expert or something.

Hugo spluttered slightly before quickly turning away from the pair and to the olive skinned Ravenclaw eyeing him with curiosity.

"I um...what are you talking about?" He asked in an attempt to feign his innocence. Zara couldn't have known about him and Cassiopeia?

Well she was a Ravenclaw and they were known to be intelligent and perhaps she'd figured it out on her own?

Zara shook her head with disbelief before patting Hugo condescendingly on the arm.

"I know you like her…" She said in a hushed whisper.

Hugo mentally breathed a sigh of relief, it seemed that his feelings was all Zara knew about. Though it didn't ease the anger he felt at watching the pair get all cosy together.

"That doesn't matter, not anymore" Hugo answered quietly.

"Why not?" Zara demanded, the usually calm and collect Ravenclaw now had a scowl across her features.

"She's with him-" Hugo stated flippantly. He was ready to walk away until Zara had quickly block his path.

"But she doesn't want to be- I can see it. In her eyes" Zara countered sadly. She shifted awkwardly as if waiting for Hugo to say something, only he stayed silent and she continued.

He forced his mind to chase away any thoughts of going after Cassiopeia, from charging in like a knight from the muggle fairy tales to free the Princess from the claws of the beast.

Yet this wasn't a fairy tale; he wasn't a knight, Cassiopeia wasn't a princess and Alexander…well it was debatable whether or not he was a beast.

He didn't want to hurt her, though it seemed that trying not to only condemn her to a fate she didn't want. He'd handed the princess to the dragon.

"Don't beat yourself up about it" Zara said sincerely "I'm sure that her brother will do that for you"

"Thanks Zara" Hugo said with a deadpanned expression.

 **XOXO**

Cassiopeia sighed with annoyance as the group of boys chortled loudly around her.

It was getting difficult to read with the loud booming voice of her brother as he retold the escapades of a Quidditch match to his adoring fans.

"-And then, Matthew came in and swiped the quaffle from right under his nose!" Altair drawled before placing his arms behind his head in an arrogant display.

The Slytherins once again burst into laughter, to be honest Cassiopeia had heard the same story a number of times over the summer and like most stories it didn't get better with repetition.

Among the Slytherin's were Altair's usual group of friends; Matthew Nott, Aimeè Goyle and of course Alexander.

Like herself Aimeè was sat on the edge of one of the lush leather couches in the Slytherin common room sending scowls over to the boys as they chortled loudly.

Though unlike her friend, Cassiopeia had an arrogant and possessive fiancé breathing down her neck.

"That's amazing, Altair" Violet Praus cooed with awe. The youngest of her Aunt Pansy's daughters harboured a one sided crush on her twin. Though the young girl was cute in her own obsessive way though Cassiopeia mused that once she grew into her nose she'd be a rather cute sight.

Altair sent Violet a smirk which had the girl blushing madly before quickly turning her gaze away.

"Get over yourself" Aimeè scoffed with an eye roll.

"Don't be like that Aims" Altair said with a whine. He slid over on the couch so that he was sitting right next to her, with a scowl the brunette shoved him off the couch and sent him to the ground.

The rest of the guys continued to tease Altair while being the devoted girl she was, Violet was instantly at his side tending to his ego.

Cassiopeia meanwhile watched with a sigh before turning her attention back to her book. Though she wasn't a Slytherin, the group of friends her brother usually hung out with were quick to accept her into their group regardless.

She felt rather at home here, surrounded by her brother and their friends and of course the dark décor was reminiscent of the manor.

It was nice to see her brother back to his usual self, when he was around others he tended to scowl and insult people, causing them to only see the brattish side of him. Though here in the common room amongst his friends he was able to be himself- to goof around and still act like a prat.

She turned back to her book with a fond smile, though it was as she had gotten to a rather in treating part where the origin of the dwarves was explained that she suddenly had the book snatched from her grasp.

She turned in a mixture of confusion and anger to see Alexander holding the book with a confused expression as if trying to decipher its purpose in the world.

"If you wanted it that much, you could've just asked" She said with an eye roll.

Alexander scoffed before slamming the book shut, the force causing the bookmark to fall from within the pages.

'Looks as if I'm starting again' she thought with a sigh, though it didn't bother her that much since she was enjoying it anyhow.

"How can you read this, it has no pictures" Alexander stated with disgust. He narrowed his eyes at the books spine with confusion "Who even wrote this"

Cassiopeia frowned, since JRR Tolkien was in fact a muggle author it was highly unlikely that a pure blooded wizard such as Alexander would have heard of him. Though Cassiopeia wasn't about to parade about that she read such things, after all belonging to one of the more traditional aristocratic families such a thing was looked down upon.

"Just an old author" Cassiopeia answered calmly.

Alexander scrunched his nose with a scowl "Never heard of him" He scoffed.

"That's because you don't read, or maybe you just can't?" Aimeè pointed out with a bored expression.

Alexander scoffed before unceremoniously tossing the book onto the couch, the book bounced slightly before falling to the ground with a thud.

"Always so blunt, Goyle. Probably why you're still single, since no one wants you" Alexander stated with a hiss. His tone was vile and had everyone instantly silent as they glanced between the pair. Even Altair had stopped goofing around long enough to send a glare over to his supposed best friend.

"Alexander-" Cassiopeia snapped. Aimeè was her friend, and she wasn't going to stand by and let her get insulted.

"Mate she was joking, right Aimeè?" Altair stated in an attempt to ease the tension.

"No" Aimeè commented with a smirk "I speak my mind- I'm not afraid of what others think" Aimeè stated before standing up and walking out of the common room.

The Slytherin's were plunged into silence, most not knowing what to do. Violet shifted awkwardly before shuffling closer to Altair, the latter too focused on the tension to notice how the younger girl had clung to him like a koala.

Cassiopeia huffed before retrieving her book, though a hand on her shoulder caused her to turn back and glance at Alexander.

"Wherever are you going?" He asked with curiosity.

Cassiopeia gently pried his fingers away from her shoulder before standing. She was vaguely aware of the rest of her brother's housemates watching the interaction intently, it seemed that no matter where she went she was the subject of watchful eyes and gossip.

"I'm going to find Aimeè and see if she's alright"

Alexander scoffed "Goyle- she's practically made of stone. She'll be fine"

Cassiopeia shook her head with disbelief; unable to believe just how much of a hurtful prat Alexander was.

 **XOXO**

It didn't take too long to find Aimeè, the Slytherin was known for her liking to seek solitude and only those stupid enough were known to refuse her.

Cassiopeia found her sitting in one of the empty classrooms, canvas boards were littered as far as the eye could see and instantly Cassiopeia realised that this was in fact the school's art room.

Though art wasn't an elective subject, it could be taken up as an extracurricular activity and it seemed that Aimeè was doing just that.

The brunette was stood in front of a rather large boarded canvas, with what appeared to be the beginnings of the Hogwarts castle painted across it.

Cassiopeia watched with fascination as Aimeè continued to glide her brush over the canvas; her movements were graceful, something the blonde never would have associated the Slytherin with.

"Did you want something?" Aimee asked bluntly. She turned back to face Cassiopeia with her usual bored expression.

"Just came to see if you were alright" Cassiopeia frowned "Though seeming as you're occupied I'll just-"

"You lied"

Cassiopeia stiffened slightly before meeting Aimeè accusatory glare.

"You noticed" Cassiopeia answered cooly.

Aimeè stayed silent before placing her brush back into its appropriate spot. The brunette simply shrugged before folding her arms over her chest with a bored expression making impossible for Cassiopeia to decipher just what she was thinking.

"You're afraid"

Cassiopeia scoffed; she wasn't a coward.

"How'd you come to this assumption?" She asked with curiosity.

"You read muggle books yet didn't admit it- why?" the brunette asked with a frown.

"You damn well know why" Cassiopeia hissed in warning.

Aimeè took a step back as if satisfied. Though as if calculating, the taller girl cocked her head to the side.

"You're afraid if what your family will think. It's why you're with him" Aimeè commented with a shrug.

It was true.

Cassiopeia already knew how much her family suffered due to accusatory glares and comments. Even in the inner circle her lack of a spouse already spread gossip about. She didn't want that for her family- she'd do anything for them.

Her own lifestyle would have only brought them down and who was she to put her own needs first?

Who was she to be selfish?

Her silence had Aimeè eyeing her with a curious expression; the brunette was rather perceptive after all. She tended to hang back and watch silently as others lived out their lives. People tended to not take much notice of her- all except Cassiopeia.

Due to the blonde regarding herself as friend more than an acquaintance, Aimeè had taken it upon herself to guard her and more than often point out her mistakes.

She knew Cassiopeia better than anyone. She'd been watching her long enough.

She knew what Cassiopeia wanted but the girl was torn between family loyalty and her own desires.

"Be selfish"

Cassiopeia glanced up at the brunette with confusion.

How could she do such a thing?

* * *

 **A/N TIME:**

 **Whoop school's out, scream and shout!**

 **So both Hugo and Cassiopeia have things to think about; will Hugo be the one to free Cassiopeia from herself and will Cassiopeia decide to be selfish?**

 **Can you spot the Disney reference?**

 **Shout out to Sassyreader136 for favouriting Lilac, welcome to the family!**

 **AMBERJANUS: I really want you to concentrate, so I got out this chapter extra quick. Yay!**

 **JeanAndBilius: I'm glad you like it!**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter where Cassiopeia continues the facade, Hugo delves back into the realm of quidditch and mother knows best.**

 **Heavensfairy signing off**


	15. Chapter Fifthteen

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its universe. I'm just borrowing it from Rowling-Sensei and playing with it. The only thing I do own are any OC'S**

 **Pairing(s): Hugo Weasley × OC**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifth teen:**

Cassiopeia hated crowds.

She tended to avoid them at all costs for they usually lead to stubbed toes and germ ridden skin. So it was when she was ushered to the bleachers for the first inter house quidditch match of the season, did she find herself with a scowl on her face and her arms pressed tightly to her sides to avoid touching those around her.

Probably the best thing about the match was the way Lorcan Scamander, a boy from her own house, managed to provide commentary on the match in his usual dream like voice. Cassiopeia had liked both Scamander twins from the moment she'd met them, the pair had an ethereal essence about them and to be honest it had intrigued her to no end.

Though it was her own house playing against the Gryffindor's, Cassiopeia had opted to watch the match with her brother and the rest of his fellow Slytherin's. Though she upheld a civil relationship with her roommates; Anna Boot, Coleen Creevey and Martina Jordan, the only one who she would call a friend was in fact Zara Hussain.

However Zara was close with Hugo- too close for Cassiopeia's liking, and she wanted to stay away from the fellow Ravenclaw as much as she could before she did something of which she would regret.

"Gees, Cassie, what's with the hippogriff face?" Altair asked with a smirk. Cassiopeia rolled her eyes. She knew that her brother was aware of how her mind would often sway towards Hugo- call it a 'twin thing'. However her brother's way of taking her mind from Hugo wasn't exactly her most favourite one.

She shook her head with disbelief, ignoring the loud array of shouts from the Ravenclaw bleachers as it was announced that one of the chasers; Thomas Hughes had managed to score and thus placed her house ahead by twenty points.

She turned back to her brother with a smirk- two could play at that game and

Cassiopeia was always open for a new form on entertainment.

"Says the one who looks like a back end of one" She retorted, a smile forming on her lips at the way her brother had begun to scowl.

"Now that was uncalled for, arse face" Altair drawled before placing his arms behind his head in an arrogant display.

"You already called me a 'hippogriff face'- I can't be both" She pointed out dryly.

Altair scowled before poking Cassiopeia in the arm, the latter responding by slapping his hand away from her with her own scowl.

Though before either of them could react, their heads were forcefully butted together and thus enticing loud yelps from both siblings.

Upon glancing around they found Aimeè stood behind them with her usual bored expression. As if suddenly registering their presence the brunette turned her attention from the pitch and to the Malfoy twins, blatantly ignoring the identical glares she was receiving.

"Merlin, Aimeè- what the hell was that for?" Altair demanded as he continued to rub the sore spot on his head. Almost instantly Violet was by his side and had replaced her hands with his own with a lovesick expression.

"You didn't have to hit him so hard" Violet cooed as she continued to rub Altair's head.

Cassiopeia frowned at the action for not only was the younger girl acting like a pathetic lovesick teenager, but her brother was practically condoning such behaviour.

"You two are fighting like children" Aimeè commented in her usual bored and expressionless tone.

They merely shrugged in response, for such a thing was normal for them. Aimeè seemed to take this as enough that they weren't planning on arguing again as the taller girl took her seat with a scowl.

It was then that Cassiopeia found herself drawn back to the game, she never had found herself particularly interested in the sport before; however the way the players moved through the air so intricately was fascinating.

The sharp turns deployed by the chasers to avoid the impending bludger, the dangerous dives from the seekers as they zipped through the skies and the strength of the beaters. Glancing over towards the hoops she spotted the keepers, her own house keeper was a lanky sixth year, Eren Marvel, whose skills rarely allowed the opposing Gryffindor's to score.

However on the opposite end of the pitch was the Gryffindor keeper.

Hugo.

Even from a distance Cassiopeia was able to spot his expression of sheer determination. She smiled at the memory of the countless study sessions they'd shared where Hugo would where that same expression; brows furrowed in concentration and thus giving the appearance of a frown.

A small fond smile formed on her lips at the memory though it quickly faded once she realised that was all it was meant to be.

A memory.

"You okay arse-face?" her brother asked with a slight frown.

Cassiopeia scowled before shaking her head slightly. She turned to the others currently sporting as their company- could she even call them friends?

They all came from the same social circle so hanging around together was more of a convenience than of their own accord. The younger ones; Violet, Primrose and the Zabini twins; Ember and Ash were probably going to end up like Cassiopeia herself. Being married off to the children of other inner circle members.

Their fates were set in stone before they were born.

Was there more to life than this?

Cassiopeia shifted uncomfortably under her brother's curios expression, the game now reduced mere hum.

"Do you ever wish that you weren't apart of this family?" She asked quietly.

Altair quirked a brow at the statement before running a hand through his hair.

"Why would I ever want that?" He asked with curiosity.

Cassiopeia shrugged before turning back to the pitch- Gryffindor had scored once again pitting them in the lead and the roar of the lions caused her to jump slightly.

She didn't know why she even brought the subject up for Altair would never understand. They were close as siblings could be- maybe even closer due to the twin bond they shared, however there was still things that not even Altair knew about her. Like her love of muggle books.

"Never mind- it's just me being silly" Cassiopeia said dismissively, ignoring the way her brother watched her with the same expression of curiosity.

"I know you miss him" Altair drawled with a scowl "Merlin knows why, but seeing your miserable face daily is somewhat off putting"

Cassiopeia scoffed before folding her arms over her chest in annoyance.

"Gees, Tai, I didn't know that me having emotions was such an inconvenience to you" She spat.

Altair raised his hands in a surrender before turning past her.

"You ought to get rid of that scowl- you're _fiancé_ is here" He hissed, the stress of the word 'fiancé' once again serving Cassiopeia with a slap into reality.

She barely had enough time to turn before Alexander had draped his arms around her and had begun pulling her close. Instantly the Slytherin's had erupted into whispers and giggles at the display, a few even going as far to sigh like lovesick puppies.

Alexander delivered the third years a killer smile which had them swooning, before turning back to Cassiopeia and delivering a kiss to her temple. He was always so affectionate in public, though behind the gaze of the watcher's did they rarely see each other.

The whole thing was fake- a charade only to please others; the watchers, their society, their families.

"Did I miss anything?" Alexander asked dryly.

Cassiopeia shook her head, she knew that Alexander was only here for appearances for the Slytherin was known to have obvious disinterest with every match he wasn't playing in.

"Nah mate, just that Gryffindor's in the lead" Matthew Nott stated with a grimace.

Alexander scoffed before turning to Cassiopeia with disbelief; almost as if he blamed her for her house's current position.

"Seriously, Cassie?" He asked with distaste.

Cassiopeia frowned "Their keepers rather good" She pointed out. Though as soon as the statement left her lips she spotted Altair shaking his head with a 'what the bloody hell are you doing?' expression.

She shrugged before turning back to the game in silence, a wistful smile forming once her eyes locked with Hugo's.

 **XOXO**

The game had been going on for quite some time and with Gryffindor now in the lead with fifty points it didn't looks as if the game was going to end until someone caught the snitch.

The team consisted of fifth year's Mason Jordan, Clive Booth and Sarah Palin as chasers. All fast and efficient, allowing them to pass the quaffle between them with ease.

Then came the beaters; Madeline Wood- the only current female beater and Zachary O'Brien.

There was both the captain and seeker Niamh Finnegan-Thomas, otherwise known as lightning flash due to her corkscrew curls flying about like electric beams behind her whenever she dived.

Lastly himself as keeper.

Niamh was currently sitting almost leisurely on her broom as her gaze whizzed about in sight of the offending item.

"Merlin, I hate games like these" She commented with a grimace before performing a small loop in the air from apparent boredom.

Hugo chuckled slightly before quickly moving to block the opposing chasers from scoring, this caused the Gryffindors to erupt in their roar of support while the Ravenclaw's voiced their obvious disappointment.

Ignoring the opposing house, he scanned the bleachers though with the sheer height it as rather difficult to pinpoint the majority of people. Though it was when he found his gaze lingering over towards the Slytherin bystanders that he noticed one particular blonde; a small smile on her face as her sharp steel grey eyes met his own blue ones.

He'd always thought that she had the most expressive eyes that he'd seen. Even when her face and body language were lax of any emotion, her eyes had always been one to betray her. Even from such a distance the bright steel grey hue was visible and Hugo found himself lost in them once more.

He barely had enough time to turn away before a quaffle was once again making it's away for the team's hoops.

"Weasley!" Madeline scolded, instantly alerting Hugo back into action and to quickly manoeuvre the end of his broom to bat away the offending quaffle with a loud a THWACK!

Though the crowd went wild at such a last minute catch, the rest of the team- Madeline and Niamh in particular- were scowling down at him with identical expressions of curiosity.

"What in merlin's name was that?" Niamh demanded as she zipped past him, her corkscrew curls whipping around her like a lions mane.

Hugo shrugged innocently which only caused Madeline to scoff.

"Get your head in the game, Weasley" She quipped before quickly swooping back to her own post.

Hugo quickly nodded, whenever the pair of them had their game face on they were definitely a sight to fear.

He decided that he had to as Madeline put it- 'get his head in the game' and turned his attention away from Cassiopeia and back to the pitch.

Judging by the way Niamh had started on her signature dive and the Lorcan Scamander's dreamlike voice echoed throughout the pitch announcing that 'ah look it's the snitch' that Hugo knew that the game was soon to be over.

The roars from the Gryffindor bleachers only continued to increase as both Niamh and the Ravenclaw seeker Yukino Watanabe dived down in an attempt to catch the fluttering item.

It was then that Hugo made the mistake of turning back towards the Slytherin stands.

Then he made the mistake of looking back at Cassiopeia- only to discover that she wasn't looking back at him.

Her arms were wrapped around Alexander's neck, the pair in a passionate kiss.

It was like a smack to chest- his heart held in a vice like grip before being stamped on…over and over. Simultaneously he felt a smack to the side of his head and it was as he lost his grip that he caught sight of the cause.

A bludger.

Then he was falling….

Falling deeper into the pit of heartache.

Falling towards the ground.

Falling...

 **XOXO**

There was a slight hum in his head, not like the familiar hum he felt when Cassiopeia probed his mind; but the hum of many voices at once. He couldn't decipher them, it was as if someone had taken all the voices he'd ever heard and plunged them into a record to play over and over.

The voices faded until it was a silence and then one voice spoke.

"Sweet mother of Jesus, he's waking up!"

He slowly opened an eye, and was welcomed with a blinding light.

Was he dead?

"Niamh, give him some room" A second voice sounding very much like Lily's scolded.

So maybe he wasn't dead.

Deciding to rip off the metaphoric band aid altogether, Hugo opened both eyes only to scowl at both the pounding in his head and the light intensity from the hospital wing windows.

Multiple faces- his teammates and house mates alike were staring back at him with worry and relief and instantly the buzzing started as they started firing an array of questions at him.

Instantly Hugo felt himself pale, acid started to rise in his throat before head frantically searched for something to empty the contents of his stomach.

"Move!" Lily exclaimed causing the Gryffindor's surrounding him to part like the red sea as she passed him a chamber pot to heave in.

"I'll get Madame Pomfrey" Niamh announced before quickly racing away.

The rest of the Gryffindor's silently grimaced at the sight of him heaving.

"Ah nice, mate" Frankie commented with his usual jovial grin, though at quickly disappeared as Lily swatted him on the arm.

"Are you alright?" Zachary- the youngest member of the team asked with wide eyes.

Madeline scowled at the younger beater.

"Of course he isn't, he was smacked in the head by a bloody bludger!"

"Shut it!" Lily snapped, her voice instantly causing everyone in the hospital wing to plunge into silence.

Hugo sighed before placing a hand to his throbbing forehead. His fingers brushed against the coarse material of the bandages from where the bludger had hit him.

"Where's Madame Pomfrey?" Madeline asked with curiosity.

Niamh, who'd just walked back in gave a half shrug.

"Couldn't find her" She said before turning back to Hugo, her eyes locked with his and he noticed that the captain didn't have the stern expression she had before. This one was softer, and was that…guilt?

It all came back to him, like a scene from a muggle film. He'd made the mistake of turning to the Slytherin stands and it had hit him.

Cassiopeia wasn't his.

He didn't know what possessed him to even look for her. Part of him hoped that she was looking back- that she still felt something for him. But he was wrong, Cassiopeia had moved on.

He was angry at her for finding happiness somewhere else, angry at that prat Alexander for wrapping his arms around her like he had a right to.

But most of all he was angry at himself for letting her go.

He'd cared for her deeply, he'd kept her secret from his own family- he'd told them everything.

If he'd stayed with her, perhaps his feelings would have grown, maybe gone even deeper, maybe he could have loved her.

He hissed in pain as he was suddenly brought back to reality.

"We should probably go," Madeline said quietly before gently tugging Niamh alongside her. The dark skinned girl seemed almost reluctant to leave her teammate behind, she gave a last glance towards Hugo and it was either the pain in his head or he was hallucinating, but he could've sworn that Niamh's eye's flashed a steel grey.

The rest of the Gryffindor's had gone, until only Frankie and Lily remained; the pair staring down at him with identical expressions of worry.

"Mate, we saw...we saw what happened" Frankie said slowly.

Hugo placed his hand to his head- just where was Madame Pomfrey?

"Pretty sure everyone did Frankie" Hugo said dismissively.

Lily hummed quietly before turning to Frankie, the pair seemingly having a mental conversation before Lily finally spoke.

"What he means is that...we saw what made you fall" She paused before clearing her throat "Where you were looking- it was at her"

Even with his head throbbing, Hugo was still able to decipher what Lily was saying. They'd seen him looking at Cassiopeia- they knew he liked her. Both of them.

He turned away unable to look at them. He knew what they'd say- that it was pointless liking someone like her. She'd already had her future set out for her and it didn't involve him, so pining after her like he was, it was just causing himself heartache.

"She's not worth it mate" Frankie commented in an attempt to ease the situation.

Hugo frowned- he didn't like anyone talking about Cassiopeia like they knew her.

"How would you know?" Hugo bit back, his tone causing his best friend to flinch.

"He's right Hugo" Lily added "Chasing after an engaged woman is just going to hurt you"

Hugo turned away, part of him knew that they were right. Cassiopeia was engaged, she was going to get married to the pretty boy, have the perfect life. He couldn't just step in and ruin things- it wasn't fair for anyone.

"I know" Hugo said sadly.

It was then that Madame Pomfrey came bustling in with Niamh at her heels.

Hugo frowned in confusion, for it was only moments ago that the team captain had left alongside Madeline- just how fast was she?

It seemed that both Frankie and Lily were thinking the same thing as they had identical expressions of confusion as they stared at Niamh.

"He's just thrown up" Niamh announced before moving out of Madame Pomfrey's way.

The healer nodded before handing Hugo a vial of clear colourless liquid.

"It's no pumpkin juice but it will deal with the pain" She told him.

Hugo nodded in understanding before downing the vial's contents, only for it to instantly cause a wave of nausea to hit him and once again he was heaving into the chamber pot.

Madame Pomfrey took no notice of the action, though all Frankie, Lily and Niamh were grimacing at the action.

"Thought you couldn't find her" Frankie stated with confusion.

Niamh frowned before giving the lanky Gryffindor a shrug.

"Find who?"

"Madame Pomfrey," Lily answered "You came back saying that you couldn't find her"

Niamh shook her head with confusion.

"Nope" She said with a pop of the 'p' "Just got here"

Hugo couldn't help but allow the small smile to cross his features, he'd thought it strange that Niamh had steel grey eyes.

 **XOXO**

Cassiopeia felt her heart sink as the words left Hugo's lips.

He'd still had feelings for her!

A part of her wanted to celebrate, to run up to him and admit that yes- she still cared for him too. Yet the more rational, down to earth part knew that it wasn't fair. Those feelings were what was causing him pain and she didn't want him to hurt.

At least not any more.

She tried to forget, to replace him with Alexander but it just wasn't the same.

Alexander didn't make her laugh, he didn't tease wrap his arms around her like she was the only thing that mattered and he didn't have that lopsided grin she'd come to love.

Alexander wasn't Hugo.

She'd come to the hospital wing under the pretence of seeing him. Though with the swarm of Gryffindor's around his cot, the blonde had taken up stealth tactics and as soon as the Gryffindor seeker- Niamh something or the other had raced out in a bid to get madam Pomfrey, Cassiopeia toon this as her way in.

She was able to slip in undetected, no one taking notice of the sudden re appearance of their team seeker. Though once she was ushered out of the room by the Gryffindor beater she knew she'd have to come up with some phony excuse to leave before her cover was blown.

Cassiopeia gave one last glance to the hospital wing, promising never to return. She knew Hugo was alright and that was all she came for and now she just had to stay away and live her life.

With a sigh she turned away and didn't look back.

* * *

 **A/N TIME :**

 **Whoop another chapter done!**

 **BAM, WHAT!**

 **First up shout out to** **Ron'sLoverMahina** **for both following and favouriting Lilac, welcome to the family!**

 **JeanAndBillius: Yes. Love Lilac for the love fuels motivation for world domination muhahaha. Okay not really.**

 **C.B. Weasley: Yes Charlie Brown. Love Lilac I'm glad you do ^^**

 **Guests: I'm glad you like the characters, since I do too; and look I updated!**

 **Ron'sLoverMahina: I'm glad you like Lilac; and I updated. Yay!**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter Cassiopeia tries to stay away, Lily wants her to stay away and Hugo just wants the drama to stop.**

 **Heavensfairy signing off.**


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its universe. I'm just borrowing it from Rowling-Sensei and playing with it. The only thing I do own are any OC'S.**

 **Pairing(s): Hugo Weasley × OC**

* * *

 **Chapter Sixteen:**

It was coming shy of two weeks since Hugo had been admitted into the hospital wing after the nasty bludger to the head. Though the throbbing pain had resulted to a dull hum, the fact that his friends (and family in the case of Lily) regularly visited him made his stay somewhat bearable.

Currently Lily was sitting at the foot of his bed, a tray which was once used for his breakfast now serving as the place for the intense muggle card game known as ' _Yu-Gi-Oh'_

Among his cousins who'd actually played the game, Hugo was proud to say that he was one of the best. Though his mind was elsewhere, which meant that he wasn't able to fully focus on strategizing to win.

He was glad that Cassiopeia had made the effort to visiting- even if she took the appearance of someone else.

Though he couldn't help but wonder just why she did that, was she ashamed of being near him? Did she still feel something for him?

Was there hope that they'd be able to get back-?

"You're move" Lily called out, thus instantly shaking him from his thoughts.

He glanced up to find Lily eyeing him with curiosity, the way her explosive emerald green eyes watching him intently had instantly caused an image of Cassiopeia to appear in his head. But he quickly forced it away, he knew that he couldn't keep dwelling upon things that just wouldn't be.

It just wasn't fair on anyone.

Not fair on himself to keep thinking the impossible and not fair on her to give up the chance of a perfect life.

"You need to stop thinking about the match, I mean we did win after all" Lily added with a grin.

Hugo hummed in thought, he was aware of the Gryffindor's victory, however it meant little to him. For one, he didn't actually witness it due to falling thirty feet in the air and two, there were just other things on his mind.

"Um I guess" He answered lamely.

Lily exhaled loudly before knocking the tray- which still housed the _Yu-Gi-Oh cards_ \- to the floor. There was loud clatter which had many of the other patients loudly voice their protests, though they went unheard to his cousin.

The redhead barely spared her newly created mess a glance before placing her hands behind her head on a display which suggested that she was proud of her handiwork.

"Someone's going to have to clean that up" Hugo commented dryly.

Lily shrugged, the redhead was used to destroying things more so than cleaning up. It was why she was banned from all kitchens across the Potter-Weasley clan after the notorious Christmas Incident.

"What a shame, looks as if the games over" Lily stated with mock sadness.

Hugo chuckled slightly before shaking his head with disbelief.

"You know we could just restart-"

"The games over" Lily snapped before collapsing back onto the hospital cot with a loud sigh.

With his cousin currently visiting Hugo was amazed at how the other patients actually get some sleep.

"Hey, Hugh-man?" Lily asked quietly.

Hugo gave a small nod letting his cousin know that he was listening.

"Why...why do you like Cassiopeia?" she asked the question with such childlike curiosity and innocence, that Hugo found it hard to not answer her.

He shifted awkwardly, he knew that this question was probably going to rear its ugly head sooner or later. After all Lily had a genuinely curious nature about her. Especially being the editor (and only writer) of the school paper she was always the first to know about any news on the horizon.

"I just do" Hugo answered lamely.

Lily quickly shot up before raising a brow and almost instantly had drawn her wand to cast a number of silencing and muffling charms to ensure that their conversation didn't fall on unwanted ears.

"That isn't an answer" She stated with a scowl.

Hugo shrugged before folding his arms. He didn't want to talk about his feelings for Cassiopeia- there wasn't much of a point.

"Well it's the only answer you're getting" He added with a nod.

Lily was silent, her explosive emerald green eyes watching him with curiosity. Then all too suddenly she clapped her hands loudly together, causing Hugo to jump in alarm. That was Lily- explosive by nature and scarily unpredictable.

"There's got to be a reason- I mean _look_ at her" Lily stated with awe "Perfect hair, perfect little face and perfect body- Merlin that girl is _way_ out of your league" She added with a grin, ignoring his slight frown.

Hugo pinched the bridge of his nose with a sigh, it seemed that Lily just wasn't letting up with the issue.

Though it did make him question; just why had he fallen for Cassiopeia? What pulled him in the first place?

Of course everything Lily said was true; Cassiopeia in his eyes was perfect. Well as close to perfect as a person could be.

She was able to so easily sway people to her way of thinking, she had a determination to know possibly everything and of course the way she'd smile that caused her steel grey eyes to brighten had him lost.

Though all of that didn't matter.

But it was when he was with her that being Hugo Weasley didn't matter. Having to be smart like Rose and brave like his parents didn't matter.

He was just Hugo and that was perfect enough for him.

When he was with Cassiopeia he felt perfect.

Hugo glanced up to find Lily watching him intently, his cousin rocking back and forth in her space on the cot, her legs crossed in a childlike manner.

He sighed once more before turning to face her.

"I don't like her because she's perfect" He stated slowly.

Lily nodded silently, waiting for him to continue. Her explosive eyes watching intently reminding him once again that Cassiopeia wasn't here.

"She makes me feel perfect"

Lily's explosive eyes widened before giving a low whistle. Hugo found himself blushing at the action, after all he'd practically poured his heart out in front of his cousin- the same cousin who often found it difficult to keep a secret.

"Gees, Hugh-man...talk about sappy romance novels" She said with a sigh "Have you been raiding Dominique's collection?" She asked with curiosity.

Hugo spluttered slightly which only caused his evil little witch of a cousin to cackle. She wiped a stray tear of mirth from her eye before placing a hand on his shoulder as if to console him.

"Hugh-man, look the only one who's stopping you from feeling perfect is yourself," She stated sincerely. "Cassiopeia is engaged...you need to let her go and become your own person"

In honesty Hugo didn't know how he could be a 'perfect' person. He'd been stuck in a rut once he let Cassiopeia go, living on autopilot as he tried to forget her. Though it seemed that as he attempted to do this, he was also forgetting a part of him he once enjoyed too.

The part that would goof off with Frankie and the part that was great at _Yu-Gi-Oh_.

Breaking the silence Lily gave a loud sigh before standing. With a flick of her wand, the forgotten _Yu-Gi-Oh_ cards were swiftly piled up into an orderly fashion.

"Just think about it okay?" Lily asked sincerely, her explosive eyes had softened and her voice quiet. She gave a small smile before she left, leaving Hugo alone to wonder just how he could ever become himself again.

 **XOXO**

Cassiopeia had no love for the colour pink.

It was sickly, it was bright. It was just horrible.

So to be sat in a tea shop decorated with pink frilly ornaments looking like the contents of a five year olds sugar induced dream, she felt as if she were in a nightmare.

Her mother's slender fingers were wrapped around the intricately decorated China mug, the pink vines- which was scientifically impossible- billowed gently as her mother blew on the steam twisting upwards.

Cassiopeia had always been fascinated by her mother, even as her mother was merely sitting enjoying a cup of her favourite beverage, she was the centre of attention. Astoria Malfoy had an air of grace around her which Cassiopeia had always tried to imitate and a personality that had even those who despised the Malfoy's suddenly entranced by her.

It was then that the cafes waitress walked by, she took one glance at Cassiopeia's silvery blonde hair- a clear identifier of her heritage before her dark brows shot up into her hairline.

The blonde barely concealed a scoff at the action, though instantly Astoria had flashed one of her killer smiles which always had Cassiopeia's father bending backwards to please his wife.

"We're perfectly fine, thank you" her mother answered sweetly before flipping her silky chocolate brown hair over her shoulder.

Her mother's charm had worked and instantly had the poor waitress blushing before awkwardly turning to look anywhere but at the duo.

"Well- um...that's fine then- I'll just...have a nice day" She stuttered before quickly scurrying away to whatever horrible pink corner she'd crawled out of.

Cassiopeia scowled before turning back towards her tea, upon lifting the China mug to her lips she almost spat the liquid out once she realised that it was now cold.

Well she could reheat it with a heating charm, but that would only impair the flavour. Fresh tea was far better than reheated tea.

What a waste.

While she was busy silently judging her tea with distaste, she was unaware with the way her mother was silently watching her.

"You look just like your father" her mother stated with a fond smile.

Cassiopeia's scowl softened at this, though Scorpius' appearance was uncanny to their fathers it was mentioned on many an occasion that both herself and Altair shares many of her father's traits too.

She has her mother's heart shaped face and small nose; but her translucent skin, steel grey eyes and silvery blonde hair all just screamed 'Draco'

"How about now?" Cassiopeia quipped before willing her silvery blonde locks to shift to her mother's chocolate brown locks.

Astoria shook her head with a smile.

"You still have your father's scowl" She added with a grin.

Cassiopeia frowned in protest, an action that didn't go unnoticed by her mother. The brunette sighed before pushing her tea away from her and reaching over had grasped Cassiopeia's hands in her own, in a gentle grip as if afraid that too much pressure would snap the slender digits.

"He's only concerned about your wellbeing, Cassiopeia" her mother stated softly.

"So much that not only did he send me away, but accept a marriage proposal without my consent" Cassiopeia stated icily.

Her mother flinched at the tone and instantly Cassiopeia regretted even allowing the words to leave her mouth. The look on her mother's face had said it all- she'd hurt her.

"Mother, I'm sorry-"

Astoria shook her head with a sad smile.

"No it's alright," her mother said before quietly clearing her throat. "Your father and I thought it was best at the time-"

"But you brought me back...why? To get rid of me again?" Cassiopeia asked with disbelief.

Astoria sighed softly before shaking her head, the conversation hadn't taken the turn she wanted it to however what was she expecting with her hot-headed daughter?

"Cassiopeia, marriage isn't the end of the world" She cooed softly in an attempt to ease the brewing tension.

Cassiopeia shook her head with a scowl, of course her mother would say that; she married her father out of love not out of an arranged marriage which Cassiopeia was being forced into. Her mother got to choose, Cassiopeia didn't.

"You're going to be eighteen soon, darling and if you wasn't even spoken for then people would start to think that there was something wrong with you"

Cassiopeia scowled once more, her mind going back to those awful articles that Rita Skeeter had written about her; calling her names and declaring her unmatchable. Such a broad article had brought not only bad press on herself but also her family and being the man her Father was he wasn't going to stand for it.

Most likely members of the Inner Circle had already started talking- all they ever did was talk and gossip about affairs which didn't concern them. It was why Cassiopeia hated going to those formal events.

"So you used me to improve our reputation, how is that fair?" Cassiopeia quipped, she'd rather enjoyed her life before this. Though the pressure was still there to look and do well, she was still allowed freedom- though limited.

She was still dragged to the events hosted by members of the Inner Circle in the hopes of finding a match. But still she thought she'd have more time, it was all happening too fast and out of her control.

Her mother was silent before a sad smile appeared on her face,

"We've all had to make sacrifices at one point in our lives" Astoria said sadly.

It was then that Cassiopeia visibly deflated, she was very aware of what her parents went through during their youth and the trials her father was forced to face. Yet compared to what she was going through now, her own problems were miniscule.

Yet part of her wanted to protest that it wasn't fair, that she was indeed spoken for and yet the other part of her knew that it was her duty to her family to do as she wanted.

It wasn't fair of her to be selfish.

 **XOXO**

Lily was worried.

Hugo had looked so pale and tired when she visited him and though he was supposedly getting better since his accident it seemed like he was wasting away.

He still made the odd (though terrible) jokes, he still wore his lopsided grin as if nothing was wrong, though she knew better.

After his little…confession, Lily now knew that Hugo's infatuation went further than that. Maybe…maybe he even loved her. The idea was crazy to her, why would anyone love anyone like Ice Princess Malfoy (as Lily had so eloquently dubbed her)

She didn't like what Cassiopeia was doing to Hugo, not one bit. But she knew that he couldn't just charm away Hugo's feelings.

There was just no way out of this.

"So how was your visit with Hugo?"

Lily released a sigh before lifting her head to face Frankie. Her friend gave her a small smile of encouragement which had Lily sighing once more. How was she to describe the visit? Great, Excellent? Or how about 'your best friend is currently wasting away- surprise!'

"Physically he's getting better…" She muttered.

"Oh…" Frankie said sadly, his jovial grin now replaced with a frown. "He still misses her doesn't he?" Frankie stated quietly.

It was then that Lily allowed herself to explode

"It's all _her_ fault that he's like this…if only she just- uh!" Lily snapped, before throwing her hands up in exasperation.

Frankie merely laughed at her expression and Lily contemplated hitting him- only this time hard. The situation was serious!

Hugo was practically wasting away up in the hospital wing due to an infatuation with a girl he couldn't have.

A few first years heading towards their lessons, squawked in surprise at the pair's display, many even going as far as to walk back the way they came in order to avoid the redhead's wrath.

Frankie watched with a sigh before draping an arm over his friend's shoulders. He knew that she was worried, but he thought that Lily was getting a bit too involved in Hugo's affairs. Maybe she should take a step back and let Hugo handle things, he knew his friend wasn't foolish.

"You shouldn't be too hard on Cassiopeia, Lily, it isn't like she asked Hugo to like her" Frankie pointed out with a slight frown.

Lily scoffed in response, she wouldn't put it past a Malfoy to use Hugo's affections for her own gain.

"Like I said, it's her fault" She said icily, ignoring the way Frankie shook his head with disbelief.

"That's unfair and you know it, Lil's" Frankie commented with a sigh.

Lily didn't believe she was being particularly unfair, but perhaps Frankie was right in stating that blaming everything solely on Cassiopeia. After all it wasn't like she forced Hugo a love potion….Though such a factor wasn't completely ruled out by the redhead.

 **XOXO**

"You're free to go, Mr Weasley"

Hugo had never been happier to hear such words. He's hated hospitals and by extension the hospital wing. Though Madame Pomfrey was an excellent healer that didn't make him hate the place any less.

He only half listened as Madame Pomfrey handed him a couple of pain relieving potions and instructed him on when and how much to take, he just really wanted to leave.

As soon as she finished he was off, out through the doors that separated the hospital wing from the hallways and down and out into the rest of civilisation.

Since it was technically fourth period the hallways were still quiet, save for the fee sixth and seventh years who had their free period at this time.

Heading down the staircase he almost gasped in surprise to find a head of silvery blonde hair pacing about the portrait of the fat lady as if wondering which way to go.

"You could at least give me directions- where in Merlin's name have you gone off to now?!" Cassiopeia exclaimed, completely unaware if his presence as she argued with a now empty portrait.

He stood transfixed upon her as if wondering just what to do, both Frankie and Lily had warned him it was fruitless to pine over her, and yet how could he not if she kept appearing as if trying to haunt him.

He was prepared to go back the way he came and forget that he'd even encountered her, when he heard a surprised yelp.

"Hugo you- Merlin you look terrible" as soon as the words left her lips she'd quickly reddened in embarrassment and clasped her hands over her mouth.

Hugo chuckled slightly, he was aware of how he looked, he'd hardly eaten or slept over the past two weeks. Dark shadows were under his eyes and his ivory skin had even taken a sickly greyish hue.

Though that didn't seem to matter for him for Cassiopeia was here, her sharp steel grey eyes watching him intently making it hard for him to think rationally.

"That's what everyone wants to hear" He answered before lamely stuffing his hands into his pockets.

Cassiopeia glanced away guilty, her lips pressed into a thin line as if afraid she would say something else to offend him. But it was then that Hugo wondered, just what was Cassiopeia doing by the Gryffindor common room entrance?

"Did you get lost again?" He asked with a slight smile.

Cassiopeia glanced up, her reddened cheeks giving Hugo his answer.

"You do realise the staircases move?" He asked cheekily.

She double blinked as if contemplating if the exchange was really happening before quickly coming up with her own retort.

"And do _you_ realise that I'm still a new student?" She answered with a smirk.

Hugo smiled, glad that the humour was still there. Though as quickly as Cassiopeia's smile appeared it was gone and replaced with an expression of doubt.

"I shouldn't be here" Cassiopeia whispered softly before preparing to walk away "It isn't fair...on either of us"

Part of him knew that she was right and yet the other part didn't want to admit it.

He quickly raced after her, cutting her off at the stair case and preventing her from moving. She glanced up at him with a curious expression and yet made no effort to move passed him.

"We're not doing anything-"

She shook her head as if to silence him.

"You know as well as I, we'll start talking and then it will just happen again- you can't do this Hugo...not again" She said softly, almost as if she were defeated.

Hugo sighed before turning away but it was then that he felt Cassiopeia still watching him, only this time it was with worry.

"How about this, we just be friends. No feelings, sound good?" Hugo asked.

Cassiopeia shifted awkwardly, he could tell she was interested. Her steel grey eyes had softened and judging by the way she was fiddling the hem of her school cardigan, she was nervous.

"What if it doesn't work- trying not to feel something again I mean?" She asked.

She was scared and Hugo felt that stab of guilt deep within his chest.

He'd pushed her away and made her doubt him and now he was paying the price.

He doubted that things would ever get back to the way they once were and yet that wasn't going to stop him from at least pursuing a friendship.

He'd missed her way too much to just forget her.

"Then we can both walk away" Hugo said sincerely.

Cassiopeia hummed in thought and all too slowly gave a nod.

"That sounds good, I'm need of friends anyway" She said dryly.

"Since you're swimming in friends now" Hugo commented.

Cassiopeia frowned in annoyance before swatting him on the arm.

"Thin ice" She warned.

Hugo nodded in understanding, though things hadn't gone back to the way they once were, he was happy enough with the current development.

 **XOXO**

The hogshead was rather quiet save for the regulars, which mainly consisted of the elderly residents of Hogsmeade.

Though Hugo actually had charms class this very afternoon, he'd hoped that Professor Flitwick wouldn't look too deeply into his discharge from the hospital wing. He'd only wanted to spend time with his 'just friend' Cassiopeia.

So when she suggested getting something to eat, he's been more than eager to suggest one of the less popular pubs of Hogsmeade.

He'd been currently nursing a pint of muggle beer, Cassiopeia opting out of such a drink to her dislike.

"It smells like old man piss" Cassiopeia stated with a grimace. She'd made her dislike of beer very clear due to the grimaces she sent him every time he took a sip.

Hugo shrugged before placing the pint glass in front of her. Cassiopeia merely glared at the glass as if expecting it to miraculously combust.

"Not even a sip?" Hugo asked with a pout.

Cassiopeia exhaled loudly before lifting the glass to her lips. She took a large gulp before her face turned sour, and as if to emphasise her distaste, her hair quickly shifted to a sickly neon green hue.

Hugo chuckled in response only to receive a glare from Cassiopeia. The Ravenclaw frowned slightly before allowing her hair to turn back to its silvery blonde hue.

"Why would anyone even like drinking that?" She asked with a mixture of shock and horror.

Hugo shrugged before taking a sip himself.

"No one does, but the more you drink it the less you taste" Hugo commented, repeating the words his father had told him when he first came of age.

Cassiopeia merely grimaced before turning back to the steaming plate of chips on front of her, she inspected each one as if assessing its worth before slowly putting it into her mouth.

"So _friend_ ," Hugo started with a grin, the emphasis on 'friend' causing Cassiopeia to snort in laughter. "How's your pub chips?"

Cassiopeia gave a nod of approval, before allowing a small smile to grace her lips.

"Better than what I intended" Cassiopeia stated before picking up another chip with her fork, though she grimaced as the amount of vinegar it was drenched in caused it fall apart.

"Too much vinegar?" Hugo teased.

Cassiopeia nodded with a grimace "Too much vinegar" She confirmed with a nod.

He found himself smiling once more, he was just glad to be around Cassiopeia even if it wasn't in a romantic sense. Though the tug was still there, he knew it couldn't be however he was just glad to have her at least talking to him.

"You still there?" Cassiopeia asked slowly, her steel grey eyes watching him intently.

He was quickly thrust out of his thought, his current daze caused him to splutter in confusion and as he lifted his hands he'd knocked his muggle beer on the table and sent it dripping all over Cassiopeia.

She gave a slight gasp before quickly standing, though it seemed that her entire bottom half of her school ropes was now drenched in beer.

"Merlin, Cass, I'm-"

His apologies died in his throat once he noticed the somewhat find smile on Cassiopeia's face.

"Why is it that every time I come to a pub, I get drenched in beer" She said with a sigh.

Hugo chuckled at the memory before reaching into his trouser pockets. Cassiopeia watched with curiosity as he pulled out an oddly coloured handkerchief and instantly felt a wave of nostalgia fall over her.

Without even thinking, he'd stepped out from around the table and had cleared the space between them in an effort to help Cassiopeia clean up. Though it was as he glanced up that he instantly regretted it, for he once again found himself lost in her steel grey eyes.

He wasn't aware of how close he was to her before, their noses were practically touching and all he had to do was tilt his head and their lips would meet.

Hugo lowered his gaze ever so slightly to Cassiopeia's full lips, he knew how soft they were but he needed to know if they tasted the same and he wanted to wipe every bit of Alexander away from her.

It all happened too slow- or was it too fast? Cassiopeia gently placed her hands on his chest as if to push him away and yet her hands remained.

Hugo cleared the little space there was between them and placed his lips against hers. Relishing the sweet addictive taste which was all Cassiopeia.

Oh how he missed the feel of her lips, the feel of her silk like hair between her fingers and how responsive she was to him.

He didn't care that her nails were not too gently scraping against his scalp or that the heavy smell of beer still lingered.

He was kissing Cassiopeia!

She released a small moan and Hugo took this as opportunity to taste her further, hooking his arms around her slender waist to pull her impossibly closer as if to prevent her from leaving again.

Though all too suddenly he remembered what he was doing, who was kissing and knew that he had to stop.

He pulled away from her, ignoring the sound of protest Cassiopeia made and not even daring to look up into her eyes, for he was scared of the disappointment he would fine there.

They were both silent as if contemplating what just happened, though at too quickly Cassiopeia had moved so that she was heading out of the pub.

He willed his legs to move, but his mind was screaming for him to stay put.

Just what good was to come of this?

Ignoring the rational part of his brain, he raced out of the pub in search for Cassiopeia. He knew that she couldn't have gone far, but it was as he stepped out that he couldn't see to find a trace of her.

It was then that he spotted a head of silvery blonde hair calling to him like a beacon, and he didn't need to be told twice to follow for he was already racing after her and towards the alley way which housed the back entrance of the _Hogshead_.

Hugo sighed, he could practically see the gears turning in Cassiopeia's mind as she silently dealt with the mess. Though she was silent and her face lax of all emotion, her steel grey eyes were expressive and spoke of her doubts.

He didn't need to be a legilimens to know what she was thinking, for he was thinking the same thing himself.

They couldn't just be friends.

There was already too much between them.

He took a seat on the dingy ground next to Cassiopeia, her knees were pressed up against her chest making her seem so small and fragile. She turned to him , her gaze meeting his and her steel grey eyes watching him intently as they always did.

"We can't be friends" Cassiopeia whispered softly.

Hugo nodded in agreement, "and I don't want to be friends" Cassiopeia added, instantly adding to the blow Hugo was feeling.

"I want to be more than that" Cassiopeia told him.

He stared at her in confusion- had she gone mad?

It was impossible.

Yet this was what he wanted and yet why was he hesitating?

The answer was written on the courting bracelet wrapped around her wrist.

The courting gift which wasn't given by him, but another man.

Cassiopeia wasn't his.

"Cassie, we can't" Hugo pleaded.

Instantly he was reminded of the conversation they had three weeks ago. The conversation which ended in Cassiopeia leaving.

Was he going to let it happen all again?

She took a step towards him and placed a chaste kiss against his lips.

"Why, we both want this" She said.

"But it isn't right, you're pretty much engaged to Alexander" Hugo pointed out sadly.

"Screw him!" Cassiopeia stated icily before throwing her hands up in the air in exasperation "Screw all of them"

"What about being fair?" Hugo asked, remembering the conversation he'd had with Lily. How was sneaking around like criminals fair?

How was denying their feelings for each other to the ones they lived fair?

"I'm tired of being fair" Cassiopeia stated softly "Being fair was what got us into this mess"

Maybe she was right.

Maybe they both needed a break.

He glanced back towards Cassiopeia, the cold air whipping around her, causing the blonde to grab her coat tighter against her. Her sharp steel grey eyes were watching him intently as if awaiting his answer, though judging by how her hair had slowly turned bubblegum pink, she was nervous.

He sighed before pinching the bridge of his nose.

He took a step towards her before hooking a strand of curled pink hair around his finger. She glanced up at him whilst gently biting her lower lip and he knew what he wanted.

He allowed his fingers to gently stroke the smooth skin of her cheek and all too slowly he placed his lips against hers in a slow, passionate kiss.

Merlin if there was a hell, he was going straight there and he was taking Cassiopeia with him, for he wasn't going to let her go.

* * *

 **A/N TIME :**

 **Whoop another chapter done!**

 **No shout outs this time** **L** **but hey t'was fun while it lasted.**

 **Guest: I'm glad you can't and I'm sorry that you have to wait.**

 **Guest: Don't worry, Lily will find out soon enough. Nothing can get passed her.**

 **Charlie- I mean C.B. Weasley: They're back and yeah both so righteous ugggh I hate when people do that.**

 **JeanAndBillius: I'm glad you likey**

 **Ron'sLoverMahima: I'm sorry about the error! But hey, I'm glad you likey.**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter where preparations for Halloween start, Lily recruits her angels and Cassiopeia discovers that friendship is magic.**


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its universe. I'm just borrowing it from Rowling-Sensei and playing with it. The only thing I do own are any OC'S.**

 **Pairing (s): Hugo Weasley × OC**

* * *

 **Chapter Seventeen:**

Cassiopeia exhaled loudly before placing her Elfin Safety regulations book down onto the table in front of her. Catching up on the newest laws was serving as a method of procrastination from studying, though technically she was still ingesting information.

The library which had quickly become her favourite place was now housing a large amount of seventh years, all vigorously studying for their end of module exams.

Honestly if they'd just gotten their studying in earlier, then they wouldn't be in such a mess.

Reaching into her school satchel, the blonde pulled out her copy of the Silmarillion. After getting to Melkor's abrupt betrayal she'd found herself unable to put the book down until late hours into the night.

It was as she was about to turn the page that Cassiopeia felt a pair of arms wrap around her shoulders. Tilting her head skyward, a smile graced her lips once she spotted Hugo wearing his usual lopsided grin.

Such a grin was always able to melt her insides to a puddle of goo and like the schoolgirl she was whenever she was around Hugo, she was once again blushing.

"Hello handsome-" She cooed, though her greeting was cut off as Hugo had placed his lips against hers in a soft kiss which had her insides melting and toes curling.

She could practically feel the colours of her hair changing. Her abilities had always been enhanced by her emotions and with the array she was currently feeling an explosion of colour started to take place.

The colours splashed against her hair as if someone had gone crazy with a canvas, drifting from bubble gum pink...deep violet...and finally to a soft lilac.

Kissing Hugo had never felt so good and instantly had Cassiopeia forgetting about everything.

Nothing mattered but the feel of Hugo's lips against her own.

His tongue tasting hers and gliding against her own.

Only this was real.

It ended all too soon and though they'd pulled apart, Hugo's lips hovered inches away from her own.

The way he was looking at her as if she actually mattered had her blushing once more and suddenly Cassiopeia found herself shyly averting his gaze.

No one had ever looked at her like that.

"Someone could have seen" Cassiopeia stated quietly, though as she glanced around she noted how the library was silent.

Hugo shrugged before lacing his fingers with her own, his thumb tracing invisible patterns on the back of her palm and leaving a trail of tingling skin in its wake.

"Don't care" He muttered before bringing her hand to his lips and giving her knuckles a gentle kiss.

She blushed at the action for it was so innocent, so gentle and oh so Hugo.

"You're Gryffindor's showing" She teased, though Hugo ignored her as he was fascinated by the current hue of her hair. His fingers gently ran through the lilac tresses with an expression of curiosity.

She glanced up at him with a quirked brow, though the words died in her throat as Hugo gently brushed her bangs behind her ear. His hand hovering against the soft skin of her cheek as if afraid she'd disappear if he didn't touch her in some way.

"I quite like this colour," Hugo mused "Really brings out your eyes"

She smiled softly before leaning into his touch, her eyes slowly drifting closed as if to savour the moments they had together.

"I thought you liked me as a brunette?" She teased with a quirk of her lips.

He smiled before shifting close to her so that his lips slightly grazed against her ear. She shivered, marvelling at the fact that despite all the time apart, Hugo was still able to affect her.

"No, I just like you" He whispered against her ear. His lips brushed against her skin so gently before finally leaving a trail of kisses from the spot which always had her melting.

She leaned further into his touch, tilting her neck to give him more access.

"Hugo...we should- someone...someone could see" She told him between her own gasps.

He released a low groan before placing one last kiss to her neck and Cassiopeia had never been more grateful for her decision to sit in a deserted corner. For it seemed that their antics went unnoticed.

"Meet me at the forest?" Hugo asked with a smile.

She quickly perked up in excitement, she'd always been one for an adventure.

"When?" She asked with curiosity.

Hugo gently took her hands in his.

"Tonight"

She nodded eagerly before placing what was supposed to be a chaste kiss against his lips, though with the two being apart for so long it was hard for them to keep their hands away from each other.

Lost in their own world, too busy getting reacquainted with another the pair were oblivious to the small squeak of surprise from a certain Hufflepuff who was all too good at finding things.

Quickly scurrying away in a bid to forget what she saw Augusta couldn't help that small smile that appeared on her lips.

The pair pulled apart, Cassiopeia glancing passed Hugo with curiosity all the while Hugo watching her with the same expression.

"Something wrong?" He asked slowly, a frown crossing his features as he attempted to follow Cassiopeia's line of vision.

The aisle way was empty seldom the shelves stacked high with books which caused Cassiopeia to shake her head.

"Nothing. Just thought I heard something" She said dismissively.

 **XOXO**

Augusta sighed with frustration, curing her Hufflepuff tendencies. Just why did she have to be so good at finding things and walking in on things she just didn't need to.

It was one thing walking in on a person (who she considered a brother) snogging a random girl but it was a whole other can of flobberworms when it was a girl she actually knew.

Not just any girl but Cassiopeia Malfoy- the girl who was pretty much engaged to Slytherin royalty.

Augusta double blinked before allowing the situation the finally sink in…

Holy Merlin, Hugo was cheating with an engaged woman!

Augusta paled wondering just how Hugo, the same Hugo who she would sneak pints back at the leaky, the same Hugo who'd walk around a group of ants to prevent squashing them, the same Hugo who'd been like a brother to her.

Just what was going through his head?

Trying to clear her thoughts and prevent the inevitable mental breakdown, Augusta walked back the way she came praying to whatever God was watching over her that she'd just forget everything which she saw.

"There was no kiss, Gusty- you were just seeing things due to the studying" She muttered, ignoring the way the passing students stared at her as if she were insane.

She wasn't insane.

Totally sane, she was saner than sane. She was _out-_ sane, so out she might as well be in the garden-

"Hey Gusty" Lily chirped, the sudden plunge from convincing herself that she was sane causing the blonde to scream in surprise.

As if on cue Madame Pince loudly hissed at the girls to quiet down, but with all the extra attention poor Augusta had quickly reddened.

"You okay?"

Augusta quickly nodded. She was absolutely fine.

Well save for witnessing adultery first hand.

"Yeah fine, Lil's" Augusta stated bashfully before quickly turning her attention to the row of shelves.

Though she was aware of Lily intently watching her, explosive emerald green eyes practically burning holes through the back of her head. All this stress wasn't good for her, it was even starting to make her sweat.

"Oh look, I've been meaning to get this" Augusta stated thoughtfully.

"Really, Augusta?" Lily asked with a raised brow "That's a book on human _anatomy_ " The redhead added with a giggle.

Augusta reddened before glancing down to the book, her embarrassment clear as she skimmed over the words: _'Sexual Behaviour in The Human Female'_

"Just what I needed" Augusta stated with weak laughter, though the way Lily was looking at her as if she _knew_ something was making her even more nervous.

The blonde shifted awkwardly before clutching the book to her chest, she needed to get out of her before she said something she'd regret.

"Well…um..I best be off and um read" Augusta chirped. Though she mentally slapped herself- she was rambling, she always did this when nervous.

"Right…" Lily answered slowly causing Augusta to quickly scurry away as she tried to forget everything she saw.

That was easier said than done.

 **XOXO**

Hugo would be lying if he said that he didn't miss dinner times in the great hall. There was always some sort of chaos at the Gryffindor table which meant that mealtimes were never truly quiet.

He was busy stabbing his potatoes with his fork when Frankie nudged him, his best holding what appeared to be a comic in his hands. However to Hugo's confusion the drawings were all grey scale, the lines thin and the characters possessing limbs which appeared way too long and bodies too perfect.

They appeared almost doll like, with large expressive eyes and instantly Hugo was reminded of Cassiopeia.

"What is that?" Hugo asked with confusion.

"It's what muggles call 'Manga'- originated from Japan...or was it China?" his friend muttered. Frankie closed the comic book, now Hugo was able to see the cover, it had a group of girls dressed in brightly coloured sailor outfits on the front.

"Frankie, why are you reading this?"

His friend merely shrugged "Sailor Moon is awesome" He stated with a slight 'duh' tone. "But how hot would it be if the girls dressed like that for Halloween?"

Hugo once again found his gaze drawn to the comic- manga. The sailors outfits weren't exactly overly revealing, but they did manage to show a rather large amount of legs.

His thoughts centred on Cassiopeia, wondering what she'd look like dressed as one of the sailor scouts; long slender legs with skin smooth to the touch and a skirt barely long enough to conceal-

"Ah mate, you're thinking about it aren't you?" Frankie teased before clapping Hugo on the back.

Hugo reddened slightly before passing the manga back to his friend. He needed to think pure thoughts otherwise he was going to have to initiate a very cold shower.

Instantly the manga was being handed around to all the men of their small group. All giving appreciative nods and Frankie's taste.

"Frankie, none of the girls are going to wear something like that" Blake Davis, another of their dorm mates commented with a scoff.

Frankie merely flashed his jovial grin.

"Mate, trust me it's Halloween the only time girls can wear stuff like that and get away with it"

"Doesn't mean that they'll wear it for us" Niall Finnegan-Thomas, Niamh's younger brother pointed out.

"Louis Weasley- his cousin" Frankie stated before gesturing towards Hugo "Always managed to pull off the best Halloween parties and every year got the girls dressed in the best outfits-"

"No offense Frankie, but you aren't exactly Louis Weasley" Blake added with a frown.

Hugo chuckled slightly, his cousin was notorious for hosting some of the best common room parties. They were usually exclusive to Gryffindor- unless you had a pair of breasts.

"Trust me, everyone loves a good party and we can make a theme" Frankie stated.

Hugo scoffed, there was no way that any girl was going to go through with this and he disliked the idea of other men ogling Cassiopeia.

"What anime girls?" Hugo teased though to his confusion Frankie's grin had widened.

Frankie slammed his fist against the table in excitement,

"Mate!" he exclaimed, though the loud THUD causing the group of girls- his cousin, Madeline and Niamh to turn to the boys with expressions of confusion.

Reddening slightly, Frankie slouched down in the bench as of hoping that no one would be able to see him.

"Nice one mate" Hugo commented dryly, the sound of the girls giggling softly only causing his friend to redden further.

 **XOXO**

Cassiopeia hung slowly behind as her dorm mates happily conversed about the upcoming Halloween party. Ever since lunch had ended, the news had spread faster than alihotsy fumes and had already caught the entire student body in its effects.

She was only paying half a mind, too busy focusing on other more important matters when she heard someone mention her name.

"Of course you probably have something planned with Alexander, right Cassiopeia?" Anna cooed with curiosity.

Cassiopeia gave a nod "There's a party in the Slytherin common room and I'm going with him" She said with a slight frown.

"That's really romantic" Colleen said wistfully.

Cassiopeia scoffed in response, though the sound went unnoticed by all but Zara. The olive skinned girl eyeing Cassiopeia with an expression of curiosity.

"Hey girls Cassie and I are going to head over to potions now" Zara announced before quickly looping her arm through Cassiopeia's.

Cassiopeia glanced at the other Ravenclaw in confusion. For one they didn't have potions on Friday and two since when had she given Zara to call her by her nickname

"Alright, we'll see you upstairs" Colleen said wistfully.

"And then you can tell us how good of a snog Alexander is…" Anna added with a wink.

Cassiopeia nodded, giving recognition that she'd heard before turning to Zara. The olive skinned girl glanced up at her with a shy smile.

"So, when are we heading to potions?" Cassiopeia asked with a quirked brow "bearing in mind that we'll be three days early" She added, a smirk forming once she noticed the way Zara had reddened.

The olive skinned woman shifted awkwardly before turning back to Cassiopeia.

"I actually wanted to talk to you alone"

Cassiopeia grinned "You could at least take me out on a date first" Cassiopeia quipped. An amused smile slowly formed at Zara's incoherent splutter.

"Wait- w-what you can't flirt with me-" She started with shock.

Cassiopeia giggled before deciding to take pity on Zara. She placed an arm over the shorter girl's shoulders and causing her to redden once more.

"You know I was only joking, Zara" Cassiopeia stated "Besides you're not my type"

"Oh…" Zara said quietly as if visibly deflating.

"Don't take it personal, it's just that you're lacking in certain areas" Cassiopeia stated whilst gesturing vividly.

Zara stared blankly before double blinking and it wasn't too long before realisation dawned on her features.

"Oh...you mean _that_ " Zara said in a hushed whisper.

Cassiopeia smiled at her discretion before nodding.

"Yes... _that_ " Cassiopeia said, imitating Zara's tone.

Zara smiled before reaching into her bag, Cassiopeia watching intently as she pulled out what looked to be another book.

"You see, since you liked Tolkien I thought you'd like this" Zara handed her a book with a royal blue dust cover and the words 'A Game of Thrones' written across the front in a regal silver scrawl.

"George R.R Martin?" Cassiopeia asked with confusion.

Zara nodded "Yeah, think he was a Tolkien fan or something. He added an extra 'R'..." Zara stated sheepishly.

Cassiopeia nodded silently before taking the book with a smile. She couldn't believe that she'd been foolish enough to even accuse Zara of anything but being a good friend.

The olive skinned girl was always there to stand by her side and was able to keep all of Cassiopeia's secrets.

Merlin she even gave Cassiopeia muggle books without expecting anything in return.

"I don't even know how to thank you" Cassiopeia said softly.

She'd never had a friend like this.

Someone who wasn't expecting anything in return. The first person to do so was Hugo, yet Cassiopeia wasn't planning on snogging Zara anytime soon.

"Just take it, Cassie…" Zara said with a frown.

Cassiopeia smiled before taking the book into her hands.

"I have something to give to you" Cassiopeia said, a smile appearing at the look of shock on Zara's face.

"You don't have to give me anything" Zara said, though judging by the smile stretched across her lips her friend was grateful.

Cassiopeia reached into her bag and pulled out a copy of Tolkien's unfinished tales.

"Since you're always giving me Tolkien books, I thought you'd appreciate this" Cassiopeia quipped before handing the book over.

Zara smiled as she glanced down at the book.

"Seems like we've started a book exchange" Zara stated flippantly.

"Not that I'm complaining" Cassiopeia said with a grin.

She wasn't exactly used to the concept of friendship, though she was happy to go along with it.

 **XOXO**

The Slytherin common room was rather quiet that day. With the older students congregated in smaller groups and the younger ones occupied with lessons it meant that Altair and his friends had it practically to themselves.

The self-proclaimed Slytherin prince had his hands clasped behind his head and his legs propped up lazily against a stack of books he probably should have been studying from.

"Would you like another book for your rest, Altair?" Violet asked sweetly.

Altair flashed a grin which had the younger girl swooning, Merlin they were like putty in his hands.

"That's rather nice of you, Vi" Altair drawled, a smirk forming as Violet reddened.

It was then that Aimeè walked in with Matthew walking close to her heels, though what confused the blond was that his sister wasn't with the pair- then just where was she?

"Was Cassie with you?" Altair asked with curiosity.

Aimeè shrugged before shoving him over on the lush leather couch. She was stronger than she looked and the force had him practically toppling over.

"She went to the library, should be with Alexander" Matthew added.

Altair scoffed, the pair had been spending relatively more time together. He was somewhat glad that his sister was finally starting to accept Alexander, though he wondered if she was still hung up on that Gryffindor.

But that still didn't mean that he was happy about the marriage.

Any relationship his sister was in was a no-go in his book.

"Altair, mind if I borrow your Alchemy essay?"

Altair glanced up in confusion to find Alexander stood in front of him.

If he was here then where was Cassiopeia?

"It hasn't even been done…" Altair said dismissively before glancing past Alexander as if expecting him to be concealing his sister.

"Uh...you alright" Alexander asked slowly before turning behind hum to follow Altair's line of vision.

"Yeah...just where's my sister?"

Alexander shrugged before lazily plunking himself on the couch, the action causing Aimeè to scowl.

"Oh, Library. Merlin knows why" He answered with a grimace.

Aimeè scoffed in response, the two had never gotten along though Altair assumed that she was only keeping the peace due to Cassiopeia.

"Maybe to study" Aimeè commented in her usual bored tone.

Alexander frowned before straightening in his seat and quickly sensing an impending argument Altair abruptly draped his arms over both his friends' shoulders.

"Why don't we engage in a game of exploding snap?"

He drawled with a grin.

Alexander visibly calmed whereas Aimeè slowly peeled away his arm with obvious distaste.

"I hate exploding snap" Aimeè stated with a scowl "And I don't play games"

"You hate everything" Alexander commented with a smirk.

Aimeè nodded in agreement before sending him a cold stare- even more so than usual.

"Especially you"

Altair face palmed, just why couldn't these two play nice?

Just where was Cassiopeia?

 **XOXO**

The stars blinked lazily back down at Hugo as he slowly paced around the empty paddock. Though he was aware it housed creatures known as thestrals, he had yet to see them.

Their tracks visible in the starlight gave away their presence though to anyone else it just appeared a useless empty paddock.

The cold night air bit against his skin and though he was dressed in one of his Grans knitted sweatshirts he was still feeling the chill.

Perhaps keeping moving would keep him warm.

"You know when you pace you look like a lion trapped in a cage" a melodic voice drawled.

Hugo turned with a lopsided grin to see Cassiopeia. The blonde leaning lazily against a tree and her arms folded. Her frame looked dwarfed in her oversized sweater.

"Seems ironic seeming as I'm a Gryffindor" Hugo commented with a lopsided grin.

She cleared the space between them and placed a soft kiss against his jaw.

"The red suits you" She whispered softly before pressing a kiss against his lips.

He smiled in response before running his fingers through her hair. Using the hold on the back of her head to bring her lips to his once more in a soft kiss.

They both pulled away flushed and breathless, Hugo giving a smile at the dazed look in Cassiopeia's eyes.

"I should wear it more often" Hugo commented with a chuckle.

Cassiopeia nodded before snuggling closer against his chest with a content hum.

"It's really soft…" She muttered.

"My Gran made it" Hugo said as he wrapped his arms around her slender waist in a bid to pull her impossibly closer.

As if tracing his Grans process, Cassiopeia allowed her fingers to roam over the stitching as if studying and ingraining them to her memory.

"She makes these often?" Cassiopeia asked softly.

Hugo tried to ignore the fact that her hands were ever so slowly tracing patterns on his chest, her touch practically burning through his sweater and onto his chest.

With his silence, Cassiopeia glanced up at him with confusion alerting him that she was waiting for an answer.

"Yeah for all of us" He stated with a fond smile.

There was a silence which was only broken as Cassiopeia hummed slightly; the blonde processing the information.

"Your cousins?" She asked with curiosity.

They'd never really talked about each other's families and he was curious as to why Cassiopeia was suddenly interested.

"Yeah, even our uncle's" He added with a chuckle.

"That sounds nice" She commented wistfully.

He nodded in thought before draping an arm over her shoulders and pulling her close.

"It is" He confirmed.

She hummed in thought and Hugo smiled on fascination wondering how he'd got so lucky as Cassiopeia snuggled against his bicep.

"Tell me about yours" Hugo asked.

Cassiopeia shrines slightly, tilting her head towards him to look up into his eyes and even in the darkness he could still make out her expressive steel grey eyes.

"My family?" She asked slowly as if trying to process the question in her mind.

He nodded to reassure her and she gave a small sigh.

"Well there's my cousins, Ash and Ember" She started.

"The Zabini's?" Hugo asked. He'd seen the twin boys around a couple of times, they were identical, both in Slytherin and fourth years.

Cassiopeia nodded "Yeah, they're really quiet" She said with a sigh "Then my brothers, which you've met and then...my parents..."

"You're parents" Hugo stated, remembering the sight of a stoic Mr Malfoy one his first day of school.

He watched as she pulled away from him, and he could practically see the gears turning in her mind.

She was feeling guilty.

Hugo sighed before draping his arms over her shoulders. He pulled her close, placing his chin in the crook of her neck and placing a soft kiss there.

"Hey...look at me"

She glanced up, her steel grey eyes wide.

"Your parents...we'll deal with them when the time comes" He told her.

Cassiopeia was silent, though she gently entwined her fingers with his own, her smooth skin rubbing against his calloused palms.

"How can so calm about this?" She asked in awe.

"To tell you the truth I'm terrified" Hugo admitted, not missing the way she giggled.

She quickly covered her mouth with her hands in an attempt to stifle her giggles.

"Oh Hugo...I'm sorry- it's not funny" She said between giggles.

Hugo chuckled slightly, his fears diminished to mere amusement to the sight of Cassiopeia. He smiled, enjoying her melodic laughter before pressing a soft kiss to her temple.

"You're parents terrify me- you're father mostly" Hugo added with a grimace.

Cassiopeia smiled softly, the Hugo noted how her expressive eyes were shadowed as if stuck in a bad memory. Now he understood why Cassiopeia had never brought up her parents. She'd wanted to forget them- not necessarily them but the life which they'd enforced on her.

The life she wanted to ignore.

He suddenly felt guilty for forcing her to think about such things and with a soft sigh he laced his fingers in her own.

The action caught her by surprise, causing Cassiopeia to glance from their fingers and then to his face; her steel grey eyes watching him intently as if trying to probe his mind.

"Let's not think about them- or anyone else for that matter"

Cassiopeia eyes him with a curious expression.

"Like they don't exist?" She asked slowly as if processing such an idea in her mind, like a child deciding on their favourite candied treat in a sweet store.

"So it's just the two of us" He told her sincerely.

She hummed in thought, slightly hesitant at the idea. But Hugo knew his Cassiopeia, he knew how she desperately wanted an escape and yet want able to find one.

Yet he knew she was practical, liked to see the logic and reason in every situation so maybe...maybe she didn't want to play make believe.

He brought their entwined hands to his lips, pressing a soft kiss against her knuckles and not missing the way her gaze softened.

"Do you trust me?" Hugo asked softly.

Cassiopeia glanced past him, her gaze focusing on the dark expanse of forest behind them. Its appearance appeared ominous and threatening and he was sure that she was having second thoughts.

"Yes…" She answered, her voice barely a whisper "I trust you"

He grinned before pulling her towards him and pressed a soft kiss against her temple.

They walked together side by side through the forest. His arms draped around her shoulders and thus causing her slender form to fit like a jigsaw against his own body.

Despite the only light from his own wand able to light the path in front of them, he was still able to determine where they were going whilst at the same time keeping an eye out for any not so friendly beasts.

They eventually came to a clearing where Hugo dispelled his _lumos_ charm and thus plunged them into an abrupt darkness.

Glancing up through the thick treeline he was able to pinpoint the slither of moon light attempting to shine through the clouds. It left a silver trail of light against Cassiopeia's translucent skin, further adding to her ethereal beauty.

He knew he was staring and yet he found it hard to look away. Stood against the trees with her long hair as pale as the moonlight and eyes which looked to be plucked from the starry night sky, it was like she wasn't all real.

As if she was a creature created solely by his subconscious.

She looked perfect.

"It's very peaceful" Cassiopeia stated quietly as of afraid to break the tranquil silence of the forest.

He cleared his throat before awkwardly moving so that he was stood next to her.

"That's because it's just us," He answered before gesturing to the sky above them "Well us and a bunch of stars" He added sheepishly.

She tilted her head skyward to follow his line of sight and Hugo found himself watching her as a fond smile appeared across her lips.

"Which one's your favourite?" She asked softly, her gaze focused solely on the thousands of twinkling eyes staring back at them.

"Uh-"

"If you say ' _Cassiopeia_ ' then I'll hex you where you stand" She hissed, the distaste for the constellation she was named after clear and causing Hugo to chuckle.

"Why?" He asked with

"Because it's bloody cheesy!" She exclaimed with a scoff. "And I've heard that line so many times"

Hugo nodded in understanding, though he tried to stifle his own laughter at Cassiopeia's frustrations. If he was honest she was rather adorable when angry.

Though he wasn't going to tell her that!

"Fine" He said placing his hands up in surrender "My favourite constellation is Andromeda"

"Really?" Cassiopeia asked slowly, disbelief written on her features.

"Yes...you don't believe me?" He asked with confusion "Since if not I can always change it to Cassiopeia" He teased, ignoring the way she rolled her eyes.

"No it's just, mine has always been Perseus"

He nodded with a grin satisfied that whatever God or universe had decided to make them meet had seemingly placed them up in the stars.

"Does that make me your Perseus?" Hugo teased with a grin.

Cassiopeia swatted him playfully on the arm.

"As if, Weasley!" She scoffed with disbelief "You're Andromeda and I'm Perseus"

He chuckled before hooking his arms around her slender waist, and then letting them drift to the small of her back. He brought his lips close to hers, a smile appearing as Cassiopeia's drifted closed.

"But I thought you were Cassiopeia?" He asked, his lips lingering over hers in a teasing manner.

She scoffed before wrapping her arms around his neck, the moonlight giving her a silver glow and making her eyes brighten.

"Shut up and kiss me" She ordered.

He grinned, unable to refuse her and instantly crashed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss where they were the only two people alive.

* * *

 **A/N TIME :**

 **Guess who survived their first year of university- this guy (or girl)!**

 **Welp that was a gun chapter to write and I've got to say that u rather like writing for the side characters more so Augusta.**

 **Shout out to** **whatweareafraidof** **for following lilac and jumping on that train; and of course thankyou to everyone that has stuck with Lilac so far.**

 **AMBERJANUS** **: Gees thanks, I'm glad you likely. Um I was planning on doing the maximum of fifteen more chapters. They're all written but just need editing which is great!**

 **whatweareafraidof** **: Yeah, that same reason was my motivation for writing Lilac. Like dude it's great to hear about ScoRose but what about Hugo. He needs love too!**

 **JEANANDBILLIUS** **: Yeah Alexander just can't keep well enough alone. I mean he is Cassiopeia's fiancé but his feelings are very minimal.**

 **Guest:** **Dude, I'm glad you like it.**

 **Ron'sLoverMahima** **: Glad you likey and all its great to hear from you ^^**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter where the students begin to think about their future, Halloween preparation begin and Cassiopeia begin plotting.**


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its universe. I'm just borrowing it from Rowling-Sensei and playing with it. The only thing I do own are any OC'S.**

 **WARNING: Though this chapter is a 'T' rated there will be some mature (some sexual) themes mentioned. Themes mentioned include domestic abuse and sexual situations and if this is something which makes you uncomfortable please don't read this chapter.**

 **YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.**

* * *

 **Pairing(s): Hugo Weasley × OC**

 **Chapter Eighteen:**

The future was supposed to be an exciting prospect.

Well except for that book 'The Time Machine' where a muggle scientist had travelled to the future, only to discover that the remaining surviving humans were being hunted like cattle.

Well this wasn't the Time Machine so Cassiopeia was safe from man-eating creatures.

Unless she you know angered an actual beast.

It was as if she was forced to decide at this very moment what she wanted for the rest of her life; if she made the wrong decision it would affect her forever.

She'd been pondering which direction she intended her life to take for the past hour. Ever since her Ancient Runes class had ended, Cassiopeia had followed Aimeè along to the Slytherin common room as the pair started to ponder their futures after Hogwarts.

Not only was it her career which bothered her, but Hugo.

Where was he to be places in all this mess?

Cassiopeia knew that they needed to discuss just where their relationship was heading after their graduation, but she knew she couldn't bear the thought of never seeing Hugo's lopsided smirk, or hearing his terrible jokes.

She couldn't bear the thought of leaving him.

Cassiopeia loved silently counting the freckles on his cheeks when he wasn't paying attention, she loved watching his brows furrow whenever he concentrated and loved hi-

"Just pick something" Aimeè Goyle said dryly. The brunette was using a poor third year as a foot rest, the boy gave a squeak as she suddenly moved her legs.

Cassiopeia quickly shook her head with a blush, she couldn't believe where her thoughts had taken her. Though she was glad that no one else was paying any attention to her.

Did she love Hugo Weasley?

"It's not that easy" Cassiopeia said sadly.

Merlin why was the future so confusing?

Cassiopeia liked to know everything, to be sure of every decision she made and to weigh the pros and cons. However this wasn't just a decision on choosing what book to read.

This was her future.

And she needed to know just what that meant for her relationship with Hugo.

They'd talked little about what they wanted to do after graduation, but it was as she happened to hear (totally not eavesdropping) that he wanted to pursue a career as an Unspeakable, something which Cassiopeia had thought of doing once upon a time. However she wasn't stupid and knew that such a choice would be frowned upon amongst the Inner Circle and she had yet to tell her parents of her plans.

Cassiopeia yearned for the lives of the characters of her books; exploring new worlds, meeting dangerous beasts and fighting in battles. She certainly didn't want to be holed away in some large mansion, with a man she didn't love only to pop out his children upon request.

Merlin that sounded absolutely terrible.

It was then that a petite girl with dark brown hair cropped just past her jawline walked into the Slytherin common room. Glancing up Cassiopeia noticed that it was Violet Praus, the fifth year who often doted on her older brother as if he were royalty.

Aimee shuffled slightly and thus allowed her footstool to scurry away.

"Altair isn't here" Aimeè commented dryly, her vision never leaving her careers sheet.

Violet frowned before shyly shifting from foot to foot making it obvious how out of place she felt among the elder girls.

"I wasn't looking for him" She said quietly.

Cassiopeia watched the girl with interest, though it was clear that Violet was only starting to get nervous under Cassiopeia's intense stare.

Cassiopeia gave a sigh before gesturing to the vacant space on the couch next to her.

"You going to take a seat?" Cassiopeia asked with a quirked brow. Though this didn't have the desired effect and Violet only stiffened at Cassiopeia's expression.

She didn't mean to be intimidating…though that didn't mean that she didn't enjoy it.

"Sit…your pacing is making me uncomfortable" Cassiopeia told the younger girl. There was a split second as Violet glanced back the way she came and then towards the sofa as if contemplating her options.

The dark haired girl quickly nodded and muttered her thanks before taking her seat between the older girls. Sandwiched between the stoic Aimee and terrifying Cassiopeia, Violet wasn't exactly sure on what to do and instead found herself focusing on bitten down nails.

"Why are you fidgeting?" Aimee asked bluntly which only caused the younger girl to jump practically a foot into the air.

"Well it's just that you two are….you know..." She muttered nervously.

"What?" Aimeè asked irritably whilst Cassiopeia silently watched with interest.

"You two are beautiful" Violet said in a hushed whisper.

The statement caused Cassiopeia to nod, the blonde used to such comments whilst Aimeè gave a scoff of disbelief.

"You probably need your eyes checked" Aimeè said with distaste, though Cassiopeia noted the underlying sadness to her tone.

"But you are," Violet insisted, even going as far as to place her smaller hands over Aimeè's "You're curvy and have lovely hair. It's no wonder Matthew looks at you the way he does"

Cassiopeia hummed in thought at the sudden revelation, for it seemed that romance was definitely in the air amongst the Slytherins and judging by Aimeè's slowly Reddening face she was having a similar thought process.

"Looks as if you made Aimeè speechless," Cassiopeia commented dryly "Not that it's that hard" She added with a grin.

Aimeè quickly recovered from her shock to send a glare towards Cassiopeia.

Noticing the glare, Violet quickly shuffled awkwardly before initiating space between the two of them.

"Don't worry it's not your fault" Cassiopeia told the younger girl "Aimeè just isn't used to being on the receiving end of people's affections"

Violet nodded in understanding which caused Aimeè to exhale loudly with annoyance

"How about we just drop this stupid thing?" She asked, her voice dripping with venom and causing all the students to freeze in shock.

It wasn't often that Aimeè sported any other expression, the brunette usually appeared as a sort of 'fly on the wall' type of woman, an observer. So when it was her who was the centre of attention she didn't like it.

Not one bit.

Happily content with the silence, Cassiopeia finally decided to turn back to her sheet.

With a sigh Cassiopeia pressed a large 'X' next to Unspeakable, the action not going unnoticed by both Violet and Aimeè. The younger girl going as far as to peer over the blondes shoulder to get a better look.

"Unspeakable?" Violet asked with curiosity.

Cassiopeia nodded before shuffling away from the younger girl, the action causing her to topple over face first into Aimeè's lap and it seemed that the brunette was less than pleased at the action.

"What's wrong with that?" Cassiopeia asked defensively. Though it hadn't been a career option she'd always wanted, it promised the life she arrives for. The opportunity to showcase her intelligence, battle skills and adventure.

Noticing her mood Violet quickly shuffled awkwardly under intense gaze.

"Nothing it's just...isn't that something like that...you know dangerous- I mean for someone like you?" Violet asked slowly.

"Someone like me?" Cassiopeia asked in warning. She had to restrain herself from verbally snarling at the younger girl- after all she had to set an example.

Violet nodded, totally missing the way Cassiopeia's hair had bled to the shade of midnight black which meant that she was very pissed off.

"Yeah, I mean you're engaged now to Alexander" Violet stated "So you don't even need to work"

Aimeè scoffed at the younger girl "It's not because she has to, you foolish girl" Aimeè commented in her usual bored tone, though she was glad to no longer be the centre of attention.

"Why...working is for paupers" She said dismissively.

Cassiopeia frowned before quickly standing up.

"I'm going to get some air" She stated before flipping her silvery blonde hair behind her and swiftly walking out the room.

 **XOXO**

"Hey mate you filled in your careers form already?" Frankie called out as he entered the Gryffindor common room.

Hugo nodded, the redhead was sprawled out by the fireplace along with his roommates, Jacob Dempsey and Edward Figueroa. Whereas Edward was a quiet boy who often found his company in books, Jacob was a short boy whose overly large ego made up the rest of his size.

Whilst Edward had his head placed in a rather large book on 'advanced law' Jacob was tossing an oddly coloured ball into the air. With each toss the ball released a loud blood curdling scream before the Gryffindor once again caught it.

"Just filled it in now, but don't try and copy my ideas this isn't homework" Hugo teased only to his confusion his friend wasn't sporting his usual jovial grin.

Instead Frankie plopped himself down on the common room couch, though due to his lanky frame his legs dangled off the edge and arms were draping against the floor.

Hugo mused how clothing such a frame must have cost a pretty penny.

"That was the worst fifteen minutes of my life" Frankie groaned.

Hugo chuckled slightly, it was rare to see the usual jovial Gryffindor in a sour mood so it meant that something was bothering him.

"Why?" Edward asked only to turn and glare at Jacob when his ball screamed once more.

"What?" Jacob asked with confusion "It's therapeutic"

Hugo turned to his friend with confusion, just how could a screaming ball be therapeutic?

"I can't be an auror"

At this all the boys turned to face Frankie, the usual jovial Gryffindor looking very down.

"Professor Longbottom actually said that?" Jacob asked with shock.

Frankie quickly sat up whilst shaking his head. "Not exactly, dad just said I need to get my grades up before the exams" Frankie said with a grimace.

"Don't worry mate," Hugo declared as he places himself on the sofa next to his best friend "we can tutor you"

"Thanks guys. It really means a lot" Frankie said, his usual grin starting to return "I don't know what I'd do if I wasn't accepted into the auror academy"

Though it seemed that everyone had their mind up in worry about their future career options, Hugo was rather calm.

However what did worry him was his future with Cassiopeia.

They'd never discussed just where their relationship was heading after graduation. Of course the very Gryffindor part of Hugo was looking to just face that bridge when it eventually appeared, however the other more Ravenclaw part of him knew that such a factor needed to be discussed.

It wasn't that he wanted to break up with her. It was that every time he thought about his future as an Unspeakable, Cassiopeia was just there. Almost as if it were difficult to imagine his life without her.

But what worried Hugo was his fear that she didn't feel the same.

What if she decided to end things after graduation, that their relationship had served its course-?

AHHHH!

It was then that Hugo was pulled from his thoughts, as Jacobs annoying screaming ball hit him in the face with a loud yell of excruciating pain.

"Whoa, sorry mate" Jacob commented before quickly retrieving his ball.

Hugo sighed before pinching the bridge of his nose.

He really needed to talk with Cassiopeia.

 **XOXO**

The sound of low gluttonous moans bounced around the walls of the empty art classroom. Though Alexander was certain that the desks definitely weren't in place to be defiled upon, they'd served their purpose.

With a drawn out sigh he sat up upon the table, instantly causing his newest insatiable partner to do the same. The curly haired blond shyly covered her nude frame, an action the Slytherin found pointless due to have seeing everything only mere moments earlier.

The pair sat in silence as they both started on regaining their lost breath, though it was clear by the way the blonde was shifting in her place that she had something or the other on her small little mind.

"What about your girlfriend?" Sophie...Samantha- something or the other asked with slight pout.

The honey blonde Gryffindor quickly pulled up the rest of her school robes and concealing her nude body from Alexander's view - much to his annoyance.

All he wanted was a little bit of fun since he was getting nowhere with the prude of a woman Cassiopeia and he needed some sort of relief.

He'd noticed Sophie-Samantha (he was certain it was one of the two) eyeing him up during dinner that day, so of course being the man he was he wasn't going to disappointment.

Of course this Sophie-Samantha was no Cassiopeia Malfoy but she'd have to do.

The Gryffindor wasn't his usual type, too curvy and used too much tongue. Though she didn't have the grace of Cassiopeia, the beauty which had all eyes turn to her.

It frustrated him to no end that someone like Cassiopeia didn't want someone like him. They were a perfect match, both aesthetically good looking, from similar backgrounds, where else was she meant to get a man like him?

It wasn't like she was swimming in potential suitors.

He sighed before running a hand through his hair and starting on recomposing himself. It wasn't like he could head back to the Slytherin common room looking like he'd just had a couple of rounds of sex.

"She's not my girlfriend, we're merely courting in what you'd call an open relationship" He lied coolly.

The Gryffindor nodded, her mouth forming an 'o' shape.

"Well that's good then" She muttered before starring in twisting a curly lock of hair around her index finger in an attempt at being flirtatious "So when can we...um do this again?"

Merlin he hated this part.

He gave her his best sincere smile before taking her small hands in his own. Of course Sophie-Samantha blushed like a schoolgirl at the action- all the girls did.

"Soon. After my exams" He answered before pressing a soft kiss against her knuckles.

Sophie-Samantha nodded avidly before quickly collecting her school bag from the ground.

"Well see you around" She cooed before quickly scurrying out of the classroom.

Alexander sighed before walking out himself. He didn't need some foolish girl thinking they were an item due to a romp in an empty classroom. He couldn't afford to ruin the engagement with Cassiopeia.

His family were relying on it.

They were relying on him.

Upon walking into the Slytherin common room, Alexander was surprised to find the usual residents congregated around the large black leather couch.

Altair thinking he was some sort of Prince was sprawled across the length of the couch, and effectively using Violet as a footrest.

Whilst on the ground, Matthew was sat next to Aimeè though it seemed that the shorter boy was doing most of the talking. Alexander almost scoffed at the scene, it was sickening how Matthew fawned over a woman like Aimee- if he could call her one that is!

Though it was then that he realised that though the whole 'gang' was present, there was still one member missing.

"Where's Cassiopeia?" He asked with curiosity.

He noticed Violet shuffle awkwardly and Aimeè turn to the younger girl with a bored expression.

"She went to get some air" Aimeè commented dryly before turning her attention back to her conversation with Matthew.

Alexander scoffed before turning to Violet, she shivered awkwardly under his gaze before turning away.

The girl knew more than she was letting on.

 **XOXO**

"It seems you've written an excellent personal statement, Miss Malfoy" Professor Flitwick said with awe though Cassiopeia could still sense the unsaid 'but'.

"You haven't stated just where you'd like to pursue your career"

Cassiopeia shifted awkwardly. After her talk with the other Slytherins she was unsure if she actually could become an Unspeakable, if she actually could make a difference.

"I'm sorry, Sir. It's just that I'm not sure if I can do what I want" She answered truthfully.

He nodded in understanding. Was this common with girls like her?

"Miss Malfoy it's vital that you make decisions based on what you want"

"I understand"

Professor Flitwick released a sound which sounded reminiscent to a hum and though her head of house was much smaller than she was, Cassiopeia felt rather uncomfortable under his gaze. Not many people could make her feel uncomfortable and for that, Cassiopeia gave her professor the utmost respect.

"With the subjects you're taking I wouldn't be mistaken thinking you'd want a career in law enforcement?"

Cassiopeia nodded "I was looking into becoming an Unspeakable, sir" She admitted quietly.

Professor Flitwick nodded with interest, his brows practically risen into his hairline.

"You understand you'll have to maintain your grade average?" Professor Flitwick asked, his gaze never leaving the parchment Cassiopeia had given him.

The blonde avidly nodded "I understand Professor"

Seemingly pleased with her answer, the head of Ravenclaw house gave a nod before clearing his throat.

"Well. It looks as if your application is perfect, Miss Malfoy" Professor Flitwick said with a small smile.

"Thank You Professor, this has really helped" Cassiopeia said sincerely.

"Anything for a member of my house, especially if they have as much potential as you"

Cassiopeia smiled at the statement, she liked how the professors at Hogwarts were both intelligent and encouraging.

She felt a sense of purpose as she headed down towards her own common room after all she was eager to know just how Zara's career advisory meeting had went.

And of course there was Hugo, they really needed to talk though Cassiopeia was rather afraid to admit the big fat 'L' word which kept popping into her head whenever she thought of him.

It felt too soon and out of place with the whole situation with their fathers hating each other and that she was still practically engaged to Alexander.

Alexander…

Merlin she was an adulterer!

She knew what she was doing with Hugo was technically wrong but she liked to justify it with the fact that her parents had taken away her free will. Now the reality had sunken in she was afraid of what they were to think.

It was then that Cassiopeia felt a light touch against her shoulders and glancing around her features suddenly sported an expression of surprise at seeing Alexander smiling down at her.

She hadn't anticipated running into him like so and she wondered just where he'd been that entire Saturday. All thoughts were brushed aside when a strong floral scent hit her nose and instantly caused the blonde to wrinkle her nose with disgust.

"Trying a new cologne?" Cassiopeia quipped.

Alexander frowned in confusion "Colo- oh. Just that Violet trying to impress your brother. You know how she is" He stated dismissively.

Cassiopeia hummed in thought. Though she noted how Alexander seemed a lot more expressive than usual. He'd draped his arms around her shoulders in a bid to pull her close, though will a forced smile Cassiopeia gently pried his hands away from he her.

"Still getting over a cold" Cassiopeia lied and for added affect the blonde gave a loud sniffle.

"Oh okay" Alexander said, though Cassiopeia didn't miss the way he glanced at his sleeved arm as if to burn his shirt completely.

With the revelation of her 'cold' the pair had a placed a distance with each other and walked in silence. She didn't understand why Alexander was still following her, she hoped that he wasn't intending to be invited up to her dorm room since she was never going to cross that bridge nor were boys allowed up in the girl's dorms.

"How was your careers advisory meeting?" Alexander asked in a bid to make conversation.

"Good" She answered curtly "Professor Flitwick thinks I have potential as an Unspeakable" She added with a proudly, though to the look of confusion on Alexander's face she instantly regretted allowing the words to leave her mouth.

"Isn't something like that beneath you?" Alexander stated dismissively "Not to mention dangerous"

Cassiopeia frowned before folding her arms over her chest.

"If it's so beneath me, why do you care?" She asked slowly.

"The reading thing I can deal with, Cassiopeia" Alexander stated with a scowl "Though I don't want any wife of mine doing menial jobs like...like some pauper!"

Cassiopeia scoffed "Pauper- you sound just like Violet" She hissed.

"Violet?" Alexander asked with curiosity "What's she got to do with this?"

Cassiopeia ignored him and instead turned away with a scowl.

"Only that you both have it in your heads that working women are paupers" She snapped.

Her voice echoed through the halls and instantly the students still lingering around that evening had started to watch the action with interest.

Instantly Alexander had grasped Cassiopeia's wrist in an attempt to pull her back to him, his features contorted to a scowl and voice low and menacing in an attempt to scare her.

"You're making a scene" He hissed in warning. He was tired of Cassiopeia's stubborn nature and her resistance to their union- why couldn't she just accept that she was his?

Why couldn't she just submit?

Ignoring the pain from Alexander's grip, Cassiopeia scowled before taking a step closer towards him. Her steal grey eyes meeting his gaze without a flinch or sign of fear.

"Good" She hissed, before allowing her eyes to shift to snake like slits.

At this Alexander's fingers only continued biting onto her wrist, her skin burning at the contact and the bone starting to ache from how strong his grip was.

"Now release my arm or I'll scream" She added though Alexander made no effort to move, his fingers still clasped around her slender wrist in a harsh grip.

Silently and award of the multiple pairs of eyes watching their exchange, Alexander removed his hands from Cassiopeia's wrist.

Not wanting to stay around him any longer, Cassiopeia raced away from Alexander pushing through the crowd which had formed to watch her business as if it were a play.

Ignoring the murmured whispers, Cassiopeia carried on back towards her common room, her right hand slowly rubbed against her left wrist. The skin was sore and angry red finger prints had already formed against her translucent skin from where Alexander had grabbed her.

She'd been terrified when she saw the venom in his eyes and when he'd grabbed her she feared he'd never let go.

It wasn't just how angry he looked, there was something else there and hidden in the darkest depth of his eyes.

He was angered when she didn't abide to him, he wanted her to listen.

He wanted to own her and it scared her.

Angered that she felt so weak, Cassiopeia wiped at the hot tears which had started to fall and started on performing a series of glamour charms to the sore skin.

* * *

 **A/N TIME:**

 **So that chapter was a bum to edit, so many things changed and stuff but hey that's the joy of writing.**

 **The chapter was meant to come out last night but with London Pride Festival I got back late and I was in the parade! Wearing my SNK jacket and everyone was so nice well apart from the Christian protestors…**

 **There wasn't much Hugo in this chapter since I mainly wanted to focus on Cassiopeia's career aspirations and her dilemmas.**

 **Before I forget, BIG shout out to** **NatyMVR** **and** **Happy Mountain** **for following and favouriting Lilac. Welcome to the family.**

 **And of course a MASSIVE thankyou to all that have stuck with Lilac this far.**

 **AMBERJANUS: I'm glad you like it and yeah odd Pairings are the best!**

 **JeanAndBillius: Totally agree (even though I made him) Alexander sucks!**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter where the Halloween party starts, Cassiopeia tries to keep a secret and Hugo is speechless.**

 **Plus all the fun anime related costumes!**

 **This is Heavensfairy signing off.**


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its universe. I'm just borrowing it from Rowling-Sensei and playing with it. The only thing I do own are any OC'S.**

 **Pairing(s): Hugo Weasley × OC**

* * *

 **Chapter Nineteen:**

"You can't be serious?" Hugo asked with disbelief. Stood in front of him was his roommate Jacob dressed with a red baseball cap, blue sleeveless jacket and green fingerless gloves. Held in his hand was a half red and half white ball.

Jacob nodded avidly "Yeah mate, Ash Ketchum, 'cause I'm gonna catch 'em all" He stated with a slight 'duh' tone.

Hugo having no idea what an 'Ash Ketchum' merely stared blankly at his friend in confusion.

"Catch what?" He asked with a raised brow.

Jacob threw his hands up in frustration with a loud sigh.

"Girls, man...catch all the girls!" he exclaimed.

"Isn't that a bit you know...rapey?" Hugo asked with confusion.

Jacob shook his head with disbelief before turning to Frankie. The jovial Gryffindor had used a glamour charm to make his hair blond and it was spiked on all directions making it look as if he'd put his hand in a muggle plug socket.

"Anyone seen my scouter?" Frankie asked. He used a levitating charm to lift a pair of boxers from the ground with a grimace only to find nothing.

"Scout what now?" Hugo asked with confusion. Ever since Frankie had suggested an anime themed Halloween party he'd had absolutely no idea what was going on.

Frankie rummaged through his trunk before pulling out what looked to be a pair of sunglasses for one eye. The glass was tinted a florescent pink colour and hung from his face like an alien like monocle.

"So how do I look?" He asked with a grin. Hugo almost staggered backwards at the odd blue and yellow outfit his friend was wearing. Though it appeared to be some sort of armour it just seemed very...alien.

"You look like an alien" Hugo commented dryly.

Frankie snorted "That's because I am. Whereas you look like a track star" He teased before flicking Hugo's orange jumpsuit.

The redhead had also glamoured his own hair and like Frankie's was blonde and spiked in all directions along with a black headband with a circular symbol engraved into its metallic plate

All in all he felt utterly stupid.

"We all look stupid" Edward commented from his space on his bed.

Frankie shrugged "You're meant to wear your mask Kakashi" He stated before placing the mask over Edward's mouth. Despite the other boy's obvious protests, Frankie tightened the mask around his friend's face which resulted in a scowling and very mysterious looking Edward.

"Ifs harf to breafthe" He exclaimed with a frown, though the black mask covering most of his face his words were muffled and incoherent.

 **XOXO**

Cassiopeia let out a sharp hiss of pain as she accidentally knocked her bruised wrist against her dorms desk drawer. Inspecting the damage she released a sigh at noticing that the swelling hasn't worsened. Yet she knew it needed to be covered.

With an affective glamour charm, Cassiopeia gave a smile at her handiwork before adjusting the wide purple belt around her waist.

Taking a look into the large vanity in her dorm room she willed her hair to shift to a dark blue colour and her eyes to a soft lavender/greyish hue. Her outfit consisted of a striped high necked top which complemented her figure and bust, dark purple shorts and black stockings. Though the blonde- now bluenette had next to no idea what she was dressed as she was glad to be participating in the festivities.

Proud of how she looked in her outfit, Cassiopeia glanced back just in time to catch the end of an argument between her two roommates; Colleen and Anna.

"...We can't both be sailor moon" Colleen stated for the umpteenth time. The blonde was stood with her hands on her hips in what Cassiopeia thought was a ridiculous outfit.

Her roommates had been thrilled to be invited to the Halloween party hosted by Frankie Longbottom, however the Gryffindor had been insistent on an anime theme which resulted in Coleen declaring she was going to be a sailor.

Of course Cassiopeia assumed she meant the boat sort of sailor.

"Well I don't want to be Venus" Anna protested with a grimace.

"Well there can't be two sailor moon's" Sarah stated. The dark skinned girl was dressed in pretty much her normal clothes; long cloak and a plaid patterned skirt with a cream sweater vest.

However it seemed that either Anna or Colleen wanted to change, both girls were stood staring at the other and silently begging the other to change.

"Why don't you pretend to be twins?" Zara suggested before adjusting the large white turban on her head.

"Well sailor moon isn't a twin" Colleen pouted.

Zara placed up her hands in a surrender before turning to Cassiopeia.

"Those two are giving me a headache" She whispered gesturing to the two stood in the middle of their room and still arguing.

Sarah and Cassiopeia nodded in agreement.

"What are you supposed to be?" Zara asked Sara with curiosity.

Sarah gave a grin before pulling a small miniature blade from her cloak pocket. With a flick of her wand and a muttering of an enlargement charm the small blade started to grow and shift to a scythe taller than Cassiopeia herself.

"I don't understand…?" Zara asked slowly at the same time Cassiopeia gave a shrug.

"Maka Albarn" Sarah stated whilst gesturing to her scythe.

"Soul Eater?"

"Soul what?" Cassiopeia asked with confusion.

Sarah shook her head with a smile

"Never mind," She answered before glancing at Cassiopeia with curiosity- or more so her outfit.

"Nice Hinata, purple suits you" Sarah stated.

"So that's what is outfit is" Cassiopeia said with awe.

Zara playfully poked Cassiopeia on the shoulder.

"Silly, you're Hinata and I'm Piccolo" She pointed out with a grin.

"The magic dragon ball thing right or the ninjas?" Cassiopeia asked with curiosity, she remembered briefly Zara telling her about some magical dragon manga- no anime television show which was apparently popular amongst muggles during the nineties and early two thousands.

"Yeah with the balls and the talking dragon" Zara told Cassiopeia with a nod.

Cassiopeia frowned in confusion "Why do muggles do that? Dragons can't talk"

Both girls nodded in agreement "It's just one of those things I guess" Zara stated sheepishly.

Cassiopeia nodded on fascination, it really was trance to her how muggles depicted creatures they didn't think to exist. Talking dragons, innocent mer-people and to top it all off green witches!

It was strange how both parties had rather absurd ideas about the others world.

"So when are you meeting us?" Sarah asked with curiosity.

Cassiopeia had promised her brother earlier that she would attend his party which was to be held in the dungeons. Though she wasn't planning on staying long she was going to meet the others back at the Gryffindor party.

"About eleven?" Cassiopeia said before adjusting her dress. The material clung to her like a second skin and was starting to shift upwards as if desperately trying to showcase her pale slender legs.

Though it was as seen tried pulling the hem of her tight fitting dress down that her hand lost its grip and thus sent the back of her wrist colliding with the bedpost with a dull THUNK.

Instantly Cassiopeia let out a hiss of pain before quickly cradling her wrist to in her free hand. The injury was still rather tender and with two knocks already the pain was only getting worse.

Noticing her pained expression both Zara and Sarah were at her side immediately with worried expressions.

"Oh Cassie are you alright?" Zara asked slowly as she gently grasped Cassiopeia's wrist in her slender fingers.

Though Zara's touch was gentle, the tenderness of her injury meant that any touch to her wrist caused a throbbing pain and instantly Cassiopeia wrenched her hand from Zara's grip as if her touch were acid.

The action only caused Zara to glance up her friend with confusion and instantly Cassiopeia regretted doing such a thing.

"Sorry it's a bit sore" She muttered lamely.

The olive skinned girl nodded.

"Maybe you could ice it, right Sarah?" Zara suggested with a sheepish smile.

The dark skinned girl nodded in agreement before fetching an old top.

"This may sting" She told Cassiopeia with a frown before gently wrapping the material around her throbbing wrist.

Cassiopeia watched intently as Sarah gently placed the tip of her wand against her bundled up wrist, her eyes widening when the dark skinned girl uttered an unknown incantation which sent a cold chill down the length of Cassiopeia's entire arm, only to eventually settle on her wrist.

It was both intensely cold and soothing at the same time.

"That's impressive" Cassiopeia said with awe as she placed her free hand over her now chilled bundled wrist.

Sarah nodded at her handiwork

"It's a type of freezing charm my mum used on me as a kid. Didn't think it would come into any use at school" She answered with a grin.

Cassiopeia smiled in response "Well thank you, it's working rather nicely too" She added, glad with the relief that the charm was giving her.

"Don't mention it" Sarah answered with a grin "Just be sure to be more careful in future" She added with a laugh. Though Sarah didn't know the meaning by those words, they hit Cassiopeia like a bludger to the stomach.

Pressing the iced shirt tighter against her wrist she allowed the words to sink in.

Yes. She would just have to be more careful in the future.

 **XOXO**

The party was in full swing, the old broken radio Edward had trunk and with a few charms from Hugo himself, the old thing was now in good- if not better- condition.

The girls even had a hand in the decorations,

"You're cute how about I have a peek at you" Jacob commented with a smile. Hugo watched with mild interest as the girl stood in front of his friend gave a confused smile.

"I um...I don't get it" She answered with a frown which caused Jacob to deflate.

"Peek at you" Jacob said, stressing each word as if expecting the girl to understand some unspoken hidden meaning.

The girl merely shook her head.

"He's been trying that one all night" Frankie commented with disbelief.

Hugo chuckled before glancing back over to where Jacob was stood. The girl was still stood with confusion at Jacobs's lame attempt to explain his 'joke'

"Peek…at you?" Hugo repeated with confusion.

Frankie beamed "Oh it's a pun. It's meant to sound like 'Pikachu'" He explained before switching to a hushed whisper "Though honestly I don't even think it's funny"

"And I think most of the girls here will agree with you" Hugo commented as he gestured to where Jacob was now stood next to Niamh and Madeline. The two girls both dressed in identical white outfits with a bright red capital 'R' plastered across their chest.

Not one to cross his captain Hugo was glad that he wasn't on the receiving end of her wrath.

"Something tells me that isn't going to be a good idea-" Frankie commented and suddenly as if on cue both Niamh and Madeline had doused Jacob in the contents of their respective glasses reducing him to a soaked state.

The entire common room erupted in loud boisterous cheers at the action, the girls going as far as 5o congratulate the feisty females. Defeated and soaked, Jacob walked over towards Frankie and Hugo with a metaphorical tail between his legs.

"Turns out that those two understood my joke" Jacob commented before running his hand through his soaked bangs.

Hugo snorted "Yeah, it shows"

"You literally had them blasting off- away from you" Frankie added between his own laughter.

Jacob scowled "keep laughing ninetails but you'll see that this ash Ketchum will have those two-" He pointed over to where Niamh and Madeline were now stood "Blasting off into space all night long!"

Hugo shook his head with disbelief "That isn't going to happen" Hugo commented dryly.

Frankie nodded in agreement "Not even a Pikachu will have them coming after you" He added with a grimace.

Whereas Frankie burst into laughter at his own joke, Hugo stared blankly at his friend and Jacob not wanted to be reminded of his failure with the girls, stalked off into corners unknown.

Noticing that his friend was definitely not laughing, Frankie turned to his friend with confusion.

"You know..They were team rocket and they want to catch…" He trailed off noticing Hugo's blank expression and Frankie practically deflated. This was the problem with going to a wizarding school - no one knew about the joy of anime!

Hugo shrugged with a frown.

"Sorry mate" He said placing his hand on Frankie's back.

Frankie sighed with defeat, if he was honest with himself, he thought that joke was pretty good. It was too bad that no one understood.

The doors sunniest swung open and in walked a gang of girls lead by a tall blonde. At a first glance Hugo thought it to be Cassiopeia however instantly he realised that the girl had blue eyes rather than grey instantly crushing Hugo's hopes of seeing Cassiopeia tonight.

He muttered his greetings to Augusta before heading over towards the drinks table. Grabbing himself a bottle of firewhiskey, Hugo was prepared to occupy this table for a while. However it was as he turned back around that he suddenly came face to face with the Scamander twins.

In his shock he'd quickly jerked backwards only to douse himself in the contents of his bottle. The liquid drenching his orange tracksuit and leaving the strong smell of Firewhiskey lingering behind.

"Ah- Merlin!" Hugo exclaimed as he tried in vain to wipe at the damp spot- with his hands- all the while both Lorcan and Lysander watching with fascination.

"Why don't you use your handkerchief?" Lorcan asked with curiosity to which his twin nodded in agreement.

"Don't you have it with you?" Lysander added with a frown.

"No- I- I don't" Hugo answered with a shake of his head.

"Oh he must have given it to Cassiopeia" Lorcan stated with awe to which Hugo quickly stiffened- just how did they know that!

"Sorry...what?-" Hugo spluttered only to get cut off once the twins continued with their conversation as if completely unaware of Hugo's confusion.

Lysander hummed slightly "Your handkerchief" He stated slowly as if explaining difficult terms to a child "You always have it with you-" He added before pausing in thought "...Or at least you did"

"We saw her with it the other day" Lorcan chirped with a wistful smile "I think she really likes it too...she's always holding it- do you like her?"

Hugo spluttered once more at the blunt question. His head was spinning and he'd barely had a sip of alcohol!

"Well-"

"And her brains full of wrackspurts, we saw them the other day...She gets them whenever someone mentions you" Lorcan added which caused Hugo to blush.

"Her brain goes fuzzy because of me?" Hugo asked softly. He wasn't aware on the affect he had on her, only the one she has on him.

 **XOXO**

It seemed that whoever was on charge of decor for the Halloween party had taken the scare theme to a whole new level. Cassiopeia scowled in distaste as one of the floating pink pumpkins bumped into her side and with a huff swatted the offending item away as if it were a bothering insect.

Her wrist was still serving to be a problem, the tenderness and swelling which not even a glamour charm could cover, leading the blonde to believe that the injury was more serious than she once thought.

Glancing down to the injury, she thought about going to Madame Pomfrey to see it. However there was the issue of the glamour charms and the suspicious looking fingerprint shaped bruises. Cassiopeia didn't want anyone knowing her business and if such an injury got out it would turn into another hideous article about her family.

It didn't exactly help that the room was crowded either. With students attempting to mingle and dance to the music, Cassiopeia's wrist was bumped and jostled. More than once Cassiopeia had to prevent herself from losing her temper and lashing out on her brother's housemates. It wasn't their fault after all.

Standing alone by the drinks table, Cassiopeia was contemplating leaving this party all tighter and going off to find Hugo. With a sigh she prepared to leave only to collide straight into another much smaller form.

The impact was mostly taken by the other form and Cassiopeia's scowl instantly faded at the sight of Violet Praus sprawled awkwardly on the ground. As if noticing what she'd done- and also the multiple pairs of eyes watching her- the younger girl blushed a beet red.

"Up," Cassiopeia commented dryly as she offered the younger girl a hand up. She took it gratefully, a shy smile on her face as she tried to look everywhere except Cassiopeia's intense steel grey eyes, they'd always sent shivers down her spine for they were nothing like Altair's.

"I'm so sorry, Cassiopeia" Violet said shyly as she nervously poked her fingers together.

"It's fine," Cassiopeia said with a dismissive wave of her hand- though it was then that the younger girl's eyes zeroed in on the bruises there and her eyes widened in a dramatic fashion.

"Your wrist...Oh Merlin it's my fault. I'm so sorry-" the younger girl stuttered.

"What are you talking about?-" Cassiopeia asked with confusion before following violets line of sight to the bruise on her wrist.

Cassiopeia inwardly cursed herself for not performing a longer wearing glamour charm since now the bruises were dark and visible for all to see. Even in the darkness of the room the fingerprints were still visibly, instantly causing the blonde to cover the injury with her free hand.

"It's none of your concern" Cassiopeia said in warning "Now go back to the party and forget this ever happened"

"But what about?-"

"Forget it" Cassiopeia hissed. Which caused the younger girl to jump practically a foot into the air from the venom in her voice.

Cassiopeia exhaled loudly with annoyance, she didn't mean to go snappy at the younger girl or to frighten her as she did.

"Look, Violet-" She started with sincerity only for a chill to fall down her spine as someone placed a hand on her shoulder in a light yet strong grip.

Cassiopeia didn't have to turn around to know who it was. His voice like a hiss of a predatory snake and touch like ice- Alexander Rehn.

"Look how lovely you two ladies look tonight"

Cassiopeia stayed silent and her body stiffened as she willed herself not to react to his presence.

"Well thank you, now shouldn't you get back to your friends?" Cassiopeia quipped icily.

Alexander grinned at Cassiopeia's defiance, she was like a fire yet as graceful as a swan and such a woman not many men managed to come by. She didn't want him- he could tell that she despised him. But that only made the chase more fruitful and the reward more satisfying.

Running his fingers down the exposed porcelain skin of her arm, Alexander grinned at the shiver that ran through her. She was afraid and he loved it.

"Why would I be with my friends if I have you?" He asked, though to his annoyance he realised that they weren't alone. He turned to Violet, the younger girl cowering like a mouse under his gaze and he found himself sneering at her mere presence. Cassiopeia never cowered around him, she had too much fight. Fight which would soon be stamped out like a dying flame.

"What are you still doing here? Don't you have friends to be with?" He snapped at the younger girl.

Violet opened her mouth to protest but one look from Cassiopeia told her otherwise. Holding her tongue, the younger girl glanced between Cassiopeia and Alexander. Something just wasn't right; the way he was looking at her, touching her and talking to her just felt wrong and not to mention the way Cassiopeia looked as if she wanted to get as far away from the man as she could.

They were a couple, soon to be married and yet Cassiopeia looked as if she hated her soon to be husband and Alexander looked as if he liked her a little too much.

"Uh yeah…" Violet muttered before starting to walk away. Though it was as she looked back she saw how Alexander's fingers seemed to fit perfectly against the dark bruises on Cassiopeia's wrist.

Once the younger girl was out of earshot, Cassiopeia quickly brushed Alexander's hand away from her shoulder with a scowl. Though to her annoyance it seemed that the man was only amused by her actions judging by the grin.

"Blue suits you" He whispered against her ear as his finger brushed against her blue locks. The outfit was strange, though he gladly drank in the sight of her womanly curves and slender legs.

Cassiopeia ignored him before swatting his hand away with a scowl.

"You didn't have to be so rude to her" She hissed, ignoring the shivers down her spine at the way Alexander was looking at her.

"She was bothering me," He stated with a shrug and suddenly Cassiopeia found him invading her personal space once more. "And I wanted to spend time with you. _Alone_ "

Cassiopeia scowled before raising her hands to push Alexander away, her hands hit his chest and yet he refused to move.

"That's never going to-"

"There are children present!"

Cassiopeia could have jumped for joy at the sight of her brother- even if he was drunk and unintentionally rescuing her from her more than creepy fiancé.

Altair, dressed in an all-black tailored suit and a mask over his eyes looked like some odd criminal, though Cassiopeia still smiled despite his current state. With a slight wobble, the Slytherin threw his arm over his friend instantly causing Alexander to scowl.

She was aware of the picture herself and Alexander made; her hands pressed against his chest and him standing way too close. Anyone would get the wrong idea. The idea that the two were a pair of lovesick teenagers.

"Sorry about that…" Cassiopeia muttered. Her brother looked so happy- drunk but happy- and she didn't want to keep lying to him. Even though she despised Alexander, he was still the son of a family friend and on top of that Altair's best friend. Knowing that his own friend had hurt her would kill him for Altair had always wanted to protect her.

"It was still PG-rated" Alexander drawled "I was just reminding Cassie here to be more careful before she has another accident" He added with a grin.

Cassiopeia scoffed at him before turning to her brother; the blond grinning madly before pressing a sloppy kiss to her forehead.

"Argh- Tai!" She exclaimed betide swatting him away. Honestly a drunk Altair was a childish and affectionate Altair.

He ignored her protests and to her relief was starting to pull her away from Alexander, the brunet staring back at her with an expression she couldn't place and yet still sent shivers down her spine.

"Cassie, my little- no my baby sister is getting married" he loudly proclaimed which caused the entire common room to erupt in loud cheers.

Not one for being the centre of attention, the blonde blushed at the action.

"Tai maybe you should slow down?" Cassiopeia suggested, though to her surprise her brother was reaching for another firewhiskey.

She tried to stifle a laugh at the way her brother was making 'grabby hands' at the alcohol she'd taken just out of his reach.

 **XOXO**

"See I told you the joke would work!" Jacob loudly declared.

Hugo turned with a raised brow, shock and surprise both evident on his face at the pair of women hanging from each of Jacob's arms- one of them being his ex.

Both Anna Boot and Colleen Creevey were dressed in an identical white bodice complete with a royal blue skirt, and bright red boots and bow.

"Yeah I can see that" Hugo answered with a grin.

Jacob called his goodbyes before walking off with the two women, most likely for a night of passion and maybe punishment.

He turned with a sigh. He'd hoped that Cassiopeia was going to turn up soon though the party was starting to turn down, students heading back to their beds and it was unlikely he'd see her soon.

With a sigh Hugo started on heading back up towards his room when suddenly a melodic voice he knew all too well called out:

"Hello handsome"

Hugo couldn't help the grin that formed at the sight of Cassiopeia, he thought that he liked her as a brunette though it seemed that blue was coming to a close second.

"Hinata…?" He asked with a quirked brow to which she silently nodded and it was then that he realised something: they were in a couple's costume!

"Looks as if we're both ninja's" Cassiopeia stated, the Ravenclaw blissfully unaware of Hugo's thoughts.

Hugo glanced down at his own attire with a slight blush.

"It is rather ridiculous, isn't it?" He asked with a slight frown.

Cassiopeia smiled softly before pressing a soft kiss against his jaw.

"I think you look handsome" She said with a grin and Hugo couldn't help the smile which started to form.

The music hummed around the pair, the students jumping around madly to the upbeat melody and all too drunk to care about how silly they looked. Glancing back to Cassiopeia he noticed her staring around at the sight in awe and with a smile he offered her his hand with a low bow.

"May I have this dance milady?" He asked in an over exaggerated posh voice.

Cassiopeia giggled softly before placing her smaller hands in his with a wide smile

"Of course"

Without further encouragement he pulled Cassiopeia towards him and begun twirling her around and enticing loud squeals from her. Though they weren't in time to the beat and the common room smelt of beer (which in turn smelt of old man piss), Hugo was enjoying every second of it. He loved hearing her melodic laughter, loved seeing her smile where nothing else mattered.

It was as if they were trapped in their own world, the world Hugo wanted to be in. The world Hugo never wanted to leave.

 **XOXO**

Lily's head was swimming like a grindylow, though her vision was slightly fuzzy and the voices around her had turned to echoes she refused to believe that she was drunk.

Tipsy maybe. But definitely not drunk.

The students had begun crazily jumping around her and she'd already had her foot stamped on at least seven times. No doubt she was going to get a swelling the size of Scotland in the morning.

Turning she spotted her cousin dancing across the room, though what surprised her was that he wasn't alone. No he was getting rather cosy with a bluenette…a girl Lily couldn't help but feel she recognized.

Ushering it away the redhead walked on determined to find at least one of her friends and she could have kissed Augusta at the very sight of her. Even if she looked like a walking traffic cone.

"I've been alone!" Lily sobbed which caused Augusta to quickly draw her smaller friend into her arms only to begin petting her like a small dog.

"Don't worry, Aunty Gussy's here" The blonde loudly declared.

Lily sniffeled, her head was all fuzzy and it was frustrating her on end not knowing who her cousin was dancing with- she hated not knowing things!

"Who's that with Hugo?" She asked with a choked sob.

Augusta released her from her hold and glanced over towards where the pair were stood. Her best friend swayed a little before her mouth formed an 'O' shape and a wide grin formed on her lips.

"Oh…um. That's…that's Cassiopeia- you know the Ravenclaw?" Augusta said with a slight frown.

Lily gaped, her head was already spinning as it was and now it was a hundred times worse. Cassiopeia- the very engaged twin sister of Hugo's rival. The same Cassiopeia who was a daughter of a man who very much hated her family.

"Holy Merlin" Lily gasped, only to her confusion Augusta had burst into tears, her loud sobs exceeding the hum of the music.

"N-no..I wasn't supposed to say anything. I wasn't meant to see!" the blonde cried out between sobs.

Lily awkwardly patted her best friend on the shoulder, she had no idea what the blonde was crying about- or why she was crying for that matter. However all she knew was that it was about something she wasn't meant to see. So maybe it was a secret?

"What weren't you supposed to see?" Lily asked with curiosity. Of course she was worried about her best friend's wellbeing, but this was a secret and if there was one thing Lily loved then it was a big, fat and juicy bit of info.

Augusta sniffed once more before rubbing at her eyes and then glanced around as if expecting someone to be listening in on their conversation.

"They kissed" She said in a hushed whisper.

"Who?" Lily asked, though she feared she already knew the answer.

"Hugo and Cassiopeia"

 **XOXO**

Hugo was grateful for the slow song which had finally decided to make an appearance. There was only so much dancing his body could take before his lungs started to burn and his feet screamed for respite.

With Cassiopeia held in his arms as the pair lazily twirled around, he couldn't even fight the goofy smile which begun to creep onto his face.

The pair were dancing in circles, silently basking in each other's company when Cassiopeia slowly lifted her head from Hugo's chest to glance over towards the opposite direction of the room.

A loud crash instantly caught his attention and glancing over noticed a small group of shirtless guys- all brawny and tall, surrounded by an even larger group of girls. Whilst the boys were shoving and tackling each other to the ground, the girls cooed over their idiotic and dangerous actions which caused Cassiopeia to crinkle her nose with distaste.

"So what's with the cavemen over there?" Cassiopeia asked with curiosity.

Hugo frowned before following Cassiopeia's line of vision to the shirtless males who had now started harassing a group of basketball players.

"Think it's from some swim anime" Hugo said with a shrug. Though he couldn't help but feel somewhat inadequate around the brawny males. The girls had all formed a circle around them, they'd even piqued Cassiopeia's interest.

He couldn't help but glance down at his own form and felt somewhat silly wearing such an odd get up. He wasn't like those guys…he was just Hugo.

As if sensing his train of thought, Cassiopeia gently placed her hands on either side of his face before forcing him to face her.

"Cassiopeia…?" He asked slowly as her steel grey eyes stared intently into his very soul. Dissecting him.

"You are wonderful, Hughie" She said with sincerity.

He opened his mouth to protest though it seemed Cassiopeia had anticipated this and quickly pressed a finger to his lips.

He quirked a brow in confusion which only caused her to grin before slowly removing her finger from his lips.

"At least let me finish," She stated with a grin.

He merely rolled his eyes though stayed silent for Cassiopeia to continue. The blonde hooking her arms around his neck and forcing them impossibly closer to each other.

"...and you're much better than any swimmer caveman because you are a keeper. My keeper" She added with a quirk of her lips at her own pun.

Hugo snorted, all thoughts from his previous conversation with the twins coming back to him. Most likely his brain was full of bloody wrackspurts, he felt fuzzy enough as it was.

"Technically, I'm the Gryffindor's keeper" He stated with a lopsided grin which had Cassiopeia shaking her head with disbelief.

"You just had to ruin the moment" She said dismissively.

Hugo scoffed before locking his arms at the small of Cassiopeia's back.

"The moments never ruined" Hugo teased before pressing his lips to hers in a passionate kiss.

He happily relished the taste which was Cassiopeia, his tongue sliding against hers as he tried to pour everything he felt for her in just one kiss.

He wanted her to know how amazing she was, he he felt a million times better when with her and just how much he loved her.

 _Love_ …

The air was suddenly ripped from his lungs and Hugo was forced to pull away from Cassiopeia. The image she made of dazed unfocused eyes and slightly swelled lips was enough to make his head fuzzy.

He needed to arrange his thoughts- to determine just how he felt or if it were just the firewhiskey talking.

He knew he held strong feeling for her, Merlin he loved everything about her so why was it so hard to believe that he was in love with the woman herself?

He'd always doubted Cassiopeia's feelings for him in the past so maybe this revelation was it. What if she felt the same? Yet Hugo was afraid to utter the big 'L' word for such a bombshell could change their relationship.

Summoning up his Gryffindor courage, Hugo placed his hand in Cassiopeia's soft silk like hair. She smiled at the action, her steel grey eyes watching him intently and giving him the reassurance he needed.

"Cassiopeia," He allowed his hands to travel down the length of her arms to rest at her wrists. His fingers barely ghosting over the soft skin there when to his surprise Cassiopeia let out a small hiss of pain.

As soon as the sound left her lips her face paled and Hugo instantly found himself taking her wrist in his hands in a gently grip to inspect the source of his girlfriend's pain.

His gaze focused on the purplish bruises pressed against her porcelain skin. The swelling there looking almost painful and Hugo mentally cursed himself for not noting the injury any sooner.

Though it was when Hugo realised that the bruised formed the faint impression of a handprint that Hugo saw red.

Someone had intentionally hurt Cassiopeia.

Someone had caused her pain.

"Cassiopeia…how did this happen?" He asked slowly.

She bit her lip before glancing around nervously which caused Hugo to sigh softly.

"Come" He muttered before placing an arm at the small of her back and guiding her towards the dormitories. The whole journey Cassiopeia remained silent, like a child facing the inevitable punishment which awaited them in the head teacher's lounge.

Cassiopeia followed him silently into his dorm room, her steel grey eyes taking in her surroundings as she stepped into the lion's den for the first time. Now Hugo wished he at least tidied up a bit for having his dirty laundry and books strewn across the floor was not a sight for Cassiopeia to see.

Silently he took a seat on the edge of his bed and gestures for Cassiopeia to join him. She made no sound as she slowly walked over, her movements graceful as she took her place next him and began nervously twisting the hem of her scarlet dress in a bid to not engage in any sort of eye contact.

"Cassiopeia…" Hugo said softly. He placed his hand over hers to cease her fidgeting, he hated seeing Cassiopeia like this. She wasn't meant to be nervous or jittery- it just wasn't her.

Turning towards him with lost wide eyes, Hugo had to fight the anger which was boiling inside him at the thought of someone making Cassiopeia feel so helpless.

"Talk to me Cass" He cooed softly before pressing a soft kiss against her temple to ease her out of her nervous state.

She shivered slightly and it took Hugo a split second to realise that it wasn't from the cold. She was crying.

Instantly Hugo was flooded with the image of Cassiopeia's tear stained face as he watched her walk away those weeks ago. Though this time he wasn't the reason for her tears it still pained him all the same.

He draped his arm over her shoulder before using his free hand to gently cup her cheek and get her to face him. Though the sobs had stopped, the tears were rolling freely down her cheeks and her eyes were now bloodshot.

"A-Alexander"

Hugo's eyes widened though he forced himself not to say anything else in fear of scaring Cassiopeia. He gently placed his hands on hers in encouragement and silently listened as Cassiopeia retold the events which lead up to her injury. He listened as Cassiopeia told him about Alexander's comments to her career choice, the disagreement they held over her own life and then to him hurting her. It took all his willpower to not march straight over to the Slytherin common room and pound Alexander's head in for even daring to hurt Cassiopeia. She needed him here, not out getting himself into trouble.

He could tell it must have mustered up courage to tell him such a revelation and with a sigh he pressed another kiss to her temple to soothe her.

She smiled softly at him but he knew it wasn't reaching her eyes. The smile was forced and barely a quirk of her lips.

"Have you been checked over by Madame Pomfrey?" Hugo asked after the short silence.

She shook her head and Hugo had to surprise a sigh. This was typical Cassiopeia, too proud to admit she was in need and more likely to suffer alone. But she didn't need to be alone. Not anymore.

"First thing tomorrow, okay Cass?" Hugo said though it was as she opened her mouth to protest that he placed a finger against her lips. The action causing her to quirk a brow at him and Hugo to smile at the slow return of his Cassiopeia.

"It's swollen and will only get worse of you leave it. Please?"

Cassiopeia swallowed before nodding and Hugo smiled. He couldn't bear to see her in pain and what made it worse was that he wasn't able to protect her from it. The most he could do was make sure Alexander got a beating he deserved.

"Hugo...I'm sorry I-" She started with a choked sob but Hugo pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

She glanced up at him with wide eyes but they were glazed over from exhaustion.

"Ssh, Cass, none of that" He cooed as he gently ran his fingers through her hair. She relaxed in his hold and her breathing slowed.

"Now get some rest"

She nodded dismissively, her lids slowly closing as she starting shifting in his bed.

"Alright...rest-" She muttered before allowing her head to hit his pillow, though as if registering the meaning of his words quickly shot up "Here?"

He nodded, a chuckle escaping him at her confused expression.

"You're tired Cass and rest will do you good" He told her.

"…And no funny business, Weasley honour" He added with a nod which had Cassiopeia giggling despite the situation.

She bit her lip, dragging it between her teeth before slowly nodding and with caution started on burrowing herself beneath his sheets and getting comfortable.

"You're not just going to stare at me right," She quipped with a yawn.

Hugo chuckled slightly before sliding in next to her and though there was initially a space between them, he was surprised when Cassiopeia shuffled closer towards him so her head was placed on his chest and her arm draped over his chest.

There were few short breaths before Cassiopeia finally fell asleep, her soft snores even lulling Hugo into a peaceful state.

After a moment of marvelling at the scene Hugo pressed a soft kiss to the top of Cassiopeia's head, the action causing the blonde to smile in her sleep.

He glanced down beside him and found himself smiling despite the situation. Cassiopeia was snuggling up against his side with a soft smile against her lips.

Flicking his wand and willing the curtains around his bed to close, Hugo allowed himself to fall into a slumber. Vowing to protect the woman he loved.

* * *

 **A/N TIME:**

 **Whoop that was a chapter, I think the best part for me was all the anime themed costumes and the sly references.**

 **First up big shout out to** **JuddGirl5** **and** **annajfrancisco** **For following and or favoriting Lilac**

 **I'm leaving a list below of all the anime's mentioned since I don't own them.**

 **C.B. Weasley: Don't drown use one of those blow up ring things that loom like doughnuts! I'm glad you liked the last three chapters and of course I really hate Alexander too.**

 **JeanAndBillius: Yeah Alexander is like a bellend and I'm glad you like Lilac.**

 **.2016:**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter where Hugo and Cassiopeia visit the hospital wing, Lily gets the wrong end of the stick and Altair is mad**

 **This is Heavensfairy signing off.**

* * *

 **Anime mentioned:**

 **Naruto: Hugo Weasley, Cassiopeia Malfoy and Edward Figueroa (Naruto, Hinata and Kakashi)**

 **Pokemon: Jacob Dempsey , Niamh Finnegan-Thomas and Madeline Wood (Ash, Jessie and James**

 **Sailor Moon: Anna Boot and Colleen Creevey (Both Usagi/Serena)**

 **Dragonball Z: Frankie Longbottom and Zara Hussain (Vegeta and Piccolo)**

 **Soul Eater: Sarah Jordan (Maka)**

 **Free!: (Unnamed)**

 **Kuroko no Baskets :(unnamed)**


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Disclaimers: I don't own Harry Potter or its universe. I'm just borrowing it from Rowling-Sensei and playing with it. The only thing I do own are any OC'S.**

 **Pairing(s): Hugo Weasley × OC**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty:**

It was as Hugo tried sitting up that he realised there was a weight in his chest. Glancing down when the weight made a small groan of protest he realised that it wasn't a weight, but a person- Cassiopeia to be exact.

The early morning sunlight filtered through the cracks of his curtains and the slither of golden rays bounced off Cassiopeia's sleeping form. With her hand placed across his chest Hugo was able to make out the dark bruises even more clearly in the daylight. Though it was once Cassiopeia unconsciously started snuggling closer towards him and the warmth his body radiated that Hugo found all angry thoughts of the previous night diminished.

Waking up next to Cassiopeia had brought a massive grin on his face and as sappy as it was, his heart hammering in his chest. Was this what it felt like? If this was what waking up next to someone you loved felt like then Hugo definitely didn't want this feeling to go away.

He was suddenly dragged out of his thoughts once the sound of his roommates moving about outside his closed curtains started in increase. Judging by the early morning and their current noise levels Hugo assumed that he'd just gotten up in time for breakfast.

With their limbs tangled together during it proved difficult to move and not wanting to disturb Cassiopeia's slumber Hugo found himself awkwardly shuffling.

Moving ever so slightly to avoid waking her, Hugo reached for his wand concealed beneath his pillow. He didn't want his roommates knowing of his 'over night guest' after all he wouldn't hear the end of it if they found out he'd just slept in the same bed as a girl.

He'd barely had his wand between his fingers when Cassiopeia shuffled slightly before relaxing a small grown signalling she was awake. Lifting her head from his chest she glanced back at him with confusion clear in her wide steel grey eyes.

"Morning..?" She muttered with an added yawn.

He smiled before reaching out to smooth down her tousled hair. To be honest Hugo found it rather cute how it was stuck up in all directions like a dandelion, though knowing Cassiopeia she wouldn't exactly feel the same way.

"Oi Hugo, you awake?"

Hugo quickly stiffened at the voice- Frankie's calling out to him. He'd assumed that due to it already being so early that no one would be awake. Though it seemed that even after a night of partying his friends were still able to answer to their apparent hunger.

"Yeah just got up mate" Hugo called back. His hand had stilled in Cassiopeia's hair, both afraid to move in case they blew their cover. Hugo knew that Jacob even had an inkling that a girl was in the same room he'd tear down the curtains like the pervert he was.

There was a faint sound like a scuffle before Frankie spoke up again.

"You coming down for breakfast?" He asked.

Hugo had to think, Frankie wasn't leaving anytime soon and he needed to get rid of him so he and Cassiopeia could get to the hospital wing. Glancing back to Cassiopeia he noticed her placing her hands around her throat in a chocking motion- what an idea!

Instantly Hugo started coughing and spluttering as if he was trying to hack up a lung and from outside the curtains he could even hear Jacob grimacing.

"I think I'll stay up here" Hugo answered lamely.

"Guess we'll see you later then" another voice- this time Edward's called out.

"Yeah see you" Hugo called back, the faint sound of the door closing signifying that they had indeed left.

Turning back, Hugo smiled as Cassiopeia gave a yawn which had her stretching her arms above her head. The action had caused the shirt she was wearing to ride up and expose the smooth porcelain skin of her stomach and the slight indentation of her ribs.

"Hugo…?" Cassiopeia asked slowly with curiosity. Her arms were still above her head and she had yet to pull her shirt down, though she didn't notice this for the blonde was curious as to why her boyfriend was staring at her with an expression of pure mischief.

Unable to resist his girlfriend in a vulnerable position, Hugo quickly took the opportunity to tickle her ribs.

The action had her keeling over and squealing in protest.

"Merlin- Hugo...This isn't- ah!" She squealed whilst her arms flailed out in all directions.

Hugo decided to pity her and ceased his attack, falling beside her on the bed as the pair attempted to calm their racing heartbeats.

"That's one way to wake a girl up" She commented breathlessly.

Hugo nodded in agreement.

"Especially when she snores like you" Hugo teased which caused Cassiopeia to redden.

"I don't snore!" She protested with a pout.

Hugo chuckled before throwing his arms around her slender waist and pulling her closer to his side. It was peaceful just lying in bed with Cassiopeia, and Hugo wouldn't have minded if all his mornings started off like this. Though they were both aware that they couldn't hide away behind the curtains forever, they had problems to face and reality to tackle- along with getting out of the previous night's outfits.

Hugo was the first to climb out of bed before offering a hand over to Cassiopeia.

"Come on, Cassie" He said with smile "We have a healer to see"

Cassiopeia flashed him a soft smile before placing her smaller hand in his own and swinging her legs over the side of his bed.

"Guess we better get this over with" She said bitterly.

"Don't be like that, Cass" Hugo commented. He started searching through his trunk for something for Cassiopeia to wear and fished out one of his Quidditch jerseys. He tossed it towards Cassiopeia, the blonde skilfully catching it with her uninjured hand before it hit the ground.

"I'm sorry Hughie" She answered before turning the item around in her hands with a curious glance. "Really Chudley Cannons?" She asked with a quirked brow.

Hugo shrugged "What's wrong with them?" Hugo asked with confusion.

Cassiopeia smiled "Nothing….I mean if you like a failing team with next to no chance of winning the league" She said dismissively.

Hugo chuckled at the statement, though it surprised him at how much Cassiopeia knew about Cannons and in turn Quidditch.

"The look on your face is priceless" Cassiopeia commented before glancing back at him over her shoulder "Um...I don't suppose you could offer your assistance?"

Hugo nodded before carefully pulling the shirt over Cassiopeia's head, closing his eyes so he wouldn't see anything which he wasn't supposed to. He heard a rustling before Cassiopeia cleared her throat and opening his eyes noticed Cassiopeia glancing back at him with amusement clear in her steel grey eyes.

The Quidditch jerseys hung loosely on her slim frame and the hem reached the middle of her thighs.

"You actually closed your eyes" She said with a slight frown.

Hugo shifted awkwardly, thinking that he did something wrong, perhaps Cassiopeia had wanted him to look at her? But he couldn't do that, just peek on her as she was getting dressed. Wasn't that a bit weird?

"Is that bad?" Hugo asked slowly.

Cassiopeia smiled before shaking her head. She crossed the space between them and placed a kiss against his jaw.

"No. It's sweet, not many guys would do that"

He felt fuzzy at the comment and found himself reddening though this caused Cassiopeia to smile sweetly up at him.

"Maybe because I'm not like other guys?" Hugo suggested to which Cassiopeia hummed in agreement.

 **XOXO**

The moment Cassiopeia stepped into the hospital wing she was grateful for the discretion that the school healer possessed. Hugo being the supporting boyfriend he was, stayed by her side as Madame Pomfrey gently- albeit thoroughly- checked over her injured wrist.

Cassiopeia inwardly cursed herself as the healer glanced with curiosity at the dark coloured bruises on her wrist. However once the healer glanced up, the expression was gone.

"Always the two of you in here" The healer muttered in an attempt to ease the tension.

The blonde silently hoped that the healer wouldn't say anything about the bruises but judging by her curious glances directed towards the pair it appeared that she was wanting answers.

Hugo chuckled at the statement, his arm was placed around her reassuringly and he refused to leave her side as Madame Pomfrey checked over.

"Maybe because we love being in your care" Hugo suggested with a grin.

The healer merely rolled her eyes at the comment and went back to administering the wrist cast. It was an odd sickly green colour, though with a flick of Madam Pomfrey's wand it had shifted to match Cassiopeia's translucent skin.

"Now don't go swinging that wrist about, don't want that fracture to get any worse" She warned.

Cassiopeia started turning about her arm in a bid to examine the cast. It was amazing how it perfectly matched her skin tone where there even private healers her family would have paid top gold for who wouldn't be able to do a better job.

"Thank you, Madame Pomfrey" she said sincerely.

The healer smiled softly in response but almost instantly it was gone as she was quickly ushering the pair out in order to tend to her other patients. Cassiopeia laughed it off as they exited the hospital wing, Hugo stood protectively by her side as they walked down the hallways.

"I don't even know how I'm going to explain this" Cassiopeia stated with a sigh. There was no doubt that her friends and of course Altair were going to want answers, but what excuse was she going to give them?

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it" Hugo said with a reassuring smile.

Cassiopeia hummed in thought. Part of her didn't even want to cross that bridge, but like most things in life it needed to be done.

She opened her mouth to speak once more though she was cut off by a loud and prominent deep growl emanating from her stomach. Cassiopeia quickly reddened, suddenly remembering that due to all the hospital drama that neither of them had actually eaten all morning.

"Guess we better cross this bridge first" Hugo stated with a grin.

Cassiopeia nodded, falling into step beside Hugo as the pair headed for the Great Hall.

 **XOXO**

"I'm the worst friend ever" Augusta declared with a sullen expression before banging her head against the table with a loud THUD.

The action caused a few of the Gryffindor's to glance at the Hufflepuff with confusion, though they were quickly sent back to focusing on their own plates with the dangerous glare Lily sent them.

Huffing in annoyance as she was unable to actually enjoy her lunch, the redhead placed her hand on her best friend's shoulder as if to soothe her. Though the blonde remained with her forehead pressed firmly against the table.

The poor Hufflepuff had been in bits since she remembered she'd unintentionally spilled Hugo's relationship status and despite all of her friend's efforts no one had been able to calm her down.

"It wasn't your fault Gusty," Lily cooed for the umpteenth time "These things happen- people get drunk"

"But they don't spill secrets" Augusta whined, her outburst causing a group of third years to glance at the trio with confusion.

"Well Hugo didn't know that you knew, so technically you didn't betray him" Frankie offered with his usual jovial grin.

Lily quickly nodded in agreement "See, Frankie's right. The only traitor around here is Hugo" Lily added with narrowed eyes.

The statement sent the trio in silence whilst the Longbottom twins glanced at each other with expressions of confusion and shock.

"That's a bit much…"Frankie commented slowly, he didn't want to offend Lily nor be at the receiving end of her wrath.

"Maybe Hugo had a reason for keeping this from you- I mean it is adultery" Augusta added with a grimace. Out of the three of them, the Hufflepuff was the most traditional when it came to relationships. Though she'd never liked Alexander Rehn (or any of his friends for that matter) she still thought of what Hugo was doing was wrong. Cassiopeia was engaged and in her book that meant off limits.

"He didn't tell me either" Frankie added with a frown. He liked to think of himself as Hugo's best friend, they'd known each other for all their lives and it hurt him to know that his so called best friend had been lying- and still was.

Sensing her friend's sadness Lily placed a hand on his arm to reassure him. Of course she was upset Hugo didn't tell her but she hadn't even thought about what Frankie- or even Augusta was feeling. Pushing her own anger aside Lily forced a smile onto her face.

"Guess we better find the traitor, huh?" Lily said with a grin, her expressive green eyes scanning the expanse of the Great Hall for any sign of her cousin. Lunch would be over soon and she had yet to see him, which was strange considering Hugo since the entirety of her family flocked to food like vultures to a meat carcass.

Augusta nodded though her eyes widened almost comically before she pointed ahead.

"Looks as if we've already found him" the blonde stated with a frown only to her surprise her friend wasn't alone- but with Cassiopeia.

Following Augusta's line of vision Lily spotted both Hugo and Cassiopeia leaving the Great Hall. If they were trying to remain inconspicuous they were doing a pretty poor job of it; for one the pair were walking rather closely together and Lily could see the ever so slight touches they would give each other when they thought no one was watching.

Without further hesitation, Lily stormed ahead leaving the Longbottom twins with little choice but to follow after. It took little for the happy couple to notice her and instantly Hugo's expression flashed from happy to shocked in an the seconds he spotted his cousin.

It was almost comical how the smaller redhead was squaring off against the pair. Both towered over her and yet the smaller Gryffindor managed to maintain her intimidating aura. Whereas Hugo was staring down at his cousin with clear nervousness, Cassiopeia merely eyes the spunky redhead with curiosity.

Deciding that she was indeed finished with her food, Lily abruptly stood up and followed after the pair ignoring the calls of her name from her friends.

Of course Lily knew that stalking was wrong, but she was itching to get an explanation from her traitorous cousin and the woman who had turned him to his traitorous ways. Ignoring the strange looks from students around her she marched straight up to the pair, not even batting an eye lid when Hugo let out a small yelp of surprise.

"What do the two of you have to say for yourselves?" Lily asked in a tone one would use to reprimand a child.

It was then that Hugo looked extremely guilty, his gaze turning anywhere but at the redhead in front of him. He even turned towards the Longbottom twins for some sort of aid, though the pair merely shrugged in response.

"Well-" Hugo started only to be interrupted by Lily.

"You should be ashamed of yourselves" Lily scolded with a shake of her head.

Hugo shifted awkwardly whereas Cassiopeia (or traitor number one) frowned in confusion. "Technically he wasn't my fiancé, it was an arranged-"

"You didn't even tell me!" Lily exclaimed, her outburst once again causing passing students to gape in confusion and yet the elder students just issued it off as another of the 'Potter-Weasley clan' drama.

Hugo stood staring blankly at Lily, he turned to Cassiopeia the blonde merely shrugging with confusion- was Hugo's entire family this crazy?

"That's why you're...upset?" Hugo asked slowly.

"Well obviously" Lily stated before glancing at the two traitors in turn. Her gaze lingered on Cassiopeia momentarily and it was then that she noticed something.

"Is something wrong?" Cassiopeia asked with curiosity, her uninjured arm running down the length of her wrist splint as if trying to conceal it.

"What's that?" Lily asked bluntly only to her surprise Hugo was quick to jump to Cassiopeia's defence.

"Nothing" He answered quickly which only piqued Lily's interest further.

"Well it looks like a splint to me" She quipped noticing the way Cassiopeia tried to conceal her arm.

Only to Lily's confusion Hugo had stepped protectively in front of Cassiopeia and thus shielding her from view.

"Hugo what did you do?" Lily asked quietly.

Her cousin's eyes widened before shaking his head, and glancing towards Cassiopeia the blonde was gently biting her lip as she nervously shifted.

"I fell" The blonde answered quickly though Lily only found herself unconvinced.

"Maybe we should leave it, Lil's-" Frankie started, he placed his hand on his friend's shoulder only for the redhead to angrily swat it away.

"I'm tired of lies" Lily snapped before taking another step towards her cousin.

"Lily...Cassiopeia said she fell- drop it" Hugo said with a sigh.

Lily huffed in annoyance, her eyes narrowing to slits as she assessed Cassiopeia's appearance. She never regarded the blonde as the nervous type- that was more Augusta's thing. But Cassiopeia was always one to golf her head high and yet she was eyeing her apparent injury with disgust. Something definitely wasn't right and it had something to do with that wrist.

"I don't believe you" Lily whispered. She ignored Hugo's protests and walked behind him and was now stood right in front of Cassiopeia, her eyes boring into hers for any hint of flinching.

"Well that's your problem then isn't it" Cassiopeia hissed before abruptly turning away from her and quickly walking away. "Nor is it any of your business"

Lily stood gaping as the blonde stormed away, Hugo turning towards her with a frown.

"You should've just dropped it, Lil's?" Hugo asked with a sigh before he walked off in the direction Cassiopeia had gone.

Lily turned away with guilt, she didn't meant to get too pushy- okay now that was a lie. She definitely intended to push Cassiopeia's buttons but the whole storming away thing, that wasn't part of the plan.

 **XOXO**

"I don't suppose you'll want to keep it down?" Altair groaned from his space sprawled out on the common room couch.

He was currently having the worst hangover, the kind where his throat felt like sandpaper and someone was repeatedly hitting him over the head with a bat. To make matters worse his so called friends were engaged on a game of exploding snap.

"Sorry…" Matthew called out only to be cut off by Aimeè.

"Don't see why we should apologise, it was you who was acting like a prat last night" Aimeè scoffed before quickly placing another card down.

"It was a party, right Alexander" Violet chirped from her space on the ground. Her knees were drawn up to her chest as she was sat braiding her younger sister Primrose's hair.

Altair groaned in response though it was then that the common room doors swung open and in walked Alexander with a look of annoyance on his face.

The self-proclaimed Slytherin prince opened his mouth to make some sort of witty remark, though it died on his lips as soon as he spotted the look of pure distaste on her face. now that was strange...Violet was nice to everyone (especially himself) so this was alien for the younger girl.

"Alright, Alexander?" Mathew called out, only his words fell on deaf ears.

Without a word his friend walked past the lot of them and headed straight towards the dormitories, leaving everyone- albeit Aimeè- staring after him in confusion.

"What a bellend" Aimeè scoffed breaking the silence with her usual bored tone.

"I second that" Violet added with a sneer. Now Altair was definitely convinced something was up- since when did Violet ever say something bad about another person.

Forgetting his own hangover induced headache, the blond sat upright and tapped the younger girl on the shoulder. She turned to face him with shock before nervously shifting under his gaze.

"What was that all about?" Altair asked with curiosity.

Violet opened her mouth as if to speak though quickly closed it. She glanced back towards where Aimeè and Matthew were busy playing snap, the pair seemingly engrossed on their game before turning back to her sister.

"Your hairs finished, you're few to go Prim" She told the younger girl.

The young blonde beamed before running her fingers over the French braid with awe.

"Aw thanks Vi, I'm going to show the others" She chirped before running off towards the dormitories.

"Well?" Altair asked with his usual drawl.

Violet shifted before leaning closer towards the older student. On any other situation the younger girl would have gushed over the opportunity of being so close to her crush- though this was important.

"I can't be certain" She said with a hushed whisper "But I think I saw bruises on Cassiopeia's wrist"

Altair frowned, bruises?

"When?" He asked slowly.

"Yesterday" She said with a hushed whisper "There's something else too"

"What?" Altair asked already not liking where the conversation was going.

"They were shaped like fingerprints and Alexander, he was- _Altair_!"

Altair didn't need to hear anymore, he'd heard enough. He ignored the shouts of his name from his friends and stormed out of the common room. He didn't even think as he stormed up the stairs.

Nor did he think as he heard his friends calling after him in an attempt to calm him down.

It was when he spotted Alexander sprawled out on his bed without a care in the world that he saw red. How could the man act like his best friend only to physically hurt his sister right under his nose?

He cursed himself for not noticing anything sooner, for not standing by Cassiopeia when she stated not wanting to get married. He cursed himself for not protecting her when she needed him.

"Altair?" Alexander asked with a raised brow.

Without further hesitation he grasped his once best friend by the back of his shirt and slammed him so hard against the dorm room closet that the wood splintered. He ignored the protests of his friends and didn't think twice before allowing his fist to collide with Alexander's face.

 **XOXO**

Hogwarts Bridge served as a nice location for a person to stand and just gather their thoughts.

It was why Hugo was able to find Cassiopeia so easily. He stood a fair enough distance away, just silently watching as she traced her fingers against the length of the splint covering her wrist. All the while her gaze focused solely on the picturesque landscape in front of her.

"Did anyone tell you that it's rude to stare?"

Hugo redden slightly at her tone, for it seemed that the blonde took the expression 'eyes in the back of your head' to another level.

He cleared the space between them and stood next to her, the pair staring silently at the landscape in front of them. Even in the cold November air the winter sun was still able to bounce off the dark depths of the black lake, making it seem more mysterious than usual.

"I'm sorry about lily" Hugo blurted out. Cassiopeia turned to face him, a small smile on her face.

"She just cares...in her own way" The blonde responded with a smile. Though she had a smile on her face Hugo noted that it didn't reach her eyes. It was typical Cassiopeia to put up a brave front, admitting what had happened to her wasn't easy and Lily pushing for answers only hit a nerve.

Hugo hated seeing Cassiopeia like this, she was a strong woman always determined to get what she wanted; intelligent and it hurt to see the woman he loved in such a way.

He took her smaller hands in his own, the action surprising her and causing her gaze to flicker down to their fingers.

"Cass, it's okay"

Her heart fluttered at his words and Cassiopeia found herself trusting his words once she stared into his sapphire blue eyes.

"I'll be right here, by your side" He said sincerely, his voice was a hushed whisper and his eyes staring intently into hers.

He was so gentle with her and his words genuine that Cassiopeia found herself actually feeling safe. She hadn't felt truly safe and loved for a while though with Hugo all the fears, the self-doubt were gone.

"Lucky me getting stuck with you" Cassiopeia said with a slight grin.

Hugo nodded, his serious like expression now exchanged for the lopsided smirk Cassiopeia had come to love.

"Like fungus in a toenail" He stated with a mock sigh which caused Cassiopeia to giggle.

She loved that about him, how he was always able to make her laugh or smile.

It was almost comical that out of all the suitors, the one she was actually falling for- the one she was in love with was the only one able to make her smile.

"You always know what to say" She said with awe. Wiping at her eyes, Cassiopeia realised that she was indeed crying. She closed her eyes, not wanting Hugo to see her in such a pathetic state, though it was then she felt the lightest of touched against her cheeks.

Cassiopeia was afraid to open her eyes in case a waterfall of tears decided to make an appearance. Though Hugo's gentle touch was enough to reassure her.

"It's because I'm magic" He stated in a hushed whisper, his thumbs still wiping away her tears.

Cassiopeia let out a giggle and a smile formed on her lips. Hugo's hand moved slightly to cup the side of her face and Cassiopeia happily leaned into his touch, her eyes slowly drifting closed as Hugo started to clear the space between them.

His lips were barely an inch away from hers, the skin brushing against Cassiopeia's when the sound of someone loudly clearing their throat caused them to quickly jump apart.

The pair turned to find an awkwardly shifting Violet and an unimpressed looking Aimeè.

"Oh no, don't mind us" Aimeè commented dryly "Just carry on with whatever it was you were doing"

"We didn't mean to interrupt" The younger girl added before shifting awkwardly.

Cassiopeia blushed before turning away from her friend and towards Violet. To her surprise the younger girl didn't even seem phased at finding herself and Hugo in such a situation. Only to Cassiopeia's confusion the younger girl was sporting an expression of nervousness and guilt.

"Violet?" Cassiopeia asked with curiosity.

"I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean for this to happen" the younger girl blurted out.

Cassiopeia frowned in confusion. Just what was Violet apologising for?

"He's in the hospital wing, idiot got himself into a fight-" Aimeè scoffed.

"Who?" Cassiopeia asked with confusion.

"Altair" Violet said shyly shifting from foot to foot "I told him about the bruises and he figured it out…"

"Violet, stop it isn't your fault" Cassiopeia told the younger girl and instantly stopping her rambling. She had placed her hand on the younger girl's shoulder and offered her a small smile.

Though she was somewhat disgruntled about Altair finding out the truth she was glad that she wasn't the one to break the news.

Violet nodded slowly "I really am sorry, Cassiopeia" Violet said shyly.

Cassiopeia smiled before looping her arm through the younger girl's. Violet stiffened at the gesture though relaxed into the new position.

"Stop apologising" Cassiopeia told the younger girl sternly "Let's go and see to my idiotic brother"

Violet nodded avidly, the group of them heading to the hospital wing.

Though one thought plagued Cassiopeia's mind it was that if Altair was in the hospital wing then Alexander would be too.

She didn't know if she could face him again, if she was strong enough to face him without turning into a trembling mess. In truth Cassiopeia was angry that someone like Alexander had such an effect on her. His mere presence frightened her and his touch sent shivers down her spine. The thought of him even laying a finger on her brother sickened her to no end and she prayed to whatever God's were watching above that Altair was okay.

 **XOXO**

It was once they arrived back in the hospital wing for the second time that day did Cassiopeia find herself reddening under Madame Pomfrey's curious glance. The healer shook her head with disbelief before muttering about 'frequent visitor's' and Cassiopeia couldn't help the small smile which had formed despite the situation.

Hugo had remained by her side despite her efforts to persuade him otherwise, though part of her was glad that her boyfriend was here. On one of the beds was the almost unrecognizable and unconscious form of Alexander and Cassiopeia found herself satisfies with his current state.

"Altair…I um..I found Cassiopeia" Violet said with a smile.

Her brother nodded, though with the ice pack placed at his temple his vision was somewhat obscured.

"Oh am you found Weasley too" Altair drawled before turning to Cassiopeia with a raised brow "Why am I not surprised?"

Cassiopeia shifted awkwardly under her brother's gaze, she didn't want another argument to break out.

"You could do a lot worse" Her brother mumbled with a scowl.

Cassiopeia smiled "Is that you're way of giving us your blessing?" She asked with a grin.

To her surprise Altair gave a scowl before slowly nodding, and unable to contain her excitement Cassiopeia threw her arms around her twin's neck in a tight hug.

"Merlin, Cassie- watch it!" He exclaimed with a small hiss of pain and instantly causing the blonde to release her brother.

"How long has this been going on for?" Altair asked with a bored sigh.

Cassiopeia smiled before turning to Hugo, the two shared a knowing glance before Hugo placed his arm around her waist, the action causing Altair to roll his eyes with mock disgust.

"Long enough" Cassiopeia answered which caused Altair to groan.

The action caused the girls to laugh and even the usually stoic Aimee cracked a small smile, though to Altair's disgust the happy couple only smiled. It was almost sickeningly sweet how Hugo always smiled at her and how his sister smiled back with equal enthusiasm. Though if there was one thing Altair knew it was that those two just couldn't keep away from each other.

* * *

 **A/N TIME:**

 **First thing's first I'm so sorry about the late update but this week has (and still is) been hectic with work giving me late shifts, which is usually when I post the chapters. Due to my hectic schedule I'm sorry to say that twenty one will be out a little later than I initially planned so again I'm apologizing in advance.**

 **Totally not Harry Potter related but guys, Pokemon Go has been released in the UK and I just got back from the pokestop at my local park. Like a gang of guys were playing and at first I was scared but they actually turned out to be pretty cool when we weren't trying to catch the same pidgeott.**

 **Does anyone have a favourite Lilac character because mine is Aimee ^^**

 **So massive thankyous to** **pullynnhah** **and** **random122** **for following and favourting Lilac, you joined the family!**

 **Random122:** **I'm so sorry about ye olde grammar mistake and thanks for pointing it out. Oh and I'll try with all the good work ^^ *giggle***

 **JeanAndBillius:** **Alexander sucks! I hope you don't mind but I used your so accurate description of him in the chapter.**

 **.2016:** **I'm glad you liked it and of course those cute and sickly moments just have to creep their way in.**

 **Guest:** **YAASS SAPPINESS!**

 **C.B. Weasley:** **Hugo didn't tell Altair but he still found out. As for old Draco and Scorpius well the twins will have to deal with the next chapter.**

 **AMBERJANUS:** **Aww ^^ and you're welcome.**

 **Ron'sLoverMahima:** **I liked that scene and hate Alexander. I think it shows.**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter where the Malfoy's have some quality family time, Hugo learns that news spreads like wildfire and Lily does some apologising.**

 **Don't forget to review!**

 **This is heavensfairy signing off!**


	21. Chapter Twenty-One

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or it's universe. I'm just borrowing it from Rowling-Sensei and playing with it. The only thing I do own are any OC'S.**

 **Pairing : Hugo Weasley × OC**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-One:**

"You've got frown lines"

Cassiopeia reddened slightly at Aimeè's blunt comment, her hair too shifting to the bubblegum pink shade to signify her nervousness.

Glancing into the reflection the goblet in front of her produced, Cassiopeia noted the faint indentations of frown lines and with a pout attempted to smooth them down.

Though in her attempt to will them away with her morphing abilities, the frown lines only worsened.

"Looks as if someone's nervous"

Cassiopeia turned with a frown towards her brother, despite his obvious injuries he sauntered over towards the Slytherin table with Violet Praus trailing behind him.

Cassiopeia offered the younger girl a greeting before turning to scowl at her brother. Even a week after his fight with Alexander the bruises had faded to sickly yellow-y colour, though being Altair he managed to use it to his advantage in the female department.

"Am not" Cassiopeia said lamely.

Altair smirked before pushing the goblet Cassiopeia had been using earlier into her line of vision.

"Then why's your hair pink?" He asked with his usual drawl.

Cassiopeia gasped slightly at her reflection and indeed her hair had taken a corkscrew texture with a bubblegum pink shade.

"Why didn't you tell me that my hair changed?" Cassiopeia asked Aimeè with a scowl.

The brunette shrugged from her space beside Matthew, the two now seemingly insuperable.

"Was too busy staring at your frown lines" She said with a slight quirk of her lips.

Cassiopeia scowled in protest. She certainly did not have frown lines.

"Don't be like that, Cassie" Altair cooed before taking a seat next to her. Instantly the Praus sister's sat on Altair's left, with Violet practically hanging from Altair's arm.

"Sorry" Cassiopeia said with a sigh. She'd been on edge for the past couple of days, nervously anticipating the upcoming meeting with her parents

"How's your eye?" Cassiopeia asked with curiosity. After her brothers fight with Alexander both boys had ended up bruised and bloodied, though to Cassiopeia's satisfaction Alexander had ended up in a worse state.

"It looks pretty disgusting" Matthew commented from his space next to Aimeè.

Altair ignored his friend before turning to his sister.

"Hardly feel a thing" He answered before running a hand through his hair. "But I think the black eye adds to my appeal"

From her space beside Altair Violet nodded whilst both Cassiopeia and Aimeè grimaced in unison.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night" Aimeè said with a scoff.

"I don't sleep. Ever" Altair countered.

"Which is why you're crazy" Cassiopeia quipped as she returned the favour and ruffled her brothers hair.

"Not the hair!" he loudly proclaimed, though once Cassiopeia had finished her onslaught her brothers hair was stuck in all directions as if he'd just stuck a finger into a muggle plug socket. Seemingly unimpressed with his appearance Altair allowed his hair to shift to a dark blue.

Cassiopeia smirked before poking at one of the stuck up strands with a slight grin. All the while her brother scowling at her.

"Cassie…" Altair drawled in warning.

"Blue suits you" She cooed before quickly scurrying away to avoid her brothers impending wrath.

There was a loud screeching sound a the bench scraped against the wooden floor and even the Professors along with most of the students turned to the source of the commotion.

The twins racing out of the great hall like carefree children after all wasn't a sight which many

people got to see.

 **XOXO**

Meanwhile across the hall currently sitting with his fellow Gryffindor's Hugo watched the scene with a fond smile stretched across his lips. He was glad that the siblings were back to the way they once were for he was worried that Altair finding out about the two of them dating once more would cause a rift. He didn't want Cassiopeia in a position where she had to choose between him and her family, after all that wasn't fair on anyone.

' _What also isn't fair is lying to he_ r'

Hugo sighed mentally cursing the part in his head which loved to be the voice of reason, he ignored the curious glances from his friends due to his current state and instead turned his focus to the bowl of cereal which had now resorted to a bowl of slush type mess.

' _Technically I'm not lying_ he tried to reason _just avoiding the truth'_

The past week Hugo had been worrying about just how to admit to Cassiopeia that he was in love with her. He couldn't just blurt it out, or perhaps he could just drop it in like it was part of a normal conversation, though Hugo was afraid of scaring her. For what if she didn't feel the same? What then?

Their relationship had progressed at the faster rate than either of them could have anticipated; what had first begun as a mild attraction to an equally attractive woman had now resulted in Hugo falling...and falling hard.

He'd first come to terms with his feelings back at the Halloween party, he'd known before that all the reasons why he'd loved her and he was certain that his assumptions were correct.

Though to him it didn't matter when he realised his love for her, what mattered was if she felt the same-

"Your birthday?"

Hugo turned with mild confusion to Frankie, his best friend frowned before stabbing his fork into his eggs. Having been on his own thoughts for so long, Hugo bad little to no idea of what his best friend was talking about and thus stared back at the jovial Gryffindor blankly.

"You've lost me mate" Hugo admitted sheepishly which caused his friend to sigh.

"Your birthday, mate. Whatcha gonna do?"

Hugo shrugged it was his eighteenth birthday in a couple of days though with his impending dilemma such an event didn't even phase him.

"Dunno" Hugo answered absently, though this caused Frankie to frown before glancing back to the Great Hall's entrance where it appeared that the Malfoy twins had started an impromptu food fight among the other Slytherins.

"Oh. Now I see you were distracted" Frankie commented with a smirk, his fingers mimicking quotation marked rabbit ears.

Hugo reddened. "Not so loud" He hissed, though this caused both Niamh Finnegan-Thomas and Madeline Wood to turn to the pair in confusion.

Frankie shrugged before shoveling his eggs into his mouth and a grin still present.

"Sorry, it's just weird" He muttered between mouth fulls.

"What's weird?" Hugo asked with confusion, his brows furrowed.

"You know…" His friend muttered before leaning forward slightly and glancing around incase anyone else was listening to their conversation. "You being all loved up with your girlfriend"

"I am not loved up" Hugo muttered lamely.

Though it seemed that Frankie wasn't convinced, for the jovial Gryffindor simply gave a knowing smirk before raising his brows.

"Sure mate and my last name _isn't_ Longbottom" Frankie stated with a snort.

"Really, who would've known?"

Hugo turned to see Lily, his cousin offered him a small awkward smile before taking a seat beside Frankie.

The two had hardly spoken since Lily had insisted on demanding the truth regarding Cassiopeia's injury. It wasn't that Hugo was truly angry with Lily per say, he was just annoyed of how pushy she was with Cassiopeia despite her obvious reluctance to reveal the truth.

"Um Hugo about the other week…"

Hugo shook his head softly, Lily had apologised enough to him which proved to him that she truly regretted her previous actions.

"I know, Lil's" Hugo said with a sigh "I've accepted your apology already but Cassiopeia hasn't"

Lily frowned in confusion "Of course she hasn't since I haven't even spoken to her"

"You should be telling her this and not me" Hugo commented dryly.

Lily gently bit her bottom lip, her explosive emerald green eyes turning away from him and towards Frankie. The jovial Gryffindor gave her a reassuring nod, the two seemingly having a mental conversation before Lily finally spoke.

"Okay"

 **XOXO**

The twins had been casually strolling through the wizarding town of Hogsmeade for the past ten minutes. Altair kicking up leaves as as a child and this enticing a scowl from his sister.

Walking through the growth of evergreen trees Altair pulled one of the branches back, though it was once he released it that it hit Cassiopeia smack in the face and giving her a mouthful of leaves.

"Ack- Ew. Altair!" Cassiopeia screeched all the while her brother was chortling in laughter.

This caused Cassiopeia to use her arm- the injured one to swat her brother. Though once her wrist connected with her brother's bicep she let out a hiss of pain.

Instantly Altair's rambunctious laughter ceased as he quickly ran to his sister's side with concern clear on his features.

"Cassie… you alright?" He asked slowly.

Cassiopeia nodded, her cast bound wrist cradled in her left hand and a slight pout on her lips.

"Yeah. I'm fine, Tai" She said with a sigh as she released her arm from its cradle.

"What do you think Fatherly say once we see him?" Altair asked in an attempt to shift the conversation.

Cassiopeia sighed, the twins were due to meet their parents for an impromptu 'Family day' and since their day was pretty much empty from third period onwards they were free to spend the rest of the day together.

Though Cassiopeia was somewhat nervous as to what her parents would say, after all her letter was pretty brief.

"I just hope it's nothing bad" Cassiopeia said with a slight frown

Altair scoffed "As if. You're the favourite"

"Am not" Cassiopeia protested with a scowl. Though she was aware that her father had somewhat of soft spot for her, after all she was his only daughter.

"You're such a daddy's girl Cassie" Altair cooed before taking a falsetto voice and willing his hair length to shift so it fell just past his waist in an attempt to mimic Cassiopeia.

" _Ooh daddy buy me new shoes_ " He added as he clasped his hands together at the side of his head. _"Ooh daddy, there's a book sale!"_

Cassiopeia scowled, the blonde clearly not impressed with her brothers display.

"Oh shut it" Cassiopeia hissed before swatting her brother on the back of his head.

"Back to your old tricks I see" A melodic voice drawled.

Both twins turned in unison to find their parents walking towards them. Their mother dressed in a slim fitting emerald green cloak and her father entirely in black.

As usual, the pair demanded all attention from the little people walking by in the small village; their mother gliding against the ground with ethereal grace and their father sauntering as if he owned the very earth beneath their feet.

"Mother...Father!" Cassiopeia exclaimed with excitement. It was then that all her previous sullen mood was quickly replaced as she quickly cleared the space between them to embrace her parents.

Her father seemed a bit taken aback by the gesture, though quickly he realised that his daughter was indeed huffing him and moved his hands to embrace her with equal vigour.

Though once Cassiopeia withdrew from her parent's embrace her mother quickly proceeded in gently taking Cassiopeia's cheeks within her fingertips and started turning her face about this way and that.

"Mother…" Cassiopeia groaned in protest. Though it was when Astoria's gaze moved to the oddly coloured cast attached to her daughter's wrist that she gave a slight gasp.

She noticed her father stiffen at the offending appendage though with her mother's fussing Cassiopeia thought nothing off it.

"Draco, look what he did to our little girl"

Cassiopeia made an attempt to protest, after all she was technically a legal adult in the wizarding world and not a child, though it was then that her father started fussing over her and her mother began giving Altair the same treatment.

However Cassiopeia didn't miss the way her father smirked when Altair informed them that he'd given Alexander the beating he deserved, though it was this that his mother began giving him a scolding.

"Whatever happened to using your wands?" Astoria asked with a shake of her head. She was glad that the twins looked out for one another among their constant bickering, however her mothering instincts

"As long as he got what he deserved" Draco added with a frown, though this caused Astoria to scowl at her husband.

"But look what he did to our baby's face"

"Hmm...It's rather hideous isn't it" Draco drawled, instantly causing Cassiopeia to giggle and Astoria to chastise her husband.

Altair groaned in response though it seemed that Cassiopeia found the situation amusing and continued to grin at her brother's misfortune.

Wasn't life wonderful?

"Children" Her mother said in warning.

Cassiopeia flashed her a sheepish smile before quickly taking up stance beside her mother. Astoria quickly looped her arm through Cassiopeia's, whilst Altair who considered himself too old (and too cool) for side along apparition stood with his hands stuffed into his pockets.

Once he was certain his family was in position Draco was the first to disapparate with a loud crack, followed by Cassiopeia who had side alonged with her mother and lastly Altair.

The leaves whistled gently with a slight disturbance before they stilled and left Hogsmeadee as quiet as it once was and without a Malfoy insight.

 **XOXO**

The handful of times Cassiopeia had been to muggle London were solely to visit her elder brother, Scorpius' home. However if and when the youngest of the Malfoy family had wanted to venture out and explore the surroundings, she wasn't to do so without a chaperone.

Of course there were certain times where her brothers didn't prove the best company, for ever so protective (or overprotective) she was never allowed to engage with direct eye contact with strangers before either Altair or Scorpius started glaring, scowling and muttering dark profanities.

This time Cassiopeia, her parents and Altair were stood outside the lush expanse which made up Scorpius and his fiancée, Katiana's home.

From the outside the modest looking house appeared three stories high, a tall metal spiked fence protected the outside and what appeared to be Katiana's (rather ugly) skinless grey and white Sphynx cat was glaring straight out of the window with a stare matching Cassiopeia's own intensity.

"Always hated that bloody cat" Altair muttered darkly as the family ascended the steps. They were easily able to pass through the wards Scorpius had easily set up for he had altered them for his family's arrival.

"I think it looks a lot like you" Cassiopeia quipped innocently, though the smirk tugging the corners of her lips easily wiped away her innocent facade.

Altair scowled in protest "Please I'm sure whatever beast that creature came from bear's resemblance to y-...Grandmother!"

Cassiopeia tried- and failed to stifle her laughter at the expression her grandmother was currently making. The elder women was currently stood in the house's doorway with an amused Scorpius and Katiana stood behind him. Though Narcissa's pale brows were slightly raised neither of the twins missed the smile threatening to form on her lips.

"Mother" Draco greeted before moving to embrace their grandmother. She happily wrapped her arms around her only son in what Cassiopeia thought was a bone crushing hug and then moved to do the same to their mother.

"That's no way to talk to your sister" Narcissa scolded once she wrapped her arms around Altair.

Her brother frowned before quickly pointing accusingly at Cassiopeia.

"But Grandmother she start-"

"Altair" Narcissa said in warning which caused both Scorpius and Cassiopeia to quietly giggle.

"Yes Grandmother" Altair drawled before walking inside with a demeanour reminiscent of a dog with its tail between its legs.

"And you, that isn't a way to talk to your brother"

Cassiopeia reddened slightly before quickly offering her grandmother a wide grin in the hopes of perhaps appealing to her better nature. However a master when it came to dealing with her Grandchildren, Narcissa remained firm, for it seemed that she was immune to Cassiopeia's innocent facade.

Though in those few tense moments Cassiopeia could see the corners of her Grandmothers lips rising until finally a full-fledged smile had formed as Narcissa shook her head with disbelief.

"Get inside, love"

Cassiopeia smiled before quickly kissing her Grandmother on the cheek and prancing inside.

 **XOXO**

Draco watched with a sigh as his children happily conversed with wide grins on their faces. Though it was rare to actually see the twins getting along however it was nice for him to see his family getting along.

"What are you thinking about?"

Draco greeted his wife with a kiss to her forehead whilst Astoria remained sitting behind him with her arms draped over his shoulders.

He said nothing as he continued silently watching as his children, soon to be daughter-in-law and mother happily chortled loudly.

"It's nice to see them all together" Astoria commented wistfully "Especially with all that's happened"

Draco grunted in agreement, his gaze lingering over towards the cast wrapped around his daughter's wrist. It stood out like a sore thumb and reminded him what he'd forced his daughter into such a situation.

His wife frowned once she followed his line of vision and instantly knew what he was thinking.

"You couldn't have known" She whispered softly.

"But it still is my fault"

Astoria opened her mouth to protest though she thought against it. She knew her husband was stubborn, just like their children only worse and was unlikely to change his opinion on their daughter's situation.

But Astoria knew that every parent made mistakes, no one was perfect (even though she liked to depict her children as so!) but she also knew that Draco hated to fail. It was just his nature.

"Dad?"

Draco was forced from his thoughts as he glanced towards his daughter and he couldn't help the soft ghost of a smile that started to form. Cassiopeia had always been a little woman, a little girl desperate to grow up and tag along after her brothers. Part of him feared that his daughter resented him for being sent to school in France while the rest of the family remained back in England. He'd always feared that she missed the transition. That he'd missed his little girl become the woman currently in front of him.

But in flash- a split second Cassiopeia was once again that little round faced girl.

His little girl.

 **XOXO**

With the men out lounging in Scorpius' back garden the women were sat conversing in the lush and modern living room.

The decor differed from that of the manor; the walls painted a porcelain white whilst the furniture the darkest blacks which Cassiopeia often joked were reminiscent of her own soul.

All the while, Nikolai the Sphynx cat lazily sauntered around the living room with an arrogance uncanny to Altair before pouncing atop of Cassiopeia's bare knees with a content purr.

Currently not a fan of the furless creature, the blonde gave a grimace before attempting to push the cat off. However persistent the little beast was it decided to place its claws into her knees almost in warning before meow loudly as if daring her to harm a single hair in its head in front of its master.

Cassiopeia never had patience when it came to house pets- they always wanted to be petted or craved for attention she wasn't willing to give. Though it seemed that this particular pet was testing her patience.

"You win cat" She hissed lowly before quickly snapping her head up at the mention of her name.

"The dress?" Her mother repeated due to Cassiopeia's blank look.

Cassiopeia smiled warmly before picking up the cat and dropping it unceremoniously to the floor. The feline hissed in protest before darting straight for Katiana's legs in a bid to hide from the blonde.

Satisfied with the outcome, Cassiopeia turned back to her mother with a smile.

"You should see the dress, its wonderful Cassiopeia" Her mother stated with a grin.

With the drama of the whole 'Cassiopeia marriage' put behind them, conversations had shifted to the upcoming engagement party and wedding of Scorpius and Katiana, both Astoria and Narcissa had gushed whilst excitedly telling Cassiopeia of the plans they'd already arranged from both days.

"It looks wonderful on you, dear" Narcissa added whilst flashing Katiana a smile.

"Though you're still in need of a dress for the engagement party, aren't you Cassiopeia?" Astoria asked with a slight frown.

Cassiopeia nodded "You haven't had vhiting?" Katiana asked with curiosity.

"Not until the first week of the Christmas holidays, I've sent of her measurements for the dress to be made" Astoria commented wistfully.

"Mistress Malfoy, you must see what Scorpius is wearing...or what he thinks he's wearing" Astoria said with a light giggle.

Narcissa smiled before quickly standing, her poise both elegant and graceful as she followed Astoria out of the living room.

All this talk on marriage had Cassiopeia thinking about Hugo. A month ago she wouldn't have thought of them even being in a serious relationship where she loved the person.

They connected so well and she loved every moment with him.

"So vhat's weeth smile of yours?" Katiana asked, her thick accent cutting through the silence like a knife.

Cassiopeia reddened slightly, her hair turning a bright bubblegum pink as she turned to face Katiana. The pair were washing up dishes after a family dinner and the two women had been talking about nothing in particular- well that was until the topic was switched to Cassiopeia.

Steel grey eyes turned to stare wide eyes at the beautiful Russian blonde. Though used to Cassiopeia's intent stares Katiana simply smiled still awaiting an answer.

"Nothing...I'm not smiling" She said with a dismissive wave of her hand.

Katiana shook her head with disbelief before her lips peeled back into a smile.

"As eef I believe vhat" Katiana said with a laugh; the Russian beauty taking amusement in Cassiopeia's flustered state.

With a frown, Cassiopeia willed her hair to revert back to its usual silvery blonde hue before turning to Katiana.

"Well that's all you're getting"

"You can't lie to me, _sestra_ " Katiana said with a slight grin "Vhat is look of voman in love"

Cassiopeia shook her head in disbelief

"Then you must be mistaken" She said dismissively.

Katiana raised a brow "I'm never mistaken" The Russian stated dryly as if taking offence to Cassiopeia's earlier statement.

"Well you're not" Cassiopeia muttered in an attempt to ease the tension.

It was then that Katiana squealed before squealing incoherently in fluent Russian, so fast Cassiopeia wasn't able to follow all too fast.

Cassiopeia watched awkwardly before Katiana quickly clapped her hands together with a wide grin.

" _Sestra,_ vees is amazing-"

The kitchen door suddenly swing open revealing a disgruntled and confused looking Scorpius. His features had contorted to a scowl and he was glancing between the two women in an attempt 5o decipher them.

"Um...Father wants us to gather since you need to get back to school" He said with a sigh.

Both women nodded, though their silence instantly started confusion within Scorpius as he narrowed his eyes at his fiancé and his sister- just what were they planning.

"Ve'll meet you out front" Katiana said with a grin which caused Scorpius to slowly nod.

Once he left and the kitchen door Katiana turned to Cassiopeia with a wide grin.

"Vhat is his name, do I know heem?"

Cassiopeia shook her head "No, but he's from school- Hogwarts" She said with a fond smile "And when I'm with him nothing else matters" She had little idea of why she was telling Katiana this, though a part of her knew that the Russian was once to take things to grave and less likely to blab. She was going to be family soon so Cassiopeia mused that she might as well start trusting her.

Katiana smiled widely, her hands clasped in front of her as she continued to gush in Russian.

"Vhis is vonderful, Sestra" Katiana said with a grin "I hope vhat I'll get to meet...no invite heem to the engagement party!"

"Vha...what?" Cassiopeia asked with confusion, quickly correcting herself before her accent mimicked Katiana's Russian drawl.

Katiana nodded with a grin "Yees. Invite your man and hees family, we should meet heem!"

Cassiopeia gaped in shock at her sister in law, just what was she trying to pull? Inviting Hugo and his family to the engagement party was insane and practically a disaster waiting to happen.

"Um…" She muttered lamely.

Katiana smiled "So vhat's hees name?" She asked.

Cassiopeia gaped "I don't know if inviting the Weasley's is a good idea, sestra-"She started though once the words left her mouth she instantly regretted it due to the grin plastered across the Russians face.

"Vhat's vonderful, I'll send invitation"

Cassiopeia stood there gaping just wondering what she'd got herself in for.

 **XOXO**

"So you haven't seen Cassiopeia?"

Zara shook her head with a slight frown.

"Haven't seen her since breakfast" She said which caused Lily to sigh "but I saw her and Altair heading off for Hogsmeade"

"Spying are we?" Lily teased, just unable to help herself.

Zara reddened quickly whislt shaking her head.

"No! Of course not" Zara stated sheepishly "I was just heading that way and happened upon them"

Lily nodded with a knowing expression.

"Yup. Totally believe you" She cooed with a sing song voice and ignoring Zara's protests.

"Alright. Thanks, Z" The redhead called out as she walked in the opposite direction.

Ever since her talk with Hugo that morning, Lily had been searching for Cassiopeia endlessly. After their ancient Runes class that morning the blonde had practically raced out and thus leaving Lily in the metaphoric dust.

To make matters worse Lily felt like an actual stalker and that wasn't something she wished to take part in.

Though it was as Lily crossed past the fruit portrait that she managed to catch the back end of what seemed to be an interesting conversation.

"You should've seen it, Sophie, all the Slytherins practically cast him aside like yesterday's Witch Weekly"

Lily paused as she watched the two girls walk past, she recognised them both as sixth year Gryffindor's; Mckenna Ford and Sophie Mcdonald. Though it was rumoured that Sophie was sleeping around with the entirety of the male population of fifth year and up.

Sophie snorted "Well he deserves it after what he did to me"

"Well that's what you get for sleeping with an engaged man" Mckenna snapped back with a whisper.

"He's not engaged anymore…" Sophie protested.

Now Lily was interested, she didn't know many engaged men, which meant that the girls were talking about one person in particular.

"Not so loud, Kenny!" Sophie hissed "Alexander didn't want anyone to know we were sleeping together"

Lily gaped on shock- Alexander Rehn!

That slimy Slytherin was sleeping around when he was supposedly engaged. (Yet Hugo and Cassiopeia were dating and to Lily's knowledge the two hadn't slept together)

Slowly backing away from the conversing girls, the redhead headed back the way she came hoping to share her new info with Hugo. Though it was as she prepared to turn another corner that she hit a squashy wall.

Turning around to find what she'd just hit she quickly found herself reddening once she found herself in perfect eyeliner to Cassiopeia's bust.

"I know impressive. Now stop staring" The blonde stated which instantly caused Lily to jump backwards.

She scowled in protest as the blonde was taking amusement in her current state. Lily was half contemplating Turning away and forgetting her apology- just why did Cassiopeia have to look so smug just because she had a nice pair?

"Tch. As if" Lily scoffed though Cassiopeia still smiled despite her declaration.

It was then that Lily took the opportunity to properly assess the taller girl. She was all legs, (if that's what people were into) curvaceous figure and pretty little heart shaped face with cheek bones to put Angelina Jolie to shame. In short she was one of those girls that should be on the cover of those fashion magazines or posed over a muggle sports car dressed in a swimsuit.

"You needed something?"

Lily shook her head, quickly remembering that she'd in fact been staring and that she had a mission.

"Look I'm sorry" She said with a slight frown.

Cassiopeia smiled before shaking her head slightly.

"You call that an apology. How pathetic"

Lily bit the inside of her cheek to suppress the string of insults she had under her belt.

' _This is for Hugo'_ she repeated like a mantra in her head. _'Just endure the ferret girl and then we can be on our way'_

"Well that's all you're getting" Lily snapped before folding her arms over her chest.

Cassiopeia nodded silently "I figured that much"

"So will you accept?" Lily asked hopefully.

Cassiopeia hummed in thought, her index finger placed on her chin for an added affect.

"No"

Lily gaped "What...why?"

Though her question fell on deaf ears and Cassiopeia had already started walking away leaving Lily wondering just what her cousin saw in the blonde.

* * *

 **A/N TIME:**

 **Yay I finished this chapter, yay!**

 **So Hugo's conflicted about admitting his feelings to Cassiopeia, Lily's apology wasn't accepted and the Weasley's are invited to the engagement party!**

 **Massive thankyous to** **LovelyKittens,** **Beccax95** **and** **Julliannamarize** **for following and or favoriting this fic.**

 **AMBERJANUS: I'm so psyched that you liked it ^^**

 **C. : A brother's got to do what a brother's got to do**

 **Guest: Lily will see more of them though its gonna take some time for her to fully accept both of them.**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter where Cassiopeia struggles to find the right gift for Hugo's birthday, Lily perseveres with her attempts for forgiveness and Hugo tries to tap into that Gryffindor courage.**

 **Don't forget to review!**

 **Heavensfairy signing off x**


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its universe. I'm just borrowing it from Rowling-Sensei and playing with it. The only thing I do own are any OC'S.**

 **Pairing(s) : Hugo Weasley × OC**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Two:**

 **Trouble in Paradise: the story of an affair.**

 **An article by Rita Skeeter**

 **It was only a month ago where it was reported that the two most influential wizarding families had decided to join forces via a union of their children and thus creating the newest power couple.**

 **Pureblood princess as well as daughter of an alleged ex Death Eater, Cassiopeia Malfoy and Danish royalty, Alexander Rehn had been engaged with sources unable to pinpoint an alleged date. However it seems that will no longer be an issue.**

 **With 'had' being the literal keyword of the story and thus proving to be the shortest engagement of pure blooded history.**

 **However from various sources I've come to the conclusion that this time around it seems that the termination of the engagement isn't due to youngest Malfoy's inability to keep a man but more so of a young Mr Rehn's infidelity.**

 **Sources have stated that Alexander Rehn had been seen 'emerging from empty classrooms in a suspicious way' as well as 'being more helpful than usual' when it came to female company.**

 **However there one source in particular which strikingly proves a young Mr Rehns infidelity, as a miss Sophie McDonald provides us with intel on how she was one of perhaps many women that a Mr Rehn seduced whilst still being engaged.**

 **SM: It was horrible *crying emotionally* he said that Cassiopeia wouldn't mind.**

 **RS: Interesting, so you didn't question it?**

 **SM: *more sobbing* Of course I did! But he told me that they did this sort of thing.**

 **RS: would you mind elaborating what 'this sort of thing' is?**

 **SM: Um yes. It's sleeping with others.**

 **RS: Thank you for your time.**

 **There you have it, what was once anticipated as the union of the year has turned into the breakup story of today.**

Cassiopeia gave a scoff as she tossed aside the latest issue of Witch Weekly, the offending magazine hit the floor of her dorm room with a dull thud and her roommates watched with a curious glance.

"People...people actually read this?" Cassiopeia asked with curiosity.

"Well some people don't get to hear the hot gossip straight from the horse's mouth" Anna state with a pout. Ever since the article concerning a big reveal of her sudden termination of engagement, Anna being the drama queen she was, had been terribly salty at not being the first to know.

Colleen shot her best friend a warning glare before taking a seat next to Cassiopeia on her four poster bed.

"Well I think it's terrible…how can she sell a story based on someone else's misery?" She asked.

Sarah Jordan shrugged, she never had been one for gossip and she had a 'no nonsense, don't fuck with me' vibe which Cassiopeia found herself admiring.

"Its business. Misery sells" She stated bluntly.

Colleen nodded sadly "But to cheat on you with...Sophie" She added with such distaste.

"A Gruffindor" Anna added with equal horror.

Zara frowned in confusion "Didn't you date a Gryffindor?" She asked.

"Honestly my concern is how she even got those sources in the first place" Sarah Jordan added with a frown.

The girls continued with their conversation, leaving Cassiopeia somewhat relieved over the entire situation.

The world believed that Alexander was cheating (which wasn't exactly a lie), she was no longer engaged and the tabloids had started to paint her as some sort of black widow.

"Well since you're single, perhaps we could set you up?" Anna suggested.

Cassiopeia opened her mouth to protest though was quickly interpreted by a gushing Colleen "Oh I know the perfect person too!" She squealed whilst her arms flailed out in all directions.

"Maybe we should wait before we start setting her up. I mean she's just been cheated on" Sarah stated bluntly.

"Sarah!" Anna scolded "How could you be so insensitive?" She asked with disappointment.

Cassiopeia shrank back in her seat, it seemed that everyone was going to be giving her pity.

 **XOXO**

"WHAT?" Altair shouted, instantly causing their entire defence class to turn around in unison. Not one wanting attention unless he demanded it, the Slytherin prince paled slightly much to the amusement of his friends the latter sniggering slightly amongst themselves as Professor Macmillan watched with a wry smile of his own.

"Something you wish to share with the class?" Professor Macmillan asked with a slight quirk of his lips.

Whereas Altair quickly shook his head in a bid to get the attention away from him, Cassiopeia gave a small smile before flipping her silvery blonde hair behind her.

"My brother was just amazed that the patronus charm could be used to relay messages- like a delayed floo call" She said smoothly.

Impressed with her answer the professors honey gold eyebrows practically shot into his hairline before he broke out into a full on grin.

"Excellent Miss Malfoy, ten points to Ravenclaw"

Cassiopeia nodded in response thought she felt somewhat out of place with all the smiles directed her way from her housemates. As if she would care about something as silly as a point system.

 _How childish_ she thought with a grimace though such thoughts were instantly gone as Hugo flashed her a curious glance from across the room. She smiled back before mouthing that she'd explain later.

"What was that you idiot?" She hissed in warning to her brother.

Altair shrugged before quickly scrawling notes down on his parchment.

"I was surprised about the patronus charm- really?" He asked with a quirked brow.

Cassiopeia scoffed "It was all I had" She dismissively.

"It shows" her brother teased which insanely caused Cassiopeia to poke him in the hand with her (very sharp) quill. Her twin let out a small yelp at the action thought instantly found himself paling once he was once again the centre if the class attention.

It took a moment for the students to usher the sound as another of the Malfoy family quirks and assuming that finally under the intense pressure they had cracked.

Though once the noise had died down Cassiopeia turned back to her brother with a frown.

"So what are we going to do?" She asked.

Altair shrugged "Katiana's as stubborn as a mule"

"So she won't budge on inviting the Weasley's" She muttered with a frown. It seemed that this ever so slight hiccup of hers threw not only a spanner- but an entire toolbox into the works.

"I don't know why you even told her" Altair drawled in a hushed whisper. After all the sneaking around his sister had done to ensure that her boyfriend was kept a secret, she only had to fall at the last hurdle.

Though that wasn't what bothered him. What worried him most was his father. How was he going to react to being kept in the dark for so long? It wasn't just Cassiopeia's neck on the guillotine but both his and Scorpius' too!

It was almost comical at how pale her brother had gotten in the last few minutes, though Cassiopeia knew that her twin had a right to be worried. After all her father was pretty unpredictable when it came to matters like this, Merlin he'd even cut off all business ties with the Rehn's after the fiasco with Alexander.

"Don't worry" Cassiopeia cooed in an attempt to cheer her brother up.

He gave her a smile, though she noted how his skin still looked a ghostly pale.

"We'll sort something out" She whispered.

"Like what?" Altair asked with curiosity.

"Like coming clean, facing father like I should've done" She stated with a slight grimace.

Altair groaned in response. Yep. They were as good as dead.

 **XOXO**

"Um Cass?" Hugo asked with confusion as the blonde started scanning the walls like a mad woman.

He watched in confusion as Cassiopeia started tapping against the wall for a few more moments, a few passing students stopping to stare at the newest student turned insane.

"Don't worry, just exam stress" Hugo commented with a dry laugh which instantly caused the students to walk away while glancing back.

It was then that Cassiopeia let out an uncharacteristic 'eureka' before opening a door to what appeared to be a library, only the library didn't have a fireplace or a dark leather couch that looked to come straight out of a bond villain mansion.

The fireplace flickered gently in the corner of the room and a small squared desk was place towards the middle with an old fashioned record player resting upon it. All in all the room appeared rather cosy and Hugo wondered just how he'd missed a place like this in all his years coming to Hogwarts.

Noticing his confusion Cassiopeia let out a small giggle before gracefully walking into the room, and taking his hand to lead him inside.

"It took me ages to find this place…" She muttered with a grin "Apparently the founders- Helga Hufflepuff created it for students to feel safe...it becomes whatever the person walking through desires"

It took Hugo a few moments to register her words before his eyes widened in shock.

"The room of requirement" He uttered in shock remembering the tales his own dad had told him as a child, he'd never thought that he'd actually find the place after all the rumour was that it was destroyed during the second war.

Cassiopeia nodded eagerly before an almost predatory grin formed on her lips and she was backing him towards the couch.

Once the back of his knees hit the armrest he felt himself falling backwards, his arms locked around Cassiopeia's waist as she remained on top of him.

Before he could even redden in embarrassment at the very intimate position they were currently in, Cassiopeia pressed a soft kiss against his lips.

The fact that he could very much feel her body pressed against his own helped heighten their once innocent kiss into a very intense make out session.

Her very touch seemed to burn through the thin material of his shirt and Hugo found his own hands snaking under the material of her blouse to feel at the soft skin of her back.

This was proving to be a good birthday after all.

The kiss was over all too soon, the need for air becoming too great and causing the pair to pull apart, Cassiopeia leaving her lips barely an inch away from Hugo's.

"Happy birthday, Hughie" She said breathlessly, her gaze half lidded and lips slightly swollen from their kiss.

Hugo smiled before shifting their position on the couch so he was effectively spooning Cassiopeia from behind and able to take in the sweet scent of fudge and freshly printed books which he'd associated with her.

"Feels like forever since we did that" Cassiopeia hummed in thought.

"What, attack me on the sofa?" Hugo asked with a chuckle.

Cassiopeia snorted before turning so she was facing him.

"No you dork' she said with a light giggle "had time for ourselves"

Hugo hummed in agreement "Thought it was pretty hot the way you pounced on me" He stated with a slight grin.

"Oh really?" Cassiopeia asked with curiosity, the blonde shifting so she was once again on top of Hugo- only this time straddling him.

She leaned further down until her lips were barely an inch away from his own. "How about now?" She asked, her voice reduced to what Hugo could only peg as a sexy whisper which did strange things to his insides and suddenly had all his blood racing down south.

He gulped at the sudden shift of position, silently praying to whatever God watching over him that he didn't say something goofy to spoil a very interesting mood.

"Still very hot" He proclaimed before clearing the little space between their lips and giving her a passionate kiss.

After the need for air became too great, Cassiopeia broke apart the kiss and thus causing Hugo to release a whine of disappointment.

She giggled at his reaction before pressing a quick kiss against his lips which had turned to a pout.

"I need to give you your present"

"I thought that was my present?" Hugo asked with a grin as he watched Cassiopeia disappear behind the bookshelf.

She shook her head once she reappeared, a small smile still on her face as she now held a small box on her slender fingers.

"I would never do that to you" She cooed before placing the wrapped box into his hands.

He barely had enough time to wonder just what was inside before Cassiopeia was impatiently telling him to open it.

She watched him much like a child at Christmas avidly awaiting the command to open up their presents and Hugo smiled at her once more before finally opening up what was inside.

It appeared to be a spherical object of some kind, almost like a snow globe only the inside much like a glass was as black as the night sky. It was then that Hugo noticed that it was in fact a replica of the sky, two prominent constellations littered against the top instantly had him chuckling.

"Andromeda and Perseus" He chuckled before hooking his arms around her slender waist, the two of them admiring the gift she'd bought him.

"Took me ages to find the right globe" She said with a slight frown, her slender fingers ghosting over the midnight black glass "Then even more time perfecting the charms'

"Charms?" Hugo asked with curiosity.

Cassiopeia gave a small smile before reaching for her wand.

" _Vivere'_ she whispered, the action sending a small white spark out of the tip of her hand and straight towards the globe in Hugo's hands. Instantly the room was submerged in stars, much like the night sky ceiling of the great hall.

It was like they were walking among the stars themselves and glancing back to the globe, Hugo realised that the stars were missing which meant that the stars they were submerged in were from the globe itself.

The Andromeda and Perseus were no longer idle or stuck to the ceiling like the display of the great hall. They were twisting around as they danced together both lost in moment like literal star crossed lovers.

He silently watched as the star figure- Perseus, offered his hand for his partner Andromeda to take and she took it with a dazzling smile.

He turned to Cassiopeia, the blonde shifting around nervously before she too took his hand, mirroring the constellation figures actions.

Hugo gently pulled Cassiopeia towards him and upon linking his arms at the small of her back realised just how happy he was to share such an intimate moment with her.

"There's no music" She said with a slight frown.

Hugo quirked a brow before once again gripping his wand between his fingers and pointing it to thee record player in the corner of the room instantly engulfing the pair (and the constellation figures) in the jovial voice of Billy Joel.

 _-and when she knows what she wants from her ti-i-ime…_

Cassiopeia frowned before turning up to Hugo with a quirked brow. Even the constellation figures mirrored her confused expression, the pair having stopped dancing to turn to the record player with a newfound childlike curiosity.

"Really?" Cassiopeia asked with curiosity.

Hugo shrugged, "The songs actually rather catchy" He admitted sheepishly.

Cassiopeia smiled softly as she linked her arms around his neck, the two of them spinning around as the music continued playing. Hugo was once again left entranced by her movements, the way she was so effortlessly able to keep him grounded yet everything around them was spinning at a rapid rate.

 _And when she wakes up and makes up her mind_

There was nothing graceful or beautiful about their dance, it was clumsy, dizzy and yet he found it exciting all the same. It didn't even matter that it was to cheesy muggle pop music.

"I guess you're right" She said with a grin which quickly morphed to a gasp as Hugo dipped her backwards so she was inches away from the floor.

It was then that he was once again swept away by how beautiful she was; her eyes wide and slightly dazed, the soft strands of lilac hair framing her face and lips slightly parted and just begging to be kissed.

… _Just because_ _I'm in love with an uptown girl…_

He couldn't help the words that slipped out, the word vomit which fell from his lips sooner than he would have anticipated:

"Merlin Cass, I love you"

Her wide eyes complete with her sharp intake of breath had him quickly brought back to reality and with a surprised yelp he needed up losing his grip on Cassiopeia which sent her to the floor with a thud.

The constellation figures silently gasped in shock as they turned to look at the pair with worry.

"Shit- Cass I'm sorry!" Hugo exclaimed as he offered his girlfriend a hand up.

She gave a small groan as she rubbed at her sore spots, while Hugo nervously watched her actions.

"Sorry for saying you love me or for dropping me?" She asked with a quirked brow.

Hugo shrugged before placing his fingers with her own.

"The dropping part. That wasn't intended" He answered with a dry chuckle.

Cassiopeia smiled before leaning up to press a soft kiss against his jaw

"That's good since I love you too" She admitted with a sheepish grin and her face feeling much warmer than usual.

Hugo grinned, his heart beating rapidly and his thoughts swimming around on only one thing: Cassiopeia loved him.

He let out a small chuckle before reaching out to smooth down her tousled hair, his hands remaining on each side of her face as he stared into the seemingly endless grey eyes. Though he'd stared in them multiple times, this moment just felt different and as cheesy as it sounded, it was because Cassiopeia loved him back.

His lips were barely an inch away from hers when Cassiopeia gently fisted the material of his shirt, the action pulling him ever so closer towards her. "Kiss me" She ordered softly.

Hugo needed no further encouragement and happily claimed her lips in a passionate kiss. His tongue greedily gliding against her own in a desperate attempt to drink her in and their bodies pressed closer together in order to get impossibly closer to the other.

A groan left his lips as Cassiopeia's fingernails scraped lightly against his scalp and his hands began to drift lower until they were running against the smooth skin of her thighs, the feather light touched against her skin causing Cassiopeia to involuntary shiver and this shift closer towards him.

"Maybe...maybe we should stop" Cassiopeia said with a gasp, though her arms currently wrapped around his neck pulling him closer contradicted her request.

"Yeah...we should" Hugo said his lips now gently leaving open mouthed kisses against Cassiopeia's neck.

"Then why aren't you stopping?"

Hugo quickly pressed another kiss against Cassiopeia's lips causing her to groan before releasing her from his hold and thus forcing her to slide down against him until feet touhed the floor.

Cassiopeia glanced around nervously, her lips swollen from the kiss, her eyes glistening with the starlight glimmer and her blouse half undone.

After managing to regain his breath he gently cupped Cassiopeia's cheek before pressing one last chaste kiss against her lips. He understood that Cassiopeia wasn't ready to take their relationship further, honestly the two hadn't gone any further than intense make out sessions and being the man he was, Hugo wanted their first time together to be perfect.

"Thank you for understanding" Cassiopeia whispered softly.

Hugo smiled "I just don't think our first time should be in a library"

Cassiopeia giggled before shaking her head slightly "It's not a library, it's my room...but just without a bed" She admitted with a grin.

"Your room has a fireplace?" Hugo asked with disbelief. Fireplaces were most likely found in the living rooms of both wizarding and muggle homes alike, so for the Malfoy home to have more than one obviously spoke of their immanence wealth.

Cassiopeia nodded "Only it's tracked so Father knows where I'm going if I use it" She answered with a grimace.

"Oh" Hugo commented dryly, his stomach dropping at just how protective her father was. He was surprised that Mr Malfoy hadn't placed tracking wards on her!

"Don't worry he's not really that bad. He's a big softie" Cassiopeia said with a grin as if sensing his train of thought.

Hugo grimaced, of course she would say that. Her dad had to like her and he could do whatever he pleased with Hugo.

"Guess we'll see how soft he is at the engagement party" Hugo commented with a smirk.

Cassiopeia eyed him with a curious glance.

"So you'll come?" She asked hopefully.

Hugo nodded "It's about time we come out anyway"

Cassiopeia smiled in response "No more hiding in the closet"

* * *

 **A/N TIME:**

 **WHOOP another chapter done and I'm really sorry about the delay but I finally managed to get my butt in gear.**

 **I forgot to mention in the last chapter that the word 'sestra' is Russian for sister and seeming that Katiana is in fact Russian it would make sense for her to use such titles towards her future in law.**

 **Also I chose the song 'uptown girl' for the two to dance to since I thought the song was perfect for Hugo to use for admitted his love for her and also since when I was at the doctors the other day this song was playing in the waiting room and I thought how cute it'd be if they danced to this song!**

 **For the constellation people just imagine the constellations form disney's Hercules (if anyone's seen that)**

 **Oh and a big thankyou to** **AllyNemkovich** **for following Lilac. Yay!**

 **.2016: Thanks dude!**

 **C.B. Weasley: No more wedding. Well at least for those two.**

 **AMBERJANUS: Awww, thanks and do my best to update for you ^^**

 **So I'm going away to Morocco for a week meaning that the next update will be a little later than usual. Sorry.**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter where school breaks for the holidays, Cassiopeia gets advice from an unlikely source and Hugo taps into that Gryffindor courage.**

 **Don't forget to review!**

 **Heavensfairy signing off x**


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or it's universe. I'm just borrowing it from Rowling-Sensei and playing with it. The only thing I do own are any OC'S.**

 **Pairing ( s ) : Hugo Weasley × OC**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Three:**

"You will write?" the voice was hopeful and possessed a childlike innocence and Cassiopeia nodded as she turned to face Zara.

The olive skinned girl looked different without her usual hijab, for one her mousey brown hair cascaded down her back in delicate waves and her hazel eyes seemed much less prominent.

"Of course" Cassiopeia said with a smile. "You're coming to my brothers engagement party too" She added, not exactly a question but a demand after all a Malfoy always got what they wanted.

Zara giggled at the tone, her eyes rolling playfully.

"Yes your highness" Zara cooed mockingly before giving a ridiculously low bow.

"And don't you forget, peasant" Cassiopeia said in a snooty posh accent

"Yes your highness" Zara said in a singsong voice whilst bowing low to the ground, however unable to stifle her laughter the brunette tripped over her own feet and tumbled to ground in a fit of laughter.

"Merlin, Zara what have you been drinking and where can I get it?" Cassiopeia asked with curiosity.

Zara shrugged "Just the usual" She answered before shifting her potion so she could continue packing her own books into her trunk.

Cassiopeia slammed the lid of the trunk a loud exhaling escaping her lips as a pair of her lacy underwear decided it wanted to escape it's confinements.

"So who's this for?" Sarah asked with curiosity, a dark brow raised as she regarded the offending item with a smirk.

Cassiopeia reddened before quickly grabbing her underwear and stuffing it into the pocket of her school robes.

"Ooh how daring, lacy red!" Anna exclaimed with a grin, a loud HOOT sounded signifying that Hades, Cassiopeia's long eared owl wanted his own opinion heard.

"You two are terrible" Zara stated flippantly as she began lugging her large trunk through the doorway.

"Aw we were just having a bit of fun" Anna cooed with a grin.

Colleen nodded in agreement as she proceeded packing her own books into her trunk with a helpful levitating charm.

"Though they make a change from the granny panties" Coleen added with a wink

"I don't wear granny panties!" She protested with a pout, only for her annoyance her roommates to all burst into an abrupt fit of giggles.

Despite her own obvious discomfort, Cassiopeia found herself trying to resist a smile since it wasn't often that she had friends to laugh with or even a group of people she could even call friends at all.

 **XOXO**

Light melodic laughter- her laughter echoed around him instantly stilling his movements as he searched for any sight of the blonde beauty.

"Alexander!"

He turned at the mention of his name, allowing the younger students to push past him in their bid to get to one of the horse less drawn carriages.

He ignored the looks of distaste from the girls- a group of Ravenclaw's and among them was her- Cassiopeia.

"I'll catch up" He called back, his gaze fixed on her, she a swan among crows; a swan just out of his reach and yet hadn't taken flight.

His friends exchanged glances, shrugs before walking on without him. He didn't care for them anyway.

"Cassiopeia…" He called out, his voice small. _So pathetic._

There was a beat before she turned, steel grey eyes widening in confusion and silvery blonde hair whipping around her in the cold December breeze.

Though the expression fader at the sight of him, her features contorting to a scowl as the fingers of her right hand slowly ghosted over where the cast had once been.

"Never call my name again...better yet don't talk to me" She hissed slowly, her eyes narrowed and lips peeled back into a snarl.

He Was impressed with her display. Never before seeing such a feral expression, though before he could call her upon it she was gone, much like a breeze in the trees.

 **XOXO**

She was a heavy sleeper and for that Hugo was grateful. He would have hated for Cassiopeia to be roused from her slumber to the sounds of his friends so avidly discussing their relationship.

Though they weren't saying anything bad he wouldn't have wanted Cassiopeia to hear it due to how uncomfortable she got whenever attention was focused on her.

She stirred, mumbling something incoherent in her sleep before shifting her head on its place upon his shoulder and Hugo couldn't help the smile which crossed his lips.

This was the woman he loved, the woman who also loved him back. He had no idea how or why, but he wasn't going to be the one to question it.

With his smile still intact he gently smoothed the lilac tresses of hair away from her forehead.

"He's doing it again…" Frankie loudly whispered and thus causing Hugo's head to snap up and away from Cassiopeia as he turned to his jovial friend.

"Don't worry it's practically normal" Lily stated with a grin.

"I think it's rather sweet" Augusta added with a wistful smile.

"Ickle Hugo's in wuv!" Frankie and Lily both chorused in falsetto tones.

Hugo chuckled slightly though the movement quickly roused Cassiopeia from her slumber. The Ravenclaw opened bleary eyes to find her company I'm an abrupt laughter.

"Um…Hugo?" She asked with a quirked brow "What exactly did I miss?"

"Oh nothing you two crazy lovebirds" Lily said with a wink.

Cassiopeia frowned in confusion before turning to Hugo for some sort of aid, though he simply gave a shrug.

"Merlin you lot are crazy" Cassiopeia quipped with a shake of her head.

Lily huffed "Don't think you lot are backing out now, imagine all the trouble your little affair has caused"

"Not to mention good old Malfoy Senior" Frankie said with a grin before turning to Hugo "Good luck with that one mate"

"Oh stop it, he's not that bad" Cassiopeia said with a shake of her head.

Lily scoffed "That's easy for you to say, you're his daughter- Daddy's little princess" Lily stated with mock sadness.

Hugo frowned at the tone his cousin was using, though it wasn't exactly a spiteful comment it came off as somewhat rude and judging by the slight frown forming on Cassiopeia's features she felt the same way.

Though the two had never been the closest of friends, but Hugo would have at least liked his cousin (who he considered a sister) and his girlfriend to be civil with each other.

He had yet to express his opinions to said women, after all was there even a point?

"Anyone want anything?" Lily asked as she abruptly stood up "I'm going to find the trolley"

Hugo sat back, only half listening as everyone pitched in their own orders, it was only when a shuffling motion to his left caught his attention and his head snapped up to see Cassiopeia standing whilst smoothing the ever so slight wrinkles from her clothing.

"I'll come along too" Cassiopeia said to his and everyone else's surprise.

Lily quickly recovered enough from her stupor to give a shrug muttering something about 'the more not always being merrier' before following the blonde out of the compartment.

 **XOXO**

All silences are awkward.

Cassiopeia had never believed in that 'comfortable silence' bull authors wrote in romance novels; for if two (or more) people were supposed to be providing one another with company just how could an abrupt silence not be awkward.

So it was when the two women walking silently as one would during their death march to receive the dementor's kiss, that Cassiopeia came to a conclusion that this silence was in fact completely and utterly awkward

The two women would occasionally steal glances at one another before quickly turning away like a child caught with their hand stuck in the cookie jar.

Their previous conversations had always ended with one of them storming away from the other and as a result each of them had formed their own opinions of each other.

Though there was one thing that they both shared; their love for Hugo. The only thing giving them both some sort of common ground and though neither of them wanted to admit, he was the sole reason as to which they wanted to get along.

"Still no sign of the trolley" her redheaded companion stated or more so muttered with a scowl.

Cassiopeia nodded silently with a slight smile, _so she's attempting to make conversation; then perhaps I shall try and do the same._

"It seems that we're on a...wild duck chase?" She asked with a slight frown, not sure whether or not she'd said the muggle term correctly.

Lily snorted before shaking her head with a small smile. "Goose chase" she corrected "But there is a game- a children's game which involves both birds"

Cassiopeia frowned, the blonde mildly interested as she regarded the redhead.

"What do you call it?" Cassiopeia asked with curiosity "Duck- goose?"

Lily shook her head "Close" She said "duck-duck-goose"

"What do you do?" She asked wondering just how muggle children even managed to involve ducks and geese into a simple game. Did it involve trying to catch birds?

Cassiopeia intently listened as Lily went into a full on explanation of the muggle children's game. It turned out that there wasn't any real birds involved (talk about false advertising) rather children just calling each other names of the birds only to run around like headless chickens.

Cassiopeia would be lying if she said she wasn't intrigued after all as a child the games they usually played were mostly magically orientated and her usual play partners were never exactly fair so they always ended up in tears.

Cassiopeia nodded "Oh. Well how long does it last?" She asked.

Lily shrugged "Forever really...or at least it feels like it" She said with a fond smile "I'm sure that when you come over the holidays that luli and Josh would love to play it with you- they always love a bit of fresh meat" She added with an almost crazed grin.

Cassiopeia shook her head with a smile, though she had no idea who the cannibalised children were she mused that they sounded rather round to be around.

But there was one thing plaguing her mind, she hadn't even given Lily a chance after the whole 'pressing for answers incident' and had denied any sort of attempts of apologies from the redhead. Well perhaps this was a chance to change things.

"Apology accepted"

Lily quirked a brow in confusion though that quickly shifted to that of surprise and then complete satisfaction. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, did she actually just accept her apology.

"Is it now?" Lily asked with a quirk of the lips- she couldn't help but feel a little smug after all.

Sensing the redheads smugness rolling off of her in waves gave an eye roll, but even she couldn't hide her own smile.

"Yes" She said with a sigh "I realise now that during our last...conversation I was a little well rude and for that I want to apologise" She said sincerely.

"Hmm. I'm not sure if I want to" Lily said with a teasing grin "I mean you didn't even beg"

Cassiopeia scoffed "I'll get on my knees and beg for forgiveness when pigs fly"

Lily smiled "I'll hold you to that" she answered with a grin.

Cassiopeia rolled her eyes though it was then that the tell all rumbling sounded and the two women turned to find a slightly plump middle aged woman pushing along the trolley packed to the brim with sweets.

Cassiopeia sighed, realising that the arrival of the trolley signified the end of this mutual civility- were things just going to back to the way they once were? Where the two going to continue their friendship?

Following after the smaller redhead both girls brought their respective sweets, their arms practically full as they slowly headed back to their compartment. They chatted about nothing in particular, from Lily continuing to explain the mechanics of muggle children's games to Cassiopeia teaching Lily Spanish curse words and then onto their favourite bands.

It was clear that both girls were avidly awaiting a _Weird Sisters_ reunion concert but until that day came they were both supporters of another wizarding band known as Satan's Sirens.

"But what about _Panic_!?" Lily asked bluntly.

Cassiopeia stared blankly at the redhead, she thought they were both pretty calm. "I'm not panicking" She said with confusion.

Lily gaped "Oh Merlin, you don't know about panic!"

Cassiopeia sighed "How exactly am I meant to listen to muggle music, just getting the books is hard enough" She said with a slight frown.

"Oh right" Lily said though fully "But prepare to be amazed" She added dramatically.

"I shall try but I'm not making any sort of promise" Cassiopeia said before opening the door to their compartment.

Lily snorted with laughter behind her, the sound instantly causing the inhabitants of the compartment to stare up at the pair in confusion.

"Nice to see you two all chummy" Frankie commented with his usual jovial grin.

Augusta nodded in agreement with her twin "Did you get the chocolate frogs?" She asked hopefully.

"Right here, Gussie" Lily said with a grin as she tossed a pair of chocolate frogs towards the Hufflepuff, though she managed to catch one the other hit her square in the forehead and thus caused her to scowl. Whereas Lily chortled loudly in laughter, Augusta didn't find the situation rather amusing and tossed the offending item back at the redhead.

Cassiopeia couldn't fight the smile threatening to form and leaned back against Hugo's chest, her eyes closing contently as one of his hands found her hair and busied itself in entwining itself in the silvery blonde strands.

Thought she would have loved to stay in this position, lazily against the man she loved and surrounded by a crazy rambunctious bunch she knew that once they rolled into Kings Cross everything was about to change.

The months of hiding would be over, their little secret out and everyone would know. She'd anticipated this for days. Lying awake at night as she thought of just how her parents would react, what would her mother say, her Grandparents...her _father._

It wasn't only her parents but Hugo's too and what if they didn't like her. What if they hated her? Suddenly feeling sick to her stomach the blonde glanced towards the window, only to find the quickly whizzing open fields and treelines were only starting to make her dizzy.

"We should be at King's Cross soon" Cassiopeia said quietly, her thoughts frantically whizzing around at the rate of a star seeker.

Hugo nodded beside her silently.

"Don't worry Cass" He cooed softly before pressing a soft kiss to her temple.

"What if your parents hate me" She admitted sheepishly.

"They won't" Hugo stated with such surety that she almost found herself believing him. _Almost_.

"Ever the optimistic one" Cassiopeia muttered with a wry smile.

Hugo shook his head before poking her in the side, she was always ticklish there and the spot always made her involuntary curl up like a spider feinting death. Otherwise oh-so attractive.

"Just stating the facts" He said with a grin "I love you and so will they"

She smiled like a goof whenever he told her that he loved her and found herself snuggling closer in his hold. Maybe she was just overreacting and everything was going to be okay. Maybe Hugo was right and his parents would love her and maybe...just maybe they'd be okay.

"Sickening, Franke. Just sickening" Lily's voice called out from across the compartment.

"Gonna have to agree with you on that, Lils" Frankie added with a grin before draping his arm over the redhead whilst his sister shook her head with a smile.

Hugo smiled "Remember what I said; you have me- right here beside you" He whispered softly "And believe it or not, but you also have them" He added before gesturing back to the others others; Lily had now jumped onto Augusta's back and the pair were wrestling along the floor while Frankie spurred them on whilst loudly chanting their names.

Cassiopeia smiled softly before turning back to Hugo; his stormy blue eyes staring right back at her steel grey like a storm meeting a clear sky.

"You always know what to say" She said with awe.

Hugo smiled before gently placing his fingers beneath her chin and gently tilting her face upwards, so close that their lips were practically touching and she could feel his soft breath against her lips.

"Because I'm magic" He stated with a lopsided grin.

Cassiopeia scoffed in response, practically fighting against an eye roll.

"Must you always try to ruin the moment?" Cassiopeia asked with curiosity.

"The moments never ruined" Hugo teased before pressing his lips to hers in a soft kiss.

 **XOXO**

The train came to a slow stop and brick walls of king's cross along with the rows of anxiously waiting parents came into view. Lily was the first to quickly stand, his cousin practically using Frankie as a climbing frame in a bid to escape the compartment her loud voice echoing down the aisle way as she loudly proclaimed:

"I'M FREE!"

The redhead races out, the few students lingering about in the aisleways narrowly jumping outta the way to avoid getting barged...or worse flattened.

Augusta and Frankie followed behind, the twins sharing a grin as they followed behind and as per usual Frankie was the one to carry not only his own but Lily's truck as well.

"She doesn't like small spaces for too long" He explained with a shrug.

Cassiopeia smiled before flicking her wand and causing both hers and his own trunk to come the the ground. Though they gently floated the landing was abrupt and the trunks landed with a loud THUD which had Cassiopeia's trunk flying open and various items to fall to the ground.

"Oh Merlin' she hissed in annoyance before quickly bending down to shove her clothes and books back into the trunk.

Instantly Hugo had bent down to help her, the two frantically shoving socks, papers and books back inside. He could sense how tense she was, for one her hair had taken a corkscrew texture with a bubblegum pink shade and two her shoulders were hunched over as if trying to make herself smaller.

It was typical Cassiopeia to not talk about how she was feeling, she was one to keep everything bottled up. Sighing he gently placed his hand upon hers instantly stilling her movements and causing her head to snap up to meet his gaze.

Bubblegum pink curls framed her delicate face, her bottom lip placed between her teeth as she stared intently back at him.

"It's alright" He whispered softly before his hand reached up to brush the curls behind her ear.

"I don't want to go out there" She muttered with a sheepish grin.

"We can't stay here forever" He answered with a chuckle.

Cassiopeia smiled softly "We could try" She offered "I could even start selling sweets"

"Somehow I don't see that working out" He said with a lopsided grin.

Cassiopeia giggled before shifting so that she was sitting on her knees.

"I think that you're right" She said with a sigh.

He smiled before standing up, offering Cassiopeia a hand up before retrieving their trunks, only to his surprise to find that they weren't heavy at all. In fact they were light...too light.

"Featherlight charm, really?" He asked with a quirked brow.

Cassiopeia nodded "They were heavy"

"Merlin you really are a nerd" He commented with a smirk whilst Cassiopeia- who clearly wasn't amused shook her head with a slight frown.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" Cassiopeia asked with curiosity.

Hugo nodded shifting his hold on their trunks whilst Cassiopeia reached for their owls.

"Umm yeah… 'cause you're you know- smart" He said with his usual lopsided grin.

Cassiopeia smiled "Okay. I can take that" she answered before falling into step beside him. He smiled at her expression before shrinking their trunks until they were no bigger than a small pocket book and taking his own hooting owl Persephone. The mad bird squaring in alarm as if sensing her owners nervousness only to receive a glare from the more reserved Hades.

The aisle way seemed much longer than usual, the death march of their footsteps echoing as the pair walked in silence. Only a few students lingered as they dragged their cases out the train and onto platform but other than that they were alone.

"Try not to look so glum. Father hates that"

Both Hugo and Cassiopeia turned to face Altair, the blond stood with his body weight lazily against one of the compartment doors with a wry smirk.

Though most of his interactions (more like confrontations) with his girlfriend's twin brother hadn't exactly ended well so Hugo was somewhat surprised when the Slytherin not only acknowledged his presence but provided him with a nod.

"You're not helping" Cassiopeia hissed, her owl hooting in agreement.

Altair scoffed before condescendingly patting his shorter sibling on the head.

"Good thing I wasn't then" He said with a slight quirk of his lips before sauntering off the train.

Cassiopeia huffed in annoyance before quickly attempting to get her hair back to its usual pristine state with a scowl etched deep into her features. "He's such a prat. I don't even know why I put up with him" She muttered

Hugo shrugged "He's your brother," He answered recalling how his uncle's acted like children around each other. "I'm pretty sure that it's his job" He added as an afterthought.

"Do you?' Cassiopeia asked with curiosity.

"Do I what?" He asked with confusion.

Cassiopeia giggled, the sound always reminding him of the first time they met in that bookstore.

"Annoy your sister"

"No- she'd probably kill me first" He said with an added shudder.

Cassiopeia laughed- she actually laughed the same melodic sound filled with snorts and spluttering that even had him chuckling.

"Glad you find my death amusing" He muttered though he still had a smile at her own state. It was nice to see her smile, she didn't do it often enough.

"Sorry I-"

"I was joking, love" Hugo said with a grin.

Cassiopeia frowned slightly "Love?" She asked with curiosity, the word feeling alien on her lips.

"Um yeah….do you not like it" Hugo commented sheepishly. "Then how about 'cupcake', 'cheesecake' or 'sugar pie'?"

Cassiopeia scoffed "You know they're all food and they're all terrible"

Hugo gasped in shock "I'll have you know that it took me a whole two minutes to think of those"

Cassiopeia giggled "Well it shows" She commented with a shake of her head "And 'love' is fine" She said with a smile.

Hugo grinned "Well it better be, or it's back to 'Cupcake'" He said with a shrug.

Cassiopeia shuddered "Please no"

Hugo chuckled though it quickly died upon his lips once he realised that this was it. A little dramatic but it was…

"The end of the line"

Hugo turned to Cassiopeia with a quirked brow, he was kind of glad that they were having the same dramatic thought process.

"It is" Hugo whispered before reaching for the compartment doors which separated them from the King's Cross platform. He felt light touch on his hand and glancing down he realised that Cassiopeia had entwined their fingers with a shy smile.

"Together?" She asked with a slight quirk of her lips.

Hugo nodded "Together"

Cassiopeia smiled softly, giving a loud intake of breath as they stepped off the train.

 **XOXO**

They had already gathered a not so subtle audience. Through the crowd she recognised a petite brunette with brown curls which fell in delicate waves past her shoulders and a tall redhead who looked too much like Hugo to not be mistaken for his parents.

"Hugo's failed to introduce us so I guess that's up to me" a soft voice spoke out.

Cassiopeia didn't even realise that the pair had cleared the distance between them and glanced up to meet the woman's smile. She was different from her mother; possessing an entirely different type of grace- the kind not from the way she moved but to her presence alone. She didn't demand everyone in close vicinity to look at her for they already did and then there was the smile. A smile bit forced or pitying- it was honest yet inquisitive.

"Mum…" Hugo groaned in embarrassment "This is Cassiopeia Malfoy my girlfriend" He added, his ears pinking as he shifted awkwardly under his parents gaze.

"So you're the reason he isn't answering my letters" his father accused, though he wore a grin leading Cassiopeia to believe he was joking. Her father never joked, the closest he went to making one had always been sardonic comments or sarcastic remarks- usually to someone else's expense.

She tried to ignore the stares and whispers. She had enough practice on that front.

Though she ignored it as she started into a pleasant conversation with Hugo and his parents about everything and yet nothing. They spoke of N.E.W.T.'s, after school plans and even quidditch, the conversation relaxing Cassiopeia and pushing away any earlier fears of a possible dislike towards her.

As if following her thought process, Hugo placed an arm around her waist, the action causing her to uncontrollably blush pink and unfortunately her hair to follow in suit.

"I think the colour very much suits you dear" Hermione spoke with a slight quirk of her lips.

Cassiopeia found herself blushing further before willing her hair to revert back to a silvery blonde.

"Think I preferred the pink, you looked less _Malfoyish_ \- ow...Hermione!" Ron called out with a frown as he rubbed the sore spot on his ribs were indeed his wife had none to gently elbowed him.

"Ronald" She snapped with a glare, her eyes widening in regards to Cassiopeia.

"It's fine honestly, Mrs Weasley. There wasn't any harm" She said with a smile.

Hermione shook her head a negative with a smile once again showcasing just how different she was from her own mother.

"Honestly Ronald rarely thinks before he speaks but I think I speak for both- all of us for inviting you over during the holidays"

Cassiopeia found herself smiling one more. They'd honestly just met her and already they were wanting to invite them into her home. Either there was something wrong with these people or they were just way too nice for their own good.

"That would be lovely Mrs- _Father_!"

She found her eyes widening in surprise as her father appeared beside them not looking too happy either. Beside her Hugo shifted awkwardly and Mr Weasley's expression changed to that of a dog raising its hackles.

"We just extended a Cassiopeia to join us over the holidays" Mrs Weasley explained calmly whilst the men continued their silent staring match.

Her words fell on deaf ears before Cassiopeia lightly cleared her throat "You haven't met Hugo- my boyfriend"

Before she could even register what was happening, her father had grasped her arm in a right grip. Her bags and Hades' cage floated effortlessly beside her though he only ignored her pleas to turn back- she didn't want it to end like this! He needed to understand.

"Malfoy can't you see you're hurting your kid!" Hugo's father called out in anger.

"Focus on your own parenting skills Weasley!" Her father spat in distaste as he continued pulling on her arm despite her obvious reluctance.

Her brother followed along behind her, his head slightly lowered as he trailed beside their mother with only the slightest evidence of embarrassment on their otherwise expressionless features.

Cassiopeia only managed to send Hugo a quick glance before being pulled back into Kings Cross.

 **XOXO**

They say that burning alive is a long process, the person burning doesn't die from the flames but from the smoke. It fills up the lungs, giving a sensation akin to drowning.

Right now Hugo was drowning.

Well technically he was sitting sprawled out on his four poster bed- a bed which was in fact too small so his feet hung off the edge so he wasn't drowning but rather brooding.

He sighed, his thoughts lingering back over what had happened once they left the train…

 _He'd never seen anyone look so furious in his life._

"Hugo!"

He loudly spluttered at the sight of his sister stood in his room. He hated whenever she burst in unmounted, uninvited and unwanted and mere sight of her had him falling from the bed and onto the ground with a dull THUNK.

He glanced up from his position as a pile of limbs on the floor to glare at Rose, the redhead who was more hair than person staring back at him with an almost bored expression.

"You didn't tell me about your girlfriend" She said with a hint of hurt, her brow furrowed and unruly auburn curls bouncing around with each movement of her head.

"Sorry?" Hugo said with a shrug. He wanted to steer clear of the wrath of the Weasley women.

Rose blinked lazily "That was a question" She stated with a quirked brow.

Hugo groaned his muscles screaming in pain as he moved to a sitting position all the while his sister making herself comfortable as she sat upon his bed. She looked rather out of place, her crisp business suit against the bright zig zag patterns of his covers.

"So you and Scorpius' sister, if I knew you fancied her I would have introduced the two of you sooner. Though it seemed that the two of you needed little help finding each other" She teased with a quirked brow.

Hugo groaned- she was worse than Lily since she didn't actually tease him!

"Rose, it wasn't like that-" He told her, only to get interrupted.

"Sure and she wasn't engaged either" She added with a frown.

"Mum?" Hugo asked with a groan. She was very big on morals.

Rose nodded "Yep. She was very vocal on that part" She answered quickly.

Hugo nodded, he thought it best to avoid his parents or at least his mother until the whole period blew over.

"Great"

Rose nodded with a sigh "Just let me do the talking, I'm good at that" she stated dismissively.

She was right after all for Rose had been the PR for many of the top ranking aurors, though she still did that on the side she was primarily the publicist for the current minister of magic: Kingsley Shacklebolt.

So of course one of the main roles of her job was of course to talk and make people look good.

"Leave it all to me" Rose said with a wry smile, a smile which spoke of promises to come.

 **XOXO**

Meanwhile about seventy three miles away in Wiltshire, Cassiopeia was sat with an ever so slight frown as she received a verbal lashing from her father.

The blonde shifted awkwardly as Draco paced around in front of her like some sort if predator trapped in a cage all the while her mother and Grandmother watching him intently as if awaiting his next move.

Though he'd said most of peace at the platform her pleas for him to 'listen' and understand hadn't exactly gone well.

"How long?" Cassiopeia winced at the question she so desperately wanted to avoid and turning to Altair he quickly shot her a worried glance from his space beside her- both seemingly guilty as each other.

"I don't think that matters Father-"

"Not now, Altair" Draco snapped, his tone instantly causing her twins pleas to die instantly on his lips as he shrank back in his seat much like a dog with its tail between its legs.

Cassiopeia sighed before gently lacing her fingers together as she glanced up to meet her father's stern gaze.

"We were on off for a while father" She answered quietly.

"How long?" He repeated his voice stern once more and instantly causing her to flinch.

"Draco…." Astoria whispered softly, her gaze torn between her youngest children and her husband.

She feared her father would start shouting once more, that he would be furious and state his peace but instead he said nothing and that was worse- much worse.

His gaze bore into each of them in turn and feeling guilty Cassiopeia shrunk back and lowered her head in shame. The room was plunged into silence before the sound of footsteps echoed about her and the door slammed shut signifying that he'd indeed left.

Though Cassiopeia was sure that he was still in the house, only to retreat to the privacy of his study this still hurt. The look of utter disappointment in his eyes was much worse than any reaction she could have anticipated and she wasn't sure if what to do.

She was numb all over, staring dumbly at the space where he'd just stood as if expecting him to come back. He didn't.

"Cassie…" Her brother said softly, his arms wrapped lightly over her shoulders as she sat in her transfixed state. Numb.

"It could've been worse" He added in an attempt to add humor to the situation only it didn't work. Not this time.

"He hates me" Her voice sounded so small and pathetic to her own ears though she didn't care.

Instantly her grandmother was by her side, a woman as graceful as Astoria, sleek blonde hair swept elegantly into a bun though the few stray strands of grey and the darkness of her otherwise clear blue eyes spoke of the trouble she'd once faced.

"Your father doesn't hate you"

Cassiopeia glanced up to meet her intense gaze "You sound...so sure"

Narcissa smiled, the action rare and showcasing the small lines around her eyes and mouth which came with age.

"A mother knows her son"

Cassiopeia smiled despite herself though said nothing due to the fear of her voice failing her or even worse- in case she said something pathetic.

"He's sulking" Narcissa added with a fond smile. "He's losing his little girl and to...to a... _Weasley_ "

It was no secret that the Malfoys and the Weasleys wernt exactly the best of friends, before the war there had been animosity between the two families, during the war her father had attempted to kill Hugo's father- only to get saved by the very people he had turned his wand against. Even when her elder brother Scorpius had befriended both Hugo's cousin and his sister things had hardly changed between the families.

"Then maybe I should go see him" Cassiopeia said with a wet laugh as she started wiping at the few stray tears which had decided to fall.

"Maybe you should"

 **XOXO**

Cassiopeia payed no mind once the portrait of Abraxas Malfoy sneered at her whilst calling her a 'disappointment' instead the blonde pushed away all thoughts setting her grandfather on fire in favour of making it up with her father.

What confused her was to why he wasn't angry at her, he was practically silent- well besides the questions and hed hardy raised his voice.

She sighed before knocking on the door to his study, there was no answer and yet like always Cassiopeia let herself into the dark room. Parchment stacked into piles were strewn across the desk and her father sat with his reading glasses perched on the end his nose as he scrawled away painted the picture of a busy man.

"Father…" He grunted quietly, placing his quill down as he turned to face her.

She shifted somewhat uncomfortably under his gaze yet needed no further invitation as she took up the empty chair of his study. She used to spend hours in here as a child, chubby hands doing more harm than good as she attempted to 'help daddy work' though as the years passed the visits diminished and the study became less of the home but the dragon's cave.

"You've come to apologise?" He asked with a quirked brow.

Cassiopeia had to hold back to scoff and remind herself that she wasn't talking to Altair but to their father, but they were so alike that it was scary.

"I won't apologize for falling in love" Cassiopeia answered defiantly.

Draco couldn't help but hide the smirk which threatened to form, his daughter was as stubborn as he was yet as smart as her mother. A deadly combination especially when she was convinced she was right.

"Then how about for hiding the Weasel from me?" H's suggested.

Cassiopeia frowned realising just where Altair had gotten his 'creative' nicknames from.

"Hugo- his names Hugo" Cassiopeia said with a slight frown.

Draco merely quirked a brow before shaking his head.

"It doesn't matter anyway since I forbid it"

Cassiopeia's eyes widened "Forbid- father you can't!" not only was she of age, but he couldn't dictate her love life.

"I understand that you're upset about the arrangement with Rehn and I apologise for what happened but that doesn't mean you can go around playing happy families with them"

Cassiopeia gaped- he thought that this was some petty kind of revenge?

"That's not how it happened father" She told him with a scowl.

"So it's love then" Draco asked with a sneer. "Don't be childish, Cassiopeia"

She wasn't a child, she'd knew how she felt and why couldn't he just support her?

"Says you" Cassiopeia quipped with a scowl.

Draco blinked, before his brows furrowed in anger "What's that supposed to mean"

Cassiopeia scowled, her usually level header self gone and her hands turned to fists by her side.

"You treat me like some pawn in your game- and I'm done with that and I'm done protecting you-"

"Cassiopeia!" Draco exclaimed, his fist slamming against the desk causing the parchment to scatter and Cassiopeia to jump back in shock. His expression was furious, his eyes narrowed to slits and his lips peeled back in a snarl.

"Father I'm-"

"Just get out" He said quietly.

Cassiopeia stiffened in shock "Father I-"

"Get out!" he repeated, this time louder, more ferocious and leaving no time for hesitation causing Cassiopeia to quickly back out of the study and slam the door shut behind her.

Her heart continued to beat madly within the confines of her chest and closing her eyes she leant against the wooden door, her eyes closed as she attempted to fight away the stray tears which desperately wanted to fall.

* * *

 **A/N TIME:**

 **Okie dokey loki I'm really sorry about the lack of updates I need a good kick to get my arse in gear.**

 **I've written and rewritten this chapter so many times over the past week that it set me back a little. At first I wasn't going to leave in the argument between Draco and Cassiopeia, but then I kinda liked it so left it in. Sue me!**

 **I thought I'd add the 'get out line' since as the Disnerd I am, I'm heavily influenced.**

 **Then there was the explanation of duck-duck-goose, that was unexpected and inspired by my sister and I having an in depth conversation about playground games.**

 **Anyway shout out to** **Oneheart** **Onedirection** **(cool name if I may say so) for following. Yay!**

 **JEANANDBILLIUS, AMBERJANUS: I'm really looking forward to the engagement party too.**

 **.2016: Dude I'm glad you liked it.**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter where Cassiopeia struggles to stay focused, Hugo gets nervous and chaos ensues.**

 **Don't forget to review!**

 **Heavensfairy signing off x**


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or it's universe. I'm just borrowing it from Rowling-Sensei and playing with it. The only thing I do own are any OC'S.**

 **Pairing(s): Hugo Weasley × OC**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Four:**

Sprawled across his four poster bed with the latest edition of Quidditch Weekly in his hands, Hugo realised that it was starting to snow.

The gentle fall of snowflakes symbolising that autumn had ended and winter had announced her chilly arrival.

From her perch in the corner of his room, Persephone loudly hooted, the crazy owl acting more so than usual.

Raising a brow at her unusual behaviour, Hugo sat upright before crossing the distance between himself and his winged companion. He latter ruffling her wings as she regarded him with a loud chirp.

"The storm scaring you girl?" Hugo cooed softly, his fingers gently running through her soft feathers and causing her to hoot loudly.

He chuckled at her actions, the sound causing Persephone to chirp even more. Her wingless tall friend had been sad of late, his sullen expression causing confusion for he small owl. He was usually so happy, an odd grin crossing his soft flesh face. Yet now this odd expression of deeply etched lines and watery eyes wasn't the fleshy face the small owl was used to.

Persephone was unsure of what was going on. She'd delivered the letters to the changing face female her tall friend regarded as a mate and yet to her confusion the silver eyed female only ever gave her masters unopened letters to deliver.

Persephone didn't fully understand the workings of the featherless beasts mating rituals, but she knew that not answering her companions scrolls that the featherless female was hurting her master.

So what if the female was beautiful with eyes that glimmered like stars and skin as smooth as a rabbits underbelly- it gave her no right to treat her featherless master in such a way!

Though it was then that Persephone started to hoot even louder than before, her amber eyes wide and wings flapping madly instantly caused Hugo to quickly dart upright.

"Calm down, Sephy" He cooed in attempt to calm her, only her hoots escalated to squawks and the tapping against the window-

Hold the phone...

Tapping against the window?

Hugo turned in confusion, his eyes widening once he noticed a beautiful silvery white long eared owl tapping his clawed feet frantically against his window and threatening to shatter the glass.

 _Who would let out their owl in a middle of a storm?_

With a frown he quickly stumbled over towards his window, widely opening it and allowing the silvery white owl along with a gust of wind to swoop in.

The fast movement had Hugo falling backwards in shock and the redhead landed on the floor with a THUD all the while the new owl to watch him it's head tilted sideways as it stated at him intently.

"Where'd you come from?" Hugo asked slowly though seeming as the owl wasn't a person it gave a loud HOOT, alerting Hugo to the letter attached to its leg.

He hummed in thought, his fingers running over the waxed insignia which seemed all too familiar.

A large snake stood proudly in the middle, it's presence causing Hugo to scoff at the sight. Since the Malfoys had traditionally leaned towards Slytherin house it figured that the founders insignia would also make itself present in the Malfoys own insignia.

Hooting loudly beside him as if to remind the redhead of his presence. Hugo turned to the silvery white owl, feathers gleaming in the starlight and reminding him of a certain blonde.

"Thanks Hades" He whispered softly, the proud owl puffing out its chest and giving a hoot as Hugo shakily broke past the wax seal revealing the parchment inside.

 _Dearest Hugo,_

 _I didn't mean for Hades to reach you so late and disturb you, though I thought it better to apologise first than let my faults linger any longer than needed._

 _Firstly I want to apologise for not answering your letters. what we have has progressed so quickly, faster than either of us has anticipated and I worry that that once I give my heart to you completely that I may get hurt._

 _I don't doubt your feelings for me, you make them clear daily but I fear that I may not be enough for you._

 _Honestly Hugo I want you to know that I love you immensely and I haven't nor will I ever regret the relationship we share._

 _I know this may sound a bit much and out of place considering things but I ask you to take care of Hades for me since I'm no longer at home and would like to know that he's with someone I trust._

 _Though if you wish to never speak to me again I understand completely, the hardships I've put you through have been much and yet I could never ask for you to forgive me._

 _Take care,_

 _Love Cassiopeia._

Hugo didn't have the heart to throw the letter aside, he was upset, hurt and worst of all angry. Angry that she was afraid, angry that she was being a coward. How could she be allowed to act this way? They were supposed to support each other, he wanted to be there for her and here she was pushing him away.

Beside him Hades ruffled his feathers all the while his large circular amber eyes watching him. The owl hooted quietly it's head turning between the letter written by his master and to Hugo and much like his master his large eyes regarding him with curiosity.

"What?" Hugo asked with frustration though seeming as his 'conversation partner' was in fact an owl, Hades only hooted in recognition. Large eyes intense and unblinking.

Hugo sighed, a hand running through his slowly going unruly curls...Merlin, he needed to get it cut and his bangs had grown so long that they kept falling into his eyes.

"Maybe...maybe we should find your master" Hugo suggested.

Hades gave a hoot in agreement.

 **XOXO**

The portraits inhabitants watched the current Malfoy matriarch with curiosity as she padded down the deserted hallways of the manor. Her footsteps were light and nimble, the chill from the ingoing snowstorm causing her to involuntary shudder.

Astoria didn't know what had possessed her to leave the warm comforts of the bed she shared with her husband, all she knew was the tug which resided deep within her chest. The tug unignorable as it brought out the never ending maternal instincts within her, to ensure that her children were safe.

She didn't know what she was expecting to find as she slowly swung the double set of oak doors which made up the entrance to Cassiopeia's room, and yet Astoria's heart dropped in her chest at the sight of crisp sheets making up the large four poster bed.

Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes as slender fingers traces over the array of plush beats decorating her daughter's four poster bed. The large unicorn, a blue bear and a matted white rabbit.

She wasn't even aware of the door creaking open or of the presence in room until she felt the bed dip beside her. Astoria turned to find her son sitting beside her, he wordlessly took the matted toy from her grip only to interlaced his fingers with her own.

A smile crossed her lips at the action and her gaze flickered to the snowfall in front of them.

She knew her husband was stubborn, a streak he shared with their daughter, the two coming to blows more often than not. Though Astoria never expected it to come to this; her husband seemingly turning a blind eye and their daughter to run off in the middle of the night with not a word of her location and thus leaving her to assume the worst.

It hurt Astoria to know that Cassiopeia had hidden such a secret from her, though she wouldn't have openly embraced such a union she wouldn't have condemned it. Cassiopeia was of age and therefore allowed to make her own choices...and mistakes.

All Astoria wanted was for Cassiopeia to be happy.

"I'm sure she's fine" Altair spoke, his voice thick with sleep due to the late hour and eyes trained on the window as if trying to follow each individual snowflake as they fell.

"She's always been too stubborn for her own good" Astoria commented wistfully.

"Fathers like that too" Altair added with a wry smile.

Astoria smiled softly before running a hand through her son's soft hair. The colour shifted from pale bl ond to chestnut brown under her touch and Astoria was instantly reminded of how the twins used to synchronise their morphing abilities in tandem to their mood. It was odd to not have Cassiopeia with him.

"There wasn't a thing you could've done. She would've left either way" Altair added with a sigh "She's like that" He stated with a shrug.

"Yet I didn't stop her" Astoria whispered sadly.

Altair swallowed, his gaze never leaving the snow.

"Neither did I" He said with a sigh. He knew that Cassiopeia had to make her own choices, her own mistakes and follow her own path.

Altair could see the rift ever since she'd started her initial friendships with the Weasley boy which was why he'd been so against it.

Yet when Cassiopeia walked out the manors oak doors that night he didn't stop her. He owed her this much. She deserved happiness.

The pair sighed, Astoria wrapping her slender arms around her youngest son. She pressed a kiss to his temple as the pair continued to watch the light snowfall wondering if Cassiopeia was doing the same.

 **XOXO**

Some distance away from Wiltshire was the small town of Broomfields where the Hussain household. A moderately sized three story house with a picture perfect garden complete with a white picket fence as if it came straight out of Da Silva's designs.

The snowstorm had since gotten worse, the flakes ruthlessly pelting the ground and the wind causing the skinny bony branches of the trees to rattle against the windows.

All the while the storm was being watched by a certain blonde, her knees drawn up to her chest and eyes glazed over as she watched the flakes fall to the ground.

The door creaked open and yet Cassiopeia sat still as she continued facing the window.

"Mum wants to know if you want something to eat" Zara said quietly. Her warm hazel eyes briefly flickered to Cassiopeia with concern before turning to watch the snow falling beside her.

"No thank you" Cassiopeia muttered. Her appetite had gone down over the past few days she spent with the Hussain's and she found herself often retreating to find solace.

"Okay" Zara answered, her voice small and hopeless as she regarded her friend.

The brunette released a small sigh, now in the confines of her own home she allowed her mousey brown tresses to tumble down her back and the two of them continued watching the delicate snowstorm in silence.

"Do you think Hades will be alright?" Cassiopeia asked, her voice quickly breaking the silence between the two.

Zara nodded "He's a stubborn owl" _much like his master_ she added silently "And I'm sure Hugo will take care of him" Zara added with a reassuring smile.

Cassiopeia hummed in thought "Hugo...Hugo's good. He'll take care of Hades" She said with a wistful smile.

"And you too, if you let him" Zara stated with such surety that Cassiopeia found herself smiling, though as quickly as it appeared it was gone. She'd pushed him away, she screwed things up.

"I'm not so sure about that" Cassiopeia said sadly, her eyes darting back to the peaceful snowfall.

Zara frowned, her warm hazel eyes regarding her friend with pity. The moment Cassiopeia had turned up at her doorstep the brunette had welcomed her in as one would with a sister; with a warm smile and arms outstretched.

"Well you can't be-" She started only for the musical voice of Mrs. Hussain to call out:

"There's an owl staring...should I be worried?"

"It's probably just Zephyr" Zara called back dismissively, her own owl was too curious for her own good. The bird often making his way into the neighbours gardens in his bid to search through the bird houses.

"No darling," Mrs Hussain called back in a worried tone "This one's very pale and staring...a lot- maybe I should call somebody"

Cassiopeia quickly straightened before heading towards the staircase with Zara hot in her heels. It wasn't until the pair reached the living room to indeed find a silvery white owl with large amber eyes unblinking.

"Hades!" Cassiopeia exclaimed with excitement. She offered her outstretched hand to the bird who hooted in recognition before gliding over to perch on her arm despite the cries of surprise and fear from Mrs. Hussain.

The slightly rounded blonde stood pressed into the couch as if it were her lifeline, all the while Zara cooing reassuringly.

"However did you get here?" Cassiopeia asked on a gentle whisper.

"This one a friend of yours too?" Zara's older brother Zayn asked with curiosity as he walked into the living room with a very excitable tawny owl making its nest in his mousey brown hair.

"Oh God there's more!" Mrs Hussain gasped, the back of her palm against her chest "I honestly don't know how you deal with them"

"Mum's got a bit of a phobia of owls" Zara said quietly "Thinks the eyes are too large and hates when they turn their heads"

Cassiopeia frowned before reaching out to help Zayn with his newfound friend. He smiled back charmingly, causing his olive green eyes to brighten and warmth quickly filling her cheeks.

"Thanks Cassie" The older boy said with a grin "Seems as if that one mistook me for a tree" He added with a wink.

Cassiopeia giggled before glancing down to the pair of owls, Hades perched on her arm boredly regarding the smaller owl perched on Cassiopeia's shoulders. This owl definitely wasn't hers and judging by Zaras confusion neither did it belong to her or her brother.

But to her surprise Hades was acting rather normal around the other bird- well as normal as an antisocial owl could get. Though Cassiopeia couldn't shake the familiar feeling she got with this owl.

As if sensing her thought process the smaller owl chirped loudly, the high pitched sound causing Hades (who hated sudden noises) to squark in protest.

"Persephone!" Cassiopeia gasped in shock.

"You mean it's Hugo's owl?" Zara asked slowly.

"Who's Hugo?" Zayn asked with interest.

Cassiopeia opened her mouth to speak, only Zara beat her to it with a smug smile.

"Cassiopeia's _boyfriend_ " She stated.

The realisation flickered across his features."Oh" Zayn said, the corners of his lips tugging to a frown.

Cassiopeia couldn't help but allow her gaze to flicker towards the door, through its circular glass window she could see the snowfall slowly drift to pathetic spit. She didn't want herself to hold up hope that Hugo was going to appear. Merlin after the way she treated him she would be surprised if he was willing to touch her with a ten foot pole.

"You shouldn't be so hard on yourself" Zara said with a smile.

"Yes mother" Cassiopeia said with a small smile.

Zara giggled before reaching out to take the excited Persephone from Cassiopeia's shoulder.

"She's beautiful isn't she?" Zara muttered in awe, her fingers running through the chestnut coloured feathers and causing the small owl to coo in delight.

"Me or the owl?" Cassiopeia asked with a grin.

Zara scoffed "Do I even answer?-" She asked before a loud repeated rattle of: BOOM THUD BOOM sounded from the other side of the door.

Whereas Zara gave a jump accompanied with a shriek, Cassiopeia felt her heart plummet in a swan dive, her breath hitching in her throat.

Could Hugo be on the other side of that door?

"Um...I'll just go and get that" Zara muttered before quickly heading towards the door, Persephone flying circles around her.

All the while Cassiopeia felt her heart hammering against her ribcage, her lungs contracting and her gaze focused solely on the door in front of her.

It all happened to slowly...Zaras slender fingers wrapped around the door handle, opening the door to reveal-

A snow covered Mr Hussain.

Cassiopeia quickly masked her disappointment with a small smile to the head of the household. A sharp twinge of pain ran through her chest as Zara quickly embraced her father with a wide grin.

Mr Hussain was a short stout man with dark skin and eyes. From his slightly balding head to his Italian leather covered toes he was drenched in a dusting of snow evident of the storm.

"Forgot my keys? Zee" He said with a laugh.

Zara shook her head with a fond smile "Dad, you did that last week and you really scared us"

Mr Hussain reddened "Sorry about that girls" He said with a blush.

Cassiopeia smiled "It's fine Mr Hussain, accidents happen"

Mr Hussain beamed as he placed his snow covered cloak on the clawed coat stand next to the door.

"I like her" Mr Hussain said with a grin "Doesn't judge me like you, Zee- it's like living with my old mum"

Zara scoffed at the comment whilst Cassiopeia blushed.

"Well dad as your daughter it's my job to judge you" the brunette stated with a grin before wrapping her arms around her father in a hug.

Cassiopeia watched the scene with a tight smile. She'd never had a reason to envy anyone. Growing up she'd always received the same toys as her brothers after enough pestering and whining, always gotten the clothes and books she wanted.

Cassiopeia had been the girl everyone envied at Beauxbatons; she was wealthy making her a sought after by various suitors, a Metamorphmagus which allowed her to change her appearance to anything she wanted and intelligent.

They'd parted on bad terms, both having said hurtful things but what if he never wanted to reconcile.

What if her father didn't want to know.

The sound of the door rattling quickly distracted Cassiopeia from her thoughts. The loud hammering of BOOM BOOM THUD almost impossible to ignore.

"Bloody salesmen," Mr Hussain commented with a shake of his head "Nothing stops 'em these days"

Cassiopeia found herself smiling despite the situation and yet slowly trudged up the stairs with a sullen expression.

"Night Zara, Mr Hussain" She called out, the pair giving her their respective wishes of a 'good night' in return.

The door swung open almost violently, the gust of wind bringing in the last stubborn flakes of snow as well as the winter chill and Cassiopeia found herself wrapping her arms round her slender waist in a bid to protect herself from the chill.

"Oh" Mr Hussain muttered with confusion.

"Sorry to intrude…"

Cassiopeia froze...that voice... _it couldn't be…_

"I was um wondering if this is the Hussain household?"

"Yes it is, boy but who might you be?" Mr Hussain asked with an air of suspicion.

Cassiopeia turned, her features turned to a smile as she headed down the staircase and that was where she saw him. Hair slightly disheveled from the wind, covered from hid to toe on a silver dusting of snow and it was then that their eyes met and Cassiopeia knew that this was real.

Hugo was truly where.

"Dad…" Zara grumbled whilst she tugged on Mr Hussain's arm in a bid to get him away from the door "He's a boy from school and Cassiopeia's boyfriend"

Hugo gave a shy wave though this only caused Mr Hussain to narrow his eyes at the stranger.

"Dad!" Zara hissed in a hushed whisper whilst tugging him up the staircase "Don't stare"

"But I don't know him" Mr Hussain whined.

Zara merely rolled her eyes "We'll give you some space" The brunette said with a sigh. "Come on dad fun's over"

Cassiopeia stood transfixed on Hugo, he wasn't smiling, his face was lax of all emotion. She'd did that.

"How'd you find me?" Cassiopeia asked lamely, she took a few steps down the stairs to join him in the living room.

"Wasn't hard to figure out. Between your brother's and here...we'll I figured it was the last place your old man would look"

Cassiopeia nodded in understanding "Not just a handsome face…'

He didn't laugh. He always laughed at her self proclaimed amazing jokes.

"Why didn't you come to me?" Hugo asked softly, hurt clear across his features. His hair had gotten longer, his bangs falling past his brow. She liked it.

"I didn't want to worry you" Cassiopeia whispered.

Hugo laughed, yet it wasn't his usual chuckle. It was more sad...more hurt and it made her heart clench.

"Don't you get it Cass," He reached out to take her smaller hands in his.

"I'll always worry, I want your problems to be my problems" She stared up at him, eyes wide and heart beating rapidly "I love you cassiopeia and you are not getting rid of me" He added sternly.

She released a choked laugh at his tone for it seemed that hugo wasn't giving her much choice of the matter.

"I'm like the fungus to your toenail" He added with a chuckle.

Cassiopeia couldn't help but release a giggle, her vision started to blur and she could feel the tears falling down her cheeks.

"D-did you have to use that analogy?" Cassiopeia asked with a quirk of her lips.

Hugo smiled, reaching out to gently wipe the stray tears away.

She couldn't understand why Hugo loved her, accepted her and yet never wanted her to change.

She'd pushed him away more times than she could count and yet here he was.

Always by her side.

He made the ache in her heart that yearned for her family diminish, he made her feel wanted and most of all safe.

Cassiopeia let the tears fall, her choked sobs slowly diminishing as Hugo cooed softly into her ears all the while his hands rubbing smooth circles into her back.

"Hugo...I-Im…" Her apology trailed away from her lips as Hugo silenced her with a kiss to her nose. She giggled softly at the action before reaching her hands around his neck to pull him impossibly closer.

"I know" He whispered "I know Cassiopeia"

"I'm so sorry" Cassiopeia whispered softly. "I was an idiot...I was scared"

"I know" Hugo repeated as he slowly moved his hands to cup her damp cheeks. "But you don't need to be"

Cassiopeia smiled softly for this time she believed him.

"I know that now"

Hugo smiled, his lopsided grin instantly warming Cassiopeia much like a heating charm. Oh how she'd missed his grin, over the course of the past few days.

Taking Cassiopeia's hand in his own.

The pair disapparated with a loud CRACK the only evidence of them having stood in the doorway being the Mr Hussain's cloak falling from the coat stand.

 **XOXO**

Once the pair had apparated in the middle of the road outside Hugo's family home the snowfall had slowed to a gentle patter. The silvery white flakes had settled on every surface manageable, the appearance making the small houses look...magical.

Hugo's house looked like something out of a postcard, and she couldn't help the small gasp to leave her lips.

Everything just looked so peaceful.

"It's beautiful" Cassiopeia whispered, a smile gracing her lips.

"Yeah. It is" Hugo said with a grin, his fingers gently running through the soft tresses of her hair which shifted to an ice blue due to the cold.

Cassiopeia giggled at the action before stretching out her arms as if getting ready to take flight. Tilting her head back she started to slowly spin, a wide grin crossing her features as the cold flakes of snow flittered across her face.

Hugo watched the action with fascination, this was the moment where she was carefree. Not plagued by the problems of her life, free from prying eyes and disapproving glances.

She was free.

Hugo crossed the space between them, gently taking her hands in his own and causing confusion to briefly flicker over her features.

"Dance with me?"

Cassiopeia nodded eagerly, the flesh of her bottom lip dragged between her teeth as her eyes lit up with glee and without further words Hugo twirled her round in the snow.

She giggled with mirth as Hugo pulled her flush against his chest, the action causing her to blush a dusky pink which had Hugo chuckling.

"Don't laugh at me!" Cassiopeia exclaimed as she quickly buried her face in his chest.

"Sorry," Hugo mused as he gently cupped her chin "You're just adorable when you blush" He said softly.

Cassiopeia found herself reddening further, her cheeks heating.

"Wait...that's- Hugo…" Cassiopeia spluttered, her cheeks reddening even further and in her flustered state she found herself slipping over on the ice.

Instantly she latched her arms over the only thing within her grasp- which happened to be Hugo...the result sending them both to the snow covered ground.

It took a couple of moments for Cassiopeia to realise what had just happened, her cheeks reddened in embarrassment once more.

"Sorry…" Cassiopeia said with a frown. She shifted awkwardly into a standing position before offering Hugo a hand up, he placed his larger hand in her own however to her surprise he used his strength to pull her down, the action sending her barrelling into his chest.

"Now we're even" Hugo commented with a chuckle, sending vibrations through her entire body.

"I guess we are" Cassiopeia quipped. She found herself smiling as Hugo wrapped his arms around the small of her back and needing no further encouragement Cassiopeia closed the distance between them and claimed his lips in a soft kiss.

She poured every emotion she could into it as she tried to convey just how sorry she was for being scared, for trying to hide and for doubting him.

And judging by the way Hugo kissed her back, he understood.

* * *

 **A/N TIME:**

 **Firstly I need to a apologise for the delay in updates. I got so busy preparing for second year, taking long hours at work and then getting caught up in other fandoms that I neglected 'Lilac' it's quite easy to fall into the trap and I'll try my best to not do so again.**

 **So um with Zayn (yes I'm a 1D fan) flirting with Cassiopeia and said blonde being all giggely, it's only due to an older boy/man type thing taking an interest on her that has Cassiopeia this way. She's not going to pursue anything with Zayn despite his 'interest'**

 **Being the devoted fan that I am I had the Hussains based in Bradford, much like a certain ex-band member once was.**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter where Cassiopeia is swarmed, Hugo is nervous and Altair is happy. *not the cat* lol! you see what I did 'cause you know Happy is cat, exceed type….oh okay never mind. Shutting up.**

 **Don't forget to review!**

 **Heavensfairysigning off x**


	25. Chapter Twenty-Five

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its universe. I'm just borrowing it from Rowling-Sensei and playing with it. The only thing I do own are any OC'S. Pairing (s) : Hugo Weasley × OC**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Five:**

A frown crossed Hugo's features as he glanced to the now empty space beside him on his bed. The side where Cassiopeia had slept the previous night was empty save for the neatly folded Chudleigh Cannons jersey she wore during the night.

He almost laughed at her meticulous habits for not a crease was visible in the neatly folded shirt, the jersey placed neatly in the centre of the left side of the bed. Such habits should have annoyed him, however Hugo found them rather endearing. He liked the little quirks Cassiopeia had; like when she rose her brow when annoyed, how she flipped her hair over her shoulder and how she tended to stare intently into people's eyes. Eye contact was a must with her.

With a sigh Hugo wiped the remnants of sleep from his eyes and trudged down the stairs to hear the slightly muffled voices of his mother and Cassiopeia.

'...he just reached out for me...such a gentlemen' the first voice- definitely Cassiopeia's said.

'I won't take all the credit' his mum chastised. 'About seventy five percent' she added which caused both women to lightly giggle.

 _Great mum and Cassiopeia in the same room_ Hugo thought with a grimace. Though he mused he should've been glad that his mother hadn't brought out the old photo album- now that would have been embarrassing!

Once again summoning his Gryffindor courage, the redhead walked into the kitchen and instantly caught the gazes of two of the most important women in his life.

Pressing a kiss against Cassiopeia's temple and enjoying the dusky pink tone her face took, Hugo took a seat next to his girlfriend at the wooden table.

"Sleep well?" Hugo asked with a grin.

Cassiopeia blushed once more and Hugo gained satisfaction over the fact that only he could get such a reaction from the usually calm and collect woman.

"Um very much" Cassiopeia said sheepishly whilst casting quick nervous glances between him and his mother.

"Honestly Cassiopeia" Hermione said with a shake of her head "I think it's perfectly fine for two adults- both of age to share the same bed"

"Only if you're okay with it Mrs Weasley" Cassiopeia said, grey eyes turning hesitantly to the curly haired brunette.

"Hermione" His mother said with a light shake of her head which had her curls swishing slightly around her face.

"Okay Hermione" Cassiopeia said with a soft smile.

"Now we have that sorted I need to ask you Cassiopeia if you've had any word from your parents?" Hermione asked, her voice sure yet hesitant as warm brown eyes regarded the lilac haired woman.

Cassiopeia turned to Hugo in confusion and Hugo gave a light shrug in return. Why was his mother asking? Had something happened to her parents?

"Sorry Hermione," Cassiopeia said with a frown "I've heard nothing from home...not one owl" Cassiopeia added sadly.

"I figured that much" Hermione said with a sigh.

"Mum?" Hugo asked with confusion "Something happened with Cass's parents?"

Cassiopeia stiffened slightly beside him, her hair quickly taking a mousey brown hue. Hugo grimaced, he didn't mean to worry her and he hated to think of all the thought swimming through her head at his slip-of-the-tongue comment.

"You're parents are fine, Cassiopeia" Hermione said reassuringly "It's just a friend of mine who happens to be head auror received a report this morning for a missing person" She added. Hugo frowned in confusion, he hadn't heard any news on a missing person in the prophet.

Perhaps his uncle Harry was hoping to keep it closed up until the situation got more serious.

"It must have been an anonymous tip off" Cassiopeia muttered with slightly furrowed brows.

Hermione nodded in agreement "Though I assumed the report was made by your parents, since they were the last to see you"

"Oh Merlin, I didn't mean to worry anyone...I shouldn't have been so childish" Cassiopeia said sadly.

"You didn't mean for this to happen, love" Hugo said with a smile.

"Your parents only miss you Cassiopeia and perhaps it would do good to write to them so they know you're safe?" Hermione suggested though from her tone Hugo knew it wasn't a question but rather a demand.

Cassiopeia nodded with a sheepish smile "Okay and um thank you Hermione"

 **XOXO**

It had been a little over ten minutes since Cassiopeia had politely excused herself to send word to her parents. His mother had happily offered the use of their family owl seeming as both his own owl Persephone and Cassiopeia's owl, Hades had yet to return from the Hussain's.

Hugo should have been happy for his girlfriend she was finally reconciling with her parents whom she missed dearly and yet he wasn't.

He felt selfish for wanting to keep Cassiopeia with him, away from the problems her parents had caused and away from disappointment.

Hugo feared that once Cassiopeia left she'd never return that things would return like how they used to be.

"What's your coffee ever done to you?" Hermione asked with a hint of amusement.

"Huh?" Hugo asked in confusion only to quickly realise that he had in fact been intensely staring at the ominous black liquid filling his mug. He wasn't much of a coffee drinker though with his intense thought process he simply shrugged when his mother offered him the caffeine induced beverage.

"She's a rather lovely girl" Hermione stated with a warm smile "Thinks pretty highly of you too"

Hugo blushed "She does?"

Hermione nodded before swiftly flicking her wand and sending the empty mugs into the sink and ready to be washed. She wasn't usually one to utilise household charms; more used to doing things by hand but that didn't mean his mother lacked any sort of skills with a wand.

"So get those thoughts out of your head young man" She quickly snapped and this pulling Hugo from his thoughts.

"Thoughts?-"

"Yes 'thoughts'" Hermione said with an exasperated tone reminiscent of his Grandma Molly. "You've had that look on your face since she left and I _know_ what you're thinking Hugo Weasley" She added with a glare and this causing him to further shrink further in his seat during his mother's scolding.

"That girl loves you and if she ran away from home for you I doubt she's going to listen to anyone else about your relationship"

"You think so?" Hugo asked hopefully, though in the back of his mind he already knew the answer.

"I know so"

The door slowly creaked open revealing a confused Cassiopeia with lilac tresses tumbling down to her waist as her magenta eyes regarded the pair with curiosity.

"Everything alright?" Cassiopeia asked, her footsteps light as she once again joined Hugo at the table.

He nodded though his mother quickly answered. Lips peeled back into a smile.

"Was just making sure that you two don't get up to anything mischievous while I'm gone"

"Oh" Cassiopeia said with a light blush.

"She was just teasing, love" Hugo commented before pressing a kiss to her temple. Though it did nothing to get rid of the dusky pink tone her cheeks had taken.

 **XOXO**

With both his parents having left for work, Hugo had taken the opportunity to retreat to the family living room with his head propped up on Cassiopeia's lap as the pair silently enjoyed one of their favourite past times.

Reading.

A small grin wormed it's way onto Hugo's face as Cassiopeia absently ran her hand through the auburn curls atop his head, though he displayed his desire to cut it Cassiopeia had pointed out how she rather liked it this length and not wanting to disappoint Hugo happily missed his last barber appointment.

"You think the Egyptian scarab curse will come up in the exam?" Cassiopeia asked with curiosity as she peered over the edge of her Ancient Runes tome to glance at him.

"It's a bit early to say" Hugo answered with a frown "Professor Babbling hasn't even covered all of this year's curriculum" Hugo commented dryly.

"Well that's rather unlikely" Cassiopeia said with a slight laugh. Their ancient Runes professor; Professor Babbling an intelligent woman it was clear that she loved the subject she taught dearly due to her tendency to drift into completely different topics.

"It could be worse" Hugo said with a shrug "We could be doing Divination" He added his grin widening at the look of pure horror quickly forming on Cassiopeia's face.

"Augusta takes that class" Cassiopeia said with a slight frown "Honestly don't know how she does it"

Hugo shrugged "Guess she just likes that sort of thing" Hugo suggested. Augusta had always been the most open minded out of all his friends, especially when it came to his relationship with Cassiopeia. Like Lily she'd expressed concerns though his cousin had been more reluctant to accept his girlfriend.

"Guess so- Ah!" Cassiopeia said with a smile though it quickly turned to a shriek of alarm, blonde hair quickly taking a scarlet red hue as both James and Fred apparated into the living room with identical grins on their faces.

"Bloody twats...you know mum hates it when you do that" Hugo commented dryly.

James merely shrugged before collapsing onto the sofa next to Cassiopeia. Still wary over the sudden apparation, the witch eyed him with an accusatory glare.

"You know with your hair like that you look a lot like Aunt Ginny" Fred said with a grin.

Hugo grimaced, not wanting the mental image of his aunt to appear every time he looked at his girlfriend. He'd never be able to look at Cassiopeia the same way for Godric's sake.

"You know you're right Fred!" James said with a gasp before quickly turning to Cassiopeia with a wide an almost childlike grin "Cassie can you do-"

"She's not a performing circus monkey" Hugo snapped with annoyance.

Cassiopeia frowned in confusion and turned to Hugo for help "Circus...monkey?" She asked slowly.

"It's a muggle thing" James said with a wink before draping his arms over her shoulders.

"What are you two doing here?" Hugo asked with slight irritation, causing Fred and James to gasp in a mock dramatic fashion.

"We heard about the missing person...woman thing" Fred stated dismissively.

Cassiopeia blushed slightly, she wasn't aware that news travelled fast and she worried that she appeared as some spoiled runaway brat.

"Oh that…" Cassiopeia muttered.

Noticing her suddenly deflated expression James gave a pout before draping his arm over the blonde in a comforting manor.

"Don't fret about it princess" James said with a wink "If old Malfoy was my dad I would've run away too"

"What's that supposed to imply?" Cassiopeia asked with narrowed eyes.

James started to open his mouth whilst Fred madly shook his head silently mouthing 'It's a trap' in an attempt to get his cousin to shut his mouth.

"James...don't you have a job to get to?" Hugo asked with his scowl still intact.

"Day off"James answered smugly. When he wasn't working with Fred in the Hogsmeade branch of Weasley's wizarding Wheezes, James was on the reserve team for the canons which was part of the reason why the family- save for Lily and his Aunt Ginny supported them wholeheartedly.

"Course it is" Hugo muttered with a frown.

"Don't be so glum cousin" Fred said with a wide infectious grin.

"We only came to give you lot company" James added as he sent another wink towards Cassiopeia.

Hugo rolled his eyes though it proved hard to stay annoyed with James and Fred, especially when Cassiopeia seemed enamoured with their presence.

The duo talked about everything and anything with Cassiopeia; the blonde's eyes widening with wonder as they explained the vast mechanics of many of the products they helped create in the shop.

"What you guys want to do?" James asked.

"Do?" Cassiopeia asked with confusion "Hugo and I were just reading" She added with a gesture towards the pile of books.

"Reading...as in for fun?" The brunette asked with confusion and avid horror.

Cassiopeia nodded silently "Um yes it's what we do" She said with a smile before interlacing her fingers with Hugo's and earning a smile from her boyfriend.

"Oh…" James said with a frown.

"I found some of those Deeveedee things" Fred called out triumphantly. The copper haired man was sat with long limbs curled round as he sat Indian style with a number of DVD cases surrounding him- one even managing to place itself atop his mop of curly copper locks….somehow…

"Go on put one in" James said with a grin before stretching out on the sofa so his legs were now draped over both Hugo and Cassiopeia.

Fred nodded before reaching for the first case he found- which happened to be the one resting atop his head. "How about this one it's got a pretty girl on it" Fred said with a shrug his hands turning the case over as he attempted to analyse it. "Orlando's a pretty weird name for a girl..." he muttered in confusion.

Cassiopeia giggled, the blonde having noticed the actor depicting her favourite elf character from the _Lord of The Rings_ series.

"That's Orlando bloom…and he's very much a guy" Hugo corrected.

Fred hummed thought before taking a second glanced towards the cover. Now with his eyes squinted he could just make out the squared jaw… "But the sleek blonde hair!" he gasped dramatically.

Cassiopeia giggled "It is pretty flawless" She added before you tousling her own silvery blonde tresses.

Hours later had the group sprawled out across the two living room couches; Cassiopeia sandwiched between Hugo and James whilst Fred occupied the second sofa for himself.

The television screen filled with flashing images as the wizards- and one witch attempted to keep up with the action on screen.

"But how do the pictures get into...There?" Cassiopeia asked in a hushed whisper. She'd already unintentionally interrupted with the previous question on if real halflings existed only to get loudly shushed by Fred; the latter very engrossed in the sensation known as Legolas' silky blonde locks.

"Muggles use cameras but really good and expensive ones" Hugo explained to which Cassiopeia slowly nodded.

"Then they put the images together to make the film"

"But how did it get into the little disc things?" Cassiopeia asked with curiosity.

Hugo shrugged "They can copy it over but it loses quality" He said.

Cassiopeia nodded before a gasp left her lips as the small halflings- Frodo was stabbed by the cave troll.

"So it's better to watch it in those theatres you told me about?" Cassiopeia asked before quickly allowing her gazed to flicker back to the screen. The way the pictures moved made the books feel…alive.

Hugo nodded, knowing that Cassiopeia was deceiving the cinemas; another muggle concept he'd previously explained to her.

"You guys can snog somewhere else!" Fred hissed in a loud whisper.

Despite being innocent Hugo still found himself blushing "We weren't even-"

"Ssh!" James loudly hissed causing Hugo to quickly raise his hands in surrender.

Hugo frowned in response wondrous just why he'd let his cousins just barge into his home uninvited and unannounced, though with Cassiopeia beside him he found himself not minding too much.

An hour later found the couple lounging on the large sofas of Hugo's family living room with James and Fred having grown bored if the adventures of the fellowship resulting in their departure.

Though Hugo was glad to finally get some alone time with his girlfriend, he kind of missed the interruptions and accusations of snogging.

The curtains still drawn close, the only light being an ominous blue glow emitting from the television set sitting away from them.

Sat in his new favourite position with his arm draped around Cassiopeia as she snuggled against his side, Hugo halfheartedly watched the action of Boromir's death.

His attention instead was spent drawing lazily running his fingers through the tresses of Cassiopeia's magenta hair; a fond smile forming as he watched the colour slowly fade to a soft lilac under his touch.

"You're supposed to be paying attention" Cassiopeia said with a slight smile.

"You're distracting" Hugo commented with a smirk, his fingers gently running from her hair to the side of her neck; the sensitive spot quickly causing Cassiopeia to shiver.

He smirked once more as Cassiopeia slowly tilted her head sideways to allow him more access. Needing no further encouragement he allowed his lips to wander over the exposed skin.

Cassiopeia allowed her eyes to flutter closed as she let her body succumb to the sensations of Hugo's assault. A soft purring sound left her lips as he sucked the delicate flesh between his teeth and a sharp gasp was released as he allowed the cool air to hit her.

"Now who isn't paying attention?" Hugo asked with a quirked grin, his breath tickling against the shell of her ear and doing wonderfully strange things to her insides.

"You're pretty distracting yourself" Cassiopeia quipped before shifting their positions so she was straddling him. The new position had her about a head taller than his current sitting position and thus gave him perfect view of her cleavage peeking through her sweater.

"Eyes up here" Cassiopeia said with a giggle.

"Can't blame me" Hugo commented before gently placing his fingers to cup her chin "It's a nice view" Hugo added smugly before claiming her lips.

They kissed until they were both breathless, Hugo slowly (and regretfully) pulling away from her lips only to gently drag her bottom lip between his teeth and enticing a moan from the little witch placed in his lap. The sound sent vibrations through his entire body and he instantly found himself pressing her impossibly closer to the hard planes of her body; this time causing them both to moan.

Hugo blinked away lust dazed eyes only to find his hands had somehow travelled under the material of Cassiopeia's sweater; one hand placed at the smooth skin of the small of her back and the other cupping her bra clad breast.

He thought about perhaps moving his hand from his resting place, though the other hormone driven part of his brain had dominated causing Hugo to give an experimental squeeze of soft flesh and thus causing Cassiopeia to cry out in surprise and pleasure.

Suddenly feeling the need for much more skin on skin contact Cassiopeia reached down between them to fist the hem of her sweater and in a swift move had the material bunching up and over her head, only to get unceremoniously thrown to the end of the couch.

"Hugo..." Cassiopeia whispered softly, magenta eyes watching him intently and her lips swollen from kissing being dragged between her teeth.

Hugo smiled before reaching for the hem of his own shirt and tossing it aside to join Cassiopeia's sweater. He almost laughed at the way Cassiopeia's eyes raked over his shirtless form with a predatory gaze.

"Eyes up here" Hugo teased though Cassiopeia ignored him in favour for raking her hands down the newly exposed chest, nails scraping against his skin giving Hugo the most delicious feeling.

He practically growled as Cassiopeia latched her lips onto the sensitive skin of his collarbone, the little witch nipping, licking and sucking until he none too gently pulled her up to ravish her lips once more.

"We...we should…" Cassiopeia started only for her words to die on her lips as Hugo continued to caress the sensitive flesh through the confines of her bra.

"Just say the words love" Hugo said a little breathlessly, his heart still pounding madly in his chest. "And we'll stop"

Cassiopeia reddened her gaze flickering up to meet Hugo's and magenta eyes slowly shifting back to their usual steel grey hue.

"I don't want to stop" Cassiopeia whispered softly.

Hugo gently cupped the smooth skin of her cheek and Cassiopeia happily leaned into his touch with a fond smile stretched across swollen lips.

"You sure...we can stop- mmmh" His words instantly died on his lips as Cassiopeia passionately kissed him. Her tongue shyly asking for entrance and Hugo happily reciprocated by parting his lips to allow her to taste him and tangling a hand in her hair to deepen the kiss.

"Maybe we should um move this elsewhere?" Cassiopeia suggested once the two had parted for air.

Hugo nodded before swiftly standing and thus causing Cassiopeia to squeal with delight as she was lifted upwards and over his shoulder in a fireman's carry.

"Wait- Hugo!" Cassiopeia exclaimed in protest, though he heart continued to beat loudly and a wide grin had formed on her features as she hung partially upside down over Hugo's shoulder.

 _Lord of The Rings_ was long forgotten as the pair raced up the stairs giggling loudly the entire time.

* * *

 **A/N TIME:**

 **Guys I just moved to a new student house for second year students and have had no Wifi!**

 **This meant that the entire fic which was written on Google docs was inaccessible and left me sad!**

 **I'm so sorry about the lack of updates though this means that the next chapter will be out quicker :)**

 **So yeah that happened and I ended there for the sake of the 'T' rating so you lots can use your imagination. Though part of me is thinking of doing a one shot based off their um activities, the other part of me cringes at how bad it could potentially turn out.**

 **So brief summary; Cassiopeia's parents filed a missing person's report, the Weasley's and potters and of course Cassiopeia are going to attend the engagement party. To finally lead to Hugo and Cassiopeia did the do during LoTR, but at least they waited to the sort of end.**

 **Since its getting towards the end of Lilac I'm generally curious as to what the favourite chapters and or characters are.**

 **Don't be afraid to comment and of course review since I'm nosy and a little desperate!**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter where Cassiopeia attempts to make amends, Hugo gets into a fight and general chaos ensues!**

 **Heavensfairy signing off x**

 **《《《《《《《** **REVIEW** **》》》》》》**

 **(SUBTLE SUBLIMINAL MESSAGING)**


	26. Chapter Twenty-Six

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its universe. I'm just borrowing it from Rowling-Sensei and playing with it. The only thing I do own are any OC'S.**

 **Pairing (s): Hugo Weasley × OC**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Six**

A quiet groan left Hugo's lips as the early morning slither of light hit his face, in an attempt to escape the morning's bright and early call buried his face in the tangled mass of hair belonging to his bed partner.

"Mmmh…too early" Cassiopeia groaned in protest before completely freeing herself of the confines of the blankets. The action had her nude body on display and Hugo couldn't help but allow his eyes to rake over the soft curves and contours which made up her body leaving nothing to the imagination. From ample breasts to flat toned stomach she was perfect to him.

Hugo gave a light chuckle as Cassiopeia shuffled her position so that she was facing him, a scowl had etched her way onto her features and her eyes heavy with sleep.

"Morning…" Hugo cooed before pressing a kiss to her nose.

Cassiopeia giggled at the action before shifting their positions so that she was straddling Hugo.

"Morning yourself" Cassiopeia said softly before leaning down to press a chaste kiss against Hugo's lips, he happily reciprocated and soon both found themselves lost in the kiss Cassiopeia initiated.

"Morning breath" Hugo chuckled as the pair pulled apart.

Cassiopeia giggled before swatting him playfully on the chest "Says you" She retorted before sticking out her tongue.

Hugo quirked a brow before lightly grasping Cassiopeia by the waist and shifting their positions so that she was beneath him and enticing a loud squeal from her.

"Yep, says me" Hugo said with a grin.

Cassiopeia rolled her eyes with a soft smile before reaching up to tangle her hands in his soft auburn curls. They'd grown to such a length that he could probably tie them into a short pony tail and Cassiopeia found herself enjoying this new length.

"Don't cut it—your hair, I like it like this" Cassiopeia mused whilst her hands idly tangled themselves in the curled tresses.

"You like it?" Hugo asked with a quirked brow.

Cassiopeia nodded "Yes, I just said- Hugo!" She quickly shrieked as he lowered his head to tickle her with his curled hair.

"Okay I'll stop" Hugo said with a smile before turning onto his back so he was now lying next to Cassiopeia.

She smiled before laying her head atop his chest and drawing invisible patterns in the sparse hair found there. Hugo was perfectly content with lying with Cassiopeia like this forever, just the two of them not having to worry about their impending future…just now…

But he knew it wasn't possible.

"I'm going home today…" Cassiopeia muttered sadly.

"It'll be fine, Cass" Hugo said before pressing a kiss to her forehead, she smiled at the action before snuggling closer towards him.

"I know…but you'll have to meet my father…well again" Cassiopeia said with a slight frown.

Hugo nodded in understanding, the last meeting with Cassiopeia's father didn't exactly end on good terms and Hugo would've been lying if he said it hadn't put him off meeting with Mr Malfoy again.

"Oh that..."

Cassiopeia stiffened slightly, a slight frown on her features and steel grey eyes narrowed in thought. Hugo knew that expression all too well; he'd pissed her off.

"So you don't want to meet him?" Cassiopeia asked, hurt evident in her voice.

Hugo gulped, was there a right or wrong answer to such a question?

"It's not that I don't want to-" Hugo started.

"Hugo…please for me" Cassiopeia pleaded, steel grey eyes wide and hopeful, just how could he refuse?

"Okay" Hugo said with a smile and causing Cassiopeia to smile brightly "I'll talk with your old man"

"Thank you Hugo!" Cassiopeia gasped with a bright smile she practically launched herself at him, slender arms wrapping around his neck as she buried her face in his chest "You have no idea how much this means to me"

Hugo smiled before gently cupping her chin between his fingers; he'd do anything for her, even if it meant practically walking to his death to face her father- who very much hated his guts!

"I have some idea" Hugo said with a shrug before pressing a soft kiss against her lips. He smiled as Cassiopeia parted her lips for him, allowing him entrance to her mouth and to drink in the taste which was entirely her.

 _Warm and sweet._

With flushed features the pair pulled apart, both sporting tangled messes of hair and Cassiopeia's now a bright magenta; a colour Hugo having learnt from last night meant only one thing…

"Cass…?" Hugo asked slowly.

Cassiopeia grinned "Nothing…" She cooed in an attempt to feign innocence, though all the while she was slowly straddling Hugo once more and pressing her naked body flush against his own.

Cassiopeia grinned against him, she knew exactly how to push his buttons and was very much using it to her advantage. "Something...good…?" Cassiopeia asked softly, her warm breath tickling his already sensitive skin.

"Definitely" Hugo confirmed before pulling the blankets over them and silencing Cassiopeia's giggles with a kiss.

 **XOXO**

Cassiopeia felt more than comfortable in Hugo's family home from the way Ron and Hermione practically welcomed her with open arms she was sad to say goodbye. Though Hermione had insisted this wasn't a 'goodbye' and more of an 'until we next meet' Cassiopeia couldn't help but feel a little sullen.

The Weasley's home was her safe haven and though Cassiopeia knew she had to leave, part of her feared of what she'd have to face once she returned to the manor.

Hugo and his parents standing in front of the family fireplace as they prepared to say goodbye to Cassiopeia. The blonde was stood with a wry smile as her large Chudleigh Cannons jersey hung loosely over one shoulder after refusing to cooperate like normal clothing.

"And we'll definitely see you at Christmas" Mrs Wea- Hermione said with a tone which left little to no objection.

Cassiopeia nodded, having grown fond of the brunette during her stay despite how short it was.

"Of course" Cassiopeia said with a smile "Though you'll have to visit for New Year's"

Cassiopeia could have sworn she saw Mrs Weasley glance to Mr Weasley almost hesitantly with an expression the blonde just couldn't place. Though as quickly as it appeared it was gone and replaced with her warm smile.

"We'd love to"

"But don't expect anything for Easter" Ron said with a grin only to receive a not-so-quiet hiss of _'Ronald'_ from his wife.

Cassiopeia smiled at the display, her own parents had never been accustomed to arguing with each other. They agreed on everything to an extent that Cassiopeia thought was normal.

But seeing Hugo's parents so open with each other and so open with her was strange and yet humbling.

They so easily accepted her as Hugo's girlfriend and it hurt knowing her father was reluctant the same.

"It's true, Easter's here are pretty crazy" Hugo said with a grin.

Cassiopeia giggled "Good thing I like crazy then" Cassiopeia whispered softly.

Hugo reddened slightly "It is" He confirmed whilst trying his best to ignore the expressions of interest from his parents. Both Ron and Hermione attempted to not so subtly glance away with identical expressions of feigned innocence.

"Well um see you later then" Cassiopeia said sheepishly before pressing a soft kiss against Hugo's cheek.

Before he could respond, the blonde quickly scurried into the fireplace and left Hugo stood practically transfixed on the spot, watching dumbly as she disappeared in a mass of emerald green flames.

 **XOXO**

Draco read over the letter for what seemed to be the umpteenth time that morning. The moment the small owl had swooped into his home in a very crazy manner that he instantly recognised his daughter's neatly curved scrawl.

"She's with the Weasley's" Astoria commented wistfully.

Draco merely quirked a brow before neatly folding the letter in two, all the while Astoria patiently watching him.

"That was expected" He said coolly, ignoring the expression of pity from his wife.

"And how do you feel about this?" Astoria asked, lips pursed and early brown eyes watching him intently "about her coming home"

He stayed silent, placing the now folded letter on his desk.

"How am I supposed to feel?" He asked icily "My daughter she...left us" She left me, he added silently.

"That doesn't matter" Astoria cooed before crossing the distance and perching herself against the edge of his desk. "She's coming back and we can make things right"

Draco sighed, his hand running through his slowly thinning hair. This children were going to run him bold with their stubborn nature, their unique views and strong willed personalities.

He couldn't understand just how Astoria always held hope that he'd do the right thing. That he'd come through. Though somehow Draco always doubted himself.

Cassiopeia was right; he was using her. But not in the way she'd assumed. He wanted to prove to himself that he could hope. Hope for a better future for his children; though by doing so he only succeed in further pushing her away.

"It's not exactly that easy, love" Draco said tiredly.

Astoria smiled softly, warm brown eyes lightly up with love she had only reserved for him.

"Nothing worth having ever is"

 **XOXO**

Cassiopeia staggered slightly as she stepped out into the living room of the manor, a humourless bout of silent laughter left her lips as she glanced around at her home's large living room. She became accustomed to Hugo's bright mismatched decorations, the smiling photographs that being back here felt so alien and yet this _was_ her home.

Sighing Cassiopeia shrugged off her dragonhide bag and padded through the dark living room towards the manors main hallway. Portraits stared in shock at her current state of dress, though it was Great Grandfather Abraxas who openly voiced his current disgust.

"The shame of a descendant of my house to dress so...so _common"_ Abraxus Malfoy spat, the words like venom rolling off his painted tongue.

Cassiopeia merely spared a glance down at her Chudleigh Cannons sweater- or rather Hugo's Chudleigh Cannons sweater before dismissing him. The action earning her a chortle of approval from her late maternal Grandfather Hyperion Greengrass.

With chocolate brown hair and warm brown eyes, it was clear where Astoria had gotten her own features. However Hyperion's face was slightly squared and had a fierceness about him which commanded attention.

"Certainly gets that from your side of the family" He teased, his grin only widening at Abraxas' expression of pure horror.

"I should hope not!" Abraxus hissed, his ice blue eyes glaring daggers at Cassiopeia.

Cassiopeia merely shook her head before carrying on up the staircase all the while ignoring Abraxus' sneers of obvious distaste; he never had much nice to say about her and Cassiopeia had half the mind to set him on fire.

Her hand idly brushed against the staircase, the sound of her fingernails scraping against the polished wood was like a familiar symphony and she found herself softly smiling to herself as she left behind the lightest indentations-

"I always hated whenever you did that"

As if the banister had suddenly burst aflame, Cassiopeia ripped her hand away from the hardwood as she glanced up to meet the piercing stare of her father. Feeling like a child caught in the act, she shifted from foot to foot before gently tugging at the sleeve of her sweater.

"You hated a lot of things" Cassiopeia said quietly. Her father blinked, a flash of hurt flickering across his features before it was gone as quickly as it came and he was once again stood straight at the top of the stairs.

Cassiopeia somewhat regretted her words though part of her felt...no part of her needed to be straight with him...in the hopes that he would be straight with her.

"I did" Draco answered coolly "Like when you used to beg me to attend your tea parties"

Cassiopeia found herself smiling slightly at the memory, her father dressed in pink lace would haunt her forever.

"That put me off pink for ages" Cassiopeia said with a slight smile.

"Seeing your father dressed in a frilly pink tutu would do that" Draco said with a slight smirk.

Cassiopeia nodded before a small sigh left her lips "Father...do you- do you hate me?" Cassiopeia asked slowly.

Draco's features softened at Cassiopeia's hurt expression. He'd never anticipated on how his actions had made her feel and the words falling from his daughter's lips was the most hurtful thing he'd experienced.

"Cassiopeia…"

"You told me to leave" Cassiopeia whispered "Then you...you filled me missing- and...I thought you hated me"

Draco stilled as Cassiopeia continued, she'd always been one to quietly accept things the way they were; to quietly accept whatever he'd thrown her way with little objections...or at least the ones which weren't voiced.

"Cassiopeia I never hated you...I never could hate you"

Cassiopeia stilled, her bright silver eyes filling with tears.

"But you said-"

"I was acting foolish" Draco stated, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration "childish even...I wanted to protect you-"

"Father I'"

"I pushed you away-"

"Father…"

"I made you hate me"

" _Dad!_ " Cassiopeia exclaimed, causing Draco to cease his rant and stiffen in alarm.

Cassiopeia smiled awkwardly, her silver blonde hair taking a bubblegum pink hue as she stared intently back at her father.

She needed him to understand, needed him to know…

"Dad I...I'm sorry too" Cassiopeia said with a sigh "I said hurtful things because I was angry- I made you think that everything bad was your fault and that was wrong of me. I...I don't hate you"

Draco sighed before a small ghost of a smile formed across his lips.

"I said some things too" Draco said with a frown.

"Like insulting Hugo" Cassiopeia added.

Draco nodded, how could he forget the boyfriend his daughter had decided to choose.

"Yes...that"

Cassiopeia giggled softly at his reaction before reaching out to wrap her arms around her dad's torso tightly and not even caring about the few tears which started to fall.

"Dad I'm so sorry" Cassiopeia sobbed quietly.

Once again Cassiopeia was resorted to the little girl Draco once knew, and once upon a time he wished that time would rewind itself to when things were simpler. But now, seeing his daughter, now a very much independent woman resorted to tears, it broke him inside.

Slowly Draco placed a hand atop her head causing Cassiopeia to glance up at him with wide steel grey eyes and gently he used is free hand to wipe the stray tears away.

"There's nothing to be sorry for Cassie" Draco said with all the softness he could muster.

Cassiopeia sniffed, her eyes still wide with obvious confusion "But-"

"One more word and you're grounded" Draco said with a smirk.

Cassiopeia smiled softly before burying her head into her father's chest and wrapping her arms tightly around his waist. Hugging him like this was something she hadn't done in a while and she found herself missing it.

"I love you dad" Cassiopeia whispered, her voice slightly muffled against his chest.

Draco smiled once more "I love you too Cassiopeia"

Cassiopeia gave a choked laugh, the tears falling down her cheeks making her taste nothing but salt and her vision blurry. She was sure she looked a mess, snot filled nose and bloodshot eyes and yet she didn't care.

She was back, her dad didn't hate her and she was home.

 **XOXO**

* * *

 **A/N TIME:**

 **I'm sorry that the chapter was so short but I felt more comfortable ending it here as I felt it better ending on Cassiopeia and Draco making up rather than prolonging the chapter just to make words.**

 **I mentioned Hugo growing his hair out and I kind of envisioned it like Kit Harington's hair but you know red.**

 **I want to thank the reviewers, I generally like hearing/seeing why you think since you know improvements.**

 **Like I don't mind criticism since you know…improvements.**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter where Hugo freaks the freak out, (yes victorious reference. Sue me) Cassiopeia is nervous and Lily investigates.**

 **Don't forget to review!**

 **Heavensfairy signing off**

 **《《《《** **REVIEW** **》》》》**

 **(SUBTLE SUBLIMINAL MESSAGING)**


	27. Chapter Twenty-Seven

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or it's universe. I'm just borrowing it from Rowling-Sensei and playing with it. The only thing I do own are any OC'S. Pairing (s): Hugo Weasley x OC, Lily L. Potter x OC**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Seven:**

Perhaps it was the lack of air to his lungs, or maybe it was that his shoes were a size too small but Hugo was freaking out. Today was the day of all days, the mother of all messes, or in short the day of Scorpius Malfoy's engagement party.

The event was the most anticipated soiree of the year according to Witch Weekly and as gossip columns went (not that Hugo read them regularly) this event was pretty much a big deal. Not just anyone was invited and such a thought sent shivers down Hugo's spine.

How was he supposed to act in the company of important people?

What if he embarrassed himself in front of Cassiopeia, embarrassed her in front of her parents-

"I'm going to meet her parents!" Hugo gasped. In his shock he pulled a little too hard on his bow tie and thus sent the offending item to pathetic hanging mess around his neck.

Rose sighed before standing up to help him; her own unruly auburn curls were tied into an elegant design atop her head and her scarlet dress proudly displayed her Gryffindor heritage.

"You've already met her parents" Rose added with a frown, his sister had arrived back for the christmas holidays and had already started in preparing- or at least trying to, prepare Hugo for the upcoming event which was rather crucial considering his relationship with Cassiopeia….no pressure!

"And that went so well" Hugo muttered with a frown, he could still remember the way Mr Malfoy had practically dragged Cassiopeia out of King's Cross and not to mention the look of distaste he spared his family.

"It could've been worse" Rose offered before her features contorted to a frown at the sight of his hair "You also need a haircut, it's getting too long" She stated matter of factly.

"Cassiopeia likes it that way" Lily announced dismissively as she pranced into the room and plopped herself onto Hugo's four poster bed.

Roses frown instantly disappeared and was instead replaced with a wide grin"That's sweet Hugo" Rose praised before taking a step back to examine her handiwork of bow tying.

Lily frowned before smoothing out the wrinkles of her emerald green dress, it matched her explosive eyes perfectly and the colour had her looking very Slytherin.

"Oh….yeah that's one word to describe it" Lily said with a grimace.

"Lily…" Rose said in warning "Play nice"

Lily pouted in response, the redhead had always hated being told what to do, but in favour of sparing Hugo's nerves she held her tongue. "I'll play nice at the wedding" She groaned in protest.

Hugo paled "It's a little early for that, don't you think?" He asked with worry.

Rose shook her head with a frown, a few of her auburn curls which escaped her updo bouncing with every movement.

"Lots of married couples meet at school" Rose said. Though what she stated was true for a lot of couples, the knowledge sent Hugo's brain in a spin. He had yet to think _that_ far ahead and the thought of a possible impending marriage suddenly had him feeling much worse.

"You two are practically married already- I mean you live together" Lily stated with mock sadness.

"Of course they live together, they go to Hogwarts" Rose pointed out with a scoff.

Lily shrugged "Where they live _together_ " Lily stressed and thus causing Rose to roll her eyes.

"You and Frankie live _together_ " Rose countered, a grin forming at the sight of Lily's shocked expression.

The petite redhead quickly stood up, cheeks a bright flaming red from her embarrassment.

"Oh what's that?" Lily said loudly, her right hand cupping her ear as if trying to hear a quiet noise...only there was none.

"What's that mum...oh you want me _downstairs_?!" Lily loudly exclaimed before quickly scurrying out of the room.

The door slammed shut with a loud thud leaving both Rose and Hugo staring at it in silence; in short there was only one word to describe their cousin Lily: mad. The firecracker of family no body wanted to see ignited, a literal ticking time bomb just waiting to explode.

"Honestly that girl" Rose muttered with a sigh, pushing her stubborn curls aside.

Hugo sighed before collapsing onto his bed with a whirlwind of thoughts swimming through his mind at a high speed. Though part of him was convinced Lily's earlier statements to be dismissive comments, the other half was convinced otherwise. Him and Cassiopeia were already living together- along with a thousand other students- but living together all the same. What if Mr Malfoy didn't like the fact that Hugo was living with his only daughter?

"But she's right.." hugo said sadly, "Cass and I do live together, which will give Mr Malfoy more of an incentive to kill me"

Rose scoffed before taking a seat on Hugo's bed, a grimace crossed her features at how messy and unkempt it was, though she quickly brushed it aside in favour of comforting her younger brother.

"I doubt he'd do that in a room full of people" Rose pointed out.

Hugo frowned in thought "You're right, he'll take me aside where there'll be no witnesses"

"Hugo…" Rose scolded "I doubt Cassiopeia would think kindly of your opinions on her father"

"But Ro-ose!" Hugo whined "The man is bloody scary"

Rose exhaled in frustration "And he is the father of your girlfriend so you better get used to him- for Cassiopeia's sake" She pointed out.

"Can't I just... _not_ meet him?" Hugo asked hopefully.

"Honestly Hugo" Rose scolded "How could you be so inconsiderate, the least you could do is talk to the man. How do you think Cassiopeia felt when she met our parents for the first time?"

Hugo frowned remembering Cassiopeia's worries during the train ride back to Kings Cross before christmas break. She had been worried, she had been scared and yet she still pushed those aside to meet the two most important people to him because she knew it would make him happy.

"She was terrified" Hugo said sadly, reminiscing on their conversation back on the Hogwarts Express.

Rose nodded in agreement "And do you know why?" Rose asked.

"Because of our family...of who we are" Hugo added.

Rose nodded, albeit sadly. "Our family...we're the good guys" But Cassiopeia's aren't, Hugo thought sadly. Hugo couldn't even have dreamed of how it must have felt for Cassiopeia; the feeling of always being judged by those who have yet to know you, the horrible articles and never feeling good enough.

"But I don't care about that" Hugo insisted, he loved Cassiopeia- all of her and didn't care for idle gossip or past events.

Rose smiled softly "Then make sure she knows that...and make sure that Mr Malfoy does too" Rose said.

Hugo nodded "I was afraid you'd say that" He said with a slight grin.

Rose shook her head with a smile "Its because you know I'm right" She said smugly.

 **XOXO**

"Lets not give the press any reason to ridicule us" Draco said with certainty. The current Malfoy patriarch was stood in front of his family in the main living area of the manor, the group all staring back at him with slightly bored expressions as he continued his 'briefing' on how to act accordingly.

Cassiopeia turned to her twin with a small smile and instantly knew what he was thinking. The two both possessed decent skills in both legilimency and occlumency, but due to their cose twin bond breaking down each other's barriers as was easy as walking through an open door.

" _Yeah Tai...try not to be a prat for once"_ Cassiopeia thought, her grin widened at the sight of her brothers frown.

" _How about you try and not make a spectacle of yourself, dear sister… we both know you can't handle your alcohol"_

Cassiopeia scowled, though quickly straightened as her father sent her an accusatory glare.

"Well?" Draco asked, demanding verbal confirmation from the two most troublesome of his brood.

"Yes father" Altair and Cassiopeia chorused in unison for what seemed the umpteenth time that afternoon.

Scorpius chuckled quietly at the display, his laughs quickly being disguised by an abrupt coughing for once his father's glare was turned on him.

"Dusty…" The blonde muttered weakly before sheepishly turning away from his father's gaze much like a berated child.

"Don't you think that this is bit much darling?" Narcissa asked sweetly. Of course she was concerned for her family's reputation in high society, though gathering them all in the living room like this was a little...well much.

"Don't worry mother" Draco said softly before pressing a kiss to his mother's forehead "I'm just preparing" He added with a slight smile.

Narcissa smiled tenderly in response before taking her son's larger hands in her much smaller ones. Draco had always been one to look after the family well being; a true patriarch.

He led them, guides them and protected them though sometimes Narcissa wished that her only son would share the workload. The burden of upholding the family name shouldn't have to be his alone to bare.

"I know darling" Narcissa cooed before gently placing a hand on Astoria's arm. "Just don't overwork yourself"

Astoria nodded in agreement "How about we take a break before the commotion starts?" Astoria suggested as she gently grasped Draco's upper arm with her small hands and started leading him out of the living area with Narcissa in tow.

"You too darling" Narcissa added, steel grey eyes trained on the Russian beauty.

"Oh.." Katiana said before glancing momentarily towards Scorpius, who ushered her forward gently.

"All this planning causes too much stress and surely you don't want that so soon?" Narcissa asked with a tone which left little to no objections.

Somewhat frazzled by Narcissa's words, the Russian beauty nodded dumbly before filling after the group with a shy smile directed towards Scorpius.

"I feel kind of sorry for whatever torture Grandmother has in store for Kat" Scorpius said with a fond smile.

Cassiopeia smiled softly before gently sitting on the plush leather couch and swinging her legs over the armrest.

"I wouldn't call pampering torture, Scorp" Cassiopeia quipped with a shake of her head.

Altair nodded with a shrug "Torture is having to play nice with your little boyfriend"

Scorpius laughed, though the blond quickly disguised it with a cough due to the pointed glare he was given from his sister. Why was it always him?

"Be nice Altair" Cassiopeia said with a glare "I'm sure we'll find something for you to do"

"Or someone" Scorpius said with a smirk, causing the brothers to laugh.

Cassiopeia scoffed at the display before flipping her silvery blonde hair over her shoulder "Honestly, such pigs" Cassiopeia said with a shake of her head. She often wondered how she ended up sane living with those two.

 **XOXO**

The Malfoys were all about presentation, that much showed as the family easily flaunted their immense wealth for a vast amount of the Wizarding community to see. Hugo bet that the family probably didn't even know half of the people they invited, however were just using them as a means to showcase their own status.

The large mansion appeared to be something out of a muggle fairy tale; with marble white flooring, low hanging chandeliers and an enchanting night sky ceiling it wasn't difficult to see why.

The guest were all quickly ushered to their seats, leaving Hugo little to no time to marvel at the scenery and was instead met with a live orchestral band playing a soft tune.

Instantly Hugo's eyes zeroed in on the array of round tables, all decorated with blood red tabeclothes and an arrangement of white snapdragons. Placed in the centre of the tables were a singular piece of card, one in particular reading the words: WEASLEY in a curled script in what looked to be gold.

Now that was just showing off.

"Whys old Malfoy telling us where to sit?" Ron asked with confusion.

Hugo had been a little more than surprised when Cassiopeia had confirmed that his entire family were invited. Though it was after much persuasion that his dad decided to come, he was glad for the added normal extra company.

"Their place cards, Ronald" Hermione pointed out as she took the seat her husband had pulled out for her "Its so they're able to assure the guests are all seated"

"It's a bit much if you ask me" Ron muttered as he flicked away his placed card with a scowl.

"Luckily no one is" His Aunt Ginny said with a grin.

"Shut it, you prat" Ron said, though his words lacked any malicious tone due to the grin plastered across his face.

"Nice one, Gin" Harry commented as he pressed a kiss to her temple and thus had Ron grimacing much like a child would when witnessing a kissing scene in a movie.

Among his parents were his Aunts; Ginny, Angelina and Fleur, his Uncles Bill and George and of course his cousins. The entirety of his family took up five of the rounded tables, their loud rambunctious laughter making them easily identifiable amongst the crowd.

"I quite like this colour" Lucy commented wistfully. The brunette pushed her circular framed magenta glasses up the bridge of her nose whilst absently rubbing at her slightly rounded stomach.

Lily snorted beside him, his cousin having dragged Frankie along with for event much to the amusement of his cousins as to how oblivious the two were.

"It looks like a used tampon" Lily stated causing a few of their cousins to splutter with laughter, only it seemed that Albus was less than pleased.

"Merlin, Lily…" Albus said with a sigh, though the corners of his lips were slightly lifted to form the beginnings of a smile.

Lily shrugged in an attempt to feign innocence though it was then that the man of honour- Scorpius Malfoy took centre stage. Beside him was his fiancé; a statuesque woman with thick waves of chocolate brown hair framing a perfectly structured face. Cat like electric blue eyes stared back into the crowd, with an air of confidence which boasted a well of upbringing. In short Katiana Chuchelini was beautiful.

It was clear that both men and women alike were entranced by the Russian beauty, though Hugo's eyes swept across the room until they landed on a different beauty entirely.

Dressed in an iced blue gown with a sweetheart bodice that hugged her ample bust like a glove: Cassiopeia was perfection. The dress was both form fitting and elegant, a dangerously high slit at the thigh leaving very little to the imagination and showcasing the skin of her porcelain legs.

It was proving difficult to concentrate and keep his thoughts remaining innocent but dressed like that his girlfriend was truly a sight to behold.

Her Silvery blonde was delicately swept to one side and her usually sleek straight locks were now morphed into delicate waves framing her heart shaped face.

Stood beside her was the rest of the Malfoy family. Hugo remembered meeting Cassiopeia's father (after a how could he forget) he stood tall with silvery blonde hair matching that of his children tied into a low ponytail at the nape of his neck. Dressed in a slim fitted and perfectly tailored dress robes with their house crest proudly donned on his right breast and thus proclaiming their families wealth.

Stood beside Mr Malfoy was of course his wife Astoria, a woman Hugo only remembered briefly seeing during their first semester at King's Cross platform. Delicate wisps of chocolate brown hair framed her pert heart shaped face, and milky white skin gave the appearance of staring into snow white in flesh.

It was clear to see just where Cassiopeia inherited her beauty; she carried herself with the same confidence her mother, Astoria possessed. An ability to subconsciously draw everyone around her in with mere presence alone and grace that the royal family would have been envious of.

Though what confused Hugo was that stood to Cassiopeia wasn't her twin- the two always joined at the hip one could mistake them for being conjoined. Instead on Cassiopeia's left was her Grandmother, Narcissa Malfoy, the previous matriarch.

Her own blonde hair wasn't nearly as silvery as her Grandchildrens, yet a few streaks here and there betraying her true age were visible. Steel grey eyes inherited from the Black family line pierced through the crowd and it was almost comical how the entire family wore the same intense, calculating expression.

It was as if they were trying to stare into the very soul of everyone in the room all at once.

With the twins stood apart Hugo had a feeling something was amiss. For it was during the first few weeks of the school term that Cassiopeia had clung to her twin as if he were a lifeline.

Hugo didn't know why that bothered him, of course he knew that Cassiopeia shared a unique bond with her twin brother, it was as clear as the light of day. Though sometimes Hugo felt as if there were things that perhaps he didn't know that perhaps Altair did. Cassiopeia was as much an enigma to him as she was to the rest of the world and that worried him.

 **XOXO**

It was just after Scorpius' arrivals speech had come to a close that the first course of the evening meal made an appearance. Cassiopeia had already decided that she wasn't hungry. For first of all she wasn't one to ruin a perfectly good dress and two she just wasn't in the mood.

Cassiopeia had always known what was expected of her, she'd been preparing for the moment she was to be wed since she was but a young girl. The endless classes, grooming and not so subtle introductions to the sons of her father's associates. It was all to do her family proud, to marry into a wealthy family and provide them with a suitable heir.

It was just her life, and she was ready to accept it...well that was until Hugo came along. Swooping in with his lopsided grin and changing all the rules.

Changing her fate.

But what if her fate was just that- to stay as it intended. What if nothing was to change?

What if Father was only entertaining her choice for now?

He wouldn't do that, would he?

"You're horderves look rather nice" Zara commented in an attempt to create polite conversation.

Cassiopeia smiled softly in response, somewhat grateful for Zara's attempts to ease her mind. Her housemate had always been one to respect Cassiopeia's privacy however unlike those who tended to keep her at arm's length Zara always in a subtle way made her presence known. Silently relaying her guidance and support if needed.

"It's some sort of salmon dish" Cassiopeia said whist gingerly poking at the the exquisite display on her plate.

"You haven't been eating much" Aimeè said bluntly. The taller brunette was dressed in a deep maroon dress which was fitted to her bosom and yet flared out into a pleated skirt which fell just above her knees. The colour suited her lightly tanned skin perfectly and the fit put her curvaceous upper body on display.

"I don't wish to ruin my dress"

Zara raised a brow in confusion "We both know that you're not a messy Eater, Cassie" Zara chirped with a slight frown "something's bothering you"

"Is it Altair?" Violet Praus asked with concern "He hasn't gone and gotten himself into another fight has he?" She asked with worry, her dark brown eyes widening as she scanned the hall for any sight of her beloved.

Cassiopeia tried her best not to laugh at the scene, poor Violet had harboured a not so quiet crush in her twin for years. Though at first it was cute that a younger girl was following Altair around like a lost crup, but when Altair started using the younger girls affections for his own gain that when Cassiopeia started feeling sorry for her.

Across the hall Altair was happily conversing with the Gomez twins; a pair of pretty tall brunettes from Spain at least a year below Cassiopeia was when she was still at Beauxbatons. Cassiopeia could almost see the heartbreak on young Violet's eyes as she stared at the scene. But she had to learn sooner or later.

"This was bound to happen" Aimee state flatly. She'd always been the bluntest out of their friends and more often than not had others accusing her of being a straight up bitch, when all she was being was well...straight up.

Violet sniffled slightly before quickly standing up, the table loudly screeching as it slid forward and causing the glasses of champagne to rattle. Before anyone could stop her, the younger girl had raced out of the hall with tears streaming down her face.

"The poor thing" Zara said sadly "The least Altair could have done was set her straight"

Aimee released a low grunt, picking at her already stubby nails in a bored fashion as she barely spared the olive skinned girl a glance.

"It was her own fault for living in whatever fantasy world she'd conjured up" Aimee stated with a shrug causing Zara to frown in obvious disagreement.

"But she's young-"

"She was setting herself up for disappointment" Cassiopeia added, she knew her twin better than anyone and Altair was never one to justify his own choices. Even as children he'd always bitten off more than he could chew, playing with two toys at the same time...only to throw them away when he got bored.

"But it still doesn't justify Altair's actions" Zara stressed with a scowl before standing up out of her own chair.

Cassiopeia frowned, not liking the tone her friend was taking- no one talked about her brother like that when he wasn't here to defend himself!

"He's an adult and she's a child- Violet was being delusional" Cassiopeia snapped.

Zara shook her her with disappointment "You can't just treat people like toys Cassiopeia" Zara stated. The olive skinned girl spared her friend one last look of pity before swiftly turning on her heel and walking out of the hall.

Cassiopeia sighed before taking her seat, her fork in hand she started stabbing mercilessly at the now stone cold piece of salmon placed in front of her. She felt terrible at losing it with Zara, they were friends and never before had had a disagreement and worse of it was about her brother.

"Some show you put on there" Aimee stated with a hint of a smile as she gestured the the stray glances the guest were now sending towards their table.

Cassiopeia groaned in frustration, her blonde tresses shifting to a dull brown. So much for not causing a scene.

"You need to relax" Aimee stated as he pushed her own champagne glass under Cassiopeia's nose.

Cassiopeia shook her head before lightly pushing the glass away "No thank you this night can't get any worse" The blonde said sadly

"Which is why you need to relax" Aimee stressed before once again placing the glass in front of Cassiopeia.

Assuming the night couldn't get any more worse the blonde wrapped her slender fingers around the champagne glass and downed the entire contents in one gulp.

Wanting to numb her own pesky emotions, Cassiopeia reached for the now vacant glasses left behind by Zara and Violet, drinking them until they were empty.

 **XOXO**

Altair's head was starting to ache from all the scowling, the deep lines etched into his forehead gave him a menacing appearance and the gaggle of girls hoping to get a better look at him suddenly started taking small steps backwards at his current expression.

He knew he was supposed to be making some sort of an impression, after all most- if not all of the single daughters of father's friends were at this blasted engagement soiree. Plus or wouldn't look good for him to be sitting alone the entire night. Someone might assume that something was wrong with him.

He had only started making some leeway with the Spanish twins when Violet had to run out of the hall wailing like a banshee. The ruckus had caused the Twins to get all concerned before Altair could decipher just how identical they were underneath their matching gold gowns.

Succesfully cock blocked- a term he'd learned from Matthew by a wailing fifth year Altair decided that he was going to cool off outside before returning to have some more fun.

A large balcony giving him an almost perfect view of the moonlight hitting the large monor's lake Altair started sipping on his champagne like a James Bond villain.

"How could you be so selfish?"

Altair quirked a brow in surprise, it wasn't everyday that someone- probably a woman judging by the voice, insulted him.

Turning around slowly he was met with the sight of the usually quiet Ravenclaw mouse Zara Hussain, only she wasn't quite the girl he remembered that usually hung around his sister.

This Zara was all womanly curves, once warm chocolate brown eyes now narrowed and sporting an angry blaze Altair never knew the quiet girl to possess.

In short Altair was struck dumb at the sight and it wasn't everyday that he was speechless. Sine he liked to pride himself on the fact that always had something to say.

"Well?" Zara asked, arms now folded over her large bu- _no_ don't stare at the angry ladies breasts now matter how nice they look!

"Sorry you have me confused as to what I've done?" Altair asked, which seemed to be the wrong question as Zara's scowl only seemed to deepen.

"You knew that Violet had a crush on you and instead of talking to her like a man you flirted with other women in front of her like a _boy_!" Zara exclaimed. She wa sick of men treating her friends like dirt, as if they were toys to be used and worst of all Cassiopeia had just sat back and let it happen. If there was one person who Zara thought would stand up against the mistreatment that women faced it was to be Cassiopeia. Though it seemed that the blonde was too blinded by the love she felt for her brother to think rationally.

Altair frowned confusion clear on his features. He didn't remember ever dating a Violet- oh...she meant the little girl who was always following him. He assumed that she'd grow out of that phase. Hmm…

"If I'd have have known of Violets affections I would have taken the twins elsewhere" Altair stated

Zara shook her head before quickly pulling out her wand, her anger started boiling up to the surface clouding her judgement and exposing a side to her not many people knew. Before Altair could come up with another excuse Zara had non verbally conjured the water from the lake to rise and twist in a beautiful display only to fall down onto the unsuspecting blonde and reduce him a soaking wet state..

"Have a good night Altair" Zara chirped before turning on her heel.

Altair watched with fascination as the olive skinned girl walked back into the hall without so much as a second glance and it was then that he decided two things: one Zara Hussain had a nice arse and two he was in love with her.

 **XOXO**

Hugo shifted awkwardly under Draco Malfoy's intense gaze. his eyes begged to turn away from the intense mercury staring back at him, though the inner Gryffindor screamed to maintain eye contact in order to not be perceived as weak.

But where was Cassiopeia?

This whole little meeting would be much easier if she was by his side. Yet she was nowhere to be seen and thus left Hugo to be fed to the metaphoric wolves.

"I'm sure Cassiopeia will be along shortly" Astoria cooed before giving him a soft smile. At least she was well...normal compared Cassiopeia's father and grandmother who were staring at him as trying to decipher him or they were trying to use the force to choke him.

Hugo preferred the former to the latter.

It was then that a collection of sudden gasps sounded throughout the hall and Hugo turned to find Altair stood in a puddle of what he hoped to be plain water.

"Mother...Father" The blond said sheepishly, his older brother stood beside him and looking very disappointed.

"MUM...DAD!" Cassiopeia shrieked before sloppily wrapping her arms around her now confused parents.

Astoria smiled before gently prying her daughter's arms from around her neck, though no longer holding onto anything solid Cassiopeia almost slumped forward like rag doll.

"I'm glad that you're so happy to see us darling" Astoria cooed, the brunette blissfully unaware of her daughter's drunken state.

Draco's eyes widened before he placed Cassiopeia like a drunk adult baby she was into Scorpius' arms only for the latter to pass her over to Hugo.

"Easy there" Hugo said with a grimace as Cassiopeia started sloppily raking her hands through his curly mop of hair.

"Hello handsome" Cassiopeia cooed before pressing a wet open mouthed kiss to his jaw- much to the annoyance of Cassiopeia's Grandmother. The Malfoy matriarch stared on with a pointed glare which instantly had Hugo blushing a bright red.

"Cass...your nan is staring at me like she wants to kill me" Hugo loudly whispered.

Cassiopeia snorted before standing upright, though most- well all- of her weight was pressed against Hugo's side as she starting leaning against him like a cat to scratching post.

"Sssh...they'll see us" Cassiopeia whispered before pressing a finger to Hugo's' lips.

Hugo sighed before glancing over to where Altair was stood in his own personal puddle.

"Altair why are you all wet?" Draco asked with confusion.

"She has a wonderful arse" Altair sighed which only caused his mother to scoff with disgust.

"Honestly, Altair" Astoria sighed before flicking her wand towards her son and casting a non verbal drying charm.

"Sorry mother" Altair said sheepishly "She was just….just-"

"You… you said the same thing twice!" Cassiopeia loudly proclaimed before bursting into a maniacal laughter.

Hugo gulped just hoping that the night wouldn't get any worse.

 **XOXO**

"He doesn't seem to be having a good time over there" Augusta said sadly, the blonde cringed as loud high pitched laughter pierced throughout the entirety of the hall and even the band momentarily paused to glance warily at the cause: a very drunk Cassiopeia Malfoy.

"Holy Merlin she's off her face!" Lily exclaimed, explosive green eyes alight with excitement. The party was looking to be absolutely boring but with a drunken heiress on the loose things were beginning to look up.

"Well she's having a good time" Frankie commented as he returned with their drinks.

Lily smiled fondly at her friend though it was then that a pair of identical twins dressed in identical gold dresses decided that it would be wise to bat their eyelashes in what they thought to be flirtatious in unison.

"Bloody well blink at someone else" Lily hissed before tugging Frankie away by the arm.

Augusta giggled at the scene before quietly sipping on her champagne. Those two could be so oblivious-

Augusta froze as her eyes followed a tall man with dark hair and pricing olive green eyes. He smiled at her, a grin confident and exposing all his perfect white teeth.

"What's a beautiful woman like you doing alone?" Green eyes asked.

Augusta almost melted on the spot, his voice was like molten gold and his eyes...

"Augusta" The blonde said, fighting a grimace as her own name fell from her lips.

The man smiled once more before taking her smaller hand in his own and placing his lips upon her knuckles much like the Princes in her muggle fairy tales.

Only this time she wasn't the outsider watching, Augusta Longbottom was the princess.

"Zayne" green eyes- Zayn answered before gently guiding her towards the middle of the dance floor.

The night was looking up after all.

 **XOXO**

"So you can get us in?" Alexander Rehn asked with unease.

Not only was he crashing a party, but he was crashing it with the one person he despised most.

The blonde released an exasperated sigh, curly wisps of hair slightly tinged with grey framed her face and piercing blue eyes stared back at him with curiosity.

"Yes" Rita Skeeter answered with a chuckle "Now all I need is a little something from you" She cooed before gently placing a hand on his arm.

Alexander glanced down at the contact with obvious distaste which only seemed to amuse the reporter as she let out a husky laugh.

"Boys...always have their minds in the gutter" Rita Skeeter muttered though she had an almost sly smile across her lips hinting at just where her own thoughts were leading.

Alexander sighed mentally cursing himself for even asking the noting little chit for help. Though he was grasping at his last few straws and even they were falling short.

"Look I want my story, so you better get the princess to admit that she was cheating with Weasley"

Alexander nodded "Don't worry I'll do it"

"You better" Rita Skeeter said with a grin "Or might just have to let slip your family accounts...who knew that your father's company was bankrupt and yet still manages to give so much to St. Mungo's...maybe if I took another look at the numbers…we'll see just how much the _Rehn Foundation_ is losing..."

Alexander growled before harshly shoving the woman away from him. Her eyes widened at the action before all emotion cleared from her face only to be replaced by an almost predatory grin.

He may have been a Slytherin but it was Rita Skeeter who was a true snake.

"Always the quiet ones" She said with a sigh before moving to a crouch. Alexander watched in fascination as her features contorted and shifted almost seamlessly.

No longer was a woman stood before him but a small beetle barely the size of his thumb and it's metallic blue shell the same as Rita Skeeters blue eyes glistened in the moonlight.

"So that's how you get around" Alexander mused as he watched the beetle scurry through the double doors of the mansion, past the wards and inside.

The beetle scurried unnoticed past the feet of many of the guests and Alexander watched as it disappeared from sight.

 **XOXO**

Lily grimaced, her features contorting to a scowl as she spotted the a metallic blue beetle run mere inches past her shoe.

"Looks like it's lost" Frankie commented with his usual jovial grin.

Lily scoffed, "Must you always be so sweet?" She asked with a quirked brow.

Frankie blushed at the comment whilst Lily quickly placed her empty champagne flute over the beetle. It's little legs poked experimentally at its new glass prison and in an attempt to escape started climbing up and around the inside of the glass.

"Don't you think that's a bit cruel?" Frankie commented as he started reaching down to lift the glass.

The beetle stood still, waiting with anticipation for its moment of escape-

"It's better this way" Lily stated before pushing Frankie's hand away, the pair blissfully unaware of the cries of frustration emitting from the trapped animagus. "Someone might step on it"

Frankie hummed in agreement before nodding.

"You still owe me a dance" Lily stated, quickly changing the subject.

Frankie quirked a brow "Since when did you dance?"

Lily scoffed "Since now" the redhead announced before quickly looping her arm through Frankie's and leading him to the dance floor and leaving the poor trapped animagus alone.

 **XOXO**

"Maybe you three should go and get some air" Astoria stated, her eyes never leaving the form of her daughter who was acting little strange.

Altair quickly nodded before helping Hugo drag the form of his drunk sister out towards the balcony.

The fresh air did wonders to calm Hugo's nerves and instantly he sobered back to reality and his very unsober girlfriend hanging off his shoulder.

"Cass you alright?" Hugo asked with worry. He received only a hum in response as Cassiopeia's head was lulled to the side in drunken fatigue.

"Fathers going to be furious and of course it's going to be my fault" Altair muttered darkly.

Hugo frowned "Don't take it out on her" Hugo snapped.

"Well she was the dolt who decided to get herself spankingly drunk to the point of embarrassment" Altair hissed before he started pacing.

"Loud…" Cassiopeia muttered with confusion before further burying her face into Hugo's chest.

"Is that all you lot care about- bloody reputations?" Hugo asked with disbelief. Yes, Cassiopeia was drunk from no fault of her own but if she wasn't careful she could seriously hurt herself...or someone else.

Altair growled, his eyes quickly narrowing and lips peeled back to reveal his now pointed teeth.

"Are you saying that I don't care about my sister?" Altair asked with a snarl.

"No" Hugo said before placing Cassiopeia into one of the vacant chairs perched on the balcony. Her head was still lulled to the side as she soundly slept.

"I _implied_ it" Hugo commented, his lips turning to form a smirk at Altair's expression. It flashed from confusion to annoyance...and finally anger.

This was the last straw die Altair. He'd put up with Hugo for long enough, taking a step back due to his sister's wishes but now...now he had gotten on his very last nerve.

Altair's fingers itched to draw his wand but he learnt from the last duel with the Weasley that acting purely on anger wasn't wise. His magic was unstable, his aim off and it resulted in Cassiopeia getting hurt.

His breath hitched in his throat at the thought of hurting his sister, the sound of her scream.

She had begged for him to stop fighting. though the other part of him convinced himself that he was doing this for her.

Her own good.

Almost too quick for Hugo to register, Altair had taken a step forward- too close for Hugo liking. His very presence threatening as he grasped Hugo's shirt in his hands, an expression of pure anger on his face.

"Shut it, Weasley" Altair spat, his voice filled with venom as he snarled out Hugo's last name as if it were a curse.

As if it were filth upon his very lips.

That was when it all clicked for Hugo.

When he learned the truth.

"Might as well get it over with Malfoy" Hugo spat with equal distaste "You never thought I was good enough for Cassiopeia"

"Using that brain of yours for once?" Altair spat, his eyes quickly widening as Hugo quickly raised his own arms and shoved him backwards.

The impact sent him staggering backwards against the balconies railing and a snarl formed across his lips at what Hugo had just done.

Altair took a step forward, ready to finish the brawl the muggle way.

"You-" Altair hissed before his eyes zeroed in on the spot Cassiopeia was sat- only confusion flashed across his face as the chair was empty.

" _Cassiopeia_!"

Snapping his head to the side to follow Altair's line if vision, Hugo quickly noted the sight if the empty chair. Alarm bells sounded in his head wondering just where Cassiopeia had gone

She couldn't have gone too far could she? Well she was drunk and slow- Holy Merlin she was going to get herself into trouble!

It was clear that Altair had had the same thought process, for the blond was quick to race back into the hall beside Hugo with clear worry painted on his face.

Hugo felt somewhat bad for the words he'd spat at Altair during their discussion. from the way the latter's eyes were frantically darting out of the room it was clear how much he cared about his sister.

The two were joined at the hip, never too far away from each other so Hugo felt a pang of sympathy for Altair. He'd accused him of having no care for the person he was closest to.

"This is all your fault" Altair drawled in a hushed whisper pushing his way through the dancing couples.

Hugo resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Rather than playing the blame game we should just find Cass"

Altair frowned "Cassie is her nickname"

"Well I call her Cass" Hugo commented 'or love' he added silently, since judging by the look of distaste on Altair's face he thought against voicing his own thoughts.

 **XOXO**

With her toes throbbing in pain from the night's activities Cassiopeia had taken off her shoes. The silver slippers held on her hands as she walked- or more liked staggered as she made her way through the crowds congregated in the hall.

Her head was spinning, vision blurred and her skin flushed from the alcohol in her system.

"Cassiopeia Terpsichore Malfoy, are you drunk?" Aimee asked with a quirked brow.

Cassiopeia scoffed in response before quickly shaking her head.

"Pssh…..no- I'm invincible!" Cassiopeia exclaimed with excitement even going as far to throw her hands up triumphantly.

Aimee smiled at her handiwork, she'd been annoyed with seeing just how sullen and defeated Cassiopeia looked the entirety of the night. Getting her drunk was part of her plan to get her uptight friend to loosen up a bit.

"Cassiopeia…wait...what!" Aimee gasped, her eyes widening in surprise (the most emotion she'd ever shown)as she realised that Cassiopeia was now gone.

"For a drunk person she moves pretty fast" Aimee muttered before trudging off to find the drunken princess.

In her haste her foot made contact with a glass champagne flute places carelessly on the ground. The glass clattered to the floor, shards scattering across the ground.

Aimee hissed in pain as a small shard managed to wedge itself in the tender skin of her foot.

"Salazars sake" Aimee muttered with annoyance as she plucked the shard out of her skin.

Walking away Aimeè didn't notice the beetle scurrying for freedom right passed her. It's metallic shell glinting in the dim light as it raced towards the mansions entrance.

 **XOXO**

An exasperated sigh left Alexander's lips the moment the protective Runes shimmered and wavered, partially becoming visible to the naked eye before disappearing altogether.

A smug looking brunette weaved her way through the crowd, her waves of dark brown tresses bouncing with each movement and piercing blue eyes sporting a mischievous glint being her square frames.

"You took your time" Alexander said with a grunt before wordlessly casting a glamour charms to conceal his giveaway appearance. He was the son of a prestigious pure blooded family and in the presence of other more notable families he would be easily identifiable.

The brunette smiled, the corner of her lips lifting as the glamour charms started to wear off. Her dark brown hair faded from the roots to a golden blonde and Rita Skeeter was stood in her normal appearance.

"Or perhaps you're just impatient...hmm?" Rita Skeeter answered cooly.

Alexander frowned at the woman, her antics at first has served as an inconvenience but he'd only put up with her to achieve his own goal. But now he was reconsidering his previous options...perhaps he could've asked for the help of someone who was well...less her.

"And Alexander," Rita Skeeter called out in a silky smooth voice.

The Slytherin turned with a quirked brow. "What?" He asked, his annoyance clear as he watched the woman twirl her quill between her slender fingers.

Rita Skeeter smiled, it was predatory...cunning.

"Don't forget our deal"

Alexander gave a silent nod, he needed no further words. He knew what was at stake.

Cassiopeia, his family's reputation.

Alexander ignored the blondes predatory grin and instead started on heading into the large mansion.

If the Malfoys had lost a portion of wealth after the war it didn't show, they were as extravagant as ever. Chandeliers hanging low from the ceiling and snow white drapes hanging from the wall. Even the ceiling was racked with similar enchantments as the Hogwarts great hall to showcase the night sky.

Weaving his way through the couple's Alexander continued to make his way towards where Cassiopeia would be.

It shouldn't be that hard to find a Metamorphmagus in a party….could it?

It was as Alexander crossed one of the corridors that he came across a familiar head of pale blonde hair.

Pressing his back against the wall Alexander aimed to stay hidden from his former best friend Altair, thougb as the voices and footsteps started getting close Alexander feared his location would be given up.

"...We still haven't found her.." Altair muttered with annoyance.

Alexander listed with interest; just who were they looking for?

"I'm sure Cassiopeia's with Scorpius...she's probably fine" Another voice- and from peeking his head around the corner Alexander spotted that it was Hugo Weasley.

Whatever those two were doing together was beyond Alexander and only further caught his interest.

"She was fine before she got involved with _you_ " Altair spat.

"We still going on about that?" Hugo asked with an exasperated sigh "Cassiopeia is my girlfriend"

Alexander swallowed, so it was true. They were dating. Not needing to hear anymore the Slytherin quietly peeled himself away from the wall and headed in the opposite direction.

All he had to do was find Cassiopeia before Altair and Hugo did.

 **XOXO**

"Hugo?" Cassiopeia asked with confusion as she stumbled out onto the balcony.

She could have sworn he was just hear, but it seemed that in her absence he disappeared.

Feeling defeated the Ravenclaw slumped against the ground, the cool air was doing wonders to her flushed skin but her head was still spinning from the champagnes effects.

maybe if she just sat out here for a bit her head would stop spinning?

It was then that the large double doors were swung open giving Cassiopeia a sudden burst of band music to her otherwise silent solitude.

"Hugo…where have you been?"Cassiopeia muttered her head now placed in her lap, though to her confusion it wasn't Hugo's voice who greeted her but someone else's entirely.

"Hugo's not here Cassiopeia"

Her head snapped up so fast the world once again started to spin and Cassiopeia's eyes narrowed at the sight of Alexander Rehn stood towering over her with a grin.

"Now don't look at me like that" Alexander cooed. "I'm _thrilled_ to see you"

 **A/N TIME:**

 **Ermergerd you guys I must apologise profusely for not updating this sooner. This chapter had been sitting in Google Docs for ages undergoing various changes, I just couldn't decide on interactions and dialogue and a lot of the interactions I intended on happening (Cassiopeia and the rest of the Weasleys) unfortunately won't be happening for a later chapter.**

 **I've also got links here to the main girls dresses (Cassiopeia, Zara, Lily and Augusta) in my profile so take a look ^^**

 **As for the Zara/Altair interaction I love those two and I wanted to show another side of her other than being the 'friend who gives Cassiopeia books' I also wanted to portray what she stands for and of course her morals.**

 **Also with Augusta/Zayn who knows where that will go? (Maybe the author?...omg f*ck you Nathan from school!) With all her friends being 'coupled up' Augusta just wanted to feel like a princess too, she wanted to feel special and of course I didn't want to forget Zayn -^.**

 **Yes. Rita Skeeter has dirt on Alexander's family, his father has been stealing money from a charity due to being bankrupt (yes white chicks plot) and Rita has found out.**

 **Well now Alexander knows she's an animagus perhaps he'll one up on her?**

 **The next chapter will circulate on Cassiopeia/Alexander discussion and of course Altair and Hugo looking for her. There'll be more interactions of the rest of the Weasley's as they were just mentioned as 'being there' in this chapter.**

 **As always thankyou for reading!**

 **This is Heavensfairy signing off!**

 **Don't forget to REVIEW!**


	28. Chapter Twenty-Eight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or it's universe. I'm just borrowing it from Rowling-Sensei and playing with it. The only thing I do own are any OC'S. Pairing ( s ) :**

 **Hugo Weasley × OC, Lily L. Potter × OC**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Eight :**

Cassiopeia slowly stood to an upright position, her movements somewhat shaky and causing her to almost fall to the ground in her thirteen inch heels. To her confusion and annoyance Alexander's arms shot out to grip her waist as if to steady her. She wanted nothing to do with him and certainly didn't want him touching her!

With a scowl intact and lips peeled back forming a snarl, Cassiopeia dragged his hands away from her body and took a step back further away from him. Her eyes narrowed to slits and her hair now sported a midnight black hue.

His actions confused her, for at first he appeared intimidating. Stood over her with shadowed face and lips peeled back to a malicious smile, only his touch was gentle as if afraid she would break and the way he was looking her….It was strange.

"I apologise" Alexander spoke slowly, taking a step closer towards her with his hands held upright as if proving his desire to remain civil. "I meant no harm"

Cassiopeia's eyes narrowed once more before briefly flickering towards the door. At this rate her methods of escape were limited. Alexander was blocking the door and with her thirteen inch heels, running wasn't truly an option.

All she needed was a distraction, to catch him off guard and then to hex him. That should provide her enough time to escape...but until then staying on Alexander's good side was the main priority.

"Then why come here?" Cassiopeia asked with curiosity.

Alexander straightened "To see you of course" He answered with a smile.

Cassiopeia didn't return it. "My father doesn't exactly think too kindly of you" Cassiopeia quipped "Or my brothers" She added

Alexander nodded calmly "That would be expected" he stated, his gaze flickering down to her left arm.

"How did you get in?" Cassiopeia asked with interest. There was no way Alexander could have just walked past the protective Runes. They were put up especially to keep trespassers out.

"The wards were rather spectacular, Cassiopeia" Alexander stated with a mock innocence "However like all spectacular views there was a flaw"

Cassiopeia quirked a brow "A flaw?" how could this be?

Alexander instead remained silent, ignoring Cassiopeia's curious stare.

"But flaws isn't what I came here for" He said with a slight frown.

"You could have fooled me"

 **XOXO**

It had been the worst ten minutes searching blindly for Cassiopeia, though Hugo hoped to find her before either of her parents did since he felt that somehow Draco Malfoy would pin the blame of his daughter's drunken state on him.

"Any sign?" Altair asked with a huff. Having the same goal if finding Cassiopeia unharmed, the two former rivals had put their differences aside for the moment in favour of meeting the task at hand.

Hugo shook his head with a frown causing Altair to let out a string of profanities his mother would most likely spank him for despite being of age.

"Maybe we should just ask for help?" Hugo suggested "You know the more the merrier"

Altair scoffed before quickly walking ahead and weaving his way between the dancing couples, leaving Hugo with little choice but to follow.

"More the merrier" Altair mocked with distaste "What kind of idiotic saying is that?" Altair hissed with annoyance.

Hugo sighed at the tone before running his hand through his curly mop of hair. His patience was really starting to wear thin with the Slytherin prince, for not only was he practically cooperative with the search but he shot down all ideas Hugo put forward.

"Well do _you_ have any ideas?" Hugo asked with irritation.

Altair quirked a brow before turning to face Hugo.

"What are you insinuating?"

Hugo shrugged "Nothing" He answered with a dry chuckle "Just wondering when you're going to get your head out of your arse" Hugo stated bluntly.

Altair scowled at the tone, his lips peeling back to form a snarl that would have a weaker person cowering in fear.

"I don't need to explain myself to anyone. Least of all you" Altair spat before pushing his way past Hugo.

Hugo staggered backwards slightly at the action, though Altair's words did nothing to phase him;

since he was afterall used to the cold shoulder treatment from him. It was clear that he only tolerated him, the feeling was mutual; however Hugo was willing to at least get to know him for Cassiopeia's sake.

Though the same couldn't be said for Altair.

 **XOXO**

"Admit it" Alexander hissed, his voice dripping with venom as his eyes regarded Cassiopeia with betrayal.

"Admit what?" Cassiopeia asked with confusion.

Alexander let out a dry chuckle before taking a step closer towards her. Instantly Cassiopeia took a step back only for the bare skin of her back to hit against the marble balcony. She was cornered.

Noticing her sudden expression, Alexander smirked. He lifted his hands allowing his fingers to ghost against the barre skin of her shoulder. It was cold to touch just like the marble.

Cassiopeia jerked backwards at the touch, though the action had Alexander recoiling it had her bare skin scraping against the balcony leaving a grazed injury in its wake.

She hissed at the stinging pain of ripped skin coming into contact with cold air, though her eyes never left Alexander's. Watching him like a hawk.

"I bet you didn't jump when you're Weasley touched you" Alexander spat with distaste.

Cassiopeia's eyes widened at the statement which only caused Alexander to nod "So it's true then"

"I don't know what you're talking a-"

Something switched then in Alexander; his calm demeanour was gone as he took yet another step closer to Cassiopeia. His hands gripping her upper arms in a tight grip.

"Don't insult me, Cassiopeia. We both know that you were fucking Weasley while we were together!"

Cassiopeia pushed him away from her, the surprise sent Alexander staggering backwards as he stared at her in shock.

"We were never together. I never wanted it- I never wanted you!"

The words cut deeper than Alexander could have anticipated yet instead he pushed those feelings of hurt aside as he focused back on the chit in front of him.

"So you don't deny it you little slut" Alexander hissed.

Cassiopeia sighed in frustration "Look. I'm done here" She stated before attempting to push past Alexander once more only this time he didn't budge.

"You'd best move aside Alexander or I won't be responsible of my actions" Cassiopeia quipped, hair turned to a menacing midnight black and mercury eyes narrowed to slits.

"Empty threats, Malfoy seeming as I've got your wand" Alexander said with a smirk.

Cassiopeia's eyes widened before her fingers ghosted to the holster kept on her upper thigh. Her wand was gone.

"How-?"

Alexander let out a dry chuckle before twirling her wand between his fingers in an arrogant display.

"You let me get close...close enough to get at it and with the way your dress is dangerously cut- let's just say it was just begging to be taken"

"You...you bastard!" Cassiopeia exclaimed with anger before delivered a stinging slap to the side of Alexander's cheek.

He merely chuckled at the action, his eyes alight with the spark he found himself missing.

"Such a dirty mouth for a beautiful woman" Alexander cooed softly. Lips curled into a smile which was almost predatory.

Cassiopeia scowled once more, her heart racing rapidly once she realised that she was trapped and defenseless.

 **XOXO**

"What do you mean 'We can't go through?" A voice laced heavy with irritation exclaimed.

Hugo turned with curiosity to find his cousin Lily stood with a worried Frankie stood beside her. Only what caught his attention were the two stocky looking young men dressed in expensive looking suits blocking the entrance to the mansions expanse of the balcony.

Curiosity getting the better of him, Hugo walked over to the edge. With the orchestral band still playing Lily's outburst for for now went unheard.

"Frankie what's up?" Hugo asked his best friend with confusion.

Frankie cast a worried glance to the guards before attempting to speak, however it was Lily who was quick to speak up first.

"These idiots are saying that the balcony is off limits" Lily stated in a mock dramatic fashion. As if to prove her point she cast a distasteful glance towards the twin guards before continuing her rant.

"Which is a lie since I saw Cassiopeia heading that way earlier" She spat with equal vigor.

"Cassiopeia?" Hugo asked with disbelief "Out there?"

Lily sighed in frustration "That's what I said"

"Mr Malfoy's orders" One of the guards stated, fingers ghosting against the hilt of his wand in what would be considered a warning.

Hugo frowned in confusion, just why would Mr Malfoy not want anyone out on the balcony considering Cassiopeia was out there.

Wouldn't she be alone?

Something just wasn't sitting right.

"We were on the same balcony earlier" Hugo said with a quirked brow "What's so special about it now"

The guards shared an identical glance before turning back to Hugo with a menacing expression.

The guard stood on the right sported a stony expression, lines formed between his eyebrows aging him another ten years as he leant in towards Hugo's face.

Though his appearance looked at the of a man the light and excitement this situation was causing was evident in his eyes; giving him the appearance of a boy.

"I'm not sure I like your tone" the man growled.

Hugo stood firm, remaining unfazed by the man's threat and met his opponents stare with equal vigor.

"What are you hiding?" Hugo asked slowly.

The man scowled "That's Mr Malfoy's business"

"Well that's funny seeming as I _am_ Mr Malfoy" Altair drawled as he swaggered right up to the twin guards with interest.

The guards straightened up in surprise, neither one having anticipated an interruption of this calibre. Though their confusion quickly subsided as they turned to face the Slytherin prince with blank expressions.

"Now what is the problem or am I having to get my father involved?" Altair asked with fake innocence.

Instantly the guards stiffened, the threat of the Malfoy matriarch having their facade falter. Noticing this, Altair barged past the pair and out onto the balcony with the frazzled guards sharing a look of confusion.

Their state quickly passed as once again they were back to blocking the exit.

"Oi what about us?" Lily asked with annoyance.

 **XOXO**

The moment Altair stepped out onto the balcony he saw red.

Not one to think twice he allowed his fists to do the talking and delivered a sharp punch to Alexander's jaw.

The pain in his knuckles was temporary- worth it considering he vowed to never see that expression of fear on his sister's face again.

"Altair!" Cassiopeia gasped with relief, Mercury eyes flickered to the small smattering of blood against his skin and instantly her smile faded to that of pure anger.

"Cassiopeia, look I'm fine- just a scrape" Altair reasoned calmly. It seemed that those were entirely the wrong words to say as it had his sisters scowl deepening.

"Just a scrape" Cassiopeia mocked with a scoff "Idiot"

The moment was short lived, Alexander having quickly recovered from his blow and wiping the dribble of blood from the corner of his mouth.

"Always sticking your nose where it doesn't belong…" Alexander spat with distaste.

Altair scowled at the statement, lips peeled back into a snarl as he protectively shoved Cassiopeia behind him; the latter frowning at having been shoved like a typical damsel in distress.

"How about we talk just you and me Alexander...I have a lot I'd like to say to you" Altair hissed as he took a step closer to his former best friend.

Alexander gladly rose to the challenge, his fingers tightly gripping the wand in his hand- Cassiopeia's wand- and pointed it to Altair.

Altair had drawn his wand, only it was too slow. The light from the non verbal spell Alexander had cast speeding towards him with a ferocity neither of them could compare.

"Tai!" Cassiopeia exclaimed as a harsh red light headed towards them- ready to make impact-

" _Protego_!"

Cassiopeia's eyes widened as a translucent blue shield appeared in front of her and her brother. She double blinked as the charm quickly allowed Altair to send a disarming spell at Alexander allowing her wand to fall to the ground with a clatter.

"That was good timing" Cassiopeia quipped with a smile as she took in the sight of her boyfriend stood with his usual lopsided grin.

" _Accio_ " Hugo called out. Cassiopeia's wand came flying into his waiting palm and with a smile he handed it to his girlfriend.

"Thank you" Cassiopeia said sincerely.

Altair scoffed "Yes, yes all hail master Weasley for his impeccable timing!" The blonde exclaimed before delivering a punch to Alexander's jaw.

Noticing that her brother hand once again started filleting Cassiopeia prepared to take a step forward and stop him only for Hugo to gently grasp her wrist.

"I wouldn't get involved in that" Hugo muttered "I can imagine things get to get ugly"

Cassiopeia opened her mouth to protest but the sharp cry of her brothers pain quickly caught her attention.

"Altair!" Cassiopeia exclaimed as she ran towards her brother, only it was the moment that Alexander barrelled forward, aiming another punch towards Altair's face. Though it was at the last second that Altair just evaded the firing line only for Alexander to instead land his punch on an unsuspecting Hugo.

Cassiopeia gasped in shock as Hugo was sent hurtling backwards...and through the balcony double doors. The doors swung open freely as Hugo was hurtled through them and sent barrelling into the twin guards stood on the other side.

Dazed from the fall and the punch to the face, Hugo had no strength to fight as the guards roughly dragged him up by the scruff of his suit jacket whilst a few of parties guests watched in shock.

"Let go of him!" Cassiopeia exclaimed with anger. To her annoyance she was ignored and with a scowl intact the blonde fired a string of stinging hexes at one of the stocky guards holding her boyfriend.

To her shock he merely blocked it off with a quick shielding charm before firing an unknown hex back at her.

" _Protego_ " Cassiopeia exclaimed. The hex bounced off her shield charm leaving only a small crack behind.

Leaving little time for respite the blonde fired a quick succession of disarming spells towards her opponent only to her annoyance he seemed to block them with a shield charm of his own.

Deciding for a change of tactics Cassiopeia cast aside her shield charm completely before raising her wand once more " _Lumos maxima"_ Cassiopeia called out, her eyes squeezed shut as a blinding light poured out of her wand and filled the darkness of the balcony. The teengers loudly protested, all covering their eyes to avoid the onslaught of the lumos charm.

"Bloody hell Malfoy!" Lily shouted in annoyance

With her opponent unable to see through the light (as well as her friends- oops) Cassiopeia cast her final spell with a loud shout of:

" _Accio"_ causing his wand to fly into her hand.

Once the light cleared away Cassiopeia noticed a familiar redhead stood with her arm outstretched and a smile stretched across her lips.

"Lily…" Cassiopeia said with a gasp "Sorry about that"

Lily smiled back with a wide grin "S'fine, love getting blinded at parties" Lily said with a scowl before her eyes widened at the sight of one of the stocky men who attacked them earlier making a mad dash through the hall.

"Oi you!" Lily shouted, her voice echoing through the hall as she chased after the man much to the shock of the guests.

Cassiopeia watched with a slight smile, it was amazing how a small person could move so fast.

"Father's going to have a field day, right Altair?" Cassiopeia asked with a grin...only to her confusion she got no response. "Altair…?" She called out, glancing around only to see no sight of him.

"Maybe he went inside?" Hugo suggested.

Cassiopeia frowned "But Alexander's gone too...what if he gets hurt" Cassiopeia said with worry.

"Look. You stay here and I'll look for him, okay?" He said with a grin.

Cassiopeia sighed and reluctantly nodded, as Hugo walked inside she opened up her mind in search for her twin.

 **XOXO**

"Most of the guests have already gone home" Daphne Zabini nee Greengrass commented with a slight frown. A large amount of the guests had quickly piled out the moment a fight had broke out, while a few decided to linger either to listen to the orchestral band or catch a whiff of the latest gossip.

"Have to admit, Dray that this is becoming one of your better soirees" Blaise quipped with a grin.

Draco resisted the urge to hex his best friend in several different ways, mostly due to his sister in law standing right beside him.

"Blaise…" Draco growled in warning.

The former Slytherin quickly raised his hands in surrender,

"Its just that your usual parties are well….you know…" Blaise trailed off noting his wife's eyes widening as she shook her head.

"Blaise…" Daphne whispered with an ever so slight hiss.

Astoria gave a light sigh noticing the dark look her husband was giving his best friend

"Draco, honey, Scorpius is taking a list of the guests who are leaving he wants to know just as much as you do just who started that awful fight" Astoria cooed

Blaise quickly nodded with agreement, "Well we know half of it was started by the Weasley kid" He said with a grin.

"We shouldn't point fingers just yet" Daphne chirped once she noticed her younger sisters discomfort. Honestly her husband had the knack of saying the absolutely most wrong thing at the worst of times.

"No we shouldn't" Draco said with a sigh as he started to steer himself away from his friends. Astoria quickly fell into step beside him, gently grasping the crook of his elbow with a fond smile as her sister and Blaise quickly followed behind them confusion written across their faces.

"Dray the suspense is killing me….where are we going?" Blaise asked with a quirked brow.

The former Slytherin barely spared his friend a glance before gesturing to the front double doors, pulling out his wand Draco tapped it seemingly against the thin air only for a smattering of runes to appear- almost invisible to the naked eye, yet visible if one was looking for it.

With eyes narrowed Blaise stared at the runes floating in front of the entrance, "So someone broke the wards- is that it?" Blaise asked with interest.

Draco shook his head "No, it's more that that" He said with a scowl.

"Judging by the way they were broken it looks as if someone broke them from the inside" Astoria commented. A smile formed on Draco's lips, his wife was right of course thought that didn't mean that it was a good thing...someone broke the wards and threatened the safety of everyone present...including his family.

"Who could have done this?" Daphne asked with worry "Surely no one here would...could they?"

"Unless there was something to gain" Blaise added grimly.

Draco scowled before gently taking a hold of his wife's hand and steering her away from possible prying eyes. "We need to talk to the guests"

Astoria nodded in agreement "Lucky us our son has invited the head of the Auror department" Astoria stated with a cheeky smile.

Draco scowled in protest, the very thought of even going to the person who was once his formal rival for help was just sickening.

 **XOXO**

"You sure that you're okay?" The question had been was asked for what Frankie thought was the umpteenth time, yet still he replied with the same answer.

"Course Lil's" Frankie said with his usual grin, though despite this Lily took this as opportunity to give him yet another 'once over' and train her explosive green eyes over his form for any sort of discomfort.

"You sure...since I read somewhere about internal bleeding" Lily said with seriousness, a slight pout on her lips as she brushed Frankie's soft ash blonde locks away from his forehead. "I'm serious, Frankie you could die- or be dying and no one would know...not even you"

Frankie chuckled at her tone, though this didn't seem to be the right reaction as Lily swatted him on the shoulder.

"Merlin Lily...it's still tender" Frankie hissed, he almost broke out a grin at how quickly Lily's demeanor had changed. From undeniably angry to worried in a split second, the redhead now sat on her knees as she attempted to soothe the non existent sore spot. Though if she looked into his eyes she would have been able to decipher that he had been joking.

"Shit- Frankie, why didn't you tell me" Lily shrieked, eyes wide with horror as she stared at him in shock. The expression was too much for Frankie to handle and rather than continuing the facade he burst into laughter.

"Sorry Lil's" He chuckled, a grin stretched out across his lips as she redhead pouted once more.

"It's not funny, I actually thought I'd hurt you" Lily muttered angrily.

Frankie quirked a brow "Would you rather you did?" He asked.

"Yes- no wait- no...ah...you know what I mean Frankie" Lily said with frustration before shifting so that she was next to him.

Frankie smiled at his friend before draping an arm over her shoulder and despite her voiced annoyance with him she snuggled closer towards him.

"Idiot" Lily muttered with a soft smile before turning her attention back to the chaos in front of her.

" _Your_ idiot" Frankie corrected, a grin on his lips.

 **XOXO**

Trying to communicate with Altair was usually easy, with her skills as a legilimens as well as what Scorpius had dubbed their 'freaky twin bond' reading each other's thoughts was like skimming through a picture book. However at this moment it was proving rather difficult, Altair's thoughts were scattered, his mind like a screaming howler so trying to pinpoint his exact location was like searching blindly in the dark.

"Merlin why can't you just think straight!" Cassiopeia exclaimed with abrupt frustration.

"Um….sorry?" An unfamiliar voice said with confusion.

Turning around Cassiopeia was met with a sight with a tall brunette with gangly limbs and bright amber eyes. She remembered him sitting with the other Weasleys, particularly close to a very beautiful blonde women with looks other girls would kill for.

Suddenly feeling embarrassment over getting caught with her ahem outburst Cassiopeia quickly blushed a dusky pink, her hair also taking the same hue in her now nervous state.

"Didn't think anyone was here" Cassiopeia said with a nervous laugh.

The brunette nodded before running his hand through his hair, it was weird for Cassiopeia to see someone else other than Hugo do that when they were nervous and nervous he was. His thoughts were loud, erratic even deciphering one single thought was practically impossible- a good defense mechanism but irritating to a legilimens.

"Oh sorry...was looking for- wait your _Cassiopeia_ " The brunette said with a gasp of wonder.

Cassiopeia quirked a brow with curiosity, just who was this stranger who somehow knew her...or at least knew of her.

"Sorry" The brunette said bashfully, his dark brown hair shifting from roots to tip to a bright turquoise and instantly alerting Cassiopeia to just who he was. "Teddy Lupin" He said with an outstretched hand

"Cassiopeia Malfoy...but of course you already knew that" Cassiopeia quipped with a smile.

Teddy blushed once more "Hugo talks about you"

Cassiopeia quirked a brow "Good things?"

"Always" Teddy responded with a grin.

Cassiopeia smiled though to her it was somewhat odd how she was only just meeting her cousin- her only cousin on her father's side and judging by teddy's now no longer nervous thoughts he was thinking the same.

But what she also knew was that Teddy felt guilty for getting to know Scorpius without getting to know her and her twin brother.

"Don't worry" Cassiopeia said with a shake of her head "Altair and I didn't even know you existed either- at least until a couple of months ago"

Teddy offered her a smile "Legilimens?" He asked.

Cassiopeia nodded though her brows rose as a thin wall suddenly formed itself around Teddy's mind making her unable to get in. It was like someone had slammed the doors to his mind shut.

"Occlumency...nice" Cassiopeia quipped with a smile.

Teddy laughed nervously "My Godfather"

Cassiopeia nodded in understanding "My father"

 **XOXO**

Despite neither having no prior knowledge of the others existence both Cassiopeia and Teddy got along like family members who knew each other their entire lives.

Cassiopeia was eager to learn about her Grandmother's sister- her great aunt whilst Teddy wanted to know more about the younger cousin he never met.

"So they haven't spoken since?" Cassiopeia asked with curiosity.

Teddy shook his head "No. Though gran sometimes talks about Aunt Narcissa" Teddy said with a slight grimace.

"Guess that's not all good things" Cassiopeia muttered sheepishly.

Teddy shook his head "Sorry...they didn't exactly part on good terms"

"I know" Cassiopeia said with a slight frown.

"But I'm sure she'd love to meet you" Teddy said with a grin.

Cassiopeia smiled "Really?"

"Course" Teddy said with a grin "Grans already met Scorpius...you could come over for Christmas if you want to that is"

Cassiopeia nodded eagerly, Christmases at the manor usually started with a trip to Azkaban prison and some part of her thought that perhaps this year that wasn't to be a good idea.

"I would love to"

Teddy nodded about to speak once more when he noticed the almost far away look in Cassiopeia's eyes. Her pupils has dilated so only a thin ring of her grey irises was visible and lips slightly parted as she stared into nothingness.

"Cassie?" Teddy called out, his hand waiving in front of her eyes. He frowned in confusion as she didn't so much as blink to acknowledge even hearing or seeing him.

She just stood there.

Sighing Teddy opened up his own mind, like all aurors he'd been taught with basic skills of both Occlumency and legilimency however performing either without a wand wasn't as easy for some as it was for others.

Allowing his mind to reach out to Cassiopeia's he find breaking through her own barriers much easier than she tried to break down his own. Leaving little time to marvel at their own respective strengths he was instantly bombarded with images and sounds of an ongoing duel.

A blonde he didn't recognise and yet looked similar to appearance in Cassiopeia, a brunette and then Hugo stood in the sidelines attempting to disarm them both.

Though before Teddy could look even further he was forcefully pushed out of her mind, the mental impact had him staggering backwards and his head disorientated.

Though he could make out Cassiopeia back to her normal state, eyes wide with shock.

"Tai" Cassiopeia gasped out before quickly disaparating.

Teddy sighed, quickly regaining composure before following suit. After all he knew now where she was heading.

 **XOXO**

It was as the Greengrass sisters were heading over towards them that Harry knew that something was up. He wasn't exactly on the friendliest terms for either of them considering that the elder- Daphne was known to be one of Draco Malfoy's female lackeys during their school days, though it was the younger- Astoria who remained a mystery.

"Um mate, why's little Greengrass smiling at you like that?" Ron asked with confusion.

Beside him Ginny scowled, her eyes narrowing as the woman only continued smiling despite her incessant glaring.

"Why is she smiling?" Ginny asked dangerously.

"Maybe she's planning on ditching Malfoy for the head auror?" George suggested with a wiggle of his eyebrows, the perhaps this was the wrong thing to say considering that his sister was now glaring at him.

"Watch it George I think Ange prefers you with that one ear" She threatened.

Harry found himself smiling despite the situation though it didn't exactly help that little Greengrass- err Malfoy was still smiling as she offered him her hand as a form of greeting.

It confused everyone to no end that a pureblood was offering a typical muggle greeting, even Daphne looked confused at the gesture as she stared at the offered hand with raised brows.

"We haven't met" Astoria chirped with a bright smile "Astoria"

Harry smiled back, she seemed...well nice considering she was married to Malfoy and her smiling like that was practically infectious. There was no sign of possible flirtatious motives and yet still Harry felt Ginny standing possessively close to him.

"Harry…"

"Then you must be Ginny" Astoria said with a bright smile, with little to no invitation she took Ginny's hand to shake it and to everyone's shock even hugged her like one would to a close friend.

"Umm...yes" Ginny said slightly loss for words.

There was a pause as Astoria turned to nudge her sister, the elder greengrass sighed loudly before offering her own hand.

"Daphne and yes I already know who you _all_ are" She said with the ever so slight hint of distaste.

Astoria lightly cleared her throat before balancing onto the balls of her feet...which looked rather impressive considering her heels.

"Its nice to meet you, especially you two since my daughter is dating your son" Astoria chirped happily.

Harry looked just as confused as Ron and Hermione, the pair lost for words as Astoria avidly talked about how happy she was that her daughter was happy and how grateful she was that she had Hugo.

"Well Cassiopeia is a lovely girl" Hermione said once she once again found her words.

"Yeah...real nice" Ron said slowly as he eyed Astoria with an air of suspicion...why was she so nice?

"Um _Stori_ " Daphne whispered "Don't we have something to do?"

"We actually came here for a reason Harry" Astoria said bashfully.

"Whatever for?" Hermione asked with interest.

"I'm assuming you saw the fight that broke out here earlier" Astoria said with a slight frown.

Ron snorted "Who didn't" He said with a laugh, though he quickly disguised it with a cough due to the glare Hermione was giving him.

"Someone broke through the wards and were assuming that it was someone from the inside" Daphne stated bluntly.

"What did the breakage look like?" Bill asked with interest. As a cure breaker anything to do with runes were his specialty.

Astoria hummed slightly "Well it looked forced" Astoria said with a grimace "By the state of the remaining runes it looked as if they were in a hurry"

"Perhaps we should take a look, maybe we could find something else" Hermione suggested with a smile.

Astoria grinned in response, her smile bright as she quickly took the smaller brunettes hands in her own much to the confusion of her sister.

"Oh thank you so much...Merlin I really owe you a debt"

Hermione shook her head with a smile "Really it's nothing"

Astoria smiled once more, the pair avidly talking as they walked through the hall leaving their respective family members gaping in confusion.

"So what just happened?" Ron asked abruptly breaking the silence.

"Your wife and my sister suddenly best friends...just make sure I don't get an invite to that sleepover" Daphne stated before quickly walking ahead.

 **XOXO**

Cassiopeia jumped slightly once she felt a rush of air beside her though once she turned to her left she spotted Teddy, her cousin giving her a sheepish grin

"Sorry I disapperated back there" Cassiopeia said sincerely.

Teddy smiled before affectionately ruffling her hair. Though Cassiopeia scowled at the action a part of her swelled at the fact that the two had already gotten close.

"Don't worry about it" Teddy said with a smile

Cassiopeia smiled before pressing on, she could hear the sound of an ongoing duel. Getting even closer she could see the three of them; Alexander firing spells in quick succession towards Altair with Hugo stood off to the sidelines attempting to disarm them both but to no avail.

"Merlin this isn't good" Cassiopeia said with worry.

"That's your brother?" Teddy asked with curiosity.

Cassiopeia nodded "And him- the other guy who's he?" Teddy asked.

Cassiopeia grimaced "My ex fiance"

Teddy grimaced in response "Oh…"

"Oh indeed" Cassiopeia quipped with a huff.

"Then what's he doing here?" Teddy asked with confusion "Doesn't look like anyone likes him much"

Cassiopeia scoffed "He crashed the party"

Teddy nodded in understanding before pulling out his own wand and Cassiopeia quickly followed suit, the blonde quickly falling into step beside her cousin.

"I'll disarm your brother you go for the ex" Teddy said with a slight smile.

Cassiopeia didn't return it instead nodded, twirling her wand between her forefinger and thumb. She'd gladly hex her ex fiance an day and maybe throw in a few curses for good measure.

Walking out from the undergrowth the pair walked up till they were only a few feet away.

Taking little time Cassiopeia fired a disarming spell at Alexander allowing his wand to fly from his hand and straight towards her. Cassiopeia caught it with ease, a smug smile on her face at the look of shock on Alexander's.

"Really, Cassiopeia?" Altair asked with annoyance.

"Actually it was me" Teddy said with a shrug.

Altair quirked a brow before turning to Cassiopeia. The two exchanging no words before Altair's eyes widened in understanding.

"Perhaps this is an odd time for a reunion" Altair said with a smirk.

Cassiopeia scoffed "You don't say" She said, a slight smile on her lips as both Hugo and Teddy chuckled in agreement. "You should probably take this" Cassiopeia said with a scowl She didn't like the odd feel of anything belonging to Alexander in her hands, most of all something as personal as his wand.

As if sensing her discomfort Teddy pocketed the offending item "And you should take this" He said with a smile as he offered Altair his own odd trio watched with satisfaction as Teddy lead Alexander back inside the mansion, Cassiopeia doubted that he was going to be let off easily since he trespassed on private property, brought possibly dangerous wizards onto the premises and attacked three people.

"Don't worry" Altair said with a wry smile "That prat is going to get what he deserves"

Cassiopeia smiled at her twin before entwining her fingers with Hugo's, his calloused digits gently rubbed against the smooth skin of her knuckles and Cassiopeia smiled at most normal action she'd experienced that night.

Hugo frowned in concern at the goosebumps that littered Cassiopeia's skin. In the thin material of her dress she was practically exposed to the cold winter air. "You're cold" Hugo stated bluntly.

Cassiopeia scoffed "I'm fine" She protested though Hugo ignored her and instead opted to shrugging his jacket off his own shoulders and drape it over Cassiopeia's. She was swamped in the large item and Hugo found the pout of protest on her lips absolutely adorable.

"You looked cold, love" Hugo stated with a shrug. Cassiopeia found herself succumbing to his infectious grin and like a cat seeking warmth wrapped her arms around his torso and buried her face in his chest.

All the while Altair watched their interaction with interest, Cassiopeia's thoughts always tended to to shift towards erratic whenever she was with Hugo. It was almost difficult to read her and yet only once thought stood prominent: love. She had the utmost devotion towards the weasel of which Altair could never understand, for one his sense of dress was appalling, his hair just plain wrong and his demeanor seemed downright goofy.

But for some odd reason his sister was in love with the Gryffindork and the Gryffindork enamored with his sister to the point of devotion...it was sweet in an odd sickening way.

Though Altair knew what he had to do, he needed to suck in his pride and perhaps cut the weasel some slack since he was after all the silly prat who wanted to be stuck with an annoying little witch like her.

"Perhaps I owe you an apology" Altair muttered quietly.

Cassiopeia scoffed "Too right, especially after the amount of agro you've put him through" She said with a scowl.

Hugo chuckled at her tone, he was grateful to always have Cassiopeia fighting his corner but a part of him wanted Altair's approval because he wanted to give it and not just to appease his twin. "Cass…"Hugo said with sigh.

Altair shook his head "No. She's right" Altair said with a sigh "I've been a prat- no an arse and you...well you haven't been an arse to my sister not like...well you know"

Hugo nodded in understanding, draping an arm around"So…?" Hugo

Altair cleared his throat before offering Hugo his hand, the redhead stared at it hesitantly before a grin formed on hi features.

"Water under the bridge" Hugo said with a smile.

Altair nodded in agreement, his gaze flickering to the look of pure happiness on his sister's face.

"Couldn't have put it better myself"

* * *

 **XOXO**

 **A/N Time:**

 **Say what heavensfairy finished off another chapter omg!**

 **Guys I'm sorry about the delay, being a second year uni student is more harder than it looks but on the bright side thanks to my latest assignment I have the basis of an idea for a spin off sequel sort of thing starring Lily and Frankie. Yay!**

 **Once again thank you to all the reviewers and the followers and the faves make me all mushy inside.**

 **Firstly for Altair and Zara who knows if it will happen or not since I don't even know. One thing I do know is that I love writing about Frankie and Lily but not so much wizarding duels…**

 **Yes Draco is amazing like top dog!**

 **As for Stormione friendship goes, (yes I love this ship name like holy hell who wouldn't) I feel that from the portrayal we got of Astoria from the epilogue was that she was an open minded person and with Hermione being as amazing as she is she would be open to a possible friendship with the mother of her sons girlfriend.**

 **And Ginny! Jealous Ginny is the best, she is literally my day and I feel that there needed to be more of her in the movies since bookwise….amazing!**

 **Stay tuned for next chapter where Christmas is finally upon us and meeting the parents take three!**


	29. Chapter Twenty-Nine

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or it's universe. I'm just borrowing it from Rowling-Sensei and playing with it. The only thing I do own are any OC'S mentioned and of course plot**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-nine:**

Cassiopeia gave a wide smile as her mother levitated the glowing star to the top of the tree.

Her mother always made a big fuss about decorating the manor for the holidays; an array of floating reindeer pranced around the living area, one of them even sporting a bright glowing nose, snowmen dressed in expensive looking suits danced along the mantle and holly decked over each doorway in place of the traditional mistletoe.

With the event of the engagement party behind them it finally allowed the family to come closer than before.

Initially Cassiopeia was surprised when her father had openly expressed desire to meet with Hugo once again. Even though a part of her was sure that it was more her mother's influence, Cassiopeia was glad that her father was openly accepting Hugo as her boyfriend.

"Wasn't it nice of Hermione to help us like that the other day?" Astoria said absently.

Draco grunted in response, seemingly finding the tinsel very interesting.

Astoria gave a light sigh, she was glad to have gotten along so well with the former gryffindor and to be honest having her look over the runes in Greater detail allowed them to determine their security breach. However the true culprit was still unknown and though no one was truly hurt, Astoria was still worried for the safety of her daughter.

"Oh and Harry taking Alexander into custody, wasn't that a nice outcome. Hmm?" Astoria urged with a smile.

Draco nodded absently, his hands entangled in the bright silver tinsel.

"Yes. Lovely though I'd rather see him rot away on a distant island" He commented with a smirk.

Cassiopeia giggled in agreement "You and me both, dad"

Astoria shook her head with a smile, she was glad that once again her daughter and husband were as close as they once we're but it was somewhat worrying that Cassiopeia shared Draco's somewhat twisted sense of humor.

"You sure this is enough?" Draco asked his wife with a quirked brow.

Astoria nodded, dressed in a festive red rather than her usual emerald green she looked ready for the long awaited holiday to arrive.

"Of course not, we still need to decorate the tree"

Draco sighed in exasperation and yet he couldn't hide the slight smile at just how happy his wife was whenever Christmas came round.

"Isn't it decorated enough?" He asked with a huff.

Cassiopeia giggled before straightening out the oversized red socks hanging over the fireplace. She wasn't sure of their exact purpose but her mother had insisted that Muggles filled them with smaller presents and trinkets claiming them to be from some odd fat man who climbed down a chimney.

"Of course not Dray, it's still so...plain" Astoria said with a grimace.

"Then let's decorate it" Draco said with annoyance before summoning the crate of Christmas decorations towards him.

Cassiopeia gave a frowned before slamming the crate shut. The action had both Narcissa and Astoria smirking with laughter.

"No dad" Cassiopeia said with a frown "You promised that we'd wait for Hugo"

Altair smirked "And you can't go back on your word father"

Draco scowled in protest before pinching the bridge of his nose but with his daughter staring up at him with those wide hopeful eyes how could he say no.

"Yes. You're right Princess" Draco said with a sigh which caused Cassiopeia to squeal with excitement.

A loud incessant knocking on the door quickly had Cassiopeia rushing to the door. Opening the front doors to to manor as wide as they would allow Cassiopeia deflated once she was met with the sight of Scorpius and Katiana.

Both dressed in deep red robes it was clear that they too had embraced the festive season as much as Astoria.

"What's with sad look _Sestra_?" Katiana asked with a slight pout.

Scorpius smirked as he walked on side, ruffling Cassiopeia's hair in the process- an action which she openly detested.

"She was expecting someone more...red"

Katiana nodded in understanding "Oh the boyfriend...he's coming?"

Cassiopeia nodded eagerly before flicking her wand to slam the manor doors shut.

"He should be here soon"

Katiana laughed, a husky sound yet soft like silk.

"You English have terrible timekeeping" Katiana said with a coy smile.

Scorpius scoffed in protest before dramatically placing the back of his hand against his chest.

"woman you wound me" Scorpius said with a teasing grin.

Cassiopeia lead them into the family living room and instantly Narcissa was quick to embrace her eldest grandson and granddaughter in law.

"Um Mrs Malfoy...the weetch weekly has been sent out to us this morning" Katiana said with a slight grimace.

Cassiopeia frowned "You mean the magazine?"

Both Katiana and Scorpius nodded, Katiana pulled the rolled up copy of _Witch Weekly_ from her handbag, large pink lettering was plastered across its front reading:

 **INFIDELITY REVEALED?WEASLEYS INVOLVED!**

"You shouldn't even bother reading it...it's rubbish really" Scorpius said in an attempt to diffuse the situation.

Cassiopeia paled "Can I…?"

Draco growled before snatching the copy of the magazine from Scorpius' hands.

"Dad I need...I need to see" Cassiopeia protested.

Narcissa gently placed her hands on her granddaughters shoulders.

"There's no need" Narcissa cooed "That awful magazine does nothing but spread malicious lies about people like us"

Altair nodded in agreement "Besides you've been on the front page more often than not...you've already had enough had press"

Cassiopeia blushed slightly in embarrassment, the action causing Scorpius to swat his younger brother round the head.

"Really Altair?" Scorpius asked with a scoff.

Cassiopeia sighed before walking over to her father's side and peering over his shoulder to get a look at the magazine. There was no need to look further, the words _cheat_ , and phrases like _sleeping around_ and _shameful_ stuck out the most. Bit the worst of it wasn't that her family name was once more dragged through the mud, but they had attacked Hugo's too.

The Weasleys were generally good, kind natured people and Cassiopeia felt disgusted at how just by associating herself with them that they were being ruthlessly attacked.l

Noticing that Cassiopeia was there Draco quickly scrunched up the magazine before throwing it into the flames. The flickering heat devoured the wisps of paper hungrily before dying down leaving Cassiopeia stood awkwardly in its wake.

"I'm sorry father" Cassiopeia said sincerely "I Um...should have listened" Cassiopeia said sadly before quickly disaparating up to her room.

 **XOXO**

By the time Hugo arrived at Cassiopeia's family home he was quickly welcomed by her eldest brother Scorpius and his fiance Katiana.

"You couldn't have come at a much worse time mate" Scorpius commented with a sigh as he lead Hugo through the manor's main hallway. It wasn't as dark as he expected but rather well festive...almost to the point of over the top. Stockings were draped over the chique bannister rail and tinsel was wrapped around almost every door frame visible making it look as if it were decorated by an over excited child.

"Oh that" Scorpius said with a laugh "My mother likes to go all out for the season"

Hugo nodded in understanding, his eyes widening at the sight as a trio of reindeers pranced through the air beside him.

"What's happened?" Hugo asked with curiosity.

Katiana offered him a shy smile "The witch weekly" The russian beauty said with a grimace.

Scorpius nodded with agreement "They accused Cassiopeia of cheating and said some stuff...horrible stuff and well she apparated to her room and hasn't come out since"

Hugo sighed "Which ones her room?" Hugo asked before suddenly realising how his request sounded "Not that I'll do anything...like that"

Scorpius chuckled at his expression "I would hope so. Or I'll have to kill you"

Hugo chuckled in response though both Katiana and Scorpius remained silent. Neither cracking a smile.

"Oh…" Hugo said awkwardly "That wasn't a joke"

 **XOXO**

Cassiopeia was sprawled out on her back on her four poster bed when a loud thump sounded against her door. Not wanting to be disturbed the blonde waved her wand, casting a non verbal locking charm to hopefully send the message of her desired solitude to whoever was on the other side.

Sighing she turned onto her front and buried her face into her pillows. How could she have let this happen, once again she was the sole cause of her family's demise of their already fragile reputation.

It was as she felt the bed dip with weight that Cassiopeia quickly lifted her head, her eyes widening at the sight of Hugo sat on the edge of her bed with his usual lopsided grin.

"Alright love?" Hugo asked with a smile.

Not expecting anyone to get in Cassiopeia gasped with surprise before hurtling the first thing she could- her stuffed rabbit straight into Hugo's face.

"Guess you don't like surprises" Hugo commented with a wry smile.

Cassiopeia grimaced slightly "Sorry...I wasn't expecting anyone to come up here- least of all you"

"ouch" Hugo said with a slight frown.

Cassiopeia gasped "No...I didn't- forget I said anything" Cassiopeia muttered.

"Come ere love" Hugo said softly, he lifted his arm and draped it over Cassiopeia's shoulders as she scooted closer towards him. With their backs rested against the headboard of her bed and staring up into its large canopy.

The pair stared in silence, Hugo marvelling at its decoration for the canopy was decorated in such a way to look like the night sky. The constellations slowly twirled around the expanse of the beds canopy in an almost gracefully display.

"I am glad that you're here" Cassiopeia murdered.

Hugo smiled "I know" his tone teasing as his fingers tangled in Cassiopeia's silky locks.

"They talked about you too" Cassiopeia quipped with a scoff and a slight smile on her lips.

Hugo quirked a brow "about my handsome face and chivalrous nature?" Hugo asked with fake innocence.

Cassiopeia giggled before shaking her head "Not quite" Cassiopeia said "More about you being a homewrecker" Cassiopeia said with a slight frown.

Hugo frowned in confusion "How could I be stealing what was already mine?" Hugo asked with a teasing grin.

Cassiopeia quirked a brow "So I'm yours now?" She asked as she poked him in the chest.

Hugo gently took a hold of her fingers before bringing them to his lips and causing Cassiopeia to blush at the action before quickly turning away to avoid embarrassment.

"Since the first time I saw you" Hugo whispered softly.

Cassiopeia glanced up at her boyfriend eyes wide and heart racing. It always amazed her how he was able to get to her to react like this. How he could leave her feeling so vulnerable and protected both at once.

"You mean it?" Cassiopeia asked her voice barely a whisper though she already knew the answer.

"With all my heart" Hugo said, his eyes never leaving Cassiopeia's. His tone was sincere and the way his gaze never faltered had Cassiopeia believing him. For her heart belonged to Hugo as much as his own was to her.

Not wanting to waste another moment Cassiopeia claimed Hugo's lips. She wanted to give him everything, to let Hugo know just how much she loved him solely through the way she kissed him.

The pair slowly pulled apart with Hugo gently placing his fingers under Cassiopeia's chin and tilting her face to meet his gaze.

"Hey" Hugo said softly "Open your eyes for me love"

Cassiopeia slowly met his request, her eyes wide as she stared up at Hugo the latter sorted a soft smile.

"I'm the fungus to your toenail" Hugo said with a grin.

Cassiopeia giggled softly, the sound coming out more like a choked up laugh than the soft giggle Hugo was used to.

"Guess I'm stuck with you" Cassiopeia quipped before resting her forehead against his own.

Hugo smiled before running a hand through her hair, silently admiring the way her expressive grey eyed just seemed to light up at the very action.

"I wouldn't have it any other way"

Cassiopeia smiled softly, radiating in the warmth Hugo gave her both inside and out, just by his genuine words, soft touch and lopsided grins.

"How touching"

Cassiopeia shrieked with alarm before quickly hurtling one of her throw pillows towards her brothers head. Expecting the action, Altair merely sidestepped with a smirk as the pillow fell to the ground with a soft thud.

"Enjoying the show?" Hugo asked with a slight smile.

"If you must know I found it rather sickening" Altair said with a grimace. He was lazily propped against Cassiopeia's doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest. The way he walked in one would assume the room was his- desire the array of stuffed animals…

"Well no one told you to come up here so leave" Cassiopeia said with a huff.

Altair quirked a brow "Now that's rude. I only came up here since mother wants us all for dinner"

"Already" said cassiopeia with confusion "It's only-"

"Half six" Altair sad quickly interrupting his sister. "and I'm starving so hurry up" Altair drawled before walking out of the room.

Cassiopeia gave Hugo a small smile before shifting so that she was now resting on her knees.

"Its best not to keep them waiting" Cassiopeia said with a slight laugh.

Hugo nodded in understanding before quickly standing and pulling Cassiopeia along with him.

After taking his hand in her own Cassiopeia apparated the pair of them into the manor's dining room, where the entirety of the family were sat on the long stretched table awaiting their arrival.

Hugo felt somewhat awkward having the Malfoy's stare at him with their blank expressionless faces but Cassiopeia gave him an assuring smile before gently squeezing get his hand in a silent gesture of her own support.

"Don't just stand there, take a seat" Astoria urged, a bright smile on her face as she wordlessly sent two of the vacant chairs out allowing the pair to sit.

Hugo was quick to take a seat next to Cassiopeia however to his horror it meant he was in the direct firing line of Draco Malfoy's stone cold glare.

Noticing the shift of Hugo's thoughts from worried to quite erratic Cassiopeia quickly lifted her gaze towards her father with a slight frown. It was obvious to anyone what he was doing, though Cassiopeia wasn't happy with it

"Dad…" Cassiopeia said in a warning tone.

"Isn't there something else you could be doing?" Cassiopeia asked with feigned innocence.

Draco cleared his throat before turning his attention elsewhere though Cassiopeia clearly see the snide glances he directed towards her boyfriend.

Cassiopeia gave a loud sigh, Astoria doing the same as both women shared the same thought: this was going to be a long night.

 **XOXO**

"Your parents doing anything special this holiday, Hugo?" Astoria asked with a smile.

Hugo quickly turned his attention from his plate and back to Astoria. Out of all of Cassiopeia's family it had been her mother Astoria who was the most welcoming. With her warm smiles and calm demeanour it was difficult to not feel at ease around herm

"Nothing special" Hugo said as he returned Hugo's smile "Just having Christmas dinner at my Grans"

Astoria beamed at this, her smile so wide that even Draco's lips quirked in amusement.

"Of course that's special" Astoria stressed "Spending the holiday with the ones closest to you is what Christmas is all about"

"And of course the food" Scorpius added with a wink.

Hugo nodded in agreement "Yeah mate- Christmas turkey" Hugo said with a grin.

"Pigs in blankets" Scorpius said with awe

"Just regular bacon smothered with even more bacon" Cassiopeia said with a grin.

"How lovely" Altair said with a grimace.

Hugo grinned in response, "That's the way to do it love" Hugo said as he squeezed Cassiopeia's hand under the table.

It seemed that Draco noticed the little action for instantly he was back to glaring at Hugo as if he would explode on the spot.

"So Hugo what do you play?" Astoria asked in an attempt to diffuse the obvious tension.

"Keeper" Hugo said with a shrug.

Astoria frowned in confusion "Oh Hugo you're so funny" Cassiopeia said with a forced laughter.

Astoria slowly nodded "He is rather amusing right Narcissa?"

"Yes...hilarious" Narcissa said, a stone cold glare on her face and lips pulled into a straight line as she met Hugo's eyes for the first time that evening.

To be honest Hugo hoped that it would be the last,the fact that Cassiopeia looked similar to her Grandmother was almost unsettling.

"Um" Cassiopeia said with a slight grimace "Hugo plays piano mother" Cassiopeia said with a smile "Right Hugo?"

Hugo nodded "Just a little" Hugo said sheepishly.

"You should play for us" Astoria urged before gesturing to the midnight black grand piano sitting in the corner of the room. "Something light and well upbeat, right Draco?"

"I really don't want to impose-"

"Nonsense" Astoria urged, her lips pulled into a smile "Go on"

"Yes Hugo" Altair smirked as he noticed Hugo's obvious discomfort "serenade us"

"Tai" Cassiopeia hissed lowly "Shut it"

"Just one song?" Katiana asked with curiosity.

Hugo sighed, the whole family was staring at him expectantly; save for Draco and Narcissa who the latter barely even meeting his gaze whilst the former had yet to stop glaring at him.

"Surely Mrs Malfoy" Hugo said with a smile which instantly had Astoria beaming with excitement.

He cleared his throat as his fingers glided over the piano keys, a soft tune filling the dining room and allowing the family to enjoy the soft melody.

Hugo was somewhat nervous with his playing, never before had he had an audience let alone one of this high calibre and the fact that no one was studying anything only seemed to make his nerves worsen.

It was then that Cassiopeia moved to sit next to him on the piano stool, a small smile on her lips as she watched Hugo's fingers move almost fluidly against the keys.

"I'm dreaming of a white Christmas just like the ones I used to know..." Hugo turned with curiosity, his brow quirked with surprise as Cassiopeia sung alongside him.

He almost stopped playing for he was mesmerised by her voice, not perfect yet beautiful all the same.

"Where the treetops glisten, and children listen to hear sleigh bells in the snow.."

Hugo smiled at Cassiopeia as the song came to a close the pair staring into each other's eyes silently for no words needed to be shared. His fingers slid from their space on the keys to where Cassiopeia's were placed on her lap and gave the slender digits a squeeze.

 **XOXO**

The rest of the evening went better with mostly Astoria and Scorpius engaging with Hugo with conversation which helped put his nerves at ease. Hugo being lead by Cassiopeia had followed the rest of the Malfoys to the drawing room where apparently they had been awaiting his arrival to decorate the tree.

The event was rather eventful with Hugo learning just how meticulous Cassiopeia's grandmother Narcissa was when it came to decorating. Whereas Astoria's was carefree and almost childlike, Narcissa's was chique, elegant and just plain perfection.

There were numerous times where Narissa had dictated the tree decorating leading to exasperated sighs from nearly all the Malfoys (save Astoria who beamed the entire time) an act which Hugo found rather amusing once Cassiopeia revealed that it was a yearly thing.

Though what shocked Hugo the most was when Cassiopeia's father openly asked his opinion on the tree's appearance in an attempt to make conversation with him. Struck dumb Hugo returned broken answers though it seemed that both Cassiopeia and Astoria were ecstatic over the new turn of events.

Once the tree was deemed to meet Narcissa's strict standards of satisfactory perfection, Cassiopeia had opted to give Hugo a personal tour of the manors gardens. The pair walking under the starlight through the impressive plant life decor.

They walked side by side, Hugo's fingertips brushing Cassiopeia's causing her to blush a dusky pink which was obvious even in the night's darkness.

"You really surprised me there, Cass" Hugo said softly as he absently entwined his her own.

Cassiopeia smiled back.

"Beauxbatons put a lot of stress on the performing arts" Cassiopeia said "So every Christmas we'd put on a little ensemble for the school governors"

"You don't really talk much about your old school" Hugo mused.

Cassiopeia shrugged "There isn't much to tell" Cassiopeia said with a slight grimace "Besides I prefer focusing on making new memories" Cassiopeia said with a smile before bumping her hip against his own and her grin widening.

"Is that so?" Hugo asked before twirling her around and thus causing Cassiopeia to shriek with laughter.

They twirled around in the snow, the pair sliding around before eventually Hugo lost his footing causing the both of them to fall to the ground. Cassiopeia giggled, her face pressed into Hugo's chest though it was Hugo who took the brunt of the fall.

"Nice moves" Cassiopeia commented with a smirk as she shifted her position so she was lying on her back.

"I always save the best ones for you" Hugo chuckled in response as he turned on his side to face her. A few snowflakes had fallen on her lips and his gaze flickered down as the urge to kiss them away grew.

Smiling Cassiopeia shuffled closer towards him and tugged his face down to meet hers, the two sharing a slow passionate kiss. Their lips moved together in perfect tandem and soon Hugo's tongue was begging entrance to Cassiopeia's mouth.

Hugo always loved the taste of Cassiopeia, the sweet taste which always had him begging for more.

There was something about kissing her soft slightly cold lips as they lay in the snow, slender fingers grasping tightly against his sweater in a bid to pull him closer and curvaceous body moulded perfectly against the hard planes of his own.

A swarm of thoughts ran through Hugo's mind; he loved kissing Cassiopeia, generally just being her.

Thinking about a future with her after their impending graduation had once scared him...but now...now it seemed like something he wanted.

Sitting with her, hearing about the boring aspects of her day only to pull her against him and kiss her.

Was this this what he wanted- the two possibly living together. Of course

How could he ever have been scared of this?

He was the fungus to her toenail. They were stuck...in for the long haul.

The pair slowly pulled apart once the need for air grew. Cassiopeia gave a shy glance towards Hugo before quickly turning away, her eyes turning back to the starry sky above them.

"You didn't...you didn't mind?" Cassiopeia asked with curiosity.

Hugo frowned, of course he didn't mind the kiss. In fact he rather enjoyed it.

"Not the kiss" Cassiopeia said with a slight blush "Me...reading your mind"

Hugo shook his head "It's a part of who you are" Hugo said as he brushed her bangs away from her face.

Cassiopeia smiled at the action "So you don't mind that I saw you thinking about us?" Cassiopeia asked with curiosity.

Hugo blushed "What...what do you think?" Hugo asked slowly. Afraid of what she would say.

"I think it's a wonderful idea" Cassiopeia said with a smile "I want to be stuck with you, for as long as you'll have me" Cassiopeia whispered, her eyes never leaving his.

Hugo beamed before leaning down to kiss Cassiopeia on the nose, the action causing her to giggle before tugging him by the scarf for a real kiss.

He smiled against her lips, silently marvelling about how quickly the night had taken the turn for the better and Cassiopeia couldn't have agreed more.

 **XOXO**

Unknown to the young couple, Draco and Astoria had also decided to take a late night stroll into the manors gardens however the older couple had entirely different motive.

Draco watched with a fond smile as his daughter's light laughter came to his ears, never before had he seen her so truly happy and yet Draco found it somewhat saddening that it took someone else to bring out such a side of her.

Of course he was still a tad confused as to why his daughter had decided to become so enamoured with one of the Weasley brood and yet he found it difficult to truly find a fault with her chosen partner. Honestly it was frustrating!

"You're not mad are you" Astoria asked with confusion. "You've been awfully quiet"

Draco sighed "They're all growing up aren't they?" Draco said.

Astoria smiled once more, her gaze flickering over to where Hugo and Cassiopeia were now making what she knew to be called 'snow angels' they're arms and legs waving madly in the snow.

"I'm sure Altair will give us both a head full of grey hair before he too leaves"

"I'm glad that she's at least happy" Draco mused. Astoria hummed in agreement, a slight smile on her lips as she watched her husband.

"She's in love" Astoria said with a smile.

 **XOXO**

 **A/N Time:**

 **So the Christmas countdown has already started despite it still being November.**

 **By the way I don't regret using disgusting fungus imagery to portray Hugo and Cassiopeia's wuv.**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter where Cassiopeia enjoys a different type of Christmas, Altair comes to a revelation and Hugo makes a promise.**

 **This is Heavensfairy signing off x**


	30. Chapter Thirty: A very lilac Christmas

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or it's universe. I'm just borrowing it from Rowling-Sensei and playing with it.**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty (a very lilac christmas):**

Cassiopeia had never before met her mysterious Aunt the moment she met her the family resemblance was almost unnoticeable.

Andromeda Tonks shared the shame steel grey eyes, prominent structured cheekbones which screamed aristocracy and a grace which many found difficult to learn.

However unlike Cassiopeia and her siblings Andromeda had long dark hair curled in delicate waves reaching down to her waist, apparently it was a trait she shared with her elder sister.

Though it was evident that her Great Aunt had indeed aged it was clear that the years had been kind to her. Delicate lines formed by her eyes when she smiled and unlike her Grandmother Andromeda wasn't one for snide glares f obvious distaste.

At first nervous the blonde had easily become accustomed to her extended family, both Andromeda and Teddy had been welcoming the moment she stepped foot into the Tonks home and even Teddy's wife, the beautiful Victoire embraced her like a lost friend.

"And then she tried telling Hugo the correct way to hang _tinsel_ " Cassiopeia said with a giggle.

Andromeda shook her head with a wide grin whilst both Teddy and Victoire burst into laughter

"I knew my sister was well...meticulous but that just takes the cake"

"Believe me Andromeda" Hugo said with a grin "It gets worse"

Victoire grimaced "I'm telling you Hugo it's black family crazy...lovely on the outside but absolutely bonkers in" She said with a grin

"I take offense to that" Teddy said with mock hurt

"It's the inbreeding" Cassiopeia said sincerely "Makes us go insane"

Hugo choked on his laughter, Andromeda shook her head with mirth.

"I'll have to agree with you on that, Cassiopeia" Andromeda said with a smile.

Cassiopeia found herself blushing at the comment. Her great aunt was really a funny, happier version of her Grandmother.

 **XOXO**

Andromeda Tonks shared a small wistful smile as she sat back watching her grandson and grand niece avidly conversing with one another.

It hurt to see just how alike Cassiopeia was with her sister Narcissa and yet at the same time how different she was.

Now Andromeda knew it was unfair to compare a two people- both being in entirely different generations- but how couldn't she.

Both Cassiopeia and Narcissa shared the same silvery blonde hair, high prominent cheekbones and elegant poise.

But Cassiopeia was different. Much different.

The girl laughed...really laughed; she smiled and when she blushed her hair turned a bright shade of bubblegum pink which had Andromeda stiffening and her breath hitching in her throat.

" _Spuds_ …?"

Andromeda chuckled softly, even their voices were similar. Smooth, silk like and combined with large entrancing steel grey eyes were likely to have anyone melting like butter and putty in her perfectly manicured hands.

"Its another word for potato" Hugo answered as he stole Cassiopeia's from her plate and stuffed it into his mouth with a grin. "Surprised you haven't heard of it"

Cassiopeia scowled, though it shifts to a smile as her gaze flickers towards Hugo's rather _unattended_ plate.

"I haven't heard of a lot of things apparently" Cassiopeia said. a smile formed across her own lips as she stole a parsnip of Hugo's plate.

Andromeda smiled at the exchange; her grand niece was really something, an enigma that she was glad to not have solved.

"You don't even like parsnips" Hugo whined in response.

 **XOXO**

Cassiopeia always loved staring at the stars, there was a straight get feeling when staring up at celestial objects wondering if they stared back.

It must have been funny to them to watch the insignificant antics of humans when they as heavenly beings were much better, much greater.

It was probably rude to abandon her family at Christmas though Cassiopeia mused that technically she _was_ with her family- well the extended part at least.

"Cissy used to do that"

"She did?" Cassiopeia asked with curiosity. Her Grandmother never really talked about her youth and the only person close enough to talk about it was an ex death eater locked away.

"She always tried to find us up in the sky" Andromeda added with a small fond smile.

"She still does" Cassiopeia blurts out.

"What?" Andromeda asks with confusion.

Cassiopeia shifts awkwardly before tucking a strand of silvery blonde hair behind her ear, a shy smile on her face.

"Grandmother and I we stare at the stars and we...we find each other"

Andromeda chuckled slightly, Cassiopeia notices the small lines which form around her eyes and mouth and she notices that her Grandmother has them too.

"Well when you see her" Andromeda says her gaze turning back to the night sky "Tell her she know where to find me"

Cassiopeia smiled softly, giving a small nod before gently taking the older woman's hands in her own and the both of them stare up into the night sky once more.

 **XOXO**

Cassiopeia stared up at the offending item with a quirked brow. Her arms folded over her chest as Hugo merely dangles the mistletoe inches away from her face with a grin across his own.

"It's a mistletoe, Cass" Hugo cooed as he slowly leans in.

Cassiopeia giggled in response before unfolding her arms and pressing a finger to her boyfriend's lips.

Her aunt Andromeda, Teddy and Victoire had retired after a rather an exciting game of 'bad Christmas jokes' and of course Hugo had taken the opportunity to catch out his girlfriend with mistletoe.

"Its nargle infested" Cassiopeia said with a shrug "You should probably put it down"

Hugo smirked, his free hand gently prying Cassiopeia's fingers from his lips.

"I know you don't believe that" Hugo said with a slight smile.

Cassiopeia shrugged "The twins have swayed me" Cassiopeia said with a grin. "Besides you don't need an excuse to kiss me" she added, a blush causing her cheeks to turn a dusky pink and her hair now sporting a soft lilac hue.

Hugo grinned, the mistletoe forgotten as he wraps one arm round her waist to pull her close and the other cups her chin.

He tiltied her face just right so that their lips are inches apart, barely a breath between them-

CRASH

Both Hugo and Cassiopeia jump in surprise, Cassiopeia's fingers clutching the material of Hugo's sweater tightly.

They both relax quickly as they catch sight of Teddy and what looks to be the remains of his Grandmother's cloak stand lying on the floor.

Caught in the act, he blushes and his hair takes on the same hue as Victoire is instantly by his side attempting to fix the stand with a quick to succession of spells.

"Oh...Um sorry about ruining your…" He pauses as he blushes once more "It's weird seeing our cousins kiss!" Teddy blurts out.

Hugo grimaces whilst Cassiopeia shakes her head. Though she knows that most pureblood families are distantly related she doesn't want to know of the possibilities of sharing the same blood as her boyfriend.

"You're making it weird when you put it like that" Victoire adds with a grimace.

Cassiopeia giggled at the exchange before resting her head against Hugo's chest. He smiled at the action as he wrapped his arms around her waist once more.

"Merry Christmas Cassiopeia" Hugo said as he presses a kiss against her temple.

Cassiopeia smiled back in response before standing up on her tiptoes to press a chaste kiss to his lips.

"Merry Christmas Hugo" Cassiopeia said with a smile.

Hugo grinned in response, cupping Cassiopeia's chin and tilting her face to meet his own.

"Vic, they're doing it again!"

Cassiopeia giggled before fisting Hugo's sweater tightly and swiftly pulling him towards her.

Needing no further invitation, Hugo happily closed the distance between their lips in a soft kiss.

 **A/N TIME:**

 **Merry Christmas everyone!**

 **Well it's a bit early but why not get into the festivities now :)**


	31. Chapter Thirty-One: A new era

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or it's universe. I'm just borrowing it from Rowling-Sensei and playing with it.**

 **Chapter Thirty-One: A new era**

* * *

Cassiopeia didn't know what she was expecting when Lily invited her out for lunch. But what she wasn't expecting was a rather large load of ice cream.

"You going to finish that?" Lily asked with curiosity.

Cassiopeia quirked a brow, noticing that indeed Lily had finished her own sundae- cherry and all and was busy eyeing up the slowly melting remains of Cassiopeia's.

"Oh Um- I like it when it melts" Cassiopeia said with a smile as she started gently stirring the sloppy remains of ice cream.

Lily grimaced at the action "Hugo does that" Lily said with a smirk "He never used to- perhaps you're rubbing off on him"

Cassiopeia blushed before running a hand through her hair. The action causing Lily's eyes to narrow and then quickly widen.

"And he does _that_ too" Lily said with a slight smile "Maybe he's rubbing off on _you_ " Lily teased which had Cassiopeia blushing once more.

"Well one habit I'm never picking up on is Hugo's love of olives" Cassiopeia said with a grimace.

Lily snorted "Whatever did olives do to you"

Cassiopeia giggled before taking a spoonful of her melted ice cream. It had long resulted to mush but she loved it this way.

"They're spicy and slimy at the same time" Cassiopeia says with a wave of her hand. "Which isn't something I'm particularly fond of"

Lily snorted with laughter, her head falling back with mirth and explosive emerald green eyes alight with happiness.

"You two look like you're having fun"

Cassiopeia turned behind her to glance at her boyfriend, the latter stood in a royal blue sweater and maroon scarf.

His cheeks are tinged pink from the cold and his own red hair sporting a wind swept look and Cassiopeia thought he looked rather handsome.

"Cassie and I were having a civilised date" Lily said with a quirked brow "So why exactly are you here?"

Hugo placed the back of palm against his chest in a dramatic fashion.

"Does your darling cousin need a reason to visit?" Hugo asked with a smile.

Cassiopeia smiled as Hugo sat down in the stool, lifting Cassiopeia onto his lap with ease.

"You two are sickening" Lily said though both Cassiopeia and Hugo noticed the slight smile tugging at the corners at her lips.

Hugo grinned before pressing a kiss to Cassiopeia's temple, the action enticing a giggle from the blonde and causing her hair to shift to a deep purple.

Lily grimaced once more "Can I have the bill please"

 **XOXO**

With Christmas still in the air, Diagon Alley was practically a ghost town which was just the way Cassiopeia liked it.

The blonde was walking hand in hand with Hugo, the two taking a leisurely stroll through the shopping district with identical smiles.

"So once school's over you're going to enter the unspeakable training programme?" Cassiopeia asked with interest.

Hugo nodded, "Only if I pass the exam" He added with a nervous laugh.

Cassiopeia frowned before lightly squeezing Hugo's hand in comfort.

"Not if" Cassiopeia said with a slight frown " _When_ " Cassiopeia stressed with a smile.

Hugo smiled before running a hand through her hair.

"Thanks love" Hugo said with a smile "To be honest I'm more excited about moving in with you"

Cassiopeia blushed "Me too" Cassiopeia said with a smile.

"You two could walk a bit faster" Lily grumbled as she barged between the pair.

Cassiopeia staggered backwards slightly though Hugo gave a frown as he helped to steady her.

"What's that about?" Cassiopeia asked with curiosity.

Hugo sighed "She's just upset because Frankie's gone on holiday with his family"

"Poor thing" Cassiopeia said with a frown "She must really miss him"

Hugo frowned is he glanced over towards his cousin. The latter barely acknowledging anyone's presence as she kicked at the ground.

"She doesn't need to be a prat about it"

 **XOXO**

Lily's mood had yet to improve by new year's Eve. The redhead had been sour to pretty much everyone as they gathered round at Grimmauld Place.

"Lily hasn't come down?" his aunt Ginny asked with a slight frown.

His uncle Harry shook his head.

"She'll come around" Ron said with a grin "It's new years"

"She's confused Ronald" Hermione pointed out "She misses Frankie and doesn't know why, she needs to come to terms with her feelings"

"And don't forget that this is Lily were talking about" Victoire added as she levitated the tray full of pigs in blankets onto the table. "She never has been good at expressing her feelings"

"I just can't believe that it _is_ Lily were talking about" Teddy chirped with a feigned grimace "It was only a month ago when Hugo even brought a girl home"

"And she's lovely too" James added as he gave Hugo a wink.

"I haven't met her have I?" Albus' girlfriend a petite blonde asked as she practically bounced into the drawing room, her honey blonde curls bouncing behind her.

"No Pands" Albus said as he wrapped an arm around her waist. "I'm sure you'll like her"

"Yep I can tell" the blonde chirped happily.

Hugo smiled, it was always chaos in Grimmauld Place during the new year's festivities. With over twenty people packed into one house how couldn't it?

All his cousins had invited their significant others whilst his aunts and uncles had cooked up a rather large spread to feed to large brood.

"Look who's come _rolling_ in" Roxanne declared loudly whilst pushing a wheelchair bound Molly Weasley into the drawing room with Arthur gobbling behind with his walking cane.

Loud shouts and cheers sounded as everyone rushed to embrace the Weasley grandparents.

"Roxy dear I don't suppose you could push slower" Molly Weasley cooed sweetly.

Roxy frowned, much like Lucy she was a free spirit often spending her free time traveling due to not being able to physically stand still for long periods of time.

"Sorry gran was just trying to get the wind in your hair whilst burning some rubber" Roxy said with a grin.

Hugo chuckled before embracing his grandparents, both eager to know exactly just how his current relationship was faring.

"Honestly grandad" Hugo said with a smile "You'll love Cassie as soon as you see her"

"Well I'd surely hope so" Molly stated firmly "I'm still left with a sour taste from the last girl Jamie brought back"

"It was a year ago gran!" James called out from the other side of the room.

Molly huffed in response, no one spoke about the incident with James last girlfriend Sarah Norton; a model from southern France who had a penchant for regarding herself higher than everything and everyone. This of course lead to a rather large clash once James had decided to bring her to the burrow and she commented on the buildings structure.

Of course Molly was less than pleased and it took all of Hugo, Arthur and rose to calm her down.

"Of course it didn't help with Lily egging you on" Roxanne added with a laugh. Though quickly the brunette was glancing around for any sign of her younger cousin "Where is the little ankle biter anyhow?"

"Yes where's my granddaughter?" Molly asked with curiosity.

"What am I, a lodger?" Roxanne asked with feigned hurt.

"She's not feeling in the mood for a celebration mum" Ginny said with a slight frown.

Molly frowned though before she could further question her daughter Arthur was quickly wheeling her away to where Andromeda Tonks was sat whilst ignoring his wife's protests.

It was then that a loud thud sounded at the door.

"Don't worry" Roxanne declared loudly "The lodger will get it" She said with a sigh as she stomped off towards the house's entrance.

"She's not really upset is she?" Lucy asked as she absently rubbed at her rounded stomach.

"Nah" Fred says with a smile "Sis is just a big drama queen- a lot like dad"

"I heard that!" Roxanne called out from the hallway, though the faint sound of someone else giggling- a cadence of laughter Hugo was used to was heard.

"Look who I found lurking outside" Roxanne said as she ushered Cassiopeia into the drawing room.

"You make me sound like a stalker or creeper" Cassiopeia grumbled as she smoothed out the wrinkles of her dress.

"How do we know that you're not?" Roxanne asked with narrowed eyes.

"Roxy" Hugo said with a sigh "Really?"

Roxanne shrugged innocently before walking off towards the food table and leaving Hugo alone- or as alone two people can get in a room full of slightly crazy family members.

"You look handsome" Cassiopeia said with a smile as she pulled lightly on Hugo's grey tie.

"So do you" Hugo said though quickly reddened once he realised what he had insinuated.

"Well it's not everyday a girl gets called handsome by her boyfriend" Cassiopeia said with a grin.

 **XOXO**

Lily was confused.

Of course she knew it was new year's, the holiday which expressed desire to remain thankful for the year passed whilst looking forward to the year to come, but Lily could get herself into the jolly mood.

Not when she knew someone special to her was missing.

The redhead sighed as she heard a loud cheer from downstairs. She didn't want to spiked the mood for everyone else and yet she longed to join them.

Rolling onto her back the redhead stared up into the ceiling, a frown crossing her features once she caught sight of the topless women posters glued there.

"Nice…"

Lily tilted her head up from the bedside as Cassiopeia walked into the bedroom with a slight grimace.

"My, my Hugo wouldn't want to know that your gaze is turning to other women" Lily teased.

The blonde smiled before sitting next to Lily on the four poster bed, one leg crossed neatly behind the other.

"Everyone's asking about you" Cassiopeia said as she gently poked Lily in the ribs.

Lily snorted with laughter "Tell them I'm fine up here" She said with a frown.

Cassiopeia sighed "Come down stairs, the countdown is going to start and you don't want to miss that do you?"

"What if I do?" Lily challenged.

Cassiopeia shrugged "Then I'll just sit up here with you"

Lily grimaced "I think we both know that I'm the wrong redhead to be giving you a new year's kiss" Lily said with a chuckle.

Cassiopeia nodded with agreement

"Still I'm leaving you no choice in the matter and there's Pigs in blankets down stairs which I will eat if you don't come"

Lily shook her head with a smile "I knew there was a reason I liked you"

 **XOXO**

Hugo grinned as Cassiopeia came down the stairs with Lily in tow. The redhead was silent as she placed a handful of Pigs in blankets onto her plate all before standing grudgingly in the corner of the room.

"Looks as if your plan worked" Hugo said with a smile.

Cassiopeia nodded in agreement "Then why do you sound so surprised?" Cassiopeia asked, though before Hugo could respond Lily was grabbing the blonde by the arm and pulling her away.

"So what all this about?" Lily asked with annoyance.

Cassiopeia shrugged innocently "Nothing much" Cassiopeia said with a smile "Just wanted to make sure you weren't alone"

Lily frowned muttering something about troublesome blonde's before folding her arms over her chest.

"I'm in a house full of people" Lily said in a slight 'duh' tone.

Cassiopeia rolled her eyes "You know what I mean"

"Oi what you two poking so soppy about?!" Fred exclaimed loudly as he draped his arms over both Lily and Cassiopeia's shoulders "Its countdown!"

Cassiopeia smiled as the entirety of Grimmauld places residents burst into loud cheers.

"TEN!"

Hugo pried Fred's hands away from Cassiopeia.

"NINE!"

Lily shoved off her her cousin's hands away from her with a scowl.

"EIGHT!"

Ginny took Harry's champagne from his hands downing its contents and her own.

"SEVEN!"

Panda wraps her arms around Albus neck and presses her forehead against his. The both of them smiling.

"SIX!"

Lucy smiles as she runs her stomach,

"FIVE!"

Dominique laughs loudly as rose hugs her tight.

"FOUR!"

Roxanne, Fred and James wrap their arms over each other's shoulders. The three of them kicking their legs high in unison.

"THREE!"

There's a loud thud at the door. Lily answers it.

"TWO!"

Lily gasps. At the door it's Frankie.

"Hey Lils"

"ONE!'

Lily grabs Frankie by the collar of his shirt and kisses him.

 **XOXO**

Cassiopeia smiles as Lily leads Frankie by the hand into the drawing room and instantly everyone's greeting the newest arrival with wide smiles and open arms.

"You planned this didn't you?" Hugo asked with a quirked brow.

Cassiopeia shrugged before wrapping her arms around Hugo's neck, her fingers tangling in the auburn curls at the nape.

"I have no idea what you mean"

Hugo chuckled as he wraps his own arms around the small of her back pulling her impossibly closer.

"Frankie. You did something" Hugo said watching closely as Cassiopeia's features shifted to a smile "You brought him back"

"Well it helps to have friends in high places" Cassiopeia said "Managed to snag a portkey for Frankie from Rome to London so he could get back in time for new years"

"Who?" Hugo asked with curiosity, his girlfriend never ceased to amaze him.

"My cousin Ciara works in the Italian ministry" Cassiopeia said with a shrug.

"Well Lily's pretty grateful for it" Hugo said softly as he gestured to where his cousin was currently sat with Frankie, smiles on both their faces.

Cassiopeia smiled,she was glad to do something good for a friend and seeing the two look so happy together was worth it.

It was then that the new couple joined Hugo and Cassiopeia, Frankie stood hand had yet to let go of Lily's and the latter's explosive green eyes were alight with an emotional that Cassiopeia had never before seen on her face. Love.

"I never did thank you did I Cassie?" Frankie asked with his usual jovial grin.

Cassiopeia shook her head "There's no need"

"No, blondie " Lily said sternly "There is. So thank you"

Cassiopeia smiled softly though the expression quickly changed to shock as the redhead abruptly wrapped her arms around her in a tight hug.

As Lily pulled back, her cheeks were tinged pink and she turned her bright green eyes to anywhere but Cassiopeia.

"Don't get used to it" Lily confirmed with a nod "I'm not a hugger"

Cassiopeia smiled "I'm wouldn't count on it"

"So this is it yeah?" Frankie asked as he wrapped an arm around Lily's waist "The beginning of a new era"

Lily scoffed "No need to sound so dramatic, it's just a new year"

"But he's right" Hugo said "This year we'll all finish school"

"And become actual working adults" Cassiopeia added as she took Hugo's hand in her own.

"We'll still stay together right?" Frankie asked. His usual jovial grin was gone, replaced now with a slightly furrowed brow.

Cassiopeia nodded and Lily smiled before reaching over to squeeze the blonde's hand, small fingers gripping her own.

"Of course, we're stuck with each other" Lily said with a grin.

Cassiopeia nodded before turning to Hugo "Like fungus to a toenail" Cassiopeia said softly, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

Hugo blushed slightly before placing his hand to Cassiopeia's cheek.

His thumb gently ran against her cheekbone before he dipped his head to kiss her in a passionate kiss promising the start of their future together.

A promise he intended to keep and a promise she whole heartedly accepted.

"Well that's...that's a little disgusting" Frankie said with a frown. He had no idea what this 'fungus' business was about but apparently his best friend did.

Lily snorted in laughter "They are disgusting" She said though a fond smile had formed on her lips at the sight of her cousin and his girlfriend. He was _hopelessly_ in love with her and Lily didn't have a doubt that Cassiopeia felt the same way and well she had to admit that it was sweet...But she would never admit that to anyone!

Cassiopeia giggled, her forehead now pressed against Hugo's. He smiled in response before running a hand through the long tresses of her hair and his smile widened as it shifted to the soft lilac hue he'd come to love.

* * *

 **A/N Time:**

 **Happy new year guys!*sobs loudly***

 **This is also the last chapter of lilac and the end of the road in terms of Hugo and Cassiopeia's story.**

 **I'll post an epilogue some time next week along with the teaser for the sequel (yaaas)**

 **I want to thank everybody for sticking with this story and I hope you all have a great 2017!**


End file.
